Yagi The Name
by Silitha
Summary: Yagi Toshinori is no longer All Might, but the scars he carries weigh him down mentally and physically. The appearance of a woman from his past could show him how to live, not as All Might, but as Toshinori the man.
1. Chapter One

_Soaked to the bone she looked up, her sorrow and tears clearly evident despite the downpour._

 _"Please," she breathed,_

 _"Won't you give me your name?"_

The silence of morning in Toshinori's room was broken by the cheerful tinkle of his phone alarm, stirring him from his restless dreams. Groaning as he finally gripped consciousness, his body curled into itself. There was pain everywhere, radiating from the damn hole in his side.

The glass of water on his nightstand was just out of reach, so he dragged himself across his bed, his fingers streching and straining for the last few inches. His took several gulps, and as he drank the pain faded slightly.

He laid his head back on the pillow, taking a few moments to steel himself for the day. With a grunt he slid his legs off the bed and tried his best to sit straight, his joints cracking as they protested the movement. He reached his arms to his feet, trying to stretch out the stiffness. It helped a little, but a fresh wave of pain radiated from his side.

 _Damn scar_

Toshinori shuffled towards his kitchen, reminding himself to make the bed before he left. More then likely it was a lie. It had been every other day.

He started the coffee grinder, debated breakfast before shaking his head. He didn't have the energy today, but he was sure as shit coffee was a food group despite all evidence otherwise. He would just tell Recovery Girl her smoothie recipe was delicious and pray she wasn't being extra perceptive.

Thoughts of All for One crept into his mind, like a sword from his tired brain stabbing into his stomach. His fingers ran over the mangled scar. How much of this was psychological? The burning in his side. The palpable fear and pain coming in his dreams.

When Toshinori had overpowered All for One the first time he hadnt expected the trama to follow him home. For many months afterwards he had awoken screaming from his nightmares as he relived the villains hand tearing through his body. The breath of death on the back of his neck as his torso was torn apart. He knew even then that All Might, if not Toshinori, had been given a death sentence.

It was bittersweet in some way that All for One's second defeat served as the final ring on the bell that was All Might's Hero career. But history had repeated itself, the final encounter had pushing memories and fears to the surface. The old pain returning to terrorize Toshinori as he slept, along with all the new trauma the battle had wrought.

He stared out the window, taking in the view of the campus. It was deserted now, most students eating breakfast at Lunch Rush. The coffee he sipped burned his lips, but he took no notice, to distracted as he stewed in his melancholy.

Toshinori had learned long ago that accepting these feelings would erode their power over time, but having to go through it all again; it disheartened him. How long would it be before he could sleep throughmost of the night? The calander on his wall made Toshinori frown. He might not have enough time left to heal from these scars.

A buzz from the kitchen counter drew him out of his misery and he was pleased to see it was from the class 1-A group chat. Little Uraraka had been the mastermind, and had managed to get everyone, even Bakugo, involved.

 _"Things can be so negative, we need to encourage one another!" Uraraka chuffed as she forcibly entered everyone in the class to the chat, "You can only use this to post fun encouraging stuff! And boob and bikini shots are not encouraging you two!"_

 _She loomed over a sheepish looking Kaminari and Mineta, who had already been debating what photos to publish. She huffed, turning back as All Might entered the classroom._

 _"I know!" She squealed rubbing to the front of the class, "I'll add Sensei All Might and he'll keep everyone in line."_

 _Before All Might could protest Uraraka had taken his phone, used his thumbprint to unlock it, added him to the conversation and put his phone back into his hands before running after Seijo, who had tried to make his escape in all the commotion._

Toshinori chuckled as he opened the message. It was from Uraraka. She always messaged faithfully every morning. He was surprised to see a picture load into the chat.

The image showed a laughing Uraraka eating pastries with Midoriyaand Midoriya. In the background was a rather uncomfortable looking Tokoyomi, who looked as if he was about to slink under the table. Another figure was almost cut out of the frame, but Toshinori was sure it was Iida since it was eating a much more sensible breakfast of rice, miso and yakizakana.

The phone buzzed again.

{ _Breakfast of heroes!_ o(w)o}

Toshinori smiled and a wave of warmth quelled the stormy morning thoughts. Midoriya looked happy, if embarrassed. Toshinori could feel his energy coming from the picture as he enjoyed the time with his friends.

Toshinori enlarged the picture. Midoriya's face had begun to change as he entered the turbulent time between boy and man.

 _Young Midoriya_

Toshinori smiled to himself. Watching Midoriya grow gave Toshinori a quiet but deep contentment. He had once wondered if he could be anything without One for All, but guiding this boy, these children, it gave Toshinori a light in his now dreary life.

"The chat was a good idea little Uraraka…" he said quietly to himself. Cheered he looked over to his blender. Maybe he would make that smoothie.

Another message appeared.

It was Su.

About to eat a sushi roll.

Covered in flies.

Toshinori grimaced. _Maybe not._


	2. Chapter Two

Toshinori shuffled towards the faculty building, his stiff legs burning with the effort. He had been doing extra training Midoriya so it was no wonder he was starting to feel drained. The workouts simply weren't scaled back enough. Toshinori stopped for a moment to catch his breath. A year without All Might and somehow he still hadn't fully adjusted.

A pair of first years ran in front of him followed by a third who's quirk involved the summoning of Nimbus type clouds. The student laughed as he caught up with his friends, playfully teasing as he flew circles around them. The group had a quick argument about being late for breakfast, resulting in numerous favours being promised. The nimbus user enlarged his cloud, allowed his friends to jump on, and flew the trio off to the cafeteria.

Toshinori chuckled about the students. Their energy made him think more than likely his fatigue was simply because he was getting old. Still, keeping up with them was motivation to keep trying.

Toshinori's warm fuzzy moment was dampened by the memory Nighteye's prediction. The thought of his own death hung over this head like a fog.

Against his will, Toshinori's thoughts began to spiral. What would happen to his students? How would Midoriya handle his death? Memories of Nana came next followed by the sorrow upon learning the truth about Shigaraki.

The dull ache in his side turned to fire and for a moment he stopped. He breathed. He pushed the memories down. Now was not the time for wallowing. He stood up straight and put a smile on his face. Now was the time, ** _TO TEACH._**

* * *

Class 1-A was a buzz with energy and laughter. Uraraka was discussing home room with Midoriya and Iida while in the corner Su gave a half hearted effort to convince Ashida and Shoji that the fly sushi really was a joke.

"I wonder what we will be studying today?" Kirashima asked in his usual bravado, "We haven't had a chance to really flex out muscle for All Might in awhile!"

"If it's another crappy 'considering collateral damage lecture' I am going to lose it," Bakugo growled as he stretched, "Plus who cares what he thinks. We've been at this long enough we should just be interning at this point."

"With who?" Asked Kirashima, "I heard Best Jeanist was taking interns again."

Kirashima laughed boisterously and pulled out his phone. "Man that hair was priceless. I'm glad they sent that picture to us. I'm going to post that on group chat as a lovely memor-" His phone exploded as Bakugo smashed it from his hand, sending the charred remains flying into the wall. Kirashima's eyes teared up at the loss as Bakugo leaned in close, his teeth barred.

"Not. Another. Word," Bakugo said calmly. It was the kind of calm you would expect from someone who was about to bury you, who knew exactly how to hide a body so it would never be found. Kirashima nodded as he retrieved the smoking remains of his electronics, whimpering about how his mother was going to kill him.

All Might entered the meeting room and the students began to cluster around the front desk. All Might returned a wave from Midoriya but walked by briskly to avoid having to speak to the boy.

Since Midoriya found out about Nighteye's prediction he had been worse than Recovery girl when it came to nagging All Might about his self care. All Might really didn't want to worry the kid over one missed breakfast. He did care, he really did, but he was just so tired recently.

"Good afternoon everyone." All Might forced a smile on his face, "I trust you had a good day off?"

"Yes Sensei," chimed the class in unison.

All Might would ask them about it later, he always liked hearing their stories. He picked up his remote and pulled out his laptop. He hoped the electronics wouldn't fight him this time He still wasn't quiet used to the technology available to him. At best he was able to give his student slide shows, but even that proved a challenge. The last one was all out of order and fixing it had chewed up half on his class time.

Once everything seemed in order, he held up a hand to get the students attention."Now today we will be-" he stopped, coughed suddenly, shook his head and tried again.

"We will be practising coordinating with the police-" All Might coughed again, but this time his vision blurred, and he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He suddenly felt scared, weak.

 _What the hell?_

All Might looked up at his class. Most were silent, and all looked very concerned.

Iida stepped forward,"Sensei All Might, if you are not well perhaps we should call for a substitute?" His tone of voice said his statement was not a suggestion.

"Yes All Might," said Uraraka quietly, her hands by her mouth, "You don't look so good all of a sudden.."

"I promise I am fine," All Might tried to reassure them, "The blood looks worse than it is. It happens all the time…You know that…" he coughed again.

Midoriya shook his head in response, "It's not the same All Might you look pale. Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl?"

All Might tried to respond but he was becoming weaker and weaker. He took a step to leave the desk when he tripped, falling heavily to the floor. His vision swam, growing blurry and dark. The last thing he remembered was Midoriya crying out and the intense taste of the blood in his mouth.

* * *

Word travelled fast and soon students were lining the hallways and taking quietly amongst themselves.

 _"I heard All Might collapsed,"_

 _"What really?"_

 _"I heard that King Murder Kid punched him"_

 _"That's stupid I heard he's sick,"_

 _"I hope he's okay…"_

Apart from the crowds a girl with long dark hair and large tinted sunglasses stood silently and watched, her face unreadable. After listening to the gossip she turned and took a back route to the medical room.

She reached the office before All Might arrived. She quietly waited around the corner from the door. Once she heard them wheel All Might into the room she took out her phone.

"Mom…something bad has happened…you need to come to the school. Now."

* * *

Midoriya sat in Recovery Girls waiting room, his head in his hands. Besides the teachers he was the only one who had allowed in the waiting room.

The floor under his feet was wet as he cried. All Might had never been in great health, and after the battle with All for One even less so, but this seemed different. His mentor had seemed to shrink before his eyes. One moment he had been the All Might he knew and the next he was cradling his hero's head on his lap, repeating over and over that it was all going to be okay, even though he felt it was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Nighteye said he would die from a villain," Midoriya whispered, "So he's going to be alright. I know it's all going to be alright. He said he would fight anything."

In his minds eye Midoriya watched All Might turn pale and fall again, and again. The boy laced his fingers into his hair and gripped tightly as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Why am I so scared then All Might?" He whispered, "Why am I so scared?"

A loud noise and commotion caused Midoriya to look up. There were several shadows moving outside the door. Wondering who could be arguing at a time like this, Midoriya strode over and opened the door angrily.

Outside, a girl he vaugely recognised was screaming at Midnight who was giving her what for back. While they argued a woman stood quietly behind them wearing a cool resolve on her face. At any point there was a break in the argument she would quietly repeat, "I must speak to Recovery Girl about All Might."

"What are you all doing?!" Midoriya yelled his voice cracking.

The women in front of him fell silent, their anger doused by the broken boy in front of him.

"You're standing here arguing while All Might is sick and…" Midoriya sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "He doesn't need this! Go away!"

Midnight scowled at the newcomers,"I've been telling them that but they are trying to fan girl their way in even now…"

"We are not fan girling!" screamed the younger girl.

"I don't even know how you got-" started Midnight.

"Would you shut up you tired old hag!" snapped the student, "I told you my mom can help him! You just need to let…"

"What can she do that Recovery girl can't?" Midnight curled her lip smugly, her eye twitching, "Nothing, that's what. So I'm not going to let you in and take advantage of the situation to get an autograph."

The girl looked like she was about to explode before her mother placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, "Shioto she's right. Let us see what Recovery Girl can do. I can always come back."

"But Mom you don't understand!" The girl pleaded, "Koji-chan said that he wasn't injured! He just collapsed! This is perfect for you! You can actually help and Recovery Girl can just-"

The woman put her hand up to silence her daughter before looking through Midnight to Midoriya ,"You're Izuku Midoriya aren't you?" she asked gently.

Midoriya took a moment to look at her. She had long dark hair like her daughter, pulled off to the side and tied in a thick braid. Her face was oval shaped and she looked young to have a daughter in high school, but her deep green eyes were kind.

"I am…" he replied, looking over her suspiciously.

"I watched you at the sports festival. You were very interesting to follow," the woman bowed low and Midoriya was taken aback by her formality.

"Please excuse our rudeness," she said, dragging her daughter into a bow as well, "We are worried for All Might, just as you are. I offer up my help should Recovery Girl be unable to," she stood and smiled sadly.

"I owe so much to Toshinori-San."


	3. Chapter Three

_He swam in darkness, his eyes darting around, trying find anything to look at. Some indication of orientation. Yet there was nothing, for he was alone in the black._

 _His side itched, so he scratched, but the itch didn't recede. Slowly the itch became a burn, then an ache. It grew until the pain shot through his entire body in waves of agony. He screamed and looked down. There was blood, so much blood, pouring from the wound. He desperately tried to staunch the bleeding but it just forced its way through the cracks in his fingers._

 _Fear laced its hands around him and began to squeeze, taking his breath from him. He turned to see All for One face, dominating his entire field of vision._

 _"I will not die!" He screamed. He clenched his teeth but he felt the blood pooling in the back of his throat now. Despair made his body limp and he hung his head in miserable acceptance._

 _"Please…" tears ran down his face._

 _"Please don't say this is where it ends…"_

 _The feeling of a hand gripped onto the back of his shirt, forcefully pulling him up and suddenly..._

Toshinori was awake.

He could hear the slow beeps of the monitors, feel the weight of the blankets on his slender frame. He sat up confused. He remembered collapsing, had flashes of being rushed to Recovery Girl.

 _What happened to to me?_

Toshinori rubbed his forehead as he struggled to recall. His gazed wandered until it settled on an ecstatic Young Midoriya.

"All Might…" squeaked the boys voice. Tears were already pouring down his cheeks, soaking his shirt.

"Jeeze kid," Toshinori croaked, "I've told you, you need to cut this crying crap. You give up on this old man to easily," he smiled and gave Midoriya a classic thumbs up.

Midoriya nodded but made no effort to stop the tears. Instead he hugged his idol fiercely but gently, "I was so worried All Might…you almost didn't come back…"

Toshinori wrapped his arm around the boy and pressed his face into the mop of hair, "I promised you I would fight," he said, "I keep my promises kid."

The two held the embrace for a moment before Toshinori coughed awkwardly, "Alright kid, I'm going to get better sitting here but you aren't going to be a better hero bawling at my bedside. You get to class now."

Midoriya looked worried,"Are you sure All Might? I'd like to stay."

Toshinori raised his eyebrows, "What would Aizawa say about that?"

The colour drained from Midoriya's face and he nodded slowly before getting up, "Let me know if you need anything okay? You make sure you rest!" Midoriya smiled once more before heading back to class.

Toshinori sighed. He was a good kid, and he'd make a great hero.

 _But all that crying..._

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next conversation,"Recovery Girl are you here?"

"Of course I am All Might!" came the annoyed voice from behind the curtain.

When Recovery girl opened the partition Toshinori got a glimpse of a figure in the bed across from him, with a student holding vigil at the bedside. Before he could see anymore Recovery Girl drew the curtains closed. She checked his chart and his monitors before turning back to him.

"What has been going on All Might?" her voice was quiet and stern, but underlain with deep worry.

"With what?" he answered dumbly.

Recovery Girl looked like she was about to hit him and he winced in reflex, but she made no move to strike and Toshinori realized his condition must have been terrible. But if that was the case, how did he feel so great now?

"You collapsed during your lesson," she said writing a note down on his chart, "When they brought you here…I couldn't find anything directly wrong. I stabilised you as best I could but the truth was…"

She sat on the stool where Midoriya had been,"Yagi…your body was giving out. To much abuse, to much pushing yourself over your limit." She looked off into the distance, "I stabilised you as best I could…" she repeated, "But there was little else I could do but wait."

"Well whatever you did it worked!" Toshinori flexed his bicep and smiled, "I almost feel like I could activate One for All again-"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped at him.

Toshinori quickly retreated, "Only joking ma'am I'm sorry."

Recovery Girl curled her finger around her chin and looked at the floor, "I did nothing that helped you Yagi which is why I am concerned. The only reason you were able to pull out of the woods," she pointed in the direction of the other occupied bed, "is because some mysterious woman showed up saying she could help you."

Toshinori's gaze followed Recovery Girls gesture, "A woman? Do you know who she is?"

"Obviously the term mysterious means that I do not," she snapped, "She is the mother of one of our general studies students, otherwise I would have never let her in. And she knew your first name. Knew it as All Might's first name."

Toshinori's eyes widened. Even with the footage release from his battle with All for One he had managed to keep his identity mostly under wraps. Personal information such as his name were kept private. In public he was still always referred to as All Might.

"Plenty of people knew me as All Might's assistant, maybe she was confused…" he said quietly, racking his brain, "And how did she help where you couldn't?"

Recovery Girl shrugged, "That's the problem, I'm not sure exactly. We had to work fast so she started before I could ask, and afterwards…" she trailed off momentarily, "After she touched you it was like an electric shock and she lost consciousness. We put her into a bed. She was so weak, almost the same symptoms as you, but her daughter insisted she would be alright. That she just needed rest."

Recovery Girl peeked through the curtain, "She refused to tell us her mothers quirk though, said her mother didn't like it when she talked about it."

Toshinori stared at the yellow cloth,"May I see her?" he asked softly, his baritone voice barely audible.

"I suppose so. She is not awake yet so maybe you could shed some light on what is going on here." Recovery Girl headed to the other curtain and Toshinori untangled himself from the bed sheets to follow.

"Shioto dear?" Recovery Girl called out quietly, "All Might is awake. Is it alright if we come see you?"

The curtain opened and a pretty young woman stood before them. She was on the shorter side, with long black hair that reached to her thighs, tied in two neat pigtails. Most of her face was obscured by the large black sunglasses she wore.

 _Sunglasses_? Toshinori thought in confusion.

"Hello Recovery Girl, Hello Mr. All Might." Though the sunglasses were too opaque to see her eyes, Shioto's sniffling let Toshinori know she had been crying. "She seems to be sleeping calmer now ma'am. I should probably be getting back to class."

Shioto started to walk past but Toshinori called out to her, "Wait! I'll write you a pass, there is no need for you to leave."

Shioto stopped and smiled over her shoulder, "Thank you, I was worried but she really is fine." She turned and smiled wider, flashing a peace sign, "She would be unhappy if I missed more school over her. I'll check in after my next class though." She stole once last glance at her mother before rushing out.

There was silence for a moment as Toshinori tried to sort out everything that was going on. Finally he took a breath and turned to the mystery woman in the bed. She lay peacefully, as if she was simply sleeping. Her hair was neat and pulled off to the side.

 _"She must have been brushing her mothers hair,_ " Toshinori thought sadly. He studied her face, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Do you recognize her?" asked Recovery Girl.

Toshinori bit his lip. There was _something_ she reminded him of, but I was like a dream slipping just out of reach in the waking hours. Something soft but also unbearably sad.

"I don't recall no…" he walked to her bedside and sat on the chair, "I'll stay until she wakes up."

"You should be resting," Recovery Girl said with little conviction.

"I really am fine Chiyo," he said gently, "I feel better than I have in a long time."

"I can see that All Might," she replied, "Which is why I'll allow it, but do not go anywhere else!"

"I won't, I won't," he said waving his hands.

The door clicked and the sounds of injured student yelling invaded the room. Recovery Girl looked the pair over once more before closing the curtain to deal with the students.

Toshinori sat tenuously, his hands rested on his knees. Who was this woman? She had gone out of her way to help him, potentially injuring herself, and she knew his name.

"I do know you from somewhere don't I?" Toshinori said softly. He studied her sleeping face again. Did she used to work for him? Was she a fan? Possibly a school mate from years ago?

He chuckled, he doubt anyone from his school days would be able to recognition him the way he was now. He looked back to the woman as she began to stir, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes.

 _Crap should I go_? _What is she going to think of me just sitting here staring at her?_

The woman sat up and looked at him.

 _Shit_.

The woman rubbed her eyes again, murmuring something about a headache. She met Toshinori's eyes again and they stared at each other, the woman taking time to look him over.

Her face broke into the sweetest smile, "Toshinori..." she said happily, "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

Toshinori wasn't sure why, but that smile sent a shiver down his spine. He coughed, regaining him composure, "All thanks to you I hear," he said.

The woman blushed and glanced downward, "I really didn't do much of anything," she murmured pulling an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Recovery Girl said that without you I was as good as dead," Toshinori was feeling calmer now. For some reason he always conducted himself better when things were serious.

She smiled again,"Then I am glad I was here. It was thanks to Shioto calling me I was able to come."

"Your daughter?" He asked, nodding, "I'll be sure to thank her later, but for now I feel I should ask your name."

The woman looked disappointed for a moment before answering,"I am Sakurai Kenko."

His breath caught in his chest. That name was familiar and it made his heart break. Why couldn't he remember?

"It was fifteen years ago but maybe you remember my husband, Sakurai Ushio."

"Oh god," his heart caught in his throat.

 _Sakurai_ …

* * *

"Ushio stop it I swear if I can get out of this seat I am going to leave you!"

A heavily pregnant Kenko tried to block her face as her husband snapped pictures. She shifted trying to find a comfortable position in the train seat.

"Are you joking?" He said laughing, "Kenko you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you are so adorable now that you are so pregnant!"

"I'm like a whale," she muttered under her breath, "and I can't get comfortable in these seats any more!" She groaned in frustration, "I can't wait to have this baby!"

Several onlookers chuckled and Kenko sank into her seat embarrassed while Ushio planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"It will be sooner than you think…which is why I have to take so many pictures!" He excitedly snapped several more and Kenko gave in, smiling waving to the camera.

Ushio leaned in and spoke to her swollen belly, "This is our last train trip without you little one! Soon we will be a family of three," he murmured.

Kenko face flushed with happiness as Ushio rested his head on her stomach. He had always been so much more publicly affectionate that a normal Japanese man, and though they had been married for over a year it was still hard for her to get used to it.

"I love you sweetheart," she said grunting, "But you need to get off."

"Awe but why? Me and the baby are cuddling," Ushio rubbed his cheeks in circles around where her belly button used to be.

"Because I need to pee," Kenko said under her breath.

"Oh," he said before staring at her intently, "Do you need me to come with you?"

Kenko cringed and pushed him back. "No! Ushio you stay here I am fine. My goodness you are overbearing sometimes."

She tried to get out of her seat but failed. Ushio laughed and took her hand to help her out of her seat.

He waved as she waddled down the aisle, "I Love you Kenko-chan!" He said, his face split by his characteristic large grin.

Kenko waved back at him embarrassed and watched as he turned to entertain the two toddlers girls seated behind him. She could still here their excited laughter as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Kenko sighed as she sat down. Ushio could be so, intense sometimes, but he was a wonderful, giving man who worked hard for her and their unborn child. Her family had ridiculed her for picking someone who was quirkless. Status was an important thing to them and their superiority complex had cause a rift between her and her family. Ushio took it all in stride as he usually did though.

She washed her hands and began to exit the bathroom scowling at the thought of her family. If only they under-

The world became noise and fire all around her the air filling with shards of sparkling glass, plastic and metal. She was thrown back into the bathroom, landing heavily on her back. Instinctively she clutched her belly cradling her small one as best she could. Nothing made sense and she lost all orientation of up or down.

When the movement finally stopped the world was filled with screams and more explosions. She stood up as best she could but the door was sitting at almost a forty five degree angle and she had to pull herself up through the door to see.

Her breath was taken away at the destruction all around. The train had been smashed and she could see the other half of her train car, shoved up the track by some terrible force.

It was on fire.

"Ushio?…USHIO!"

Kenko pulled herself out of the broken train car and managed to get onto the mangled track. She ran as fast as she could, struggling to keep her balance as her heart shattered with each step.

"USHIO!" She screamed, her voice breaking as tears flooded her eyes blurring her vision. She whimpered as she tried to climb over a support column that had fallen from the upper part of the bridge. She swore she heard her husband calling her name.

She screamed so loudly she felt her vocal chords burn, "Ushio! I'm coming!"

" **Do not fear citizens!"** A voice boomed overhead, **"For I am here**!"

Kenko felt strong hands lift her of the track and up into the air. She screamed for Ushio as the train wreckage he was in was left behind. She was on the ground quickly and she turned to the hero who had scooped her up.

He stood beside her, tall and strong. A charismatic smile tried to comfort her. She had heard of him before. He called himself the symbol of peace.

"All Might…" she whispered breathlessly.

" **Do not fear citizen you are safe n-"**

"My husband is up there!" She pointed to the burning train car, "Please! Please All Might, find him!"

All Might looked taken aback, but then nodded, " **Worry not citizen, I shall find him and return him to you. I promise. For now you should leave with the emergency crews and reunite with your husband later!"** He flashed her a thumbs up before jumping into the air.

The firefighters on scene quickly rushed Kenko into an ambulance. On the ride to the hospital she wept cradling her belly and whispering."It will all be alright baby, it will all be alright."

"Daddy will be back soon."

\- —Two Weeks Later— -

It had rained hard that morning, the kind of downpour you see in movies. The kind that accentuates the sadness so it's impossible to ignore.

"It's so cliché Ushio…" Kenko hugged the small silver jar closer to her chest, "Rain like this, it almost doesn't happen in real life."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, mixing with the water already on her face. She chuckled "I'll bet your laughing at how cheesy it is, you always loved the cheesy parts in the movies…"

Her voice stuttered and choked her as she began to sob, pressing her face into the cool metal of the urn. She swirled her cheeks in circles, just like Ushio would do to her. She would say she hated it, push him off and call him annoying. Now Kenko wished she hadn't, that she had embraced all his affections. She grasped the urn tighter, pushing it into her torso, willing herself to feel Ushio's warmth. She imagined his heartbeat.

"I don't want to just imagine you," she sobbed.

She stood forever on that bridge, mourning, sobbing all alone. At the funeral she hadn't said a word to anyone as they lined up to give their condolences. They never stayed for more than a minute, unsure of what to say to her.

Heavy footsteps sent vibrations along the bridge as they headed in her direction. Kenko ignored them, and kept her head down, lost in her grief. It wasn't until she could no longer feel the rain that she looked up to see the hero All Might standing beside her, blocking the rain with an oversized umbrella.

He looked huge, and almost comical in his black suit. His hero gear suited him better she thought. They locked eyes, neither saying a word. The rain tapped loudly on the umbrella, running off in waterfalls around their feet.

"Mrs. Sakurai?" he asked quietly. There was no smile on his face this time.

She nodded slowly unable to form any words. All Might stepped back and bowed low, still managing to hold the umbrella over her head.

"I have come to beg your forgiveness Mrs. Sakurai!" He said desperately, his voice strained and sorrowful.

Kenko stood silently, the urn clutched tightly to her chest. When she didn't respond All Might continued.

"I promised I would bring your husband back to you but I failed to do so. I let you down and…" his voice faltered a moment his emotions almost overtaking him, "I didn't bring him back. I understand if you hate me."He remained still, head bowed, his words floating in the air between them.

A soft touch on the crown of his head cause him to start. She had rested her hand on him.

"You came all the way here…" she said quietly, her voice so small and heartsick he felt his own heart break, "to ask my forgiveness?"

"Yes Mrs. Sakurai," said All Might, "Even though I do not deserve it."

She chuckled and removed her hand from his head. When be stood up and looked down at her he was surprised to see she was smiling sadly.

"You saved me All Might, and you saved our baby," she turned to the river, "Of course I wish you could have saved Ushio. But I don't blame you for it. There is no need to ask for forgiveness, not from me anyway."

More silence fell as they watched the river run violently beneath them, swollen by the autumn storm.

"Did they tell you how he died Mrs. Sakurai?" All Might asked, once again breaking the quiet.

"They said he was burned," her voice cracked as she spoke, "his body couldn't handle the shock. He died on his way to the hospital."

All Moghts hands balled into fists, "He died saving two young girls."

Kenko turned her head in surprise and All Might steeled himself to continue, "After the train caught fire they were trapped. He used a water bottle he had and doused his jacket and used it to cover the girls…" he took a breath before continuing, "he then shielded them with his own body, that's when I found them."

Kenko was shaking, she pressed her lips to the urn and began to cry again.

"He was alive," All Might nodded, "And he had a message for you…" He looked Kenko in the eyes and did his best to hold back tears. "He said, my wife, Kenko…Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her to tell the baby I'm sorry that I won't be there to watch them grow up. Tell them that I love them."

Kenko dropped to her knees and let out a sound like a wounded animal. She cried as the water soaked through her skirt, drenching her legs. She cried, and All Might stood silently, holding the umbrella to shield her from the rain.

After several minutes she stood, her tears spent for the moment. She looked to the hero,"Will you stay until I let him go?"

All Might nodded, "It is the least I can do, your husband…he was a good man."

Kenko nodded slowly and walked to the edge of the bridge. There was a break in the rain and the world became eerily quiet, as if the earth had paused itself in solidarity. Kenko slowly opened the urn and let Ushio's ashes fall into the raging water, watching them swirl with the current before disappearing into the black water. Then the rain became heavy again, and sound returned to the world.

She slowly closed the urn, "Would you do me one last thing Mr. All Might?" she asked just loud enough for him to hear.

He stood straighter, "Anything."

Soaked to the bone she looked to him, her sorrow and tears clearly evident despite the downpour.

"Please," she breathed, "Won't you give me your name?"

He winced inwardly, "I cannot…to be a Hero like me…"

"Then just your first name," she pleaded, "I won't tell a soul." She placed her hands on her belly, "I want to give the name to my child, the name of their father and the name of the man who saved their life."

All Might thought, second guessed himself a thousand times, then whispered.

"Toshinori."


	4. Chapter Four

The memory of the tragedy crushed Toshinori so badly he felt he could barely breathe. A villain had been attempting escape and blew up the train in order to distract his pursuers. His promise to bring Ushio back, it had been the first promise he had broken as a hero. Over time he had learned to live with the fact that he couldn't save everybody. But he still remembered the first time he had failed, and how it cut him deeply.

"Ms. Sakurai," he offered a polite smile, "It has been fifteen years hasn't it."

Sakurai nodded, "Yes it has. The baby you saved, Shioto, she's almost a woman now."

"She seems very lovely," Toshinori rubbed hi palms on his knees. Even after all these years, the shame of his failure still held power over him.

"She is but she's also a handful, I guess all teens are though Tosh…before we continue…I don't think it's appropriate for me to call you," she looked off to the side again, "Toshinori," she said quickly.

"Oh yes of course!" He bowed his head a little, "You may call me Yagi or All Might whichever you prefer."

"Mr. All Might," she repeated returning the bow.

Toshinori thought about the girl, "I'm glad to see you didn't name that girl after an ugly old man like me."

Sakurai laughed which Toshinori found it oddly startling. It was such a juxtaposition to his memories of her, but it warmed his heart to hear a happy sound.

"I did name her after you actually," she said still chuckling, "her first kanji is Shio, for opportunity. It was from her fathers name." Sakurai drew a kanji in the air, "After you left I realized I didn't have the kanji for yours so I settled on the kanji TO for person."

She covered her cheeks with her hands, "I know it seems plain but I thought...while it may have been a hero that saved our lives, it was a man," she met Toshinori's eyes, "It was you, as a person, who found me after. It was who you are as a human being that made you search for me, and deliver my husbands message. You didn't have to do any of that." She looked at her hands, "So to me it is a noble kanji for her name."

Toshinori remained unspeaking for several moments before bowing his head deeply. "It sounds to me, that you have bestowed one of the greatest tributes I could have received. I thank you very much for this honor, Ms. Sakurai." He felt a small tap on his head and he snapped up confused.

"Quit bowing to me," said Sakurai. She was looking away, face now deep red, "You don't need to and it's so embarrassing."

"Uh...my apologies?" he fumbled. Toshinori didn't move, he was afraid about what would offend this strange woman.

Sakurai covered her eyes, "No I'm sorry. Please don't apologize, it's not your fault. I…I don't handle these formalities well." She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm making everything awkward aren't I?"

Toshinori shook his head, but began chuckling despite himself. Sakurai snickered and soon they were both laughing at themselves, the ridiculousness of two adults bumbling through a conversation.

After the laughter subsided Sakurai's face turned sombre again and she laced her fingers on her lap. "You look different from when I saw you last,"

"It is a long, difficult story," he answered lamely.

"That wound…it's terrible." She held up her hand, as if wanting to touch him, "Is it from Kamino?"

He put his hand over his side self consciously, "No, but it's the reason I had to retire."

She smoothed the sheets beside her, "And it's the reason you collapsed earlier." Sakurai looked at him pointedly. It was as if she was trying to convey something but wasn't sure how. Toshinori could feel apprehension pooling in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Sakurai looked at her hands and took a slow breath,"My quirk…it allows me to manipulate life force. At least that's the best description I have for it."

Toshinori stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry I will try to explain better," she stammered. She thought for a moment,"Okay imagine a car."

Now Toshinori was really confused, "Ok…"

"Recovery Girl is like a mechanic she can fix broken parts," Sakuria paused.

It seemed to Toshinori like she was trying to add dramatic flair and, while awkward, it was kind of endearing.

"I can control the oil," she said holding her hands out dramatically.

Toshinori gave her a blank look again.

"Okay let me try this again," said Sakurai chewing on her pinky. After thinking for a moment she clapped her hands together.

"When your car is full of good, clean oil it runs smoothly. If a cars oil is low, it doesn't matter if nothing else is broken eventually the engine will heat up and seize," she held her hands stiffly to demonstrate, "And it doesn't matter what you do, after the engine seizes it's impossible to get it running again."

Sakurai held her hands cupped before her, "If you are full of life force, even if you are injured things still run better, but if your cup is empty…everything just stops. Your body will die."

Toshinori tensed at her words. That would explain why he had been feeling so run down. How long had it been? He had noticed the decline for several months at least.

Sakurai continued, "All those stories you hear about people who decided not to die in an accident, who pushed through even though it seemed unbelievable, they were full of life force that kept them going until their bodies could sustain them." Sakurai shrugged and gave a weak smile, "So that's about it really."

Toshinori smiled at her, "Then I'm glad you were able to help me refill my cup, as it were."

Sakurai began wringing her hands and biting her lip, "I'm glad I could help you Mr. All Might."

Toshinori's brow furrowed in concern, "Is something wrong?"

"It's not so simple with you I'm afraid," she looked away sadly, "Because of that wound, you burn life force faster than you can restore it."

Heat and fear crept up the back of Toshinori's neck as she continued. The familiar dread was making his stomach and he did his best to not over react.

Sakurai twisted her fingers together anxiously, "I'd give it another year, maybe two if you're careful, before your body shuts down again."

Toshinori's head spun. Another death sentence? Except this time for Yagi Toshinori the man. He wasn't sure how many more death sentences he could handle.

"Please don't look so sad…" Sakurai pulled her legs underneath her, then reached over, putting her hand on his comfortingly, "It's not the greatest news, but…"

"Yes?" he asked trying to keep the fear out his voice.

"This sounds so…obnoxious," Sakurai chewed on her pinky again, "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage, but the fact is…I can help you. What I mean is I am offering, no, I would like to help you."

Sakurai shifted her weight so she was sitting on her knees. "My name is Sakuria Kenko. My quirk is life force manipulation. Please, if you will let me, I can arrange to meet you at designated times in order to replenish you. I promise I won't ask for anything in return." She bowed low, placing her head on her hands.

Toshinori shook his head furiously, "I can't allow you to do that for me…" he stammered, "Chiyo told me you passed out after you helped me and I couldn't live with myself if it cause you pain."

Sakurai tried to speak but her voice was lost as she still had her forehead pressed into the bed.

Toshinori shifted uncomfortably, "It's your turn to stop bowing," he coughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch any of that."

She sat up slowly, as if trying to hold on to the last shreds of her dignity, "My fainting…that was a miscalculation on my part Mr. Yagi."

She cleared the throat, "Everyone has different amounts of life force they can hold. I carry more than most but I underestimated how much you could contain. I didn't control the flow so I ended up giving you almost all of mine. But it's okay because I also regenerate life force faster then normal as park of my quirk."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow, "So you wouldn't pass out if you did it another time?"

She shook her head, "I would be much more cautious. From what I recall I managed to get you up to about seventy five percent. So one or two more larger treatments and then we could switch to maintaining," she smiled, "It would be an honor to help a hero such as yourself."

Toshinori took a deep breath. He hadn't realised how much tension he had been carrying and after her words he was finally able to relax. He could hardly imagine feeling energetic again.

"Do you think you could restore me…" Toshinori faltered, "So my wound could be healed?"

She shook her head regretfully, "I'm sorry Mr. All Might, but I can't heal anyone, I can only bring them up to their fullest potential…"

"Ah well," he rubbed the back of his head trying to hide his disappointment, "it can't be helped."

He sighed and looked at her seriously. Sakurai sat quietly, waiting for his decision.

"If it truly causes no harm to you," he bowed, "I would deeply appreciate if you could lend me your assistance."

Sakurai smiled excitedly, "I'm glad I can help Mr. All Might. How often would you like to see me?"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck again, "I am semi flexible with my timetable so how about we work around your job?"

Sakurai opened her mouth to speak, but she only managed to croak before looking away, her face full of shame. "Umm..." she muttered, gripping her skirt tightly in her hands.

Toshinori panicked, "Or…or…not. I'm sorry have I said something wrong?"

"No Mr. All Might it's just…" she hung her head so her hair obscured her face, "I recently lost my job. I was a personal assistant for the head of a bank but, well due to the age of my replacement I suspect it was because I had gotten too old."

She met his eyes again and Toshinori could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "So really my schedule is free for the moment."

Toshinori squirmed in his seat. First Midoriya and now Sakurai. He couldn't handle all these people crying, it made him feel helpless.

A thought crossed his mind.

"A personal assistant?" He muttered, "Wait, does that mean you know how to do paperwork?!" Toshinori spoke so intensely Sakurai leaned back in surprise.

"Uh yes," she said, "I know the basics of most filing. I went to secretary school and then worked for Mr. Nagitama for ten years filing various personal and business related documents. I also did his schedule so I'm good at time management along with many other aspects…"

"You're hired!" Toshinori actually yelled at her this time pointing at her so fast she felt air rush by her face. He had gotten so excited blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Sakurai blinked once, then twice,"I'm…what?"

Toshinori knew the school would never agree to hire him a personal assistant, but if it meant getting the principal and Aizawa off his back he would pay for it himself.

He coughed and put on his business tone of voice, "As it so happens I find myself extremely busy with teaching my students. A personal assistant is exactly what I need to give them my best."

Sakurai's eye twitched, she was pretty sure other teachers managed to file their own paperwork, but then again she did need a job.

"Well that would work out perfectly for replenishing your life force." She smiled and began tapping on her palm with her other finger, "It would be the easiest on me if I could to it a little bit at a time during the school week and you would also not experience any losses of energy that way."

"Excellent Ms. Sakurai. You can start immediately." The thought of paperwork freedom was becoming intoxicating for Toshinori.

Sakurai chuckled, "I think I may need to fill out some employee forms first…sir."

Toshinori blushed, "Oh uh…yes of course."

From the other side of the room, Recovery Girl smiled while bandaging up Kakashi, who had unwisely mentioned Bakugo's hair style again.

 _"Seems you've found a friend Yagi."_ She thought to herself.

"Now," she smiled and patted Kakashi on the head, "let's give that a kiss and make it better."

* * *

After classes had end at UA that late afternoon All Might was gathering a few things he needed from his desk. All the other teachers, even Aizawa, had come to check on him and say how happy they were he was doing alright. Before he headed out All Might looked out the window and was excited to see Midoriya headed to the student dorms.

"Young Midoriya!" he called out from the window.

Midoriya stopped and looked up confused. When he realized who it was he jumped up and down, waving back excitedly. All Might smiled and motioned to the cafeteria building. Midoriya jumped and activated One for All at full cowl to run swiftly to meet his idol.

"That was a bit excessive," All Might muttered to himself as he headed down the stairs, "I can't move that fast anymore."

All Might stopped for a moment. He remembered he longer felt depleted or tired. He jogged down a few of the steps, feeling more spry then he had in ages.

"Ha!" He exclaimed before running down them in excitement.

When All Might got to the exit he was breathing heavily and blood was dripping down his chin.

"Shit...pushed myself to hard there..." he took a few recovery breaths before heading off to meet Midoriya.

* * *

"So you ran out of life force?"

Midoriya and All Might sat across from each other in the almost empty cafeteria. All Might enjoyed a cup of coffee while Midoriya sipped on peach juice.

"That's the jist of what I got yeah," said All Might scratching his head, "I don't fully understand it myself to be honest."

Midoriya sighed and put his forehead in his hand, "I'm so glad you're okay All Might."

"I'm sorry to have worried you Young Midoriya," All Might saw Midoriya's shoulders begin to shake and he waved his hands frantically, "No no no don't you start crying again you piece of nonsense!"

Midoriya desperately tried to wipe away the tears, "I'm sorry All Might I…I was just so scared and now I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

"Jeeze kid." All Might bopped him in the head, then ruffled his hair affectionately.

Midoriya perked up at his idols attention, "How often do you need to get treated?" he asked.

All Might shrugged, "Its variable really, but Ms. Sakurai said if she treats me everyday during the school week I shouldn't have any problems."

"With a quirk like that, how did she end up being a secretary?" Midoriya made a loud slurping noosie and he sucked the last of the juice out of the box.

"Hmm I'm not sure," said All Might as he sipped his coffee, "her daughter Shioto mentioned she doesn't like to talk about her quirk."

"Oh!" Midoriya looked surprised, "Ms. Sakurai is Shioto's mother?"

"You know Shioto?" All Might raised an eyebrow.

"Well not super well," Midoriya looked away trying to remember, "She's Koji-sans girlfriend."

All Might spat out his coffee but Midoriya ducked in the nick of time, his reflexes improved by his training.

"Koji?" All Might sputtered in disbelief, "Koji has a girlfriend?"

"Yea they've been together for a few months," said Midoriya while wiping up the coffee from the table.

All Might rubbed his head, trying to make sense of everything, "But the kid never even talks!"

Midoriya shrugged and smiled, "They seem really happy, and they always go eat lunch together in the forest, so they must have something."

All Might sighed and sunk into his chair. "Well shit...Then again it's not like I'm an expert, so I guess I can't say anything about that kind of stuff."

The pair sat for awhile longer, talking about Midoriya's classes, ways he could improve, and lots of bad jokes and puns using the teachers hero names.

* * *

The sun had grown low in the sky as All Might wiped a tear from his eye. He had just finished off the best belly laugh he had in a long time,"That was amazing Young Midoriya, but I think if you ever said that to Present Mic he might become a hermit."

Midoriya chuckled again before sighing. "I have to get back to the dorms now, Midnight gave us extra homework to prep for the test next week."

"I should get back home as well," said All Might as he stretched, "Chiyo said I was still to take it easy for a few days."

"Recovery Girl does know best," Midoriya smiled nervously.

All Might stood buttoning his suit jacket, "Study hard okay?"

"All Might..." asked Midoriya, his voice small.

All Might looked down at Midoriya, the boy looked concerned. "Yes?"

"I'm glad," Midoriya said, becoming serious, "that you found someone who could save you All Might."

All Might thought back to when Midoriya tried to save Bakugo from the slime villain. How his protege has thrown himself into the fire for someone who wouldn't have even thanked him. How it had changed everything about his life from that moment on.

All Might wrapped Midoriya in a bear hug,"No one has ever saved me like you have kid." All Might ruffled the boys curls, "Now go on, you've got stuff to do," he chastised gently.

As All Might watched Midoriya disappear in the direction of the dorms he knew he had made the right choice to give him One for All, but All Might hadn't predicted everything Midoriya would do for him.

As Midoriya entered his room he was still running on the the high of spending time with All Might when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was All Might sending a picture in the group chat. He wore a smile and was flashed a thumbs up. The picture was captioned, 'Plus Ultra'.


	5. Chapter Five

The sun rose, sneaking through the small opening in the curtains, filling the space with the calming pale daybreak. Toshinori had never noticed how soothing his room looked with just the smallest bit of natural light. He stretched and absentmindedly rubbed his side. It still hurt. He guessed it always would, but it was no longer all consuming.

He rolled out of bed, easily springing to his feet. Stretching up his fingertips brushed the ceiling and he grinned when his body didn't protest the movement. Toshinori happily took his bedding and threw it haphazardly into place. Making his bed was the first success of the day.

As he washed in the shower, his stomach growled. He had an appetite as well. Toshinori smiled cheerfully at the old sensation. This, he decided, would be a Great Morning, one of optimism and productivity.

He wandered through his kitchen in his over-sized bathrobe poking through the cupboards. He decided that a smoothie would be a terrible way to start his 'Great Morning'. There was a small cafe near U.A he had always wanted to visit, but he had always felt tired to go. With his new found energy he decided he would treat himself to one of those western breakfast sandwich things and coffee that someone else had made. Yes that would make for an excellent morning.

Unplugging his phone from the charger he was surprised to see several alerts from the class group chat. Scrolling through as he walked, he was amused to see all the students sending him well wishes along with their own version of a 'Plus Ultra,' pose. He made a displeased grumble at seeing Aomaya's contribution, as it was just a video of him talking about how plus ultra his wardrobe was.

As Toshinori waited in line at the cafe his phone went off again. It was Koji who was giving a thumbs up, along with a sunglasses free Shioto. She stood behind her boyfriend, echoing his pose. The girl wore a impish grin and Toshinori saw a little shadow of why her mother had called her a handful.

Toshinori hadn't see Ushio's face for very long but he remembered well. Now that Shioto's face was unobstructed by her large glasses Toshinori could see glimpses of her father in her. Her eyes were her mothers though.

"Green..." he muttered to himself.

"You would like a green tea sir?"

Toshinori broke out of his trance. He had reached the counter without realising it.

"Oh uh no sorry Green Coffee...no I mean just coffee, black, you know, the regular color."

Toshinori covered his face with his hand as the barista slowly walked away to fill the order.

"Crap," Toshinori said remembering breakfast, "And one of those breakfast sandwiches please!"

* * *

When Toshinori made it to the faculty area Recovery Girl was just coming out.

"Ah Yagi," she said warmly, "Feeling better today?"

"I am," He said with a healthy grin, "I bought myself breakfast today."

"Well I'm glad to see you're well fed," she said stopping just in front of the door. "You'll need to be because Nedzu wants to see you."

Toshinori covered his mouth and coughed violently, blood speckling the inside of his hand. Nedzu looked small but having to see him in his office was rarely a good thing.

"Oooooo someone's in trouble! What in the world could the great All Might have done to piss of the Boss Man!" announced Present Mic to the entire faculty lounge.

Aizawa groaned and rolled over in his yellow sleeping bag, "Oh god not right now it is to damn early."

Present Mic stood tall, his hands on his hips as he laughed heartily,"If you're so tired why don't you drink the coffee Ms. Sakurai brought you?" Mic dangled a paper cup just in Aizawa's line of sight.

Toshinori jumped to his feet,"Sakurai was here?"

Realising he had asked too enthusiastically, he covered his mouth and coughed, "I mean I didn't expect her to come in and see me today."

"Yea she said she was a new faculty assistant," said Aizawa who was suddenly out of his sleeping bag and sitting in his chair, pulling the cup from Mic's hands. "She brought everybody coffee, and pastries."

Toshinori blinked at Aizawa before shaking his head, "What do you mean pastries? What pastries?"

"We ate them all," rumbled Cementoss sipping on his extra large cup.

Toshinori sighed dejectedly, depressed about the unfairness of it all, "You didn't think to save me any?"

The P.A crackled to life, _"Would All Might please report to Principle Nedzu's office at his earliest convenience."_

It was Nedzu's voice, soft and friendly on the surface, but any experienced teacher knew what that voice could hide.

Fear prickled up the back of Toshinori's neck, "Oh shit."

* * *

Toshinori stood before the Principal's door for several minutes, trying to get up the courage to knock. He would take a breath and reach for the handle only to drop his hand at the last moment.

 _I'd rather be fighting villains...even without One for All._

He shivered at the impeding conversation, trying to think of all the things he could have done wrong. The door sprang open and Toshinori humped back yelping in fear.

"Ah, All Might perfect timing," said Principal Nedzu cheerfully, "I was just coming to see if I could locate you."

"I apologize for making you wait Sir," Toshinori gave a stiff bow, wondering if he should be groveling in the floor instead.

"It's alright you're here now," said Nedzu cheerfully, "Step into my office please."

Toshinori swallowed hard and followed the small animal man into what he hoped wasn't his doom.

"Please have a seat All Might." Nedzu gestured towards one of two tall wing backed chairs.

As Toshinori came around the edge of chairs he jumped in surprise. Sitting stiffly, dressed in a plain black blouse, blue tie and pencil skirt, was Sakurai. She smiled nervously at Toshinori as he took the seat next to her.

"Good Morning Mr. All Might," she said with a small bow.

Toshinori nodded to her, smiling awkwardly as he sat down. He wrung his hands together as he waited for Nedzu to speak.

Nedzu took his time, adjusting several papers in front of him before finally speaking, "I was certainly surprised to meet the new member of our faculty support team this morning, considering I hadn't hired anyone."

All Might and Sakurai sat in uncomfortable silence as Nedzu took a long sip from the disposable cup sitting on his desk, "But she brought me such delightful oolong tea I decided to at least hear her out."

Toshinori leaned forward, "Please Principal Nedzu it's not her fault. I asked her if she would work for me."

Nedzu's eyes narrowed, "You're not a pro hero anymore All Might, what would you need a personal assistant for on school hours?"

"I just, well you see I..." Toshinori struggled for words before hanging his head, "Truth be told even now, I'm still having making my lesson plans, grading and filing papers. It's not natural to me."

He sat up straighter and faced Nedzu, "Ms. Sakurai has a lot of expertise on these areas, with her help I feel could be a more effective teacher. And, as I found out with my collapse, Ms. Sakurai's quirk is needed to sustain my condition." He bowed his head low, "She had offered to help me for free in her own time, but when I found out she didn't have a job I felt I had to do something to help her, in return for her generosity." Toshinori held the bow, squeezing his knees in an attempt to stop himself from shaking.

"Well all right then, I just wanted to hear it from you. Recovery Girl already filled me in on everything and Ms. Sakurai and I were just discussing wage," Nedzu chortled to himself and took another sip of his tea.

Toshinori's head began to spin and blood dripped from his open mouth. Of course, it had all been a joke.

"She won't be your assistant though," continued Nedzu, "Ms. Sakurai is apparently very good at organizing systems, so she will be overhauling our student files. She will also be in charge of handling internship reports and assignments for the hero classes as well as invoices and repairs for the different training areas. And in between all of these arduous tasks she has set aside half an hour a day to replenish you. So you see, she will be so busy you will still have to do your own paperwork All Might."

Toshinori felt paperwork freedom slip from his grasp and he sank into his chair, "Yes Sir," he replied disheartened.

Sakurai rose from her seat and bowed low, "Thank you very much for this opportunity Sir. I will do my best. And also please consider what I asked."

Nedzu shook his head, "I was aware of your situation Ms. Sakurai, and I believe the school owes you a debt of gratitude for what you have done. Consider the matter settled." He sipped his tea, "Ah yes very nice. Besides, the teachers say your daughter is doing well in her classes."

"Thank you Sir," Sakurai replied, her voice low.

"Well that's all I needed for now!" Nedzu picked up his phone and began flipping through his address book, "Thank you very much for coming to see me so promptly."

Toshinori stood and held him arm out to the door, "Ms. Sakurai," He said signalling for her to go first.

She flushed and gave Nedzu another quick bow before heading for the door. Toshinori bowed as well, following after her.

"Oh and All Might," Nedzu called.

Toshinori froze with his hand on the door knob. Shaking he slowly looked over his shoulder, "Yes Sir?"

Nedzu smiled, "While it worked out very well this time, please do not hire anymore faculty before consulting me."

On the surface Nedzu sounded friendly, but Toshinori could here the warning sharpening the edges of his tone.

"Yes Sir," Toshinori gagged, coughing up blood as he closed he door behind him.

* * *

The door closed with a soft click and Toshinori put his hand on his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. He felt as if he had managed to diffuse a bomb. He was sure it wasn't far from the truth.

"Are you alright Mr. All Might?" Sakurai was watching him, her head tilted in concern.

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you," He said waving his hands, "Nedzu is just...more intimidating then he looks."

Sakurai rested her hand on her chest, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Mr. All Might."

Toshinori glanced over at Sakurai and felt the colour rise in his face. With everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours he hadn't taken anytime to really look at her.

She was tall and slender, with a subtle gracefulness that reminded him of a dancer. When they first met she had been wearing a long flowing skirt and an oversized sweater, but now looked like almost a completely different person. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a few strands falling free to frame her face. The black blouse and knee length skirt were tailored to her perfectly. Her legs were covered by dark nylons and she wore low heeled black boots with laces.

She was beautiful, gorgeous even. Toshinori could tell she was trying to be understated but it only accentuated her looks. He started to look away, feeling guilty for ogling when he noticed her tie. It was primarily blue, but with intermittent stripes of red, gold and white.

"Is that...?" He pointed to the All Might tie.

"Oh my goodness," she said attempting to cover the tie, "I told Shioto it was too much. I even picked the plainest one. She wanted me to wear the one with your face on it. She said it would impress you. I cannot believe I trusted her." Sakurai was very red now and the contrast with her professional attire made him laugh out loud.

"It's fine really, there's someone else I know who would put that tie to shame..." he trailed off thinking of Midoriya's dorm room.

Sakurai fiddled with the tie self consciously, "My last job required all black attire, so I had no idea about what would be acceptable for color."

"You can take it off if you like," Toshinori said gently, "I don't know if you noticed but there isn't really a dress code for the faculty here."

"I'll wear it for now," she murmured. She clapped her hands, eager to get started on her new job. "Well we should head back to the faculty room, there's lots for me to go through."

Her enthusiasm made Toshinori grin, "Yes of course."

As they walked back to the faculty room Toshinori's curiosity got the better of him, "What situation we're you talking about with Principal Nedzu, if I may ask?"

Sakurai stopped, turned her gaze to the wall and brought her hand to her mouth. Her other hand fidgeted with the hem of the tie and she sighed, "That's a rather abrupt question Mr. All Might."

Toshinori instantly felt guilty, "That was rude I apologize, you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help."

"It's fine Mr. All Might." Sakurai readjusted the buttons on her shirt sleeve, the action seeming oddly forced, "It's just after I lost my job I had contacted the school about trying to sort out Shioto's school fees, as I pay by installments. I had been unable the pay the last one and told Nezu to deduct it from my first pay check but he wouldn't do so."

Toshinori heart dropped. It made sense, Sakurai was a single mother after all. Supporting her child while they went to one of the most prestigious schools was hard enough, but losing her job must have been devastating.

"I'm sorry situations got so difficult for you Sakurai," he looked at her dolefully, "Are you really doing this all by yourself?"

Sakurai suddenly looked very tired, "I'm sorry Mr. All Might but this conversation is making me feel a little a little uncomfortable."

A knot of guilt rolled up in the pit of Toshinori's stomach. He bowed to her, "I am so sorry for my intrusiveness."

He heard her take a breath, "Don't be sorry Mr. All Might. You're a hero. It's natural for you to want to help." A light tap on the crown of his head signalled that everything was forgiven. Toshinori was pleased to see her smiling as he stood.

"I don't deal well with awkward situations like this," she confessed, biting her lip, "I don't have many friends."

"Neither do I," he responded, "Perks of the job I'm afraid."

For a moment there was an understanding between them. For vastly different reasons they had been exempt from the normal social day to day pleasures most of their colleagues enjoyed. Friends, family, lovers, they were outside of everything. Forced to watch everyone go by, unable to reach out.

Sakurai extended her hand, the other she kept close to her body, betraying her nervousness,"Maybe, one day, we can be friends...Mr. All Might."

He reached for her, took her hand as gently as he could, "I would like that, Ms. Sakurai."


	6. Chapter Six

Rain pelted the buildings, drenching them in a dark foreboding. The constant hiss providing perfect cover for the figure that stalked in the storm.

 _"I don't just control the shadow."_

Jump, wall to wall, up and back, hide between the spaces.

 _"I am the shadow."_

Below him saw his target, looking left and right lazily, completely unaware of the darkness headed his way.

A baritone voice crackled over the birdman's ear piece, _"That's right Tokoyami, swift, stealthy, like a ninja."_

All Might watched the the video monitors as his student deftly made his way down the building. He had been banned from using his quirk this lesson. He was focusing instead on honing his other skills. The mission was to make contact with the police stand-in without being seen by the villains in the opposite building.

Tokoyami was over his target now. He silently made his way down the fire escape. At the bottom he tried to release the final ladder to the street, but it was stuck. He scoffed and looked down. It didn't look too far.

He jumped, aiming to land behind a loaded dumpster. Tokoyami didn't account for the went ground and hit the ground heavier than he expected. He snapped himself to the side of the building, waiting to see if he had been exposed. Anxiety gripped him for a few moments, soon All Might would be letting him know that he failed.

When nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't blown it.

Mineta stood at the entrance of the alley, whistling while rocking back and forth on his heels. Shifting uncomfortably in his bright yellow rain poncho he grumbled to himself about drawing the short straw at the beginning of class. He supposed there were worse things as it gave him plenty of time to think about...

"I am here," said a deep voice in his ear.

Mineta gave a high pitched screamed before pelting Tokoyami with several of his sticky spheres. Surprised at the friendly attack, Tokoyomi slipped in a puddle and landed in a pile of cardboard boxes behind him. _"Too much Ninja,"_ came All Mights voice in Tokoyami's ear, _"Nice entrance phrase though son."_ "Pretty sure we saw that," said Jiro over the walkie talkie. In the background Ojiro could be heard gutting himself laughing,"Can we say this is a Team 'Ni-Jiro' win?"

"I was betrayed," croaked Tokoyomi as he tried to stand. Several of the cardboard boxes were stuck to him now making it almost impossible to find any purchase on the ground. And they were wet.

"This is humiliating," lamented Tokoyami. He lay motionless on the street as Mineta struggled to free him from the cardboard boxes.

* * *

Back in headquarters (It was actually called the viewing room but All Might thought headquarters sounded more, hero-ish.) class 1-A huddled around the glowing screens, many drying off with towels.

"Great job today," said All Might giving his class a thumbs up. "Remember the police are our allies and without them we would not be able to do our jobs. Coordination and team work is what keeps villains off the streets." He looked sympathetically to Tokoyami, "Usually the police have better nerves from what I've seen though."

Tokoyami threw Mineta a dirty look. Mineta tried to look guilty but it was hard to take Tokoyami seriously as he was still covered in spheres and bits of cardboard.

All Might walked over to his laptop and began downloading the days footage, "I gave you my initial observations but I am going to take the footage home and go through it more carefully."

He collected his notes, "I shall have your grades back tomorrow."

Most of Class 1-A chuckled. Several trying to hid it behind their hands.

All Might frowned, "I'll get it back to you by Friday then."

All Might was met with a sea disbelieving stares. Sighing he slumped, defeated, into the desk chair.

"I'll message in the class chat when I get them done," he muttered.

"Thank you All Might!" the class chanted.

* * *

All Might dragged himself back to the faculty room. Class 1-A had taken three days to complete the last exercise and Class 1-B was doing the same exercise tandem. Add in the interim report Nezu wanted…

"And I still haven't finished marking the test from two weeks ago…" All Might groaned hitting his head on his desk.

"Why do I have such a hard time with this crap?" he fretted as he rubbed his tired eyes.

He shivered, a foreboding chill running up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as a dark presence loomed behind him.

"Yes Aizawa?" he asked dejectedly. All Might wasn't really in the mood for a lecture. He was feeling guilty enough as it was.

"My students have all their marks posted All Might," said Aizawa glaring at All Might's back, but the man didn't even raise his head from the table.

Aizawa sniffed and poked All Might's shoulder "Every mark except from your class."

All Might only sighed as Aizawa began pelting him on the head with a paper clips.

"You can't use the excuse you're tired anymore All Might!" Aizawa slammed his hand on the desk, attempting to rouse the old hero, "It's time to get your act together. You need to-"

"Thank you for reminding me Mr. Aizawa," a nervous voice said from beside the two men.

Aizawa and All Might turned their attention to Sakurai who had been so quiet at her desk no one had noticed her. The fact she was surrounded by mountains of paperwork also hid her well,

She smiled anxiously, her face slightly red, "It's about time that I revitalise Mr. All Might anyways. I'm sure he will be able to complete those marks for you once we've finished."

Present Mic popped up from behind his divider, "Lucky Ms. Sakurai was here to save you All Might. Shouta's been in a mood today."

Aizawa shot Present Mic a harsh stare, "I don't have moods Yamada. I am simply tired of having my own work made more difficult because some people can't organize themselves," he threw another paper clip into All Might's hair.

Present Mic tutted, "Come on now Shouta, the man's like, ancient! You get tired when you're old."

All Might finally lifted his head, "I'm not that old Mic," he lamented. "And I'm certainly not ancient," he said as he did his best to remove the paper clips still tangled in his hair.

Sakurai waved her hands, "Please, I wasn't trying to cause any trouble." She stood and bowed to Aizawa, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I promise Mr. All Might will be able to preform his duties better once I have seen to him."

Present Mic chuckled, "If Shouta kills All Might you could always treat me instead Ms. Sakurai." He faked a fainting spell, "Being a pro hero and teacher is hard work."

Sakurai blushed furiously, "Well, if you ever are ever actually having a hard time I'm sure I can arrange it." Her hand came up and she chewed on her pinky, "But I'm not sure how much time I have right now..."

Present Mic waved his hand, "I'm only joking Ms. Sakurai. From the sounds of it you are as overworked as we are."

Aizawa scowled and returned to his desk."It holds up our students progress if we don't get feedback to them promptly All Might." He zipped himself into his yellow sleeping bag, "So be caught up by Monday understand?"

All Might stood and bowed to Aizawa. "I will, thank you Aizawa for caring about our students."

The pale man scoffed and rolled on the the floor, falling promptly asleep.

"Why don't we head out Mr. All Might?" Sakurai said softly, "Principal Nedzu gave us the left wing teacher lounge to use. Unfortunately I'm not quite sure where it is yet, so I'll have to follow your lead."

All Might nodded, "Of course Ms. Sakurai."

Present Mic waved as they left "Have fun you two!"

* * *

The left wing teachers lounge was only used if there were lectures being held in the hall nearby, so it was sparsely furnished. Inside there was only a few stools, two chairs, a old red couch and a table for refreshments.

Toshinori stood awkwardly by the door as They entered the room. Sakurai gave it a once over before walking over to the stools stacked in the corner.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you before this All Might," said Sakurai as she pulled a stool free, walking it to the centre of the room, "But with the new job and my recovery time I couldn't arrange it until now."

"It's no problem Ms. Sakurai, the fact you are willing to help me at all is- _hmpt!_ "

Toshinori covered his mouth and attempted to stifle a coughing fit. Sakurai had her back turned to him and he didn't see that she had slowly been unbuttoning her vest. She folded it neatly before laying it on the table.

"Is something wrong Mr. All Might?" she asked as she began to remove her tie.

Sweat was beginning to form on Toshinori's brow and blood leaked from between his fingers. Sakurai stared at him, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

Color rose in Sakurai's cheeks as she began to roll up her sleeves. "I guess you weren't awake the first time. Well, my quirk doesn't flow well when I'm wearing restrictive clothing."

She wound her tie around her fist, "And my quirk works best with skin to skin contact. The closer to the central mass the easier it is for me to tap into you." She averted her gaze uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt."

Toshinori coughed again, unconsciously grinding his teeth. He hadn't mentally prepared for this at all.

"Please think of this as a medical procedure," she said shyly, her cheeks still red, "Maybe that will help."

She was right, he should treat this just like a visit to Chiyo. She had him shirtless plenty of times.

Sakurai gestured for him to sit. Toshinori reluctantly walked over to the stool, sitting on it pensively as Sakurai fiddled with her hair. Once he had gotten comfortable Sakurai helped him remove his suit jacket, allowing him to haltingly unbutton his shirt.

 _Just like Chiyo_

He said it to himself earnestly. Sakurai's fingers softly grasped the seams at his shoulders and she pulled it down his arms. With a final tug she freed the shirt from his wrists and hands.

 _Just like Chiyo_

He repeated it over and over like a mantra.

Sakurai paused before laying her hands upon his back. Her touch was so light it felt almost ethereal. His breath caught in his chest.

 _Shit. Not like Chiyo. Not like Chiyo_

His head and heart were racing now, and he struggled with the urge to run away and hide.

"Please relax" she said softly, "It makes the flow easier if you don't fight it." Sakurai's voice was delicate and calming and Toshinori found his shoulders lowering at her hands gentle insistence.

It felt almost as if a low electric charge at first, but as it continued it became warm and comforting. He soon found himself drifting in thoughts, almost as if he was falling asleep.

Sakurai signalled she was finished by gently placing his shirt across his broad but skeletal shoulders before retreating away. Toshinori sat up straight and stretched, enjoying the feeling of his body moving freely. He felt even better then he had the last time.

They faced away from each other as they sorted themselves out, carefully straightening their clothes as if nothing had happened.

 _Nothing did happen,_ Toshinori reminded himself.

While he knew that to be true, he found the experience to be more intimate then he was prepared for. He folded his jacket over his arm and turned to see Sakurai redoing her tie. He averted his gaze respectfully until she finished.

"Now Mr. All Might." Sakurai looked tired as she pulled a stray hair behind her ear, "Why don't we see what we can do about that paperwork of yours."


	7. Chapter Seven

"You really don't need to do this tonight."

Toshinori lagged behind Sakurai as she strode through the hallways purposefully.

"I've already said it's fine Mr. All Might," she smiled over her shoulder with no slowing of her pace, "I have no plans, so why not get ahead and have this done before Monday?"

"But you must be tired," he pleaded, "And Principal Nedzu told you not to help me."

Sakurai stopped and smirked cheekily, "Nedzu said you still had to do your paperwork. You're going to. I'm just going to teach you how to do it properly."

Toshinori stopped as Sakurai continued on without him. He felt guilty that this woman was doing so much for him. As he watched her retreating form he was struck by how grateful he was. This almost stranger, who was doing so much to help him and demanding nothing for herself. Toshinori came out of his thoughts just as Sakurai disappeared around the corner.

"Crap," he said, breaking into a jog to catch up.

* * *

"Where are we headed Ms. Sakurai?"

The pair had made it out of the faculty building and we're now headed across the campus.

"One of the perks of my new job is that I can pop in and see my daughter more often," She smiled and began humming as she walked.

 _That's why she's so happy._

"Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked, "I haven't said thank you to her yet for her phone call to you."

"Oh of course..." she looked down shyly "But just so you know, Shioto and I have...been through a rough time recently so things may be a little tense."

He nodded but knew better than to pry. Like himself she was a private person. He found that while she would freely volunteer vague information, she held the specifics close to her heart.

Shioto lived on the first floor of the girls dorm near the rear of the building. As they got closer to the end of the hall a thumping beat began to echo in the hallway. The sound was coming from Shioto's room.

Sakurai sighed and began pounding on the door. After several solid thumps the music stopped and the door opened. Shioto stood lackadaisically in the doorway chewing on what looked like a small piece of plastic. She had on her signature large sunglasses and her hair was pulled up in a large messy bun on top of her head.

"Oh, hey Mom... and All Might?! Wait what the are you two doing here together?"

All Might waved sheepishly, "Your mother is going to help with my paperwork."

"Uh huh..." Shioto peeked over her glasses staring straight at All Might. She studied him, her green eyes darting all around his head.

"Shioto..." Sakurai said in a warning tone.

"Mom, fricken chill. You said you'd lay off," Shioto spat venomously.

The mother and daughter stared at each other tensely for a moment, having an silent conversation that Toshinori was not a part of. Eventually Sakurai broke eye contact looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Shioto..." said Sakurai wringing her hands.

Shioto sniffed, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

The tension eased slightly between them and Toshinori let out his breath, unaware he had been holding it.

Toshinori chuckled awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood, "I...uh also wanted to thank you for phoning your mother like you did Shioto. I am in your debt for it." He bowed low and Shioto chuckled.

"Ha, the number one hero is bowing to me!" Shioto leaned on her doorframe and put the other hand on her hip, an impish grin on her face.

Toshinori smiled, happy at the thought she thought of him as a number one hero even though he had been retired for months.

"Shioto be polite please!" Sakurai chastised.

"Oops sorry." Shioto returned the bow,"Mom always told me you were responsible for saving my life, so actually we're even."

 _She certainly has a large personality._

"I just wanted to say hi before I went home and to see if you needed anything." Sakurai brushed something off her daughters shoulder absentmindedly.

"Nah I'm good," Shioto shifted the piece of plastic in her mouth and Toshinori realized it was a guitar pick. "You should get going. I have about twenty minutes before people start coming back from dinner and that's the only time I can practice."

"But what about you eating?" Sakurai sounded concerned.

"I have a friend bringing something. Stop stressing and go do...adult stuff," she made at attempt to wave them away.

"I love you Shioto," Sakurai said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter before Shioto could stop her. The young girl looked as if she was about to pull away, but instead she returned the hug.

"You too mom..."

* * *

The music returned to its original volume as Toshinori and Sakurai walked back down the hallway.

"So what's your daughters quirk?" Toshinori asked casually. The way Shioto had looked at him before, he could tell she was seeing something no one else could.

"She can see people's thoughts, or feelings rather." Sakurai said flatly keeping her gaze straight ahead. "That's why she wears the sunglasses. For some reason polarized sun glasses keep her from being able to use her quirk."

"Wow, that's a difficult power to have," said Toshinori, "I imagine it's lonely for her."

Sakurai looked up at Toshinori surprised. Then she chuckled, smiling sadly, "It's...nice that you're concerned about the effect it has on her. Not everyone thinks about it from her side," Shame passed briefly over Sakurai's face.

"That must be why she's Kojis girlfriend," Toshinori said as he wrapped his finger around his chin, "He doesn't like to talk so her quirk is perfect."

"Oh," Sakurai said.

Toshinori held to door open for Sakuraias they reached the exit. The look on Sakurai's face was sad, disappointed.

"You didn't know about Koji did you Sakurai?" Toshinori asked softly.

Sakurai shook her head but said nothing.

He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I hope I didn't get Shioto in to much trouble."

"No there's no trouble," she smiled as they headed for the campus gate, "I'm just glad she has someone to talk to."

An awkward silence grew between them as they walked. After they reached the boundaries of UA Toshinori turned to Sakurai.

"Why don't we leave the paperwork for tomorrow." He said kindly, "Its already been a long day."

Sakurai nodded sadly, "Of course, tomorrow we can...arrange..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and began to run down her cheeks. She quickly covered her face while Toshinori stood by, flustered at the sudden outpouring of emotion.

"Oh my goodness Sakurai!" he sputtered "If you really wanted to do paperwork that much you just had to tell me!"

"Oh god, Mr. All Might no, I just...I'm sorry after I use my quirk I can get tired and it makes it hard for me to control myself." She whimpered still wiping tears away, "I'm sorry, it's just you thought about her right away. You thought about it from her side and she's not even your daughter."

Toshinori was lost in totally uncharted territory now. What would he do if Midoriya came to him with a problem?

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" He sis dolacing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You look like you need it."

Toshinori wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. This wasn't hero work, but he had to try something.

Sakurai shook her head at first but then threw her hands up in the air, "You know what? Why not. Why don't we go out for some beers like coworkers."

"We are coworkers," he pointed out.

"You're right," she chuckled still wiping tears away from her face.

"I know a few places close to here," he pulled out his phone and began checking which ones had reservations available.

"Thank you Mr. All Might." Sakurai wiped the last of her tears away, giving him a smile.

Toshinori nodded and called the restaurant. As the phone ran, he realized he was smiling to.

* * *

Muffled conversations and soft music filled the air of the restaurant, the space lit by warm muted light. Toshinori had chosen a restaurant with private booths to lower the risk of him being recognized. The waitress had already taken their first drink order and now they reclined into the seats, sitting across the table from one another as not to give the wrong impression.

Toshinori waited patiently for Sakurai to speak, spinning his hands around his water glass, his fingertips leaving trails in the condensation.

"I'm really sorry I broke down on you there," Sakurai said with an awkward chuckle.

Toshinori looked at her but said nothing.

Sakurai chewed on her pinky before speaking, "Growing up I had a hard time managing Shioto's quirk."

She paused as the waitress delivered their beers. Toshinori drank his slowly while Sakurai downed several mouthfuls before continuing.

"I was obsessed about what people thought of her. Everyone always felt uncomfortable with her around. I couldn't blame them but it also wasn't her fault. So when I found out polarized lenses made her unable to use her quirk... I made her wear them every time we were out."

She swirled the beer in her glass. Took another sip before going on, "I made her feel terrible about her quirk for most of her life. We got into a big fight about it just before she moved to UA. I hadn't realized how much I had hurt her."

Finishing off her beer Sakurai tilted her cup, letting the leftover foam swirl and collapse until it settled in a small amber pool at the bottom of the glass.

"You did what you could Sakurai," Toshinori wasn't sure what to say to her. He only had the thinnest of grasp on what it meant to raise a child.

"Thank you Mr. All Might. I feel so guilty but," she bit her lip, "It feels nice to have someone listen."

Toshinori nodded and took a sip of his beer, "What about you and Shioto though. Have you managed to work anything out?"

"I promised to let her handle her quirk by herself from now on, but old habits die hard I guess," Sakuria looked into her cup dejectedly, "I'm pretty sure she was reading you in an attempt to figure out what we were up too. I told her to stop and I shouldn't have." The waitress delivered another drink to Sakurai and she took several more mouthfuls.

Toshinori chuckled, "I have only the best of intentions. She had nothing to worry about."

"Yes intentions of paperwork," said Sakurai, truly laughing for the first time that night. "But look where our good intentions got us. Instead of working we're getting drunk."

"You're getting drunk," Toshinori pointed out, slowly taking a sip of his beer.

A shy smile crept on to Sakurai's face before she could stop it. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to be nonchalant. It was adorable. Toshinori felt heat rise up the back of his neck and he took another, longer, drink to hide his face.

"You seem so good with kids Toshinori," Sakurai rested her gin on her hands, "Could it be you have a secret love child somewhere?"

Toshinori almost spit out his beer and choked himself on the attempt, causing him to start coughing heavily. Sakurai quickly slid around the booth and began patting him on the back.

"I'm so sorry Mr. All Might," she was obviously trying to be remorseful, but giggles were still escaping her, "I forget how buttoned up you are."

"It's alright. I'm just not used..." he trailed off once he realized how close Sakurai was, "people don't often joke around with me like this."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she shifted back a few feet, "It's the beer. I'm sorry if I'm behaving inappropriately." She sat stiffly and began sipping her second beer more slowly.

"You're not," he said trying to easy the awkwardness. Toshinori leaned forward and removed his jacket, the thick fabric rustling as he placed it on the seat beside him.

He raised his beer to her, "We're coworkers right?"

A loud cheer and laughter broke out from the booth behind them. A group of salary men had just been seated.

"I wonder what they're celebrating?" Sakurai mused, her drink almost empty again.

"Maybe they're just happy," he said.

She turned and smiled at him,"I hope so. It's a lovely thought."

Sakurai reached up and untied her hair, the long strands flowing over her shoulders, catching the warm light as they settled. Toshinori quickly finished off his beer to keep from staring. Why was it feeling so hot in here?

The pair sat quietly. Ordered another round when the waitress came to check on them. Sakurai leaned towards him as she finished off her third, giggling as she clumsily placed the empty glass on the table, "I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've done this, I may be overdoing it a bit."

Toshinori raised his eyebrows "If anything I'm under doing it, I'm still one beer behind you."

Sakurai pushed him lightly. Her touch reminded him of earlier, the way her hands felt against his back. He had to focus on something else otherwise he would start to blush again.

Toshinori put on his classic grin, turning up the friendliness,"I was thinking about what you said last week Sakurai."

"Mmm?" She said through another sip of beer, "Which part?"

"The part about being friends," He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh?" She said. It was subtle, but Toshinori noticed her lean away from him, anxiousness tugging at the corners of her eyes.

"This is nice," he said softly, "After being...after I couldn't be All Might anymore, I never tried to be a normal man One who goes out with his coworkers. Who makes himself look silly in karaoke, but it's okay because he's with people who care about him."

Toshinori finished off his beer. Seeing she was still uncomfortable he added, "I don't want to force you to be anything, but since at the moment I need you to, well keep me alive, I'd like to call you...a friend."

Sakurai chewed on her pinky, keeps her eyes on the table, "I don't know. Forgive me but I haven't been close to anyone since Ushio passed away."

Toshinori rocked his glass back and forth, "There's really no need for either of us to be alone anymore."

Sakurai blushed fiercely and Toshinori realized what he had said, "No I'm sorry I just meant we can be there to listen, support each other." He extended his hand, "Friends?"

Sakurai hesitated, then shook his hand,"Friends." She started chuckling, "Oh my goodness it like we're in middle school again. Soon enough we'll be getting matching phone charms."

Toshinori tilted his head, "Do you want matching phone charms?"

"No." Sakurai said seriously, swaying slightly as the third beer took its toll.

* * *

It had grown late as the pair made their way out the restaurant with Sakurai stumbling slightly as she walked.

"I didn't end up beating you after all," Toshinori chuckled.

"Don't you even, I had four and you had three and a half its close enough." Her cheeks were red from the alcohol flush and she wrapped her arms around her, "I keep forgetting to bring a jacket to work. It's still so warm in the mornings."

She heard a rustling as Toshinori dropped his coat over her shoulders. She blushed as his warmth radiated into her body.

"I can't take this Yagi!" She protested, her words slurring slightly, "I mean imagine how it looks..."

"Friends," Toshinori said simply, smiling down at her.

She huffed and begrudgingly accepted, "I'll return it tomorrow...are you okay getting back to UA?"

"I'm fine," he said gently, "I'm more worried about you."

"Pfft typical hero," she said looking away embarrassed, "I'll be fine I live five minutes from here."

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Ever the gentleman," Sakurai smirked at him, her eyes fuzzy from the alcohol, "I'll be fine."

She began walking down the street, "Get some rest!" she called back, "We have paperwork to do tomorrow!"

Toshinori smiled and waved as she disappeared around the corner. Warmth blossomed in his chest. He was surprised at the great time he had. After tonight he may even give Naomasa a call, just to catch up.

Toshinori liked this friends thing.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was quiet in the teachers portion of Height Alliance, and Toshinori did his best to tip toe past the other apartments. Once his door clicked shut he sighed to himself in relief. He didn't need questions as to why he was getting home so late.

Restlessness hummed in his legs and he put on the kettle, hoping some tea would settle his nerves and help him sleep. He rarely slept well though, dreams of one form or another thwarting his chances of rest.

Once the tea was made, and he was sitting at is table, Toshinori noticed his stomach was fluttering. He held his hand against his scar, but it did not originate from there. His hand slide up his torso until rested on the remains of his stomach.

He was, nervous? But happily nervous? The image of Sakurai smiling and laughing was making him happy, and the realization intensified the flutters.

Dread settled heavily on Toshinori then, and he gripped his mug tight, oblivious as the heat began to burn his fingers. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not now.

After Nighteye had passed, anyone who knew of Toshinori's future accepted that it had been changed, and if not, it could be. No one knew that Toshinori stayed up at night, counting the days until he was in the clear.

He had tried his best not to do this, from what Nighteye had said you needed to be able to wish with everything you had. Toshinori looked up at the calendar. It was mid October.

"Seven more months," he muttered, though the timeline was arbitrary, Toshinori only had a vague idea of when it could happen.

Toshinori chastised himself. He needed to stop this, but even though he knew better Toshinori had kept up the depressing habit anyway. With his muscle form gone Toshinori found his usual confidence missing, and doubt often seeped it's way into his everyday. Though he did do his best to not let anyone know.

He released the tea cup in his hands, looking down at how red they had become. He sighed, blowing on them gently as his thoughts continued to swirl. Sakurai was, a lovely woman, and were it a normal situation he would have simply avoided her until she forgot he existed. Unfortunately he needed her.

Toshinori frowned. No, Midoriya needed All Might, so Toshinori had to stay alive. Thus, by extension he needed Sakurai. He would keep going, he had promised the boy.

He sighed again, rubbing his hands along his thin arms. Sakurai's treatments had helped him have more energy, but in moments like this, Toshinori's still felt weak. Leaving the untouched tea on the table, he trudged to his bedroom, falling onto the mattress defeated.

Toshinori closed his eyes, but was many more hours before he could sleep.

* * *

"I have your new intern assignments which start tomorrow."

Aizawa stood before 1-A holding a stack of papers,"It's important for us understand what other hero's do. So this time we picked your internships for you, to be opposite to the choices you had last time. Which means if you were apprehension focused before you will be interning with a rescue hero, etcetera."

Aizawa passed the forms to Iida who began handing them around the room, "Even though this is not your preferred hero area, you are expected to perform at your best. You may find a new calling. At the very least we hope you will discover new, inventive ways to use your quirks."

Midoriya looked over his file. This time he would be interning with Backdraft the rescue hero. He smiled gleefully.

"Backdraft is so awesome!" He'd saved so many lives in disasters and interning with him meant Midoriya would be working in a fire department, not a hero agency.

"I wonder what Uraraka would think of me if I saved a cute kitten from a burning fire..." Midoriya pushed his face into his file and blushed excitedly. Working with Backdraft was going to be perfect. Then again Midoriya couldn't think of a hero he wouldn't be excited about.

An angry Endeavor popped into his head, scowling and spouting his Hellfire. Midoriya shuddered.

Okay maybe there is one...

* * *

"Backdraft huh?" said All Might leaning back on the bench, "That guy's pretty solid from what I remember."

All Might and Midoriya were enjoying lunch on the roof together, the sun keeping them warm against the cooling autumn air.

"He's no nonsense though so don't try to joke around with him, at least while your on the job," said All Might waving his finger at the boy.

Midoriya nodded, muttering and scribbling in his notebook furiously.

All Might watched him for a moment, "What number are you up to now my boy?"

Midoriya touched up his drawing of Backdraft before closing the notebook and setting it aside,"Nineteen. I have a couple of repeat entries, but I started to run out of room so I had no choice." He dove into his lunch, eager to finish and get back to studying his intern file.

As he ate, Midoriya watched All Might out of the corner of his eye. Something about the man seemed off.

"Is something wrong All Might?" Midoriya asked, his voice slightly muffled by the onigiri he was inhaling, "You seemed really tired."

All Might chewed on his sandwich slowly,"I didn't sleep well last night."

Midoriya stopped eating, concerned, "What have you been worrying about?"

All Might looked down at the boy, shame making the bread in his mouth hard to swallow. Midoriya believed with everything he had that All Might would be alright. That things would work out in the end just like they did in his comic books.

He couldn't let the boy know that his hero was dubious of the outcome. That it was fear of his own death, and it's affect on everyone around him, that kept the old hero up at night.

All Might grinned and rubbed his stomach, "I ate some bad food last night."

"Oh," said Midoriya, his face confused, "Lunch Rush usually good at preventing that..."

All Might waved his hands, "No I went out for food! But don't tell Lunch Rush he might get jealous."

He winked at Midoriya who laughed, and All Might breathed a sigh of relief. He had manage to dodge that bullet for now.

All Might reached down and ruffled the boys hair, "It's nice to spend time with you."

Midoriya chuckled and attempted to fix the tangles All Might had made, "How are your sessions with Ms. Sakurai going?" Midoriya leaned back on his hands, stretching as the wind changed, blowing across them now.

All Might stood and flexed his arms,"They've been going great actually. I feel motivated again. More like myself." He turned and gave Midoriya a thumbs up and smile.

The boy returned the thumbs up then rubbed his head sheepishly, "Do you think I could meet her? Ms. Sakurai I mean."

All Might had a suspicion there was an ulterior motive to this and he raised his eyebrow, "I suppose you can...she a member of the faculty now."

Midoriya scrambled to his notebook and held it up in front of himself excitedly, "Do you think she'll let me watch her use her quirk on you?!"

All Might blanked. He had walked into one of the worst situations possible. Say no and disapoint Izuku or say yes and let him watch one of the most intimate moments he'd had with a woman in years.

"I guess if she says yes," All Might managed to choke out, praying Sakurai would say no.

* * *

"Of course you can come watch sweetheart!"

Damn it.

All Might rubbed his hands over his face as Midoriya clapped excitedly. He had no idea how he was going to handle this. Scratching his cheeks, he briefly wondered if he could fake sick.

"It's not very interesting though," Sakurai said, laughing at the young hero's enthusiasm.

"Oh but it is Ms. Sakurai!" Midoriya held up his notebook, "I keep records of all the heroes I meet and their quirks!"

Sakurai blushed and waved her hands playfully, "Oh you're such a charmer, I'm not a hero."

"But you saved All Might! Of course you're a hero. You don't have to fight villains to be one," he clenched his fist dramatically.

Sakurai squealed and pinched both of Midoriya's cheeks, "Oh my goodness you are just too cute I can't stand it!"

Midoriya laughed awkwardly at the woman's surprise affections as she continued to gush over him. All Might felt his eye start to twitch as he watched the whole exchange.

They're both so...weird.

* * *

All Might closed the door behind him as the trio entered the east teachers lounge. Midoriya was peppering Sakurai with questions but she seemed to enjoy it. At least thats what All Might assumed from the amount she was laughing.

While Sakurai and Midoriya continued to speak All Might began to remove his shirt. This time it didn't seem quite so intimate. He figured the presence of a fanatic teenage boy had something to do with that.

"Basically it's just touch and you're done!" Sakurai sat All Might on the stool and showed Midoriya her hands, "Skin to skin contact at centre mass gives me the easiest transfer, but as long as I'm touching bare skin it really doesn't matter, I can move the life force." She reached foreword and touched Midoriya lightly in the nose. A soft glow lit up at their point of contact.

Midoriya's eyes filled with wonder, "Oh wow..." As Sakurai removed her finger Midoriya rubbed his nose, "That felt so nice!"

She chuckled and then placed her hands in All Might's back, "Mr. All Might has a large life force capacity. It takes awhile for me to move that much because if I don't focus it will flow too fast and I will burn myself out."

Sakurai's hands began to glow as she closed her eyes in concentration. All Might noticed the treatment was shorter this time. He glanced at Sakurai, she was probably being a bit shy herself.

"Umm, Ms. Sakurai?" Midoriya chewed on the end of his pencil.

"Yes Midoriya?" She tilted her head while fixing her shirt sleeves.

Midoriya opened his notebook, "You said you could transfer life force, does that mean you can take it away from someone too?"

Sakurai's expression fell just long enough for Toshinorito notice. She quickly recovered, acting like doing her tie was distracting her.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that Midoriya," her voice was much higher now, her words inflected with tension.

"Can you take life force-" Midoriya was cut of as Sakurai grasped his shoulders and began walking him to the door.

"Oh dear. Lunch is almost over so why don't you head off to home room okay?" Sakurai all but shoved Midoriya out of the room as All Might finished buttoning up his jacket.

"So is that why you don't like to talk about your quirk?" Toshinori gave Sakurai a level stare

Sakurai sighed but attempted a smile, "Midoriya seems so innocent, I guess I thought he wouldn't ask."

"He's innocent but the kids not dumb," Toshinori's chest puffed out, a little bit of pride for his student showing through, "It's one of the reasons he'll be a great someday."

"Yes, I underestimated him. He has such a sweet face I guess it's easy to do..." She trailed off, fidgeting with her teardrop earrings while gazing at the floor.

"Are you alright Sakurai?" Toshinori stepped within arms reach of her, trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

She chuckled uncomfortably,"I almost killed my aunt with my quirk when I was six."

Sakurai didn't look up, and she spoke slowly and measured, "I caught a very bad flu when she was babysitting me. She had decided to take me to the hospital but when she picked me up I ended up draining her close to the point of death. For a long time I thought that was all my quirk could do."

She brightened up and smiled at Toshinori,"But now I use it to help who I can. I don't advertise the good part either though as it's easy for me to over exert myself."

All Might nodded and smiled comfortingly at her, "It's a very helpful quirk Sakurai." He didn't offer anything else. He got the sense she had dealt with the difficulties of her quirk long ago, and there was no point bringing it up.

Sakurai blushed,"I gave you a short session today because Midoriya was here, but tomorrow I'll give you a better one. That should put you at max capacity."

All Might grinned eagerly,"I might need you to tonight after I start in that paperwork." The statement was only a half joke, for he found rush of energy after a session almost addictive.

Sakurai covered her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Of course."

The first bell signaled the end of lunch time, "I guess we should get back." Sakurai said.

All Might found himself not wanting to leave. He nodded, trying to clear is mind, "Yes we should."

Sakurai gave a wry smile, "I'll see you after school is over then."

"We could meet at the front gate," he suggested. Toshinori noticed they were closer then before, but he couldn't remember who had closed the distance.

"The I guess I'll see you there," Sakurai said as she began to slip through the door, "Don't forget the tests!"

Toshinori remained in the room for a moment before bringing his finger to his nose."I wonder what it feels like there..."


	9. Chapter Nine

Toshinori stood just inside U.A's main gate. He could hear the students headed to the cafeteria to get dinner now that school was over for the day. Glancing at his watch he frowned, she was ten minutes late. He poked his head around the corner and saw no one headed his way.

 _"I wonder if she forgot,"_ he thought started to walk back on to the campus. Toshinori wasn't sure why he was so concerned, but the thought of her forgetting about him made him want to pout.

As he rounded the corner he was smashed into hard, sending him flying off his feet. He landed on the grass and a heavy weight fell on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He grunted and flailed, unsure of who or what he was under attack from. Grasping their shoulders he pushed the figure up above him, about to throw them off before he heard a familiar voice groan. Clasped between his hands was the very woman he had gone to search for, red faced and breathless.

"Sakurai?! I was just about to come look for you! Are you okay?" His grip loosened and she went up to her hands and knees.

"Yes Mr. All Might. I'm so sorry! I ran into Shioto and I lost track of time. Did you hit your head?" She leaned forward and brushed her hand over his face.

"No I'm fine, I didn't hurt you when I pushed you did I?" he ran his hands down her arms checking for any problems.

"That's kind of inappropriate to do that kind of thing on school property don't you think?"

That dark aura, that feeling of total apathy.  
 _  
"Oh shit. God damn it, not Shouta, not now..."  
_  
Sakurai rolled off Toshinori and attempted to pick up all her things scattered around, "Mr. Aizawa, I'm so sorry this isn't what it looks like! I am so embarrassed," she was so flustered she dropped the set of papers she had just finished retrieving.

"It's alright Ms. Sakurai, I was only teasing." The Eraser Head took a sip off coffee.

Sakurai had been making sure the staff was well supplied on coffee and treats and Aizawa had quickly become her best customer. Toshinori lay motionless on the ground, as if attempting not to be noticed. He wondered how long it would be before he was able to live this down.

"You could help you know you idiot," Aizawa bent down and started collecting papers, "It's your fault this happened anyways."

"No Mr. Aizawa please, it was me," Sakurai said placing the papers in the briefcase she had been sat up at Aizawa's words and sheepishly began collecting papers as well. Between the three of them it didn't take long to clean up the mayhem.

"Thank you so much Mr. Aizawa, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Sakurai bowed, and so did Toshinori. He still hadn't spoken as embarrassment still had his tongue firmly in its grasp.

"It's no trouble Mr. Sakurai," he took another sip of his coffee before gesturing at All Might. "Keep an eye on him would you? I don't think he can manage anything by himself."

"Thanks Aizawa..." Toshinori said depressingly.

"Alright, you have fun now. I really don't want to be up anymore." Aizawa headed to the teachers building in Heights Alliance, "It's Friday by the way All Might!" he shouted behind him.

Toshinori and Sakurai watched him leave, waving to his back sheepishly.

Once Aizawa had walked out of hearing distance the pair sighed in unison.

Sakurai smacked her forehead with her palm,"I can't believe this! This is like one of those terrible Shojo's I used to read in middle school!"

"Not much happened to me in middle school. I guess Karma is letting me experience everything now."

"Yea?" she said double checking that everything was secure, "What do you think of middle school now?"

"I hate it." he said.

Sakurai burst into laughter making Toshinori laugh as well.

"I am really sorry I was late," she scratched her cheek timidly, "I had stopped to talk to Midnight before I ran into Shioto. She was with Koji so I got distracted."

"Did she tell you who he was?"

"Yes she did actually," Sakurai smiled blissfully, "But after I gushed about how cute and wonderful he was she regretted it I think. In all honesty that's a parents job though, to embarrass their children."

Toshinori wondered briefly if there was anything at all he could do to embarrass Midoriya. He chuckled inwardly. Probably not, "What did you need to speak to Midnight about?"

Sakurai held up a white plastic bag and smiled mischievously, "I told her you and I were trying to get you caught up on your student files and that we needed some fuel."

Toshinori looked in the bag to see a six pack of beer. He looked Sakurai in the eye."Is that enough for you?"

She puffed out her cheeks and punched him on the arm with her free hand. She immediately blushed, "I am so sorry I don't know why I keep doing that to you."

Toshinori laughed and rubbed his arm, "Probably because I deserve it."

"I am really sorry about being late...I thought about texting you but I didn't have your number."

"I can get yours once we've reached the dorms."

"Of course," she said embarrassed, shifting the weight of the briefcase and beer.

"Let me take that," he reached and took the briefcase from her hand, almost intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Thank you," she said softly as they headed to Toshinori's campus apartment.

* * *

"You know you can get a place on campus if you like Sakurai," said Toshinori as he opened the door, "You could have Shioto over more and it would be less of a commute."

"Thank you. Yes Principal Nezu did offer it to me but I have to wait for the lease on my apartment to end. I have about four months left." Sakurai removed her boots and gingerly stepped into the apartment.

"Nezu didn't offer to buy out the lease?" he asked as he hung up his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I'm sure he was about to try but I told him he was doing to much for me as it is," Sakurai placed the beer in the refrigerator then looked around, "Where do you work best Mr. Yagi?"

"Work best?"

"Yes, would you like to work at the dinner table or at the Kotatsu?"

Toshinori blushed at the thought of sitting under the Kotatsu with Sakurai and coughed, "The table will be fine."

"Okay we will start with the test from two weeks ago." Sakurai took her briefcase and pulled out a laptop from one of the inside slots, "Then we can work out a way to grade the training videos efficiently."

Toshinori felt tired at the prospect of so much work. He pulled out a chair and plopped onto it before reaching for his own briefcase. He pulled out the tests and put them on the table beside Sakurai,s laptop."Now," she said sitting down across from the gaunt blonde man, "Where is your answer key for the test?"

Toshinori stared at her blankly and Sakurai rubbed her brow, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

It was well past midnight before the pair started to wrap things up. Tired from the grading marathon, they had moved over to the couch to watch the training videos. Sakurai had shown Toshinori how he could record his thoughts as he watched the video and then transcribe them later. He was surprised about how much better feedback he could give by not stopping and starting videos to write down his thoughts.

Sakurai was spread out over the couch grading his tests with the impromptu answer key they had created together. As she flipped the final test onto her 'done' pile she stretched and reached for the beer she had been nursing. Toshinori watched her as she curled her legs beneath her thighs. With her feet now bare he could see a long scar running up from the bottom of her arch to just over her ankle.

"What happened?" he asked gesturing to her injury. He was desperate for a break from grading and there were few other distractions nearby.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was almost a ballerina?" She extended her arms above her head, holding them elegantly for a moment before dropping them to her lap, giggling.

Toshinori raised his eyebrows in surprise. The thought never crossed his mind, but it did explain how see seemed so graceful.

"I was actually about to move to Europe when I had an accident." She stuck her foot out so her scar was visible, "The stage I was practicing on wasn't well buily and I fell through a rotten spot. I landed hard on my ankle and shattered it." She rotated her foot with a sad smile on her face, "They tried to rebuild it as best they could. My parents even brought someone in with a quirk similar to Recovery Girls, but it was too far gone."

"I'm sorry, that you lost out on your dream like that..." Toshinori hurt for her. He knew how she must have felt.

"I was crushed...I even considered ending it a few times. I figured my life was nothing without my dancing. That's when Ushio and I got together."

Toshinori stood up, "That sounds like a story so I'm getting a beer. Do you need another?"

"Yes if I'm going to tell this one." Toshinori retrieved the alcohol.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, Toshinori with his feet in the floor and Sakurai with her feet on the cushion between them.

"My parents had gotten me into dance when I was very young. All the best schools, everything. By the time I was seventeen I was preparing to head to the Royal Ballet school in London. I would have left earlier but my father wanted me to finish school in this country. Ushio was actually working as a janitor in the auditorium I was practising." Sakurai chuckled and leaned her face into her hand, "I was so mean, I wouldn't even give him the time of day. But every night as I put in extra practice he would sit in the seats and applaud after every movement."

Toshinori took a sip of his beer, "So this isn't one of those love at first sight stories?"

"No its one of those girl-was-an-idiot-but-was-lucky-a good-man-was-stubborn stories." She cocked her head and smiled at Toshinori. He could see the affection in her face as she spoke of her late husband. "After I was sent to the hospital, Ushio would visit me after his shift. I wouldn't even talk to him at first. My parents have this thing about...status and whatnot and I can't say that it didn't bleed into how I thought about things. But he came everyday without fail and eventually we started talking." Sakurai brushed her fingers over her lips sinking into a memory.

Toshinori suddenly felt he was intruding and averted his gaze until she continued."

My life as a Ballerina was over, but Ushio convinced me that I could still dance. I had become so obsessed with becoming a prima ballerina that I had forgot that I just loved to dance, to move." She smiled at Toshinori, "I learned so many different types of dance after that. And even though I struggle with some of the movements I found I was able to enjoy dance in a whole new way, without the weight of perfection."

Toshinori stared into his beer saying nothing. The parallels between her story and his own suddenly made him uncomfortable. He wondered how he was really handling not being a hero anymore.

"I'm sorry," she laughed nervously, "I've been blathering on haven't I?"

"It's not problem," he said taking a sip of beer, "I like to listen."

They stared at each other for a moment before Sakurai began playing with her hair, "You're easy to talk to, it's been along time since I've had a friend like this."

"Me as well" said Toshinori chewing on his lip.

"You don't talk about yourself a lot you know. If we're friends, I'd like to know you more." Sakurai shuffled so she was closer to him her head cocked, inviting him to speak.

"What is there to tell really?"

Sakurai frowned, thinking, "Well everyone knows All Might. Why don't you tell me why Toshinori the man became All Might?"

Toshinori thought for a moment. He had been All Might for so long he had to recall,"My master, the one who guided me through my hero training, she taught me, she gave me everything that became All Might." Toshinori's voice stumbled, "She showed me that heroes had to keep smiling, no matter how dire the situation. Because we didn't just have a duty to save them. We heroes also have a duty to defend their hearts." He clenched his first before him, "Villains were still a big problem when I became a hero. And I knew it wasn't just because there were a bunch of bad people running amok. It was because society didn't have a pillar, a reason to hope. So I decided that I would give them one. I became the symbol of peace," he sighed and hung his head, "But there isn't a symbol anymore...villains are gathering together, becoming bolder." He gritted his teeth as frustration began to burn in his belly, "I had hoped to hold myself together until another could take my place. But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough. And now it's like nothing I ever did made a difference."

Sakurai touched him lightly in the shoulder, "Things are changing Yagi, and no maybe not for the better right now," she looked at him sympathetically, "but you laid the foundation. You showed people there was a better way. Someone will rise up. Believe that you have burned bright enough that people will stay strong until then. Change is always the point when things seem hardest." She laced her fingers into her hair and tapped his drink with hers, "Even if you had found another person right away, some other difficulty would have arisen. So celebrate Yagi...celebrate everything you have accomplished but look forward and keep going." She raised her beer, "To Toshinori Yagi, Symbol of Peace, and the teacher who will help guide the next heroes to greatness."

Toshinori raised his beer slowly. Together they drank to an uncertain, but hopefully brighter future.

* * *

It was early morning when Toshinori opened his eyes. He was still dressed in his suit from the day before. He blinked, trying to drive the fog from his head. Sitting up, he felt something pressed against his thigh. It was a bare foot. Toshinori followed the line of the leg until he reached her face.

 _"Right, Sakurai came over last night..."  
_  
Sakurai was still dreaming, her soft breathing barely audible. She looked childlike sleeping there on the couch, her hands under her head as a makeshift pillow. He watched her for a moment debating if he should wake her. He moved his hand to her scar, running his fingers down its length without touching her skin.

 _"Without the weight of perfection..."_

A terrifying thought crossed his mind.

A woman had spent the night in his apartment.

 _How the hell was he going to get her out without anyone noticing?!_


	10. Chapter Ten

As the sunrise broke over the city the first trains were already running citizens to their destination. On a particular train one such citizen could barely contain himself.

Midoriya was virtually bouncing in his seat as he read through his notebooks and his intern file. Now that he could use One for All at 10 percent he was eager to test it in the field. As his read through mission examples from Backdraft's file he was jotting down ideas as to how he could use his quirk in new ways. To help instead of just punching villains into submission.

"There's the obvious of carrying people to safety," which he had written down and underlined. That would be his favourite part he thought. He reminisced about the All Might video from his childhood and smiled at the thought of looking like his idol. Chewing on the end of his pencil he though back to the slime villain. All Might had extinguished the fires in the area with a single punch and changed the weatehr at the same time. Midoriya doubted he could use enough of One for All safely enough to do that.

"I wonder if...". He held out his leg and flexed his foot, "If I used full cowl but then shooter style, I wonder if I could create enough of a shock wave to put out a fire but not damage the rest of the area."

He reached into his bag and withdrew his weight set and worked out while staring out the window, contemplative.

* * *

"A lot of our time is spent training, checking and rechecking our equipment," said Backdraft as he gestured to the firefighters coat room. It had several stations, each with an identical set of gear, "So the first thing we will do this morning is go over the personal gear then we will move to the trucks. After that we've arranged a training exercise in the building outback so you can try out some of the stuff out for real."

Backdraft looked down at his new intern. The kid was scribbling in a notebook furiously and he was muttering under his breath. Backdraft waited for him to finish, but the kid just kept rambling on and on.

"Ahem," he coughed overly dramatically and Deku flushed and quickly closed his notebook. The pro hero showed the boy the steps for checking the personal gear and then left him to his task.

After half an hour Backdraft returned and looked over Midoriya's report.

"Wow kid, your found all the problems I left for you...well done."

Another firefighter came on shift and after hanging up her personal effects she began going through her gear.

Midoriya went to approach them, "Oh miss I already check-"

Backdraft raised a hand to stop him. "In an emergency situation a gear failure could be catastrophic. As such there are several redundant checks we must preform. This way we eliminate the chance of missing something. You understand?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yes Sir! And can I say I am so happy to be working here Sir!"

Backdraft started. He wasn't the most popular hero so he was unsure how to handle such gushing from a kid.

"Oh, uh, yes well..." An alarm sounded and the pro hero immediately sprung into action, "Looks like you're getting a taste of a fire on your first day kid. Do exactly as I say otherwise I will ship you off back to U.A with no questions asked."

Midoriya nodded seriously and followed Backdraft to the trucks.

* * *

A new build in the banking district had caught on fire. Backdraft immediately set up a perimeter and began directing the other firefighters. Midoriya stood off to the side waiting for his orders. He was having to forcibly biting his tongue to stop himself from asking what he should be doing.

At first it looked like the fire would quickly be under control and they had stopped it from spreading to the twin building next to it.

Backdraft turned to the intern."I'm sorry you weren't be able to help out this time Midoriya, but with no training I couldn't risk you being in the way."

"I understand sir," he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Chief! There another fire in the twin building!"

"What?!" Backdraft turned confused, then he glowered, "We had this under control...this...was arson...and the villain is still here!" He pointed to his deputy, "Get some other heroes over here. We can't fight this and stop a villain at the same time."

"I tried sir! But there's an incident a block west of here and we have to wait for heroes from another district!"

"Damn it!" Backdraft began to use his quirk to finish off the first fire. His team didn't need to be fighting on two fronts.

"Backdraft sir!" Midoriya called.

"Not now Midoriya."

"Sir! I have completed several internships in capturing villains. I know I just have my interim license but we have no one else. Let me stop them."

Backdraft paused, for once unsure of what to do. He clenchd his teeth as another fire began to burn in the secondary building.

"Go," he reluctantly conceded," but don't you put yourself in danger. If you have to let him run then do it understand?"

"Yes sir!" Activating One for All at full cowl he jumped towards the building.

"Do not make me regret this!" he called after Midoriya.

* * *

"You said twelve o'clock you piece of garbage so I started at twelve o'clock!" A lanky young man with dark hair was on his phone in the basement of the second building with a gas can."

 _"No Makan I said be back **here** by twelve you idiot! Now all the heroes are over here instead of dealing with you! Just get your ass over here and help us!"_

Makan hug up the phone and crushed it in his grip, "God dammit!" Walking over to the wall he began to douse the wall and a pile of wood with the entire can. He snickered as he lit the match.

 **"Stop!"  
**  
The young man jumped and turned to see a kid a few years younger than him wearing a hero costume. Makan dropped the match and it extinguished itself on the cold concrete.

The two stared each other down daring the other to try something. Makan moved first, diving behind one of the support columns.

 _"Bitch can't catch me..."_ he laughed to himself as his long legs propelled him to the exit. Suddenly the kid appeared in front of him, _"Shit! I didn't even see him move!"_

Makan's gut clenched in pain as the was sent flying back toward the pile of wood, smashing into the building materials.

"Stay down and we can get this over with peacefully!" yelled Deku. There was a fire in his eyes, but he was praying the villain would give up easily. He still didn't know what his quirk was. He had assumed it was a pyro skill but upon seeing him light that match he knew that wasn't it. He had to be extra careful until he could determine his power.

The villain didn't leave him much time to think as he lept out of the wreckage screaming, fist raised for an attack. Deku deftly dodged left.  
 _  
"Obviously no speed quirk either,"_ Midoriya thought.

Seeing he was outmatched, Makan began to panic. He had to escape, but the kid was too fast. He had to slow him down. Grinning Makan turned and bolted for closet exit. As expected Midoriya got there first.

Makan laughed maniacally,"Got you now!"

Makan raised his fist and smashed it into the nearest support column, blowing it to pieces. The shock wave instantly collapsed several parts of the ceiling between him and Midoriya. Makan turned a one eighty and began headed for the opposite exit. Punching support columns as he ran by, obliterating them into dust.  
 _  
"He's got super strong punches!"_ Midoriya tried to see through the chaos but he didn't pursue. If he got trapped under the rubble he'd be dead or sent back to UA so he held his ground and watched.

Makan stopped at the exit once he realised he wasn't being pursued. He laughed in victory seeing that Midoriya had given up the chase.

"Ha! You might wanna rethink your hero career asshole!" He laughed but the hero's face was twisting in panic.

"Run!" Midoriya screamed to the villain his voice stained in terror.

Makan stepped back confused until a pebble of concrete fell on his shoulder. His random punches had demolished most of the support columns and now the entire floor above was weakened. Makan looked up just at the ceiling gave way, burying him beneath it.

* * *

Backdraft heard the floor collapse as they finished putting out the fire on the upper floors. He panicked thinking of his intern,"Midoriya!"

Backdraft knew he'd be in trouble for this and he got his team together.

"I have no idea what we're getting into so I want you all to stay out here and start damage assessment. We can't risk any casualties so I'll go in alone."

"Chief! Look!"

Backdraft looked to where his man was pointing. Out of the dust came the figure of Midoriya. His face was sad, broken and he carried the body of a young man in his arms. He could tell just by looking that the man was dead.

"Oh _shit,"_ Backdraft only ever swore in extreme cases, and his intern potentially killing a villain was pretty extreme, "Get me the crisis therapist now," he whispered to his Deputy.

He approached Midoriya slowly until he stood in front of the young hero who was hanging his head, silent tears falling from his face. Backdraft did his best to calm his anger. If this kid had killed someone there would be major fines and possible suspension of his own hero license.

"What happened Midoriya," he said slowly.

* * *

Midoriya sat in the fire truck with a blanket wrapped around him. The crisis therapist was speaking softly to him while rubbing his back. Backdraft talked with the police as they loaded the body into the ambulance. After it had taken off he headed to his intern but crisis theorist stopped him.

"He feels it's his fault. I think he'll be okay but it's going to take some time. Be gentle with him Backdraft..."

He sighed. This was not part of his job description.

"Deku." He said sharply. Immediately Midoriya jumped out of the truck. The kids eyes were red and he wore a grim expression.

"I just finished talking to the police and engineers. Based on what they said and if everything you told me was true," he put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault kid."

Midoriya bowed, "Thank you for being so nice sir. But I should have done better. I shouldn't have suggested I go in...I."

Backdraft cut him off "That's enough. What happened was tragic kid and there are a whole lotta what ifs floating around. But the fact is every pro hero has to face the scenarios you dealt with, and I can tell you that you did exactly what you were supposed to."

Midoriya looked up surprised.

"You assessed the situation, you were cautious because didn't know his quirk. You attempted apprehension and when it got dangerous you backed off just like I told you. You even tried to help the damn fool afterwards." Backdraft paused the kid was staring so intently it was throwing him off. "That villain was an idiot and it got him killed. The fact that you were smart meant that I wasn't pulling two bodies out of there today."

Midoriya tried not to cry but the tears still fell, "Then why do I feel it's my fault sir."

"Cause you care kid." Backdraft put his hands on his hips, "Your average heroes shrug it off as not their problem. Your good heroes care but it eats them up inside. That's you. Great heroes care but there they are the next day out doing it again with just as much fervor as the day before. Now you gunna just stay good? Or are you going to be great?"

Midoriya's eyes sparkled. Backdraft was so much cooler in person, "I want to be great Sir."

"I have a feeling you will be Midoriya," he shifted uncomfortably, "but I still have to ship you back to UA I'm afraid."

Midoriya's face crumbled at his words causing Backdraft to sigh. He actually felt bad for the kid.

"Someone died Midoriya. I know it wasn't your fault, but there still has to be an official inquiry. Therefore you will be suspended from any intern positions until it is concluded. And hey..." Backdraft put his hand on Midoriya's head. It was mildly stiff, the hero unused to giving pep talks to kids, "When all this hullabaloo is over, you're welcome to come back. If you want that is." Backdraft took Midoriya's hand and shook it, "It was short, but it's been a pleasure Deku."

* * *

 _"Police are currently working on an investigation of two incidents today. The first was an attempted robbery at Great Maoko Bank, the other an arson at a nearby build site. While all suspects were apprehended at the robbery there was one fatality at the fire. Police are giving few details but the victim has been identified as twenty five year old Makan Chirosaki. He had police record and had ties to small time gangs and is currently the main suspect as the arson. There was also an UA intern present, Izuku Midoriya. Police refused to comment on his involvement in the arson or death, but Midoriya had been placed on suspension and has been returned to UA. It is unknown at this time if the robbery and arson are connected."_

Her face my pressed so hard against the glass it was becoming wet with her tears.

 _Makan?_

His face flashed across the screen again with a highlight of his past offences.

 _Not her Makan? Not her onisan!_

Another face popped up on the screen. A timid looking boy. A timid looking boy with a mop of black hair and a face dotted with freckles.

 _Not a hero..._

 _ **A murderer.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sakurai walked down the road to UA humming happily. In her arms she carried a large cake decorated with a large candy coloured Plus Ultra.

"I hope this is big enough," she wondered to herself.

* * *

 _Three days ago-_

"He's so depressed Sakurai I don't know what to do..." Toshinori's voice was sad coming through phone, "he still thinks it's his fault."

Sakurai stood over her stove stirring soup stock, the faint smell of bonito wafting out her window. She held the phone between her head and shoulder as she added the ingredients playing a dangerous balancing game, ""Midoriya seems sensitive Toshinori. I don't think you can carry this for him."

"I guess not..." he said sounding frustrated.

"He'd have to go through it sometime right? At least he has you and all his friends to be here for him."

Her comment stung Toshinori. He knew from Nighteye's timeline that he could very well die sometime this year, "It is lucky we're all here..."

"Well why don't you do something for him?" she suggested, pulling the pot of the burner.

"Oh? Like what?" He lay back on his couch and stared at the ceiling. An image of Sakurai curled up on his couch floated briefly into his consciousness before he chased it away.

"Like a party or something." She grabbed a bowl and began putting noodles into it.

"How do you throw a 'I'm-sorry-you-think-you-killed-a-guy party?" he sounded mildly horrified.

"Yagi you are awful. No, think of it as a moral boosting party. A reminder of how much everyone loves him," Sakurai dropped one of her chopsticks and it went rolling under her shelves, "You little pain in the butt."

"I'm sorry...?" his voice sounded sad, like a small child pouting.

"No not you I dropped a chopstick. Anyway, sometimes a reminder that people love you can make the bad, not seem so bad. Don't make the party about anything else." Sakurai paused, "We had a cat when Shioto was younger. He was old when we got him so he passed away while she was still young. I threw her a tea party and it cheered her up. This is way more extreme but it could still help."

"It couldn't hurt, thank you for the idea."

"It's no problem Mr. Yagi," she said stopping for a moment to bit her lip as she tried to suppress her smile.

Toshinori chuckled quietly."I may have to make you my go-to when it comes to kid problems."

Sakurai blushed, the thought making her very happy for some reason, "I'm glad I could help. When do the students get back from their internships?"

"These were only week long so about two days from now."

"Well that gives you plenty of time! Why don't you call Midoriya's class mates and make it a surprise too." She heard shuffling over the phone line and Toshinori muttering something about needing to get a pencil and paper.

* * *

After arranging everything himself Toshinori had called Sakurai to ask if she could pick up cake on her way to work, since him leaving would raise suspicions. As she her way through the gate she saw Shioto talking with Koji and another girl from class 1-A. Sakurai recognised her from the sports festival. The girl had headphone jacks in her ears and could project the sound from her heart. Shioto noticed her mother and waved before jogged over to her.

"Hey Mom. Oooo cake! Is that for the party today?"

Sakurai shushed her, "Yes it is but it's supposed to be a surprise. Mr. All Might asked me to bring it in."

A grin spread over Shioto's face and she dropped her sunglasses down her nose, "Ohhhh All Might sensei hey..?"

Sakurai frowned and leaned away, "I don't like that smile."

"You sure do a lot of things for All Might mom. He must really depend on you."

Sakurai tried desperately to keep her expression neutral even though it didn't matter with Shioto, "I help all of the staff, you know that."

Leaning in closer to her mom Shioto's smile became even more devilish, "Well yes but you always seem extra happy to help him out."

Sakurai looked as if she was wounded, opening her mouth to speak only to close it quickly.

Shioto glanced around Sakurai's head and sighed, "I'm sorry mom..."

"It's alright," she replied, looking at the ground, "I have to get to work now. Do well today okay? I'll see you later."

Shioto watched sadly as Sakurai walked away, the soft grey blue cloud that Shioto knew as her father trailing behind her.

* * *

After classes had ended for the day everyone from class 1-A (and a Shioto tag along) was gathered in the east wing teachers lounge. All Might had gotten special permission from Nezu who agreed as long as he got a piece of cake. Ochaco and Iida hung the streamers that Momo was making while the rest of the class milled around. Many of them brought snacks that they had pilfered from the cafeteria at lunch time. All Might stood nervously in a corner. This was supposed to be small so he hoped they wouldn't get rowdy and cause trouble. Get _him_ in trouble more specifically.

"All Might you are just the best!" Said Ochako as she hung a blue and red striped streamer above his head. She was using her quirk to float around while Iida guided her with a broom handle, "This is the perfect way to cheer Izuku up! I'm kinda jealous I didn't think of it first."

"I wouldn't worry too much Uraraka," said Ilda handing her a large decorative streamer arrangement, "You're making this an even better party. In fact we all contributed!"

Ochako was wiggled around as he talked, "Iida you can't talk with your hands while I'm up here!"

"Apologies Miss Uraraka!" he bowed and Uraraka smacked into the wall.

"Ow...Iida..."

Once they finished All Might looked around the room in awe. Food covered the table and the whole room was cheerfully decorated with streamers and banners which read 'Do your best!' and 'Plus Ultra!'

"Holy crap.. this...this is amazing!" All Might's gazed wandered over all his students who were looking at him smiling, "I'm so proud of all of you. This is really fantastic work. Top marks for everyone!"  
Class 1-A cheered in response. Well most of them did, Katsuki Bakugo stood grumbling in the corner while looking out the window.

There was a loud thump at the door and Iida opened to see Sakurai carrying the cake.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to sneak this paste all the teachers so they didn't try to steal any!" Sakurai placed it on the table and looked around,"I'm Ms. Sakurai everyone. I'm Shioto's mother and a new employee here. I've heard so much about all of you. I'm honoured that we finally have the chance to meet." She bowed and then looked at the class again, "Mr. All Might..." her voice trailed off.

All Might looked around frantically,"Did I miss something?"

Sakurai nodded then grinned, "You didn't tell me how absolutely adorable everyone in your class was!" She squealed and began fawning over all the students.  
Shioto tried to shrink behind Koji who patted her head lightly.

After a few moments of everyone getting acquainted the hour had arrived to bring down Midoriya.

"I'll text him and ask him to hang out!" said Ochako tapping an emoji filled message into her phone, "There, sent."

Everyone huddled around staring over Ochako's shoulder, waiting. A musical beat tinkled and everyone began yelling at her to open it.

"I will if everyone will just shut up!" she shouted as she swiped her phone open.

As she red the text her face fell, "He says he doesn't feel well...he's going to take a nap instead."

"He must be having a hard time," said Todoroki, "Midoriya's the type of guy who can't get over things like this quickly."

"But this was supposed to cheer him up!," whined Ochako, "How are we supposed to do that if he doesn't come?"

"Well how are we going to drag him out of his room without giving away the surprise?" asked Ilda, his fingers curled around his chin.

Bakugo had barely been listening. It was silly how everyone was breaking their backs for stupid little Deku. He scowled. He knew that if anyone else in the class were going through this Midoriya would be one of the first ones trying to make it better. The thought made him sulk. That didn't mean he had to be here though.

A shiver went up his spine and he realised the room behind him had gone eerily quiet. He slowly turned his head to see they entire class looking at him.

"What the hell do you all want?!" he snapped.

"Bakugo you have to go get Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu pulled on his arm.

Bakugo's ripped himself from her grasp "You are out of your god damn mind!"

"Yes it has to be you," said Iida intensely pushing his glasses up his nose, "Midoriya would never believe you would do something nice for him. He also won't put up much of a fight against you. Therefore the surprise would be intact. It's perfect!" he said gesturing wildly.

"Please Bakugo," Ochako held her hands together and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "It would mean so much to us, and it would mean so much to Midoriya as well."

They all startled back as Bakugo popped several small explosions from his hands.

"I am NOT responsible for that damn Deku!"

Everyone fell silent, many of them with disheartened looks on their faces.

"Screw you all I don't even know why I'm here!" Bakugo pushed he way through everyone and headed for the door.

"Wait no! Bakugo don't leave!" called Kirashima.

"I said screw you _all_!" storming out he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Bakugo stood outside of the door for a moment. He almost regretted his actions but stubbornly began to walk towards the he had gotten around the corner he heard footsteps following and turned to see sunglasses girl jogging after him.

He stopped and sneered at her, "What do you want?"

The girl smiled at him and Bakugo found her surprisingly disarming but shook it off, "I'm not coming back so don't ask me."

"I won't," she said, "You seem to be the kind of guy who doesn't change his mind just cause someone asks."

"I not!" he snorted, "And I don't owe anyone any favours!"

"No you don't, but if you would hear me out I'd like to say something."

Bakugo sniffed angrily but didn't leave. She took that as her signal he was at least listening somewhat,"Midoriya doesn't have the same emotional control as you do Bakugo, I can see that. So big and little things really effect him. That villain dying on his watch was a very big thing." She stepped forward and put her hand lightly on his shoulder, "If Ochaco, Iida or anyone else went to get him, well Midoriya knows they care and it wouldn't be a big surprise. But if Bakugo went..." she took of her sunglasses and looked into his eyes, "Someone who normally wouldn't lift a finger to help him, then maybe he would see that things aren't so bad. That would be a little thing...and it think it would really affect him, in a big way." The girl stared at him for a moment, her eyes drifting around his head.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. His voice still grumbled but was calmer now.

"Oh nothing," she said smiling at him, "Thanks for listening Bakugo."

The girl skipped back down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

As Shioto entered the lounge, everyone was deciding what to do to get Midoriya out of his room. Shioto smiled and clapped for attention.

"Well what did he say?" asked Jiro her arms crossed in front of her.

"Oh he didn't say anything," she smiled and pushed her finger into her cheek, "But I'm positive Midoriya will be here soon!"

* * *

In his dorm room, Midoriya lay on his bed with the lights off. He still wore his school uniform, jacket and all. He just hadn't felt like taking it off. In his minds eye he saw the villains face as he pulled him out of the rubble. How his mouth hung open. His glassy lifeless eyes. Midorya curled around his pillow and wept. He hadn't meant for him to die and now thinking about everything he could have done differently, the thoughts were strangling him.

Midoriya's door suddenly exploded causing him to jump and roll off his bed. He tried to crawled away while looking over his shoulder at the intruder. An intimidating form loomed the the doorway, back lit against the hall lights.

"Wha...what who are you?! What do you want?!"

The dark figure stepped forward and reached for him.

Midoriya screamed as it pulled him to his feet."Please don't! Wait...Kaachan?" Midoriya asked surprised.

"Deku..." Bakugo growled.

Before Midoriya knew what was going on Bakugo was dragging him through the halls behind him.

"I can't believe I have to drag your sorry ass out of your bedroom!" Bakugo grumbled.

Outside several students watched curiously as one boy dragged another over the campus. Occasionally the one on he ground would squirm only to be hit on the head by the blonde angry one. Every just averted their eyes and tried to give them a large berth.

Midoriya tried to free himself but Bakugo had him firmly by the collar, "Bakugo let me go I don't want to go anywhere."

The blonde began to walk faster, "No one asked what you wanted so shut up!"

"Where are we even going?!" Midoriya twisted trying to see what was going on.

"I said shut up!" a small explosion went off near Midoriya's ear and he took the hint.

* * *

Midoriya stood in front of the door, "Why are we at the east teachers lounge Kaachan?"

Bakugo snorted angrily and didn't answer.

Midoriya sighed, "If a teacher wants to see me can you just tell them that I just need a few more days to think..."

Before he could finish Midoriya was lifted off his feet as Bakugo hooked him under the collar pushing him into the wall.

"Stop being a pansy little shit Deku!" he spat in his face, "You didn't even kill that guy and if you did so the hell what! You gotta do your damn job anyway and no one is going to wait around for you to get your head out of your ass!" Bakugo dropped him so suddenly he fell to the floor. Izuku looked up at Kaachan who was face was red with frustration, "You wanna be a hero Deku?! Then _STAND UP._ Even if things get shitty you can't wallow like a god damn baby! Now go through that god damn door cause if I dragged you over here for nothing I will break _EVERY SINGLE_ _THING_ in that stupid baby room of yours!" Bakugo walked into the room and slammed the door before Izuku could say anything.

Standing slowly Izuku brushed himself off and looked at the entrance. He hesitated but reached his hand out.

 **"SURPRISE!"** suddenly the air was full of confetti and laughter as all of Midoriya's friends and class mates stood laughing and clapping. He gazed around and saw All Might and Ms. Sakurai standing in the corner smiling.

"What is all this?" he asked.

Ochako ran up and hugged him, "It's a party Izuku," she squeezed him harder, "to remind you of how much we all love you."

"And to make you feel better about killing a guy," Todoroki chimed in.

Ochako threw her party popper at his head, "OH MY GOD TODOROKI! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

"I thought that's what we were here for!" Todoroki rubbed his eye which was now painfully red.

Midoriya took another look at all his friends. He met All Might's gaze who flashed him a wink and thumbs up. Before he could stop himself tears began to run down his face.

"I knew that was gunna happen," said Mineta as Ojiro handed him 500 yen.

"You...guys...are...all...so...awesome!" Midoriya blubbered wiping his face with his sleeve, "This is so amazing thank you so much."

"You'd do the same for us," said Iida as he approached slapping him stiffly on the back, "Don't forget we're all here to support each other."

Midoriya nodded, "You're right, so...this isn't really my party." He looked around at all his friends, his eyes resting in a figure in the corner. Bakugo met his gaze before huffing and turning away, "This is a party for all of us!"

The room erupted into laughter and cheers as class 1-A joined in a big group hug. Except for Bakugo.

"I'm just here for cake." he whispered to himself stubbornly.

* * *

After the party ended, Sakurai was finishing up the last of the cleaning while Midoriya hung around to talk to his hero.

"I can't thank you enough All Might. All of this...it made me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad Midoriya my boy. This will more than likely happen again to you unfortunately, but hopefully you'll remember that you have all these people around you."

Midoriya grasped All Might in a tight hug surprising him. He stood awkwardly for a moment before returning it, absentmindedly ruffling his hair.

"I will remember All Might," said Midoriya ending the hug. He stood resolutely, "I'm not going to be just a good hero, I'm going to be a great one!"

All Might scratched his head, not understanding the reference, "Of course you will."

As Midoriya left Toshinori turned to see Sakurai finishing up the sweeping.

He rushed over and put his hands on the broom, "I'm sorry Sakurai, you ended up cleaning so much by yourself. Please let me finish up."

She smiled and attempted to tug the broom out of his hands, "It's really no trouble I'm fine."

"Please I insist," he said trying to tug it back.

"I'm almost done," her eyes narrowed at him.

They held the stand off before Sakurai leaned in still glowering, "A compromise," she suggested.

* * *

Toshinori squatted on the floor his hands wrapped around his knees as Sakurai pushed the final dirt pile into the dustpan he held. He stood and deposited it in the trash before brushing off his hands.

"All finished," Sakurai said ooking around, "You were most helpful Mr. All Might," she raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Glad to be of service," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Sakurai.

She stood against the light of the dimming sun smiling. Her hair was put up haphazardly and her clothes were crumpled from cleaning. There was even a smudge of dirt on her nose.  
 _  
The most beautiful thing I've ever seen...  
_  
Toshinori startled at the thought and averted his eyes. Covering his mouth as he dissolved into a coughing fit. Where had that come from? Well wherever, it was a very dangerous thought.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her hand slowly sliding down the broom.

"Yes I'm fine," he managed, "I'm just a little tired that's all..."

Sakurai closed the distance between them without meeting his gaze, "I didn't get a chance to meet with you today. Why don't I give you a quick session before I head home?"  
 _  
"No."_ Toshinori thought, but his hands were already on his buttons, working their way down as Sakurai removed her tie and draped it over the edge of the couch. He finished removing his dress shirt and dropped it onto a stool beside them. He made no move to sit and she made no move to lead him to.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Sakurai raised her hands. Ran them up his body, only millimetres from his skin. Occasionally one of her fingers would accidentally brush against him causing a shudder.

When she reached his chest she stopped."Here is...technically the best place," her cheeks were red and her eyes were fogged slightly.

She looked up to him for permission and he could only nod unable to look away. She placed her hands on his chest and in doing so pulled her body closer. Her hands began to glow and the warmth worked its way through his body. Toshinori realised she was close enough that he could smell her. Paper, ink, dust and a little bit of sweat. He didn't think he could ever enjoy a scent as much as this. Everything he knew told him to stop this as his arms moved up to gently cradle her elbows.

They stayed like that for several moments, the glow from Sakurai's hands heating and invigorating him. But his head was screaming and as the light dimmed he looked into her eyes."Maybe...on the back next time..." he forced himself to say.

Sakurai nodded flushing as she quickly retrieved her tie."I'll see you tomorrow Mr. All Might." And then, she was gone.

Toshinori picked up his shirt and twisted his fists into it, "Shit."

* * *

As Sakurai hurried down the hall tears were forming in her eyes.

 _"What was I thinking?"_ She thought to herself angrily as rounding the corner to the stairs.

It was the way he had looked at her in the moment. Something she couldn't explain but it made her want to be close. More than close. It had been a very long time since she had felt ran down her face now she hurried out the exit gate.  
 _  
"Ushio...I'm sorry"_

* * *

Later that night Toshinori lay in his bed staring up at the dark ceiling. Running his fingertips over all the places her hands had been, he indulged in a memory he should forget. His phone came to life beside him with a simple beep. Reaching over he saw the message was from Sakurai.

 _{Please let me apologise for earlier Mr. All Might. I was inappropriate. I would very much appreciate if we could forget it ever happened.}_

{No need for I'm sorry. It is already forgotten}

he lied.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_I did some edits on this chapter, mostly on the conversation between Toshinori and Sakurai. I hadn't had much time to write and I'm ashamed to say I rushed out this chapter. I will keep trying to improve it :) Thank you for understanding_

"You are absolutely nuts if you think I am going to try that shit."

A man, older with a face pitted from years of hard living sat across from a girl hiding in shadow. A single bulb provided a pitiful amount of light for the table separating the two.

The young woman crossed her legs and fiddled with a pencil, her mouth a straight tight line of anger, "You OWED onichan...and I am here to collect..." her voice trembled, barely in control.

"Well your 'onichan' is dead sister so I don't owe anything. God I liked the kid enough that I may have done something but what you're asking for, it's too much!"

Her lip twitched before curling into a smile, "I supposed I could always find someone else..." her voice silky.

"You're going to because I am not putting myself out there." He crossed his arms and eyed her nervously.

The girl leaned foreword, making sure to stay out of the light, "If I do find someone else..." she put her hand on the table and slowly picked up the beer bottle he had failed to open. He screamed and recoiled as she smashed it into her own hand, _"It will only be because you're dead!"_ Her voice was tighter now, strained and insane.

As she reached toward him with her bloodied hand her flesh began to twitch and swell until she gripped his collar with a monstrous mutated fist.

The strong smell of sweat and urine perforated the air as he shook in fear, "Okay I'm sorry...I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled a deranged smile, her own blood spattered on her face, "Onichan would be so grateful..."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the party and Toshinori's only contact with Sakurai had been for his treatments. When they did meet she was aloof and stiff, only saying hello and goodbye. He sighed as he stirred his coffee. The first new friend he had made in years and somehow it had gotten screwed up. He took a sip before dumping the rest down the drain.

After classes ended All Might headed back to faculty housing. He scrolled through the class chat where everyone was talking about the results from the internships. Kaminari posted a picture he took of some girls in bikinis while he was interning near a beach. All Might felt grumpy today so he send a displeased face directed at the electric kid. Kaminari sent a distressed face back with a short apology.

Toshinori sighed. He was going for a run with Midoriya tonight. He felt depressed so he hoped working his body would clear the fog from his head. Over the last several nights he had many dreams where he couldn't see anything but he could feel things. Sometimes it was the burn in his side, but the dreams always ended with the feeling of Sakurai's hands moving up to his chest.

" _Augh...Damn it._ " he rubbed his face with his hand trying to shake the thought from his head. In all honesty he shouldn't be surprised that he and Sakurai had gotten so close. They had shared a past tragedy and now they were forced into such intimate proximity. Yes that was it. It really wasn't surprising at all. They just had to laugh it off, learn the boundaries.

 _"How do I say that to her?"_ he thought as he hung his head.

At a loss he open up the text messages between them. The last one was from five days ago, when she said she couldn't make a session. His fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone. He didn't even know where to start but he knew with each passing day it became less likely they'd ever be able talk normally again.

"Hey All Might!"

Toshinori looked over to see Midoriya running over in his gym clothes.

"Hello Young Midoriya," he pasted a smile on his face and waved.

Midoriya gave him a large grin, "It's been a little while since we've worked out together."

"Yea. We got out of practice after I collapsed but it's good that we can get back to a schedule," All Might slapped the boy on the back and Midoriya nodded happily.

* * *

All Might and Midoriya had a favourite place to run. A park nearby that was almost always deserted at night time. It was too well lit for lovers and criminals but still dark enough that people didn't hang out for all hours of the night.

"Three laps to start," said All Might, "then we'll see how I feel from there."

They started slowly as Toshinori readjusted to the feeling of movement. After the first lap he found he could almost run at full pace. He and Midoriya even raced for the last lap

"Looks like you're still faster than me," said Toshinori, hands on his knees.

Midoriya laughed and paced in circles, walking off the run. Toshinori was breathing hard but he found himself exhilarated. The burn in his muscles, the feeling of his body working hard. He stretched to the sky relishing in the feeling of movement.  
 _  
"Sakurai..."_ he remembered. This was because of her. Guilt passed through him as he remember they weren't currently speaking, "Midoriya..."

The younger one had dropped to the ground and began doing a series of push ups, "Yes...All Might?" he said in between lifts.

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck and glanced off into the dark, "What would you do if you...if you and a friend stopped talking to each other."

Midoriya rotated so he was sitting cross legged on the ground, "Is this about you and Ms. Sakurai?"

All Might dissolved into a coughing fit blood spraying between his lips, "What made you ask that?!"

Midoriya cocked his head in concern, "Shioto says that her mom has seemed depressed lately."  
 _  
"Nothing is sacred at a school,"_ he thought as another wave of guilt washed over him. He sighed and plopped down next to Midoriya, "We didn't even get into a fight...it just...became awkward between us. I think I know why but I have no idea what to do."

"What happened?" Midoriya had switched to doing sit ups. The kid never seemed to stop.

"I'd tell you my boy but for her sake I'd better not. I don't know how she'd feel about you knowing." All Might attempted some sit ups but only managed ten before needing a break.

"Well why not just talk to her?" Midoriya finished up his third set then looked over to him, "If you didn't fight then all you need to do is talk about it. Things always seem scarier when you think about them. At least that's how things are for me." Midoriya chuckled, "Even now I still find myself scared sometimes but once you just do it, well at the very least you aren't wondering anymore."

All Might lay prostrate on the ground watching Midoriya as he spoke. After the boy finished speaking he lightly bopped him in the shoulder, "When did you start being an adult?"

Midoriya laughed and fell beside his mentor. They looked up at the sky. Only the brightest stars were visible, the others dimmed out by the lights of the city.

"I hope you work thing out with her All Might...". He turned his head, "She seems like a good person. You need more people like that around you."

All Might didn't answer. He just continued to stare into the night, wondering if he had the resolve to speak with her. Wondering if he even should. Too many people would be crushed already if Nighteye's fate came to pass. At the same time, he didn't know if he could help himself.

 _"We could be friends..."_ he thought.

* * *

Sakurai exhaled slowly as she pressed enter. She had just finished inputting all of the internship reports. While many hero agencies had gone digital a few preferred to write out their comments on paper, which meant Sakurai had to type them out herself. Fiddling with her pen she checked off the task from her planner before picking it up to go over the remaining tasks.  
"Need to reassess the budget for the USJ..." she muttered before tossing the book onto her desk and leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes then threaded her fingers through her hair pulling lightly on the strands to wake herself up.

She felt a sight touch in her shoulder accompanied by a voice, "Here, you look like you need this."

She opened her eyes to see Aizawa leaning on her desk holding out a steaming coffee.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa. I'm sorry I'm just getting through the influx now that the internships are done. I promise I'm not falling behind," she smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

"I have no doubt of your ability to handle this Sakurai," he said taking a sip of his own mug, "I'd say you are one of the few people who doesn't give me a head ache on a daily basis."

Sakurai laughed, "Well thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

Aizawa kept his eyes closed as he took another sip, "Not saying it can't happen. I find everyone tiring to some extent."

Sakurai laughed uncomfortably, unsure if he was joking. "You're a good teacher though Mr. Aizawa so you must like people somewhat."

Aizawa sniffed. "It's more about making sure the students who make it through UA understand what it means to be a hero." He looked over to her intensely, "They need someone strong who can guide them down that road. I can't say all my co-workers are quite up to snuff."

Sakurai smiled wryly, "You care about them too. Maybe just a little bit."

Aizawa glared at her but she was to busy downing her caffeine shot to notice. Aizawa coughed, "So how is All Might doing?"

Sakurai ran her fingers over the rim of her mug and shrugged, "He is taking well to the treatments. So good I assume."

"Hmm," he said taking a slow sip of his coffee, "Anyway the reason I'm here is I need your help over in the library."

Sakurai raised an eyebrow, "Now? For what?"

Aizawa didn't answer and started walking out the door. She scrambled to shut down her computer and followed after him tying up her hair. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Sakurai saw a figure standing outside the door, very obviously muttering to themselves. She tensed when she realized who it was and cast her eyes downwards. She hoped they could walk by without him noticing. Aizawa looked sideways at her before turning his gaze to Yagi.

"Oh hey All Might." He said drably raising his hand in greeting. All Might jumped and when he realized Sakurai was with Aizawa his face flushed. Both of them averted their gaze as Aizawa stood between them looking back and forth.

"Actually I don't need your help anymore Sakurai. Sorry for bothering you." And with that he walked off in the direction of his apartment.

Sakurai twitched, _"Did he do this on purpose...?"  
_  
Now alone, the pair stood awkwardly, avoiding each others gaze for a long moment. Eventually Sakurai turned to head back up the stairs. Toshinori felt sweat form on his brow and his heart beat faster.

 _Shit._ He was losing his chance.

"Sakurai wait!"

She stopped, her hand almost on the railing.

He struggled to speak, "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out.

She turned to him quickly, shock and confusion on her face. Before she could say anything he continued.

"Sakurai, I need you. We both know that, but we are connected and not just by this. I failed you so many years ago. You and you husband, and it's stayed with me since then. I gave you my name..." he shook his head. He was rambling and getting off track, "What I'm trying to say is...considering the circumstances, it's not surprising we got carried away," he said lamely, running his hand over the back of his head, "But I think we can still be friends. If we just set down our boundaries."

Having found courage he finally turned to look at her in the eye. She was facing him, holding herself in a half hug, face red and eyes wide. He waited anxiously for her reply unable to breath, the tension in his body rooting him to the spot.

Slowly Sakurai raised her hand to her mouth and turned her head to the side. He saw as a smiled form on her face. After a moment she even began laughing. It was just the same expression as she had at the restaurant. It was still just as adorable.

"I guess I was being really ridiculous wasn't I," she started.

"I will even buy you coffee!" Toshinori said quickly before she had finished. "Oh, wait. I...well I was actually expecting you to say something different."

Sakurai laughed, "Like that I hated you?"

Toshinori nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the bits of dust inside them.

"Well I don't Mr. All Might. I'm sorry I didn't handle our awkwardness well," She bowed and Toshinori ungracefully returned it.

"And a coffee does sound nice, but I just had one," she stood and folded her hands in front of her, "So how about we go get drinks? It will be my treat." She smiled, "It's my thank you for being the bigger person in all of this."

Toshinori breathed a sigh of relief, his mind beginning to calm. He chuckled to himself, Midoriya had been right after all.

* * *

Walking down the street in the dimming light the two figures walked close together. The tension that once existed between them melting into a familiar comfort.

"So what have you been doing these past two weeks Sakurai." He still had his hands in his pockets and noticed quietly to himself he didn't have to shorten his strides for Sakurai. Her legs were long and she was extremely tall for a woman, though she was still shorter than him when he stood at his full height.

"Oh I've been doing intern reports," her shoulders suddenly looked like they were carrying a heavy weight and she placed one hand on her forhead, "Its not difficult but it's been a finicky nightmare."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help," he said.

She smiled sheepishly, "At the risk of sounding rude Mr. All Might..."

"Yagi." He corrected.

"Yagi," she repeated looking pleased with their new informality, "at the risk of sounding rude, you are absolutely useless at paperwork."

The laughed together and Toshinori nodded, "You've got me there. But maybe I could have provided other help."

"Like?" She said her eyebrow raised curiously.

"Like distracting you from doing your work by taking you out for drinks."

Sakurai tapped him on the head lightly, "I said it was my treat," she blushed after realizing she had hit him again, "Sorry Yagi..."

Toshinori smiled, "I missed you Sakurai."

"I missed you too," she replied smiling bashfully.

Toshinori suddenly had an idea and pulled out his phone, "Do you mind if I invite someone to come with us? I'd like you to meet them."

She nodded and he looked up Naomasa in his contact list. It was possible he wasn't on shift right now and if he didn't have a big case load...

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.  
 _  
"Well now, it's been a long time Toshinori,"_ Naomasa was chastising him, but Toshinori could hear happiness in his voice.

"Evening Tsukauchi. Are you busy at the moment."  
 _  
"Oh I've stayed after work to finish up some things but I should be done soon. Did you want to meet for coffee?"_

"Actually I was thinking drinks," Toshinori glanced over to Sakurai who was averting her gaze politely, "There's a co-worker of mine I'd like you to meet."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Toshinori opened the door of the bar for Sakurai and she huddled next to the entrance until he came in after her. It was pleasantly noisy with the chatter of friends sitting in close groups, scattered amongst small tables and along the bar. Sakurai glanced around nervously until Toshinori put his arm around her. She looked up startled, but his gaze was wandering, searching for who they were here to meet. After a moment he spotted Naomasa at the end of the bar.

"There he is. Stick close it's a bit crowded in here."

Sakurai gave in and let Toshinori lead her through the crowd. She noticed how quickly people jumped and moved out of the way for him. She looked up, she guessed a tall skeleton man would scare some. Sakurai smiled feeling his protective arm around her. She didn't think he looked scary at all.

"Well look who's back from the dead," said Naomasa rising for his seat.

He and Toshinori shook hands and smiled at each other. Sakurai could see the friendship between the two men and she took an instant liking to the detective. He was a simple looking man but he had the same air as Toshinori. The kind of aura given off by a good heart.

"I apologize Tsukauchi. It's been a difficult few weeks for me." Toshinori pulled out a stool for Sakurai between him and Naomasa.

"I know," he replied sitting down and removing his trench coat, "I heard about it from Gran Torino who heard it from Recovery Girl."

Naomasa raised his eyebrows and Toshinori winced, "I guess I haven't called him either, he probably will chew me out a little."

"A little? The old man was livid. You nearly killed him he said." Naomasa turned to Sakurai who was sitting quietly, straightening the various bar accessories in front of her, "Now we're being rude. You invited me here to meet someone didn't you?"

Toshinori blushed and frantically stood up from his seat again, "I'm so sorry Sakurai that was so rude. I'm not used to introducing people I know..."

Sakurai smiled and reached into her purse to pull out her business cards, "It's fine Mr. Yagi, I have a chance to use these now." She turned to Naomasa and bowed holding out her card, "I am Sakurai Kenko. It is my pleasure to meet you Sir. Mr. Yagi spoke fondly of you."

Naomasa took her card and then reached into his breast pocket for his own card, bowing while offering it to her, "It is nice to meet you too Ms. Sakurai. Unfortunately I have heard nothing of you because our mutual friend here never calls me." Naomasa grinned at Toshinori while Sakurai stifled a laugh.

"I said I was sorry..." Toshinori said sitting heavily on his seat.

"It's no problem Toshinori, I can't say that I've made any effort either. Work you know?" He smiled at Sakurai, "So are you a new teacher at UA?"

"Oh me? Oh no I'm just a faculty assistant!" She said twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Sakurai is being too modest," Toshinori chimed in, "Principal Nezu says she's increasing teacher productivity by redoing the student files and she's saved money by renegotiation rates for repairs for things like the USJ. She even helped me get my marks in on time."

Sakurai blushed as Naomasa pointed at Toshinori, "You got this man to do paperwork in a timely fashion? What's you're quirk? Making the impossible possible?"

Sakurai burst out laughing and Toshinori deflated slightly.

The bartender wandered over and they all order some beer before continuing the conversation.

"Actually my quirk is...life force manipulation is what you could call it I guess," Sakurai shrugged nervously,

Naomasa nodded, "I heard from Torino, but I only understand a little, I only have third hand information after all." He winked at her and she laughed taking a sip of her beer.  
"I'll show you, may I have your hand?"

Naomasa raised an eyebrow but then put out his hand palm up on the bar. Sakurai lightly touched his fingertips and they glowed faintly,"Wow, that feels really nice. Kind of like a hug."

Sakurai smiled sheepishly and took another sip of her beer. Toshinori grinned as he watched his two friends get along resting his arm on the backrest of Sakurai's stool as he drank his beer.

"So you just have to hold Toshinori's hand?" asked Naomasa.

Sakurai and Toshinori started coughing simultaniously. Toshinori took several gulps of his beer while Sakurai waved her hands wildly, "Yeah, it's something like that!"

Naomasa shrugged and drank his own, "In all honesty I only have one question that matters." He looked at her intensely his face unreadable.

Toshinori sat quietly confused while Sakurai squirmed under his stare.

"How do you feel about baseball?"

Sakurai sighed in relief as Toshinori chuckled, "Naomasa is a real baseball nut. He kept trying to get me into it but I was always too busy."

"You said you were, but you can record things now so there's no excuse," Naomasa replied pouting, "What about you Sakurai? You watch?"

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well Ushio, my husband, used to watch them religiously. I'd watch with him but I was never as into it as he was."

Naomasa sighed and closed his eyes, "He's a lucky man your husband. My ex wife just shook her head at me every time I put it on. Maybe I could meet your husband one day and I can finally have someone to watch with."

Sakurai felt Toshinori's hand tighten on the back of her chair. She smiled sadly and looked into her drink,"Unfortunately my husband passed away some time ago," she said softly.

Naomasa bowed his head, his expression sympathetic, "I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Sakurai."

She smiled, "It was years ago now. It's alright."

Happy, energetic music began to play from the back of the bar. The trio turned to see several people head over to an open area and begin to dance as the lights dimmed.

"I forgot they do music here now," said Naomasa, "Do you dance Toshinori?" He asked smiling as he finished off his beer.

Toshinori his shook his head, "No not me, but Sakurai used to be a Ballerina," he said pointing to Sakurai who blushed furiously.

"Well I was almost, I mean I never did actually."

"Oh wow a dancer. I'm impressed Toshinori has a friend with someone who is mildly cultured."

Toshinori glared playfully and finished his beer as well, "Well does the police department suddenly give dancing lessons Tsukauchi?" Toshinori nodded to the bartender who refilled all three of their drinks.

"Actually my ex said I'm wasn't a terrible dancer," Naomasa said grinning. "She made me learn for our wedding. I think I still remember a thing or two."

Toshinori gestured to the dance floor beer in hand, "Why don't you take this big talker out for a spin Sakurai?"

She blushed and began chugging her beer. Naomasa and Toshinori watched in awe as she downed the whole glass without stopping. After she finished she slammed her glass down dramatically.

"I'm going to need more beer for that."

The group spent another half an hour talking and laughing, mostly sharing funny stories about Toshinori. When they were all sufficiently fuzzy headed Naomasa stood and put his hand out for Sakurai, "Well let's see if you live up to the hype Miss."

Sakurai laughed and took his hand stepping off the bar stool, "You as well Detective."

Naomasa grinned, "Don't hold your standards to high now," he turned to his friend, his eyes asking permission. Toshinori nodded and the two went to the dance floor.

Toshinori watched as Naomasa basically made a fool of himself. But Sakurai was laughing and he could see from her movements that she really did know how to dance. Even slightly inebriated she was the most graceful person on the floor. He found he was unable to take his eyes off of her.

Sakurai spun around laughing. It was the most fun she'd had in awhile and it had been forever since she had danced with someone. Her eyes wandered from Naomasa to Toshinori sitting quietly at the bar. He flashed her a quiet smile and raised his glass and she smiled back. She found she was regretting shutting herself off from the world. She had been missing a lot she realised. As Naomasa twirled and caught her in his arms she briefly found herself imagining it was Toshinori who was holding her.

* * *

Stumbling out at the end of the night, the group laughed about the man who tried to cut in with Sakurai on the dance floor. Naomasa had dead eyed him and flashed his badge which sent the man running.

"Well I wasn't going to let you dance with someone who could dance better than me, which was basically anyone!"

Toshinori chuckled again. His cheeks were warm from the beer and it kept away the nights subtle chill, "Want me to walk you home Sakurai?"

"Oh goodness no Mr. Yagi," she waved a hand at him, "UA is in the opposite direction! I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'll take her home Toshinori," said Naomasa smiling, "I have to stop at the station anyway, so it's no trouble."

"Oh you don't have to worry Mr. Naomasa.."

"I insist." He smiled at her and she got the impression he wasn't going to let her say no. "I promise I'll keep her safe Toshinori. I'll even text you when I drop her off."

Toshinori looked to both of them before nodding quietly. They all said their goodbyes and then headed off into the night.

* * *

Sakurai walked silently beside Naomasa for a long while. He would occasionally look towards a sound but he also remained quiet. When they had almost reached her complex he finally spoke.

"I fear I was not totally honest about the reason I wanted to walk you home Ms. Sakurai..." he stopped walking and stared at her an apologetic smile on his face.

She tightened her arms around herself nervously but didn't reply.

"Please don't be nervous," he said raising his hand, "I promise I have no ill intentions."

Sakurai breathed out and nodded.

"I would just like to know...are you planning to stay by Toshinori's side?"

Her eye widened and her cheeks coloured, "What do you mean?"

Concern darkened Naomasa's face, "I'm not sure how much he's told you about anything...but Toshinori used to have a sidekick who could see the future." He looked at her sadly, "He said that Toshinori was going to die...that he would be killed sometime this year..."

Sakurai felt her heart sink. Her head swam and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from being sick. Visions of Ushio's death bombarded her thoughts and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"You care about him more than I thought..." said Naomasa gently.

Sakurai didn't answer. Biting her lip she tried desperately to stop herself from crying, but they flowed anyway dripping into the pavement. She let out a few sobs before finally gaining her composure.

"You're sure about this?" She croaked attempting to dry her eyes.

Naomasa nodded slowly, "But Toshinori is determined to change his fate, and if anyone can it's him."

"Why did you need to tell me this?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't let you find out some other way and possibly leave. Toshinori is my friend and frankly one of the best men I've ever known." Naomasa face was stern as he continued, "He's one of the few heroes who I'd say is more noble than his persona. He is truly a selfless and heroic person."

Sakurai remembered the bridge, "I know..." she whispered.

"Then I must ask you," he got to his knees and bowed causing Sakurai to take a step back, "I know you lost your husband and that it must have been painful, but please I beg you, stay with him. Help me protect him. If anyone deserves to have people fight for him it's Toshinori. So please I beg you, please stay and help me save my friend."

Sakurai stood silent, her heart heavy. One lover dead, and now a friend on the precipice. She wondered if she was strong enough. If she could take it. Despite her despair she found herself thinking of Ushio's smile. About their wedding. How happy their time together was and whether she would have left if she had known he was going to die. The answer was obvious.

She knelt down to Naomasa."I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Across town Toshinori slowly made his way back to the high school. He thought about Naomasa and Sakurai, how happy they had looked on the dance floor.

 _"Maybe they'll end up together..."_

The thought depressed him a little. He didn't really think about anything between him and Sakurai anyway. Dead men don't dream after all.

As he reached the gates of UA the hairs in the back of his neck began to prickle. Years of fighting crime gave him a sixth sense for when something was wrong. He stopped and looked around him slowly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness his gaze fell upon the gate. He gasped and the colour drained from his face, fear seizing him in its grip.

Written all over the walls in blood red were the words _'Murderer Midoriya Murderer Midoriya_ ' as far as Toshinori could see, and on the gate before him.  
 **  
'YOU WILL DIE!'  
**  
Toshinori took off running ignoring the pain that came from his side. Nothing mattered at the moment besides finding Midoriya. He tore down the halls of the dorms like a man possessed, sprinting up the stairs two at a time.

 _"Shit. God damn it. Let him be alright"_ he prayed.

Coming to Midoriya's door he burst through and a familiar mop of hair rose up from the bed sleepily.

"All Might? What's wrong? What are you-"

Toshinori took the boy in his arms and hugged him fiercely his heart thumping in his hugged his mentor back, "All Might you're scaring me..."

Toshinori took out his phone and called a number without letting Midoriya go."Principal Nedzu sir...we have a problem."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The faculty of UA high school gathered in the Principal's office waiting tensely as Nedzu took a phone call. He nodded occasionally, his face unreadable as chatter poured in from the other end.

Toshinori stood reluctantly by the door. He had been unwilling to leave Midoriya's side but had been told his attendance was mandatory on this matter. Luckily Naomasa had shown up to help deal with the situation and promised to look after Midoriya personally.

All Might looked to his left. A few feet away Sakurai stood beside Aizawa, both of them with sombre looks on their faces. Occasionally Sakurai would glance over and attempt a comforting smile. Toshinori noticed there was something behind her eyes. Sadness? Worry? He glowered, no time to think about that now. At this moment Midoriya was in danger.

"Thank you for your help on this matter Captain. Yes I shall be speaking to you again soon." Nedzu slowly hung up the phone,"Well the police have gone through the video data and have a preliminary theory. It appears that whoever did this had some sort of telekinesis quirk. They looked for the figure on multiple spectrums but all they could catch was the spray can."

All Might stepped forward, "Why didn't the damn alarms go off?" His voice was hostile and his usual gentleness was replaced with an air of frustration.

"I understand you're worried All Might," said Nedzu attempting to be empathetic, "But the truth is the alarms sound only when someone approaches and attempts to infiltrate the gate. That obviously wasn't the case so the alarm wasn't triggered."

All Might snorted and paced back to the doorway. He coughed and blooded dripped down his hand. The fear was taking a toll on him.

Present Mic was stern, his arms crossed, standing beside Nedzu's desk, "Why would anyone target that kid? He's about as vicious as a cucumber."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that three days ago Midoriya was officially found not responsible in the death of that villain," said Nedzu, his tone even and controlled, "The assumption right now is someone is out for revenge."

All Might gripped his hands into fists and glared at the ground. He had promised Inko he would keep her son safe. Now Midoriya was receiving death threats and All Might had no idea who or what was behind it. He couldn't even do anything about it if he did.

The anxiety of this thought led to another coughing fit, blood running from between his teeth as he attempted to stifle it.

Soft fingers brushed against the back of his hand and he felt a familiar warmth begin to spread. Sakurai had moved beside him, keeping her eyes forward but offering him a small comfort with her quirk. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Ms. Sakurai?" asked Nedzu going through some papers.

Sakurai dropped her hand and blushed before stepping forward, "Yes Principal Nedzu?"

"You are currently the only staff member living off campus. I understand that this was only because you were waiting for your lease to end but I unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to move immediately," Nedzu held his paws together in front of him and closed his eyes, "UA is going into lockdown. You will have twenty four hours to move your belongings. Please feel free to take a faculty member to help. I have already taken the liberty of contacting your landlord and have paid off your lease."

Sakurai nodded and retreated to the back again.

"Lockdown sir?" Said Midnight, her hands her hips, "Are you sure we need to do something that drastic?"

Nedzu nodded his aura serious, "One of our students has had his life threatened. We moved to a dorm system with a promise to protect them. Now it's time for the test, to see if we can deliver on our promise."

He looked seriously at the group before him,"From now on all deliveries will be reviewed and checked by Mr. Aizawa then he and Cementoss will make sure they are given to the proper areas. Everyone will be expected to pull extra hours making sure these are dealt with. We are going down to a skeleton staff in order to minimise traffic in and out of UA. In the meantime the police department and other heroes will be looking into the seriousness of this threat and only once we have their all clear will the lockdown be lifted. Does everyone understand?"

The faculty nodded, each of them mentally preparing for the trial ahead.

"Then you have twenty four hours to get everything in order, I suggest you get moving."

* * *

Later that afternoon All Might stormed away from the boys dorm. He had gone to see Midoriya immediately after the meeting but had been turned away by the police. Naomasa was going over everything with Midoriya to see if they could pick up on any leads, which meant All Might couldn't speak with him until after they were finished. He bit his lip, attempting to squash his anger and fear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakurai hurrying off the campus and jogged to catch up with her.

"Sakurai!" he called out causing her to slow slightly as she looked behind her.

"Yagi? What are you doing here I thought you were headed to see Midoriya?"

Toshinori ground his teeth, "I did but the police are going over everything with him trying to get a lead. He could still be a few hours." He walked beside her keeping with the brisk pace, "I could use something to distract me if you don't mind me hanging around."

Sakurai smiled sadly, "Of course I don't mind..." she looked as if she was about to say something more but stopped herself.

"Is something wrong Sakurai?" He asked desperate to talk about something other than the nagging fear eating at his belly.

Sakurai avoided his gaze, "I'm just worried about Midoriya..." she trailed off.

He could tell she was lying but he let it drop. He was in no mood for dragging information out of people at the moment. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, both in the company of their own anxious thoughts.

* * *

Sakuria lived in a small run down apartment building about half an hour from UA. Toshinori took in the surroundings as they made their way up the rusted stairs. Bits of green paint came away from the railings as he ran his hands along the metal. The steps squeaked with each footfall and the walls were dirty from years of car exhaust and pollution. He looked around to see other small dirty apartment complexes and weed covered parking lots.

He felt slightly guilty. Since becoming a pro hero he hadn't wanted for much but Sakurai obviously had not fared as well.

"I'm apologise, it's not the best but I guess I won't be living here anymore anyways." She smiled obviously embarrassed about her home.

Toshinori took his shoes off habitually as he entered. To his left, the kitchen. A small cubicle equipped with a portable element, bar fridge and a sink for washing. Up a step in front of him was the living room/sleeping area with a small TV and table. To the right of the entrance a small toilet-only bathroom. Sakurai obviously had to go to the public baths to bathe.

She came in after him carrying some cardboard boxes, "Luckily my landlady hadn't gotten the recycling picked up yet." She dropped the boxes onto the middle of the floor, "I can hire us a car after we're done. It shouldn't take long. I don't have many belongings.

Toshinori looked around the sparse room while Sakurai began packing up bedding from a closet. Save for a few family photos and what he assumed were Shioto's childhood drawings there were no decorations to be seen.

Folding up a box he headed for the opposite closet and slid it open. On the top shelf he could see Sakurai's wardrobe, a few work outfits, several large sweaters and thin black leotards under a pair of dancers flats. Then underwear.

Toshinori's face turned crimson as he slowly sunk towards the bottom shelf. Here there were a few knick knacks, a small mirror, and bag of make up. As Toshinori picked up the mirror he saw a small box the back corner. Pulling it out he smelled incense and smoke wafting from the container.

They were photos of Ushio. Some of him or Sakurai alone but mostly of him and her together. Sakurai's hair was shorter then, only to her shoulders, and her face was youthful. He studied Ushio's picture. No one would have called him a handsome man, with his short red hair and strong features, but there was something in his eyes that bespoke a great and fierce heart. And he obviously loved Sakurai, with arms holding her lovingly in every shot, some with his lips even brushing her forehead. And in them Sakurai, beautiful, glowing, a smile always upon her lips. A look Toshinori had never seen on her before.

He delicately ran his fingers over one photo looking first to Ushio then to her. A pang of jealously rose up in his stomach before quickly being squashed by the guilt of such a feeling.

"He was always taking pictures," came Sakurai's voice causing him to start. She had finished packing the blankets and was now putting more boxes together.

"I'm so sorry," he said fumbling, unsure what to do with the box in his hands.

Sakurai gently took it and lay it on the floor between them before reaching in to pull out a photo, "Shioto never liked it when I looked at the pictures. She wasn't trying to be callous, but the emotions she could see upset her so I put the photos away," she handed him the one she was holding. It was her and Ushio on a beach making silly faces under an umbrella. "You can look through them if you like, but I was quite a lot younger so don't make fun of me too much," she blushed before moving to pack her clothes away.

"You sure it's alright?" he asked sheepishly pulling the box towards himself.

Sakurai didn't answer right away, slowly moving her belongings to various pieces of cardboard, "Yes," she said after a moment, "I think it's finally alright." She smiled at Toshinori but the heaviness that was usually settled in the corners of her smile was gone, "I've hidden from it for so long. It would be nice to share these memories again."

* * *

As Sakurai packed Toshinori went through photos asking her about each one. She laughed at most, cried at others and Toshinori learned about Ushio, and about Sakurai, little by little.

"What about this one?" He said nearing the end of the box. It was a photo of Ushio, his usual smile absent. Instead he looked sullen, his eyes dark; mouth drawn in some unknown trepidation.

"I took that photo after we got into a fight," she said looking out from the kitchen, "Ushio always tried to have a smile on his face, but he went through a lot in his life. More then I know probably. I had given him hell about not being upset about something. I don't even remember now. It was the only time I saw him break, actually show me his pain. After that he promised to be more honest with me, lean on me more for support but..." she trailed off for a moment, "That was only a couple of weeks before he died. It's funny, I knew Ushio's heart and I loved it, but I was still getting to know Ushio the man. I had thought I was going to spend my whole life doing that..." She took the photo from Toshinori and smiled at it, "Have you ever been in love Yagi?"

He took a moment before he answering, "There has been a lot of people who I've cared for, who have supported me. But no I have never been in love. Someone taught me it is a messy thing when you're a hero..." Toshinori winced at the thought of Nana and how her family was torn apart.

"I'm sorry Yagi. That's a terrible sacrifice," her expression was consolatory and he had to look away.

"It was sacrifice I made willingly," he said fiddling with the mat of the floor.

"Maybe, but sad nonetheless," she placed the photo onto the pile.

Toshinori looked into the almost empty box. A single Polaroid was left face down. He picked it up and looked, his heart stopping as heat rushed through his body.

The photo was of only Sakurai. She was naked, he assumed, with only a white sheet defending her modesty, entangled sensually between her long legs.

She was sitting in a bed, leaning her weight on one arm with her hair wild and tousled. And her expression... Toshinori did everything he could to keep his composure but he felt blood begin to flow from his lips despite himself.

"Which one is-oh my god..." she covered her mouth, her own face competing with Toshinori's for colour.

"I didn't look...I mean I did but..." Toshinori slowly held out the picture, "Here," he finished lamely covering up his eyes. He felt her slip it from his fingers but she said nothing. Sweat was forming on his brow as he waited for Sakurai to get mad, throw him out, scream, anything really.

Instead he heard her laugh. Toshinori looked to see her, cheeks still red from embarrassment, giggling.

Tension fled from his body as he put his hand behind his head, "Do I ask about that one?"

Sakurai wiped her eye and blushed heavily again, "I'm not vain if that's what you're thinking. Ushio took this on our honeymoon," her fingers ran along the edges of the picture as she entered the memory, "He said it was his favourite picture of me, because he only ever saw me look at him like this when we were alone..."

Toshinori swallowed and readjusted his collar, deciding to let the conversation, and the moment, end.

Sakurai put the photos back in the box then placed them with the rest of her belongings. Toshinori looked around in surprise. In the time it took them to go through all the photos she had managed to pack up her whole apartment.

Sakurai stood and wiped her brow with her sleeve, "Is it a good or a bad thing that my whole life fits into eight boxes?"

He cocked his head and shrugged, "Could be either."

* * *

They waited for the car on the street corner, the boxes stacked haphazardly beside them. Sakurai watched Toshinori in her peripheral as looked off into the distance. His worry straining and hollowing his already gaunt face.

She placed her hand on his upper arm, startling him out of his apprehension, "It will be okay Yagi...Midoriya has so many people to protect him."

Toshinori hung his head, his hands balling into fists deep inside his pockets, "I wish that I could be one of them," he muttered, his brow knotted. He felt useless and pathetic, just like he had when he first met Midoriya.

A soft tap on his arm broke his thoughts again, "You are." Sakurai said he voice was soft and velvety and she squeezed his arm to emphasise her point.

Toshinori looked into her eyes. He could tell she believed what she said, and in that moment, it made him believe it a little bit too.

* * *

With the car unable to enter the secured campus, Sakuri and Toshinori were forced to unload the boxes onto the sidewalk.

Sakurai shield her eyes from the sun as the car drove off, "Well I guess we will just have to do this in trips," she sighed.

Toshinori struggled to pick up the heaviest box, "I could have done this all...myself...before... _augh!_ " He breathed out, finally balancing the large box against his centre of gravity.

He was suddenly thrown off balance as the box was ripped from his hands by Sakurai.

"Sakura? Wha-?"

"Toshinori Yagi! I won't listen to one more word about what you used to be able to do! You're not All Might anymore and I'm sorry!" Her voice was tight with emotion, "But you can still do everything! You can still live! You just have to do it differently!" Sakurai's anger was causing her to breathe heavily while Toshinori took a step back from her. She covered her mouth, shame rising to her face at her outburst. But she pushed it back and place her hands firmly on her hips doing her best to seem intimidating despite the redness of her face, "I won't listen to you talk badly about who you are now Yagi. No, you are no longer All Might, but _you_ can live without him. All Might could have never been if it wasn't for Yagi the man! _Yagi_ is the name of a real hero, and that doesn't change if you're retired or broken! You as a person are worth more than he ever will be!" Sakurai finished, her chest heaving and her face was red from embarsssment and emotion.

Before he could stop himself Toshinori reached out, his arms wrapping themselves around her slender frame, pulling her into to him. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed her has hard as he could without hurting. She hugged him back just as fiercely, both of them struggling to hold onto the comfort they had long denied themselves.

"I'm sorry," she croaked pulling back to look him in his eyes, "After spending all day thinking about Ushio and then you being so hard on yourself...it just reminded me...he said something similar to me after I said I could never dance again. He didn't let me quit..."

Toshinori's head was swimming, her face and lips were inches from his own. Holding on to the remnants of his self control he pressed his forehead to hers, "Ushio was a wise man..."

Sakurai sniffed and added pressure to the hug, "I promise I won't let you quit either Toshinori..."

Their noses touched, and Toshinori's body was on fire with the heat between them, "Thank you Sakurai."

It took everything he had to release the hug. Sakurai pulled back as well, rubbing her arms awkwardly, "Besides you silly man, being negative can also drain you life force so you're just making more work for me."

Toshinori laughed out loud, "I am sorry Ms. Sakurai. It won't happen again."

"It better not," she said fixing her hair, "I'd have to ask for a raise."

"I'm sorry...for the hug. I didn't mean to overstep..." he said quietly.

She waved him off but he could see her cheeks colour again, "Its been an emotional day. I'm sure we both needed it."

Before he could reply Toshinori heard someone calling him. Looking towards the campus he saw Naomasa walking towards them with Midoriya in tow. The boy look a little worse for wear, but he attempted a smile as he got closer to All Might.

"Hi All Might, Hello Ms. Sakurai," he spoke quietly. Guilt weighted down his face when he saw the moving boxes, "I'm sorry you had to move because of me Ms. Sakurai."

"Don't you start with this now," Sakurai chastised as Midoriya looked up at her confused, "If you ask Mr. All Might you're doing me a favour getting me to move in early. My apartment wasn't the nicest." She smiled and poked him on the cheek, right on one of his many freckles, "So you just keep smiling okay? That's the perfect way to make it up to me."

Toshinori smiled, for she sounded just like Nana in that moment.

Midoriya blushed and nodded shyly at Sakurai then looked down at the boxes, "Is this everything Ms. Sakurai?"

Sakurai nodded, "Yup that's all I have. It was a very small apartment," she smiled sheepishly.

Midoriya bent down and stacked four boxes on his arms before Sakurai could say anything, "Please let me help. It's the least I can do."

Sakurai laughed, "This is great Midoriya, now we can do it all in one trip."

Sakurai loaded up Toshinori with one box and Naomasa with two, (who was wondering to himself how he had gotten roped into this).

As they passed the threshold Yagi took out his phone and called Nedzu, "Mr. Principal...we're inside now."

 _"Understood All Might. Thank you for getting that done so quickly. Make sure you're away from the gate if you please."_

The group turned and watched as the gate closed behind them. It locked with several deep metallic booms, cutting them off from the outside world.

"Wait how am I getting out of here?" Naomasa said anxiously.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

As sun rose over UA on the first day of the lock down Toshinori Yagi lay sprawled over his bed, pillows and blankets disheveled around his body. Sleep had eluded him that night, chased away at first by the fear for Midoriya's safety. Then by the replay of his time with Sakurai, his mind bouncing uncomfortably between the two thoughts. Midoriya was safer now that UA was on lock down he reminded himself as he looked at the clock. Unfortunately it was time to get moving.

He sighed and dragged himself out of bed running his hands through his scraggly blonde hair before rubbing his eyes. Stopping in front of his bathroom mirror he took a long look at his face. His eyes were so sunken anyways nobody could tell he hadn't slept. He supposed that would be alright, no questions would be asked. As he splashed water on his face, the polaroid of Sakurai wandered into his minds eye. Her expression hadn't just been one of lust, it was longing. The desire to be one with the person your heart holds dear. He dried his face with a towel and leaned on the sink.

Hadn't he seen that expression on her before?  
 _  
The most beautiful thing he had ever seen...  
_  
Nope. He shook his head. He had to have been imagining things.

Toshinori held his face in his hand. He had been dancing around this for a long time, his denial strengthened by his iron will. But he knew, as much as he tried to avoid it, that there something about Sakurai drew him in. That made his body reach for her and want to pull her close. Looking up into the he mirror again he gazed over the sallowness of his skin, the clearly defined line of his collar bone, his scar...

He was a dying man grasping for every second as he was dragged down towards the end, but he would fight for life tooth and nail. He would make death work for his soul.

 _But what if he failed?_

Sakurai had never remarried after Ushio's death, never hinted there had ever even been another man. The way she fawned over his memory meant she was still mourning for him even after all these years. Wouldn't it be cruel to compound that tragedy?

He stood straight and flexed in the mirror, his muscles and bones clearly defined by his lack of body fat. Running his fingers over his pectoral muscles he imagined her fingers trailing over him again. Was it so bad to indulge himself in the fantasy? He was already assuming a lot to think she would even want him. Sure they were friends, close even, but that didn't mean she wanted anything more. Ushio still owned her heart.

He laughed at himself as he grabbed him coffee. Lounging back on his couch sipping thoughtfully. He decided that his attraction to Sakurai was harmless. Why not enjoy the warm feelings she gave him? He would just make sure not to pursue it any farther.

After finishing his coffee he rose to get dressed. He really wanted to give off good vibes to his students so he had decided to wear his yellow pin striped suit today. Sure it was loud, and Aizawa said it made his eyes bleed, but it's was energetic and it would be better if the students saw the teachers staying positive. It would help alleviate any worries they had.

As exited his apartment he saw Sakuria headed back to her own. There had been a vacancy in another building but Sakurai had chosen the apartment across from him, saying it'd be easier should she need to use her quirk.

"Well Good Morning Yagi-San" she smiled at him softly her breathing slightly fast.

She was wearing her dancers leotard which cut off at her calves. The skin tight material hugged tightly all up her long legs and flowed perfectly into the curve of her waist. Her upper half was covered by a loose off the shoulder top of olive green and her hair was back in a tight ponytail with several strands having fallen free. Where her skin was exposed he saw sweat starting to dry.

Blood began running from his lips, _"Whatever god I pissed off I am truly sorry,"_ he thought covering his mouth quickly.

"Are you alright Yagi?" She asked throwing her purse into her apartment.

"Yep, you just startled me is all," he lied as he coughed some more, "We're you out for a run or something?" He was desperate to make casual conversation. Anything to seem normal.

She pulled the loose strands of hair away from her face and laughed, "No actually I've been dancing. I went to a dance studio every morning before work but since I can't leave Cementoss kindly let me use one of the training areas." She breathed out, "I'm to shy to work out at a gym, so dancing does it for me," she said leaning into her apartment to turn on the light.

"Oh that's...great," said Toshinori averting his eyes.

"Do you want to get breakfast together?" She asked leaning on her door frame, "I just have to shower."

That did it. The thought of her in the shower was too much. Toshinori turned and began marching down the hallway, "Nope. Sorry! Early test marking. Things to do. I'm sorry! I'll see you later!" He called to her as he rounded the corner.

Sakurai cocked her head confused, "Well alright I guess...?"

* * *

Toshinori breathed a sigh of relief after he exited the faculty apartments. Obviously he needed to work on holding his composure together. He centred his thoughts before he headed to his first class but caught sight of Midoriya talking excitedly to a police officer. The officer seemed vaguely familiar, but Toshinori could only see his back as he approached the pair.

"Good Morning young Midoriya. Hello Officer."

The Policeman turned and Toshinori was surprised to see Mirio Togata's face smiling back at him.

"Oh my god Mirio..." Toshinori beamed and shook his hand firmly, "Well you were the last person I was expecting to see my boy."

"It's good to see you to All Might sir," he said grinning from ear to ear, standing proudly in uniform.

All Might clapped Togata on his shoulders looking him over, "When did this happen? Have I been out of the loop this long?"

Midoriya jumped up and down, "Togata just finished the academy and he's coming here for his probationary duty!"

Ever since the raid on the villains hideout Midoriya had admired Togata almost as much as he did All Might. It was a tragedy to everyone when it was revealed Togata had lost his quirk. The young man had laughed it off at the time, still convinced he was going to save a million people. He said would just find a new way to do it.

"Well they stationed me here cause it should be fairly low risk," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Plus as an Alumni I know this school better than almost anyone on the force so it made sense."

Toshinori smiled, "Well I will certainly sleep better knowing you're here. You've become one hell of a man Togata."

Togata saluted, "That you sir!"

Midoriya was practically vibrating, "Are you allowed to come eat with us Mirio? We still have time before classes start!"

Togata smiled and ruffled Midoriya's hair, "Unfortunately not, I'm on duty, but I'll be sure to come see you before I leave with the last delivery."

"Is that how they are shuffling you guys in and out?" asked Toshinori. Naomasa had gone to see Principal Nedzu after he was locked in and Toshinori hadn't seen him after that.

Togata nodded, "One point of entry and exit makes things more secure. Detective Naomasa left when the morning delivery came in. There is going to one officer on campus everyday, but I should be here three days a week at least."

All Might tapped Midoriya on the back, "You should go get breakfast son. It's only half an hour till class starts and I heard Aizawa has a special lesson plan today."

Midoriya pouted a bit before shaking hands with Togata, "You look so awesome Lemillion!"

Togata smiled warmly at the mention of his hero name before nodding in the direction of the cafeteria. Midoriya gave one last bow before jogging off, joining up with Iida on the way.

After Midoriya had gotten out of earshot All Mights face became serious, "You wouldn't happen to know how things are going with the investigation would you?"

Togata sighed, "I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but if you can promise not to do anything with the information, Naomasa said I could trust you," he winked at his last statement, "This is all preliminary. We have no hard stuff yet."

All Might nodded his understanding and Togata continued in a low tone, "We're checking into the Makan guy right now. He was a small time crook apparently and not a very good one. We're finding more people that would have offed him than helped him. There was rumours of a girl he had been hanging around with but that's come up blank. There's no record of a girl fitting her description in his area and no one knew if she had a quirk or not so we can't narrow it down. We're pursuing it anyway but I don't think it's going to go anywhere."

Togata fell silent as a group of students moved passed them. Several of the girls and one of the boys blushed and waved shyly to Togata who gave them a winning smile and a wink, sending them into fits of giggles before running off.

Togata waved to the students he continued, "A more promising lead Naomasa is following is a guy who everyone seems to know as an 'acquaintance' but no one will give specifics on. He had been seen several time with Makan in the past eating out or whatever. Which means he's more than likely a handler or friendly with him. It will be easier once we track down a name or an alias."

All Might nodded again his hands deep in his pockets, "Thank You Togata, and I mean what I said," All Might put his hand on the young mans shoulder, "I do feel better about Midoriya's safety knowing that you're here."

Togata smiled, "That means a lot All Might thank you."

As All Might walked away he turned back to see Togata beginning to patrol the campus. Toshinori felt sympathy for the boy. He really could have worked his way up to be a top hero. He had the heart for it certainly. The world had lost a lot when that bullet took away his powers, but he was pleased to see Togata pressed forward. It even inspired him a little.  
 _  
"If any quirkless person could save a million people, it'd be that kid,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ok now Kaminari? Is Kaminari here?"

Class 1-A huddled together in home room, clustered in various groups. Whispering quietly, they all discussed the UA lockdown as Iida stood impatiently at the front of the class.

"The lock down procedures say we must be vigilant in our attendance taking!" Iida yelled trying to make his voice continued to ignore him and he began gesturing stiffly, "So if you please...No, you stop. Ashido you can not go out that door right now. Oh god I haven't seen Hagakure?! Is she missing?!"

"I am standing right beside you Iida," came a small voice from beside him.

"Oh so you are. I didn't see you there." He found her name in his list and checked her off. Iida heard her start sniffling and he turned to the sound, "Do you have a cold Hagakure?"

"No I do not Tenya Iida!" her voice was wobbling like she was in tears, "You're so cruel!"

She began to wail and he saw the empty uniform run and flop onto her desk.

Iida followed her over, "I promise the attendance list is mandatory! I'm not trying to be cruel Hagakure! I'm just doing my job as class president!"

Another wail from the invisible girl and there came an audible thump, which could be assumed to be Hagakure hitting her head on the desk.

Iida tried desperately to explain the necessity of the attendance list while the invisible girl continued to cry.

"I don't think he gets it," said Jiro from across the room. She, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari had been watching the whole exchange from the beginning.

"He doesn't get what?" asked Kaminari rocking back and forth on the desk. Yaoyorozu and Jiro looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"said Jiro shaking her head as Iida tried to stop Hagakure's sobbing, "Hagakure has been in love with Iida forever now and he keeps saying 'Oh I didn't see you there!' It's killing her. It's kinda sad to watch..."

"I don't personally get what she sees in him..." said Yaoyorozu shaking her head, "But then again all boys confuse me really."

"I could teach you a thing or two Momochan- _hyukk!_ " Kaminari landed with a hard crash as Jiro pushed him off the desk.

"Pervert..." she said under her breath.

"That's why you're the best Kyoka, always defending my honour," said Yaoyorozu flashing her a smile.

Jiro blushed and looked away, "Yea it's no big deal..." she muttered.

Aizawa stalked into the class room with Midoriya and before he even reached the podium the whole class had scrambled to their seats. All except Iida who shuffled to the front.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa, I tried to get the attendance done but I couldn't get them to listen...". Iida eyes rested briefly on Midoriya before he looked away uncomfortably.

Midoriya sighed. A lot of people had started doing that to him once the story of the graffiti had begun to circulate.

"Thank you for trying Iida I will take it from here." Aizawa placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and pushed him in the direction of his desk, "Iida is not wrong. We are in lockdown so from now on I expect you to adhere to the rules." His eyes swept slowly over the room locking eyes with each student, "Because if you don't, my ass is in trouble. And if I get in trouble I will be coming to class very, very grumpy."

No one said a word but Aizawa could tell he had been understood. He completed the attendance in silence and after he was done he looked around, "And if I have to do that myself again I'm going to be grumpy too."

Everyone nodded and he continued, "Today we are going to be learning an interesting lesson." He looked over to Midoriya, "You all know the reason for the lock down, so I think this is the perfect time to discuss some of the consequences of being a pro hero."Everyone turned and looked to Midoriya who sank into his seat nervously."Pack your stuff and change into your gym clothes boys and girls," Aizawa smiled slowly, "We're headed to Gym Gamma."

* * *

Sato sat in darkness. Aizawa had taken several of his ropes and tied a rudimentary blindfold as they had entered the building. Shortly after he had been led somewhere and told to sit. His eye twitched, nervous about what was to come.

The PA crackled to life, _"In this exercise students, we will be learning to trust our 'gut instinct' or sixth sense if you will."_

Sato gritted his teeth as apprehension seeped into him.  
 _  
"There are always tells, something that can tip you off to someone's intentions towards you. If you learn to trust your subconscious you can be ready for almost anything. To make sure we develop this sense properly you will not be allowed to use quirks. You don't have your quirks activated all the time so you must rely on your senses."  
_  
The silence grew heavy around Sato as he readied himself.  
 _  
"Begin."_

Sato waited but there was nothing. He was on edge now, turning his head left and right listening so hard his ears hurt. His instinct? He felt tension from everywhere! How was he supposed to pin point...A sudden push on Sato's shoulder sent his body weight forward. He tried to compensate but his ankle was caught on something and he fell heavily to the floor, the wind knock out of him. He ripped the blindfold off and turned to see Mr. Aizawa standing above him.

"Now we have all seen the intent of the exercise. I don't expect any of you to get it on your first try, but we will drill this until you can at least sense my approach."

* * *

Hours later Class 1-A lay on the floor of Gym Gamma. Most were nursing small bruises and all were fatigued by the after burn of so much stress and stood before them arms crossed, his goggles now resting around his neck.

"As a pro hero," he began. The students shuffled and rolled forward to listen, "You will make many enemies. There will be many times villains will want revenge."

All eyes turned to Midoriya who's face was a mixture of fear and defiance. He had manged on his last run to swing out when Aizawa came for him, but he has gone left instead of right and had ended up on the floor like everyone else.

"Here at UA we will protect you, as we are now. But out there," he gestured in the direction of the city, "There will be no one. Take this skill. Develop it. It is useful for any hero to have," He closed his eyes and rubbed them. They burned from using his quirk so much, but he did what he had to. It scared him to think that the students wouldn't always have protection around them. He wouldn't tell them that of course, but he was their teacher and he had to give them the ability to defend themselves.

"We will be doing this again, but you've done enough for today," said Aizawa turning to the exit, "Class dismissed."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Toshinori hung up the phone and sighed. It had been a week and a half since the school shut down and there was still no concrete leads on the graffiti. Rolling the curled phone line in his hands he grumbled, frustration percolating in his brain. Even if he had still been a hero, this kind of work was out of his scope. Investigations, phone calls, and waiting, so much waiting.

Toshinori sighed and reach for his coffee cup, but in his distraction he ending up knocking it onto his lap. Yelping, he jumped back, toppling himself and the chair in the process. As the wheels of the chair spun slowly Toshinori stared at the ceiling, waiting for the embarrassment to follow.

Present Mic was the first one to come into view, "You alright there big guy?"

Aizawa sipped his coffee, typing on his computer with one hand. "That's what you get for slacking All Might."

"Do you have any sympathy Shouta?" gesturing to the man on the floor, "The poor guy's on the floor. Crotch possibly scalded beyond all reason!"

"I'm bitter and complicated. It's one of my charms," pausing for a moment to smirk.

"I think you're giving yourself to much credit. Also you can't count."

Aizawa shot him a look, he didn't like being corrected and by Yamada of all people. He huffed before going back to typing, "Are you alright All Might?" he asked lazily.

While his two supposed friends were having their tit for tat All Might had righted himself and was attempting to absorb as much coffee as possible with his tie.

"I think I have to change..." he sighed dropping the tie into the desk in defeat,"Shit. I liked this suit..."

The click of heels on the floor caught everyone's attention as Sakurai entered precariously carrying a large stack of papers.

She gasped when her eyes fell on All Might, "Oh Mr. Yagi! Are you okay? What happened?"

She hurried over to her desk unsteady, almost dropping the forms, but she managed to throw them on to the desk before disaster struck. Reaching into her purse she pulled out several napkins before beginning to wipe the hem of his shirt.

"You have to be more careful. Are you burned?" She was scolding him, but her voice was tender.

Toshinori found himself appreciating her attention, "I'm fine Ms. Sakurai, the coffee was cold..." he shuffled embarrassed.

She shook her head at the stain continuing to scrub at it furiously, "Well when you go change leave the suit at my door I'll get this clean for you..."

All Might felt the back of his neck begin to tingle and he turned hesitantly to see the rest of the faculty watching them.

Present Mic looked mischievous, fiddling with the ends of his small moustache as he leaned on Aizawa's head. Aizawa himself was too distracted by the spectacle to even ask Yamada to move. Instead his eyebrows were buried in his hairline, his coffee cup stalled inches from his mouth. Cementoss's face was usually stony self, while Midnight bit her finger, leaning forward on her desk eagerly.

"Perhaps I should go change now Ms. Sakurai..." he said grasping her shoulders and gently pushing her away.

Sakurai glanced around before turning a rather deep red, "Oh of course Mr. All Might...my apologies."

As Toshinori hurried out of the office he heard Sakurai yelling, "Well it's not like any of you were helping him!" It made him chuckle. He could imagine her face, how stiff her body would be as she tried to play off the incident. How adorable she would look embarrassed. He shook his head and looked down at his suit and pants.

"Right, changing..."

* * *

By the time Toshinori had switched suits and left the soiled one next to Sakurai's door the bell had rung for lunch. He decided to take a stroll around the campus to help him clear his head. Toshinori found that with Sakurai being around he was needing more of them, but they usually only served to feed his daydreams.

His mind began to drift as he wandered through the various building of the campus. There sessions had become a comfort for him. A familiar and enjoyed routine. The intimacy had almost disappeared now, whether it had dwindled naturally or they had forced it down he couldn't really say. He could still feel something though, bubbling just below the surface.

Once he came to the forest in the edge of the campus he decided to wander in a little to get away from the brick and mortar. After he had gone in several meters he heard a small sniffling. Curious he quietly walked towards the noise and peeked around a tree into a small clearing.

It was Shioto, Sakurai's daughter, sitting on the forest floor, her knees pulled up to her face. She was bawling, occasionally blowing her nose. She had been there awhile, judging by the pile of discarded rags beside her. He debating leaving her alone, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't that type of man.

"Shioto..." he said gently as not to scare her.

She jumped anyway turning to him, surprise on her face. Her green eyes were bloodshot and she wiped her running nose again, "Sensei All Might? What are you doing out here?"

Toshinori stepped forward and sat beside her, making sure to give her a little privacy by looking away as she cleaned herself up.

"I come out here to clear my head," he said his eyes wandering over the vague outlines of the school buildings, "What about you?"

"To hide," Shioto said bitterly clinging to herself and sniffing hard. Reaching beside her she put on her sunglasses, concealing her face and hiding his feelings from her quirk.

It made Toshinori sad to see her like that and he reached over and plucked them off her face, "You don't need to worry about that with me my child..."

Shioto smiled and sniffed, her tears drying slightly, "Thank You All Might. And may I say, you have very pretty feelings."

All Might laughed, "Well I've never had that as a compliment. It was usually on my hair but no so much anymore you see," he tugged at his bangs causing her to giggle again, "That's better, it's so much nicer when you're happy," he said patting her on the head.

Shioto's eyes teared up again at his comfort and she threw her arms around him. Shocked, he didn't move but patted her awkwardly on the back until she let go.

"I'm sorry," she said sniffing and blowing her nose again, "Being able to read people's emotions and thoughts...it can make me feel super close to people, and when I saw how much you cared..." she drifted off, "I'm sorry I can be a bit intense."

He smiled and waved off the comment, "No need for sorry child. But can I ask why you were sad in the first place?"

Shioto sat on her butt and pouted angrily, "Its just some kids in my class. I made the mistake of calling one out at the beginning of the year for being scared when he was trying to act all tough and mean to another student. He's made my life hell ever since. And it's not hard..." grabbing a stick Shioto started drawing several stick figures into the dirt, "With my quick everyone naturally distrusts me. They think I'm some big baddy who is looking for their biggest secrets. Now they just glare at me whenever I enter a room and every time I take of my glasses I'm accused of 'invading peoples privacy'." She began crossing off the stick figures. "I don't have any friends from my class anymore..."

All Might shook his head, "I knew when your mother told me what your quirk was that you'd be having some difficulties."

Shioto looked at him, her eyes shifted around his head before smirking, "I guess you would think like that. You're that kind of guy."

All Might watched her cross of more of the figures before picking up a stick and drawing two figures himself, "Can you talk to Koji about this? Or your mother?"

Shioto poked at his drawing, her face deep in thought, "I tell Koji sometimes, but I can see how much it bothers him and I don't like making him sad..." she drew a little heart around the first figure before poking at the next one, "My mother...my mother means well, and I owe her a lot. But we're just getting to the point where we can get along again so I don't want to stress it right now..."

All Might drew what was supposed to be a little Shioto beside the stick Sakurai, "You're mother loves you very much Sakurai. She talks about you a lot."

Shioto smiled, "I know. I'm one of the lucky kids in this lock down. My mother is still here and I can see her. It's starting to take it's toll on the others."

"They often go for this long without seeing them though..." he leaned back confused.

"Yes. It no one know when this lock down will end so it's setting everyone on edge...the apprehension...it's like a dark grey green cloud colouring every other feeling it touches," she scratched a cloud above the whole drawing, giving it a fearful aura.

"I guess I can see how they would feel like that," Toshinori hadn't thought of that before. He looked to Shioto who was now picking dirt from under her fingernails. She had worn her hair loose today and it had several stick and leaves in it from sitting in the forest. "You know," he said, shifting his weigth and leaning back on his hand, "You're quirk makes your life difficult, but I have to say it's an extremely helpful one."

Shioto gave an unbelieving sniff and he continued, "You just gave me an idea of how this is affecting everyone and now I can respond, try and make it better." He tried to catch her eye, "Even those bratty kids in your class, you helped them."

Shioto bit her lip and pushed the dirt around with the tip of her shoes, "I like helping people. I never wanted to be a hero per say, but I do like clearing away the bad feelings and bringing out the good ones."

"You ever thought of talking to the kids in your class? Explaining that you're not out to get them?" He asked, "I know it's a lot to ask, but sometimes you have to be the bigger person. Even if you're not in the wrong."

Shioto stuck her lip out, "I guess that make sense. I mean I'd never tell their secrets or their deep dark feelings." She looked up at the canopy, the shadows and light making patterns on her face, "One thing my mother taught me, is how I was very privileged, being able to look into people's most private thing. The one thing they think no one else can have. It's gives me so much power." she looked forward, her face looking older. It was the look of experience Toshinori had seen on several heroes. "I can't help I've been given this quirk, but I have to use it responsibly. My mother didn't do it the right way, but she taught me to respect how much power I have and I thank her for it. So now, I kind of think of myself as a keeper of secrets in someway. I see everything but I have to be quiet and still try to be impartial."

"You're pretty wise for someone of your age Shioto," he said sadly.

"It's kinda hard not to be when you always see both sides of an argument," she flashed him a winning smile.

He picked a few leaves out of her hair as he chuckled, "I guess so."

She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Toshinori sighed. He felt for the poor girl, "You see to get along with class 1-A pretty well," he was trying to lighten the mood, give her something positive to look at.

She smiled up at him,"Yes that's thanks to Koji-San! With him acting as a buffer I've made a lot of friends in that class. Jiro is even my best friend now and we jam together in my dorm," Shioto played an over dramatic air guitar causing Toshinori to chuckle.

"I'm glad, they are a good bunch of kids."

"They are and I absolutely adore Midoriya-kun! He's so soft and fragile I just wanna wrap him in bubble wrap." She laughed at her own idea, "I kinda am starting to feel like his big sister! I keep having to fight Bakugo for his honour." Putting up she fists she made a rather terrible boxing display.

All Might raised an eyebrow. Even with all that power contained within that kid people still felt they had to protect him it seemed, "Are you feeling better Shioto?" he asked gently.

Shioto rubbed her nose one last time, "Yea I think I'm okay...thank you All Might." They stood and dusted themselves off just as the first bell rang for classes.

"You'd better head off to class," he rubbed her head one last time and she glanced around his face again.

"Can I ask you a question All Might Sensei?" he eyes were serious, almost intimidating.

"Umm sure?" He was worried about where this was going.

"Are you dating my mom?"

Blood poured from Toshinori's mouth as started coughing violently into his hands. Shioto raised an eyebrow at him and casually put on her sunglasses as he hacked and sputtered.

Desperately trying to get himself under control he managed to stammer out, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Shioto smiled mischievously, "I'm the keeper of secrets remember? And don't worry I know you and my mom aren't together." The comment seemed to make Shioto slightly angry but she covered it with a smile, "I've got to go now. I'm going to be late as it is," She took a few steps before turning back to him, "You really are a super hero you know that?"

* * *

As she ran off she thought over what she had seen. Shioto had to work hard learn her quirk over the years, as the feelings never came with words or explanations. Instead they appeared as coloured clouds, but each of those clouds had properties to them. Soft or hard, sparkly or dim. Each was a base feeling decorated by many sub-attachments and thoughts. While she had a firm grasp on what the colours meant she usually had to guess when it came to how the person was dealing with the feeling.

When she had mentioned her mother she had seen similar thoughts she'd seen in other men. She didn't like thinking about it, but obviously her mother was still attractive so thoughts about her often appeared in that lustful form. It was two others that had piqued her interest though. One was fresh, glowing and barely perceivable as if it were a new star only beginning to burn. The other was old and it was very dark, it's mist hiding a sharp dangerous edge. The dark clung to every feeling All Might had and it even seemed to be trying to squash the newly formed feeling. But the small glow was holding strong and it shone against the blackness.

 _"Curious..."_ she thought as she ran.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The smell of coffee wafted through Toshinori's apartment, accompanied by the popping and trickling of the coffee machine as it worked water through the grounds. He was already up and dressed attempting to do the dishes from his dinner the day before.

Now the third week of the lock down, he and Sakurai had started a ritual of having coffee together in the mornings. She would then use her quirk on him before they headed off for the day. They had been finding most days their schedules clashed and they were rarely getting time for a session. Mornings before school were the most constant free time they had and Sakurai said she always felt the best in the morning anyways.

A soft knock followed by the creaking of his front door opening signalled her arrival. She was dressed in one of her large sweaters, she usually was most mornings, but this time it was worn over her dancers leotard.

She held up a container of pastries from the cafeteria, "Sorry if I'm a bit late Yagi San. I got up late today but I still wanted to get some dancing in."

"Not at all Sakurai," he said smiling while holding out two mugs. She preferred her coffee black like he did, so it was easy to remember.

Taking the cup with a thankful smile, she wrapped her fingers around it, "It's so warm! It's getting so cold in the mornings now." She took a small sip, "This is perfect Yagi thank you."

Gliding through his apartment she sat herself on the inside corner of his couch. He followed and sat beside her taking a few sips before setting his cup down in the coffee table.

Toshinori watched her out of the corner of his eye as she curled her legs beneath her, the sleeves of her sweater so long she had to keep pushing them back. She blew on her coffee before each sip, as if it actually made a difference to the temperature. It was all so adorable, from the way she sat on his couch, to the perfect circle she formed with her mouth. Lit from behind by the morning sun, it was almost picturesque.

This looked right, he thought. She looked right, sitting on his couch like this. Drinking his coffee slowly, he kept this to himself. After all, as long as these thoughts remained unsaid he was safe. They were both safe.

Sakurai finished half her coffee and placed it gingerly on the coffee table, "How is your pain this morning Yagi?"

Toshinori ran his hand down his left side, his fingers feeling the stiff ridges of his scar, "A pleasantly dull ache, if that makes any sense," he said with a half smile.

She leaned onto the back of the couch pushing her hair behind her shoulder, "That's great. You've been looking a lot better since I've been able to see you regularly." She gave his bangs a light tug, "You almost look handsome," she said with a shy smile.

Sakuria wasn't poking fun at his looks so much as she was making fun of his self confidence concerning them. She would always do that subtly, pretend to be teasing him while actually paying him a compliment. It made sure he was unable to contradict her and he appreciated her gentleness. He took several more sips of his coffee before he realised she was watching him.

He side eyed her awkwardly but she didn't break her gaze, "Is something wrong Sakurai?

Cocking her head to the side she twirled her fingers in her bangs,"You seem uneasy Yagi is something on your mind?"

Toshinori hadn't realised he had been tense but he supposed he was. The criminal responsible for the threat against Midoriya still hadn't been caught, and still there wasn't even an indication on the seriousness of the threat. Then there was the conversation he had with Shioto but Toshinori had decided not to bring that up with Sakurai, even if it put him in an awkward spot.

He went with another one of the many worries on his mind, "The students are seeming really stressed out."

Sakurai stood and rolled up her sweater sleeves as best she could, "Why don't we have a session now and you can tell me about it?"

Toshinori wordlessly agreed by removing his shirt and shifting to the edge of his couch facing away from her. She shuffled up, sitting on her knees behind him. Pressing her hands into his shoulder blades she activated her quirk. Toshinori took a deep breath and relaxed into her hands warmth. Her hands began to move slowly and gently massaging his tense shoulders.

He looked back at her stifling a cough, "You don't have to do that..."

Her thumbs pressed into the muscles around his neck, "Stress and tension is a drain on life force," she said as she worked a knot.

"So you keep saying," he was trying to keep his guard up but with each motion of her hand he felt it slow erode away.

"Tell me about the students," she said softly. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck she was so close. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Someone...pointed out to me that there is tension in all the students. Being stuck in these walls, all this crap is making them anxious. Once I started paying attention I realised how short tempered they've all become, and their ability to make good decisions in lessons has gone down as well." He began tense as he spoke so Sakurai pushed into his shoulders, reminding him to relax, "I just wish I could do something...catch the bastard who did this and put everyone at ease." He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth

She ran fingertips up the back of his neck and onto his scalp. He closed his eyes then, relinquishing to the pressure of her hands. Here in his apartment he felt safe for a moment. Sakurai always had a way of walking right past his walls. Naomasa was that way as well.

He felt Sakurai pull him back and he flailed until his head landed softly in her lap. His eyes opened to see her smiling down at him as she began rubbing his temples.  
 _  
Naomasa didn't look like this though._

"I hope I'm not overstepping Mr. Yagi. You carry so much in your shoulders. I just wanted to help." She smiled as she continued to rub his head and he relaxed into her.

"You're a good friend doing a selfless deed..." he trailed off as she ran her thumbs down his earlobe.

"It's been so long since I've been a friend," her fingernails were smooth, running up his cheek bones, "I had forgotten what it felt like...to be something other than a mother."

"Well we make quite the pair. At least if we do something strange, we won't know the difference," he smiled at his own joke as she giggled above him. He folded his hands on his stomach his feet resting on the ground, "Do you think it's 'cause of your quirk we're like this Sakurai?" The thought had occurred to him a few days ago. It seemed no matter how hard the tried to keep up boundaries they were always drawn closer together.

"Hmmm," she mused, "I haven't used my quirk like this before but it's possible," her finger tips rested on his forehead and he felt her using her quirk, "I mean I'm transferring my life force to you...it's part of me. I guess it could make some connection."

He looked up at her, "I don't think that's the only thing though."

She cocked her head, asking for clarification.

"I think maybe we'd have been friends even without this...I'd like to think so anyway," he said closing his eyes again.

She didn't reply but continued using her quirk while massaging his head. He could sense she was becoming guarded, so he switched topics.

"I wish I could do something for Midoriya Sakurai...it keeps me up at night..."

Her fingers grazed his cheekbones again and she sighed, "I know, I can see it here, " she said pointing under his eyes, "And I can feel it. You're shoulders were like rock."

Toshinori gritted his teeth, "I'm so useless now Sakurai...it's killing me."

"Don't do this to yourself again Yagi. You're not useless..."

In his chest frustration burst through the wall he kept it so carefully locked behind. He sat up so suddenly Sakurai had to lean out of the way to avoid being hit.

"I am useless, not being All Might anymore," he grabbed his shirt and attempted to put it on, but he was so upset he got his arm caught in the rolled up sleeve.

"Shit..." he growled and took it off again, twisting it in his fists, "I'm nothing now...nothing but a shadow."

From her place on the couch Sakurai, watched the war wage within Toshinori. She understood it well. She had made the same mistake, defining her whole self on an identity she had created. When that had crumbled she had too, but for Toshinori it was worse. His had been his ideal, his persona, his whole life. He had been one thing, and now he wasn't. No doubt he had lost who he was before All Might, never preparing for the inevitable end. Maybe he never intend to fade away. Naomasa's words swirled in the back of her head. Toshinori's mindset, coupled with the prediction of his death, the thought of what it could mean worried Sakurai.

"The achievements of a great heart aren't diminished when it's task is completed Yagi...you will never be nothing," she reached over and grabbed his tie.

"It's not about what I have been Sakurai..." he said calmer now pulling his arms into his shirt again. This time he managed to do it correctly, "It's the fact that I can't be that now."

He turned and there she was. Standing there smiling, his tie in her hand. Leaning in, she pulled it around his neck, the sweet scent of her hair calming him.

"I wish you could see yourself as I see you Toshinori," she said sliding the tie to the right length.

He bit his lip at she said his first name. She didn't use it often and it always made his heart skip a beat.

"And how do you see me?" he asked nonchalantly, but his heart needed to hear her answer.

She smiled up at him as she pulled the knot into place, "That you're still a hero," She tapped him lightly on the head, "You just think you aren't."

* * *

After classes had ended for the day All Might sat at his desk sorting out the grading he had to do that evening. He still wasn't the fastest but at least Shouta wasn't on his back anymore. Putting the papers and video clips into his briefcase he headed towards the faculty housing.

While he was pasting the dorms he caught sight of a small circle of kids one of them caught in the middle. They were far away, and he could just barely make them out, but Toshinori could see that the student in the centre was struggling to push their way out. His eyes narrowed and he changed his direction, heading towards the group. As he drew nearer the trapped student finally managed to break through.

It was Shioto attempting to stride away confidently but she was stopped when one of the boys teleported in front of her. She sneered and attempted to go around him but he held her arm.

"Where you going Shit-o" he said smirking at her nickname

"Nice. Very clever Takadaki, now if you excuse me I don't want to be here anymore."

"Oh come on I said I needed your help!" He leaned in, "I need you to tell me which one of the girls think I'm hot." This got a bunch of chuckles from the other boys behind her. Shioto's face twisted in disgust as she pulled her arm away from him. The resistance just made him grin and he teleported, blocking her path as she tried to leave again.  
"Didn't you wanna apologize for humiliating me at the beginning of the year?"

Putting her hands on her hips Shioto stood defiantly, locking him in a stare down. "What I did to you may have been wrong Takadaki, but I would be worse becoming your lackey. My quirk isn't a parlour trick."

Takadaki's eye twitched, "No it's for being a sleaze ball and acting like you're better than everyone else. Everyone just puts up with you so you won't go blabbing their secrets."

"I wouldn't do that," she spat at him, "I'm not a scumbag like you."

"Watch your mouth Shit-o..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll teleport around me? Like I'd be scared of a piece of crap like you!"

Takadaki raised his arm to strike her but Shioto got to him first, hitting him square in the nose. His head bounced back and when he managed to look at her again there was blood running down his face. Roaring he tackled her to the ground and the two scuffled while his friends looked on cheering.

The fighters in the ground were so busy beating on each other they didn't notice their audience go quiet and back away. Suddenly they were gripped by the back of their uniforms and pulled apart by a tall skeletal form.

It was All Might and he was obviously fuming. Shioto's mouth opened in surprise, blood dripping from a cut on her lip while Takadaki's swallowed hard, his face full of fear. All Might held the students above the ground for a moment, staring them down, anger and disapproval in his face.

"Don't move," he said to the two offenders. He placed them in the ground before looking to the bystanders, "In this school we hold our students to a higher standard. You did not participate in this fight, but you did nothing to stop it. In fact you egged it on. I expect you all to report for detention with Mr. Aizawa tomorrow after classes end. You will find him in Gym Gamma. And if you think about skipping out I will find you and drag you there myself." He stared at them icily and the students trembled, nodding in response.

"Go," he said not breaking eye contact. The students scattered running to the different buildings of their dorms.

All Might turned to the brawlers. Both were bleeding and had several bruises on their faces. Their hands were red and speckled with blood and Takadaki's uniform was even torn at the shoulder.

He bristled with anger, "Kids here get into scuffles. With all the combat and other things, it can make tensions rise," he paused and looked the two over. Shioto was holding his gaze, accepting her punishment while Takadaki looked at the ground, "But this...you two were actually trying to hurt each other! You fought for all of thirty seconds and look at all the damage you've done!" he gestured to their injuries and they looked at each other for the first time. Shame washed over their faces and they dropped their eyes to the ground.

"If you were in the hero class I'd be tempted to bump you both out for this kind of conduct. But since you're not...You will both receive suspensions. I will have to talk to Principal Nedzu about what you will be doing as punishment because of the lock down."

"I'm sorry All Might..." said Shioto. She was fighting back tears, standing before him stiff and military like, "I let myself get caught up in everything. I should have known better I'm sorry," she turned to Takadaki, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

He looked away murmuring a half hearted apology in return.

All Might growled at the boy who cowered before him,"What exactly happened?"

Takadaki crossed him arms and shot a disgusted look at Shioto, "Her quirk is mind reading Sir. She goes around all high and mighty thinking that she's better than everyone else cause she thinks she knows everything. And everyone just lets her get away with it cause otherwise she'll tell everyone your secrets."  
All Might could see Shioto trembling with anger but she was holding herself together. Barely.

"Actually Mr. Takadaki, Shioto's quirk is the ability to see feelings, not thoughts."

Takadaki looked surprised. He hadn't expected All Might to know the specifics of Shioto's quirk.

"And since Ms. Shioto can see the feelings of others that does give her an edge on people," All Might put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "But she is here at this school, learning how to control her quirk just like everyone else. I assure you she is not out to get you." He glanced sideways at Shioto and winked, "Yes she wasn't so pleasant to you at the beginning on the year. But Shioto is human too. She makes mistakes but fighting is not the answer. It cannot continue to happen," His tone was stern again, "Why don't you ask Ms. Shioto about her quirk. Talk about it instead of being intimidated by it."

"I'm not intimidated..." muttered Takadaki.

"Yea, you are," said Shioto venomously.

"Enough!" All Might shouted, his hands on his hips. He sighed rubbing his brow,"Shioto, you could try to be less reactive. It just escalates the situation."

Shioto nodded and looked over at Takadaki. "Sorry," she said stiffly.

"And you," he glared at Takadaki, "Your little embarrassment cannot possibly justify this level of harassment. You have driven your classmate to tears and taken away any chance she had of integrating with her homeroom class. You have made her an outcast, over a small slight. It is truly despicable behaviour."

Takadaki lowered his head and Shioto looked over in sympathy. To Toshinori's surprise she reached out and touched him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry I embarrassed you. I won't do it again. I promise"

The boy looked at her ashamed, "I'm sorry too...I just got...I got so angry you made me feel so small and stupid..."

Shioto looked ashamed, "I know...I thought I was being nice to the other kid, but I just ended up being terrible to you."

He looked away, "Yea well whatever I'm over it now I guess..."

She smirked, "Guess I will be too..."

They smiled awkwardly at each other and All Might breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you've worked it out. But the suspension still stands and I expect you both at Principal Nedzu office before class tomorrow."

"Yes Sir," they said in unison.

"Good now get back to your dorms. You're to stay there the rest of the night. And see Recovery Girl after you see Nedzu, she won't be back until tomorrow morning"

The pair nodded and Takadaki headed off to his building.

All Might watched him go, "You weren't joking about tension were you Shioto?"

He looked back and saw tears streaming down Shioto's injured cheeks. He jumped back in shock before bending down to look in her face, "What's wrong Shioto?"

"I should have known better All Might..." she blubbered wiping her eyes with her sleeve, staining it with streaks of tears and blood,"I saw how he felt but it's like people's emotions just seep into me. I always react even though I know I shouldn't."

All Might's face fell, sympathetic for the girl in front of him. He pulled her into a hug and she bawled even harder.

"Maybe as part of your quirk Shioto, being so sensitive to other emotions." He could feel her nod and she sniffed hard. He patted her head gently, "Come on let's get you to your dorm."

He walked her to the the entrance of the general studies building and put a hand in her shoulder, "I'm sorry I had to give you a suspension Shioto...but I can't.."

"It's okay All Might." She smiled up at him and he winced at the sight of her injuries.

"I promise I'm okay," she fished her sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on, "Can't even tell," she said smiling the blood seeping from the split on her lip. Toshinori reached forward and slowly removed her glasses.

Holding them before her he spoke firmly, "I wasn't joking when I said you were here to learn to use your quirk. From now on I'd like you to not wear these during school hours." He put them back in her pocket, "What you do on your own time is your business."

Shioto nodded and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. He always wished he could take their pain away. Yet he always fell short, forced to be content in offering them comfort.

Shioto stepped back and looked at him slightly fearful, "Do you have to tell my mom?"

All Might raised an eyebrow, "It's standard policy for suspensions, but considering she sees you almost everyday, well I don't think you can hide it."

Shioto sighed, "Yea, I know...I'll just have to deal with the lecture tomorrow. Thank you again, All Might sensei..."

As Shioto disappeared into the entrance Toshinori sighed deeply. Student conflicts were never easy for him and this one had turned out better than most. He did feel bad about the punishment but after he had let Midoriya and Bakugo 'work out' their differences he was told in no uncertain terms he was never to let a fight continue again. His stomach gurgled as he realized he would probably have to talk to Sakurai about this. Taking out his phone he headed to the teachers apartments.

 _{Sakurai...I have some marking I need to do. Do you mind giving me a hand?}  
_  
It was a lame excuse but he wasn't exactly sure yet how he wanted to broach the subject of Shioto.  
 _  
{Sorry Mr. Yagi but I've got a project I'm trying to put together, and it's kind of swamping me at the moment. I'm sorry :( }_

Stopping outside the building door he frowned at the message. Now what? Best leave it till tomorrow, he thought dragging himself up the stairs. He didn't want to interrupt her if what she was working on was something important. It also gave him time to try and figure out how to talk to her without getting Shioto in more trouble.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_This chapter is a little longer than I expected but I really wanted to finally give the villain some definition! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Toshinori fiddled with the coffee cups before him. The coffee was ready, staying warm on the heater of coffee machine but Sakurai hadn't arrived. He glanced at the clock. She was fifteen minutes past her usual time and as the minutes ticked by he became concerned.

Deciding to check on her, Toshinori poked his head out of his door and listened for any noises coming out of her apartment. He heard some shuffling and he crossed the hall, leaning his head lightly on her door. Sakurai was speaking, angry and fast, and judging by the pauses in her rants she was on the phone. Feeling guilty for his eavesdropping he began to retreat to his apartment when Sakurai burst through her door.

" **Yagi Toshinori!** "

 _Oh shit. Oh crap.  
_  
The blood drained from his face, pouring out his mouth through teeth gritted in fear as he looked behind him. Sakurai stood fuming in her doorway, her fist wrapped so tight around her cellphone her knuckles were pale.

"Good Morning Sakurai?" he said leaning back on his apartment. His hand feeling around the door behind him, searching desperately for the handle.

"Shioto got into a fight last night?!" She growled, taking a heavy step toward him.

"Yes?" he replied lamely.

She took another step, "And you broke it up?"

"Possibly?" he attempted a smile but if she noticed it didn't quell her anger.

Sakurai closed the distance of the hall, pushing her face within inches of his own. He was pretty sure he could see her eye twitching, "And you didn't think about _TELLING_ me this?" She hissed.

Toshinori pressed himself as far back as he could, "You said you were busy?..."

Sakurai's jaw dropped, "This is kind of more important Yagi. She my daughter. She got into a fight! She punched another student!"

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry Sakurai...I just I didn't want Shioto to get in more trouble."

Sakurai shook her head and rubbed her brow with both hands, "She hit another student in the face Yagi. I don't know why she should NOT be in trouble."

He cast his eyes towards the ground, "It was the kid who's been harassing her Sakurai..." he mumbled.

Sakuria stopped her tirade, her face going pale, "What?"

Toshinori sighed and leaned back on his door, "I caught some kids bullying her...before I could reach them the fight started."

"But...Shioto said she threw the first punch." Sakurai was shaking her head and covering her mouth.

"I think that's only because she could see he was going to hit first," Sakurai groaned and ran her fingers into her hair. Toshinori didn't think it was possible for a human face to show that many emotions at once.

Sakurai took a deep breath and tapped him lightly on the forehead, "You should have told me last night..."

"I'm sorry Sakurai," he sighed. This wasn't the way he had wanted this conversation to go. There was already too much stress going around.

"Why didn't Shioto tell me..." Sakurai asked herself turning away while rubbing her forehead again, her other hand resting on her hip.

Toshinori frowned. He knew Sakurai wouldn't take it well that her daughter was still hiding things from her.

He put his hands in her shoulders, "She said she didn't want to stress things between you any more. She's doing her best to make things work."

Sakurai sighed, "I guess a suspension is enough..." she dropped her head on his chest and sighed deeply, "I wish I knew what to do Yagi. She my daughter but I have no idea how to fix things."

Toshinori swallowed hard and placed his hand lightly on her head, threading his fingers into her head, "I mentor one of our students...it's not exactly the same as you of course, but I feel the same way a lot. Like I'm supposed to have all their answers but have no idea what I'm doing, but I think...I think we just have to do our best Sakurai."

She smiled up at him, "I'm getting parenting advice from you Yagi?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "More general life advice I think..."

Sakurai pulled up her phone and began texting furiously, "I'll get her over here for dinner tonight. Maybe even make it a girls night," she looked over to Toshinori who was standing awkwardly looking up and down the hall, "Thank you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you Yagi..." she chewed on the edge of her pinky, "I tend to yell a lot when I'm upset...you shouldn't have been put in the middle of this I'm sorry."

He waved away her apologies again, "Human is human Sakurai. I probably should have come and told you."

Sakurai sighed, "Well I should go get ready for work. I'm going to be late now that I've gotten myself all worked up."

She walked into her apartment and closed the door, before immediately popping her head back out, "Can I cancel our session today? I have still have to deal with Shioto and I have a meeting later that I still have to prepare for."

Toshinori nodded still pressed against his door, "Sure of course."

"Thank you Yagi. I'm so sorry I'll make the up to you. Promise."

She closed the door with a click and Toshinori scratched his head, " _Who would she have a meeting with?_ "

* * *

"I would have expected this kind of behaviour out of Bakugo, maybe even Kaminari or Sato but _you two_?!"

Yaoyarozu and Hagakure stood silently before All Might their heads hung in shame. The rest of the class had been sent to a rather busy Aizawa who had been forced to change classrooms for detentions as the number of students had risen dramatically. Midnight had even been called in to help wrangle the students on a few occasions.

Class One A had fallen apart on a exercise involving several heroes versus one villain. Ectoplasm had agreed to participate but had easily squashed all the students, much to his surprise. After all he had been bested by Su and Tokoyomi during their first exam. None of the students could could seem to agree on a strategy beforehand and the situation had only deteriorated after the exercise began. Some students even started openly pushing each other out of the way to enact their own ideas. Midoriya had gotten distracted trying to break up the arguing students with Ocacho, and Iida scrambled but was overwhelmed by the chaos.

Everything had come to a head when Yaoyarozu had tried to forcibly drag Hagakure away from Iida to help her with a plan. This had made Hagakure exploded and the girl started to yell and throw things at Yaoyarozu, who continued to scream at where she thought Hakagure was. At that point Ectoplasm had ended the exercise by holding down every student with one of his clones. Afterwards All Might had sent them all off to Aizawa to cool down.

"I'm just glad I got to you before someone got hurt or I may have had to kick you out of the Hero program...and you kids are in your second year."

Hagakure began crying, sniffling and whimpering while her tears stained the floor. Yaoyarozu trembled with anger or sadness, All Might wasn't sure which.

"You two will face detention for the rest of this week. Now go join your classmates..."

The two girls sulked off but All Might was encouraged when he saw Yaoyarozu wrap her arm comfortingly around the empty school uniform. All Might took a deep breath attempting to calm his frayed nerves. The tension from all these conflicts, he realised it was starting to get to him too.

"Maybe I'll take a walk during lunch break." he muttered to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

His own voice called out from his pocket, " _ **A Phone call is here! A phone call is..**_."

All Might answered without looking at the number, "All Might here."  
 _  
"Ah All Might glad I could reach you._ " It's was Principal Nedzu.

"Sorry sir. I was dealing neither another student issue..."  
 _  
"Oh dear not another one. I've never had so many disciplinary reports in all my years here. I guess we didn't account for the effect the lock down would have on the students long term."  
_  
"What is this about though if I may ask?" He rubbed his brow attempting to break up the headache that was begining.  
 _  
"Ms. Sakurai has asked for a meeting to speak with the faculty this lunch break. She wouldn't take no for an answer."  
_  
All Might's brow furrowed. Was was her meeting she had mentioned? "I'll be right there sir."  
 _  
"Thank you All Might. And do be a friend and pick me up some oolong tea from the Lunch Rush."_

* * *

The lunch bell rang out over the campus, and while the students gathered in the cafeteria the teachers were convening in a conference room. Sakurai was standing at the front near the projector screen, clutching several booklets close to her chest while chewing nervously on her pinky. Occasionally she would reach out and straighten her notes on the table in front of her. As All Might walking into the room he glanced over and saw her nervousness. He smiled at her comfortingly and she gave a half smirk, reassured by his presence.

He walked up to her, "Are you alright Sakurai?"

She nodded stiffly, "I've seen these kind of presentations done all the time. My boss just ever actually let me lead one so I'm a little nervous."

"What is it for?"

Before she could answer him, Principal Nedzu stood on his seat, "Well now that everyone is here. Ms. Sakurai has said she has come up with a solution to our discipline problem."

"We should expel them," said Aizawa his arms folding in front of him, "If they can't handle this then they aren't meant for this school, and I'm not just talking about the hero classes"

All Might glared at Aizawa. If there's one thing they never agreed on it was on how to handle students.

"Well these are unusual circumstances Mr Aizawa," said Nedzu sipping on the tea, "And from what I've heard you've been rather grumpy yourself. More than usual at least."

Aizawa gritted his teeth, "They should know how to conduct themselves in new situations, we train them for the unexpected."

Sakurai coughed and everyone turned to her, "This is more like siege warfare then a sudden emergency Mr Aizawa. And in a way, my idea is a way to train them to handle it." Picking up the projector remote she glanced over the room, "I believe after my presentation you will agree with me. At least somewhat." She took a deep breath, "Going with the siege narrative I believe that the students are experiences a morale problem." Sakurai passed the booklets to Nedzu and they were handed around the table as she spoke, "This is just some preliminary research and papers I've found of the subject. I'll refer to them if there are any questions."

She clicked the remote and brought up a blue print of the USJ, "The unknown combined with being confined, has caused the students stress. So I'm suggesting a simple release of pressure. Something to lighten their mood." Sakurai paused for effect and Toshinori had to cover his mouth to prevent from chuckling.

"I propose the first ever UA School Lockdown Autumn festival!" Sakurai clicked the remote and a hand drawn overlay replaced the USJ. The layout was still visible but now there were various labelled and coloured squares as well as arrows to the larger sections.

"That's kind of wordy isn't it?" asked present Mic. "Why just call it an autumn festival?"

Sakurai flushed but kept her composure, "Yes you're right, but names are kind of at the bottom of the priority list. Anyway, I not only believe this is will be a good thing for the students but it will also help repair the relationships between them." She clicked the remote again and a detailed list of stalls and events came onto the screen, "This was the most difficult part. I tried to pick events, games and food choices that could easily be done within our lockdown restrictions."

"This is all fine and dandy Ms. Sakurai," Aizawa had been reading through the booklet as she had been presenting, "But who is going to _run_ this festival."

Sakurai gave a weak smile, "As I have said, we are on restriction so unfortunately that task has to fall to the staff."

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Sakurai who trembled nervously under their gaze, "I know this is a lot to ask but I feel our students...they need this and if we work together, it can even be fun!"

Another slide popped up with the various events but now a teachers name had been attached to each one, "This is my staffing recommendation for the various events. I have worked out that we could put this festival in four days, which is why I assigned everyone a task instead of trying to work it out. Plus I did my best to pick based on quirk and affinity.

Toshinori glanced her the list searching for his name. He was one of the food stands, "Western barbecue foods..." he muttered to himself.

Aizawa stood suddenly and pointed, "Why am I running the ice cream stand?!"

Sakurai waved her hands quickly, "Truth is Mr. Aizawa, I filled all the spots and this was the only one that was left!"

"I don't want to participate," he said, sitting heavily and crossing his arms.

"You will be Mr. Aizawa because I find this to be a fabulous idea," Nedzu had walked to the front to stand beside Sakurai,"This is a lovely idea Ms Sakurai. I am impressed, but how do you plan to pull it off?"

Sakurai switched to the next slide. "I have costed out what we would need and found we can get them from the food deliveries. and I have been able to afford most of the items because of the account shuffling I've done."

She frowned and bit her lip nervously, "But that's where the cons come in unfortunately." Clicking the remote again, a pie chart of costs appeared, "UA will still have to put in an upfront cost of several thousand dollars. I have some idea of how to make the money back but it won't be until the lock down had ended and even then I can't guarantee when I would be able to recoup the costs."

Sakurai put down the remote and bowed low to the teachers, "But even at this cost I feel this is the best course of action. And I promise to do my best to restore the lost funds anyway I can!"

"I'll pay for it."

Everyone looked over to All Might. He was leaning forward seriously, his hands together, fingertips touching.

"All Might?" Nedzu asked.

"Principal Nedzu, if cost is the only aspect that would stop this I will pay for it myself."

"No please Mr. All Might you don't-" Sakurai pleaded.

He caught her off with a wave of his hand, "I'm sorry Sakurai but in this case you won't change my mind."

Cementoss nodded in agreement, "I will help as well. I agree that this is needed."

The movement went around the table with each team member agreeing to pay a portion of the needed funds. even Aizawa agreed to chip in as he sank into his seat. He had begun to accept that no matter what he would be master of frozen treats for a day.

Sakurai's eyes grew wet with tears but she held them back and bowed again, "That you for your support of my proposal." She stood again, this time determination in her eyes, "If we want to get this accomplished I have booklets outlining all the tasks to be completed before Saturday." Out of her bag she retrieved several small binders and began passing them to the faculty. As she passed All Might her hand grazed his and it glowed faintly at their touch. As All Might began to read through his booklet he smiled to himself. The touch had been Sakurai's way of saying thank you.

"If you have any question please feel free to phone or text me. I have included my cell number in the front of all the binders," she bowed low again, "That you so much for all of your support."

* * *

At the end of the day, Toshinori strolled back to his apartment, reading his binder as he walked. On festival day he was supposed to set up his stand and then if he finished early he was to help someone else. Before that he had a checklist of items needed at his station which he needed to get and take to the USJ from the food delivery. As he reached his apartment he got the the part that 'recommended' he work on some decorations for his booth as to add to the atmosphere.  
"Somehow I feel that's not a recommendation," he said to himself as he opened his door.

His foot kicked something at the entrance and he looked down to see a brown paper bag with a small card attached to it. He picked it up with his free hand and read the card,

 _"Thank you for your support today Mr. Yagi. After your success with Midoriya's party, I knew this would be the prefect thing to lift everyone's spirits. You are a wonderful friend, and I appreciate everything you have done for me, and for Shioto.  
I didn't have time to cook anything, but I picked you up dinner from lunch rush, because I know you forget sometimes!  
I will make our session tomorrow morning, but I have gone to bed. I pulled an all nighter last night and am very tired!  
Sorry for the awkward letter! See you in the morning. ^_^"  
_  
Toshinori looked over to Sakurai's door and smiled. Closing his door behind him he fell onto his couch flicking on one of his favourite westerns. Occasionally he would pick up the card again, a new warm rush flowing over him as he reread her message again and again.

* * *

 ** _"I can't wait anymore!"_**

The ghostly white girl hurled a piece of concrete at the wall, cracking the surface and sending shards in every direction. Bellowing, she grabbed more debris, assaulting the wall with an even more vicious onslaught, spit and tears running down her distraught face. Behind her the old man, Tawagata Himura, sighed. After he had marked in the gates of UA he had insisted they lay low in one of his many hide outs. This one was an old abandoned housing complex that was on the list to be demolished but hadn't yet been purchased by a development company.

Turning to the small gas camping stove he flipped over the fish he had caught for their dinner. He glanced back at the girl and jumped up. She had begun to beat her own head against the wall. She already at the point where her body was beginning to stretch the limits of her clothing, her skin crawling with the power of her quirk.

"Hey stop that!" he yelled running over to her. Pulling on her as hard as he could he tore her away from her self mutilation. A bloody stain trickled down the crumbling stone and he shook his head, "And I don't have any extra clothes for you so let it all out now 'ya hear?"

The girl obediently tilted her head back and vapour began to pour from her eyes, ears and mouth. Himura turned and covered his mouth as she began to shrink in his arms. It looked like steam but there was no telling what that stuff was and the last thing he wanted was to breath in that shit.

When she had returned to normal Himura looked back at the girl and his face fell. Blood flowed from the wound in her forehead, slowly following the contours of her face. She was breathing fast and wincing from the pain, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Himura grunted and fished around in his pocket before pressing a dirty handkerchief to the wound,"I don't have anything out here to treat that shit kid so don't break yourself."

She took the cloth from his without a word as he ran back to the stove, "Aw shit. Well now we have burnt dinner."

* * *

Evening fell and the pair huddled around the small fire Himura had made, the smoke creeping its way through the holes in the ceiling and walls. He stole a glance at the girl who only stared into the fire blankly. The wound on her head had stopped bleeding but he could see the bruise beginning to darken and spread. It's looked even worse because the girl was a damn albino. Ghost white skin and hair with sad purple eyes, and a body covered in scars.

Her name was Hatchiko. No last name. No family to give her one. Makan had told him about her one day as they had been shooting the shit while eating cheap ramen. The young man had been convinced that she was going to be his ticket to actual respect.

Himura cringed as his eyes ran over her scars, a tribute to how life had abused her. Her quirk...No you couldn't even call it that. It was a curse. Makan had said her body would absorb any kinetic force it was hit with and then store it in her muscles, causing her to swell to gigantic proportions. But she had never learned to control her power and she would become a deformed monster with the punching power of All Might. Each movement she made expended the stored energy but a quick blow to anywhere in her body would refuel her. The harder the hit the tougher she got.

But her power had a gruesome drawback which wasn't seen until after she expelled her energy. In her monster form she could take a beating, stand against almost any onslaught, but all of her brawn did nothing to protect her. Once all the energy was expended, any damage she has sustained in her fight would condense, leaving her broken and helpless. It was a vicious unforgiving quirk that mutilated its user but it found plenty of use in the underground world. Makan had found her after she had escaped from a gang that was using her as muscle. He had promised to take care of her, that he wouldn't abuse her like they had. He played himself as the caring older brother and she worshipped him for it. But Makan was no saviour and instead he twisted her to his will in subtle ways. "I know this is hard you but just this once," or ,"If you really loved me you could do it this once." It almost made Himura sick. He shifted hi weight and sighed. He owed Makan for getting him out of a tight situation once, but the boy had never collected instead they struck up a relationship trading small but useful information. Makan always talked about wanting to be a big time gangster, saying he would run the town one day. But the kid was an idiot and until he had found Hatchiko he had gotten no where.

Himura stole a glance at the girl. She was staring off into the darkness now mouthing the name 'Midoriya' over and over again. She had been doing that off and on since they had been together, but now her eyes were off kilter and it gave Himura the creeps. He wasn't sure if he was helping this girl for Makan or because he felt sorry for her. He may be a small time crook but Himura didn't really consider himself a bad guy. Just a man who was constantly down on his luck and had to rely on shady friends. Still he felt he was being over generous.

"What do I do Himura San..." Hatchiko's voice was hoarse from yelling at the wall earlier.

"I warned you this might happen. Since All Might retired their security has been extra tight. Until they catch someone I don't know if they'll lift the lock down."

Hatchiko balled her hands into fists and began hitting herself in the head.

"Stop that!" he snapped. This girl had some seriously bad coping mechanisms.

"...then...then you need to let them catch you Himura," she said slowly not tearing her eyes away from the fire.

He raised an eyebrow, "I am not throwing myself int the slammer for you kid."

She crawled towards him so fast he didn't have time to back up. Grabbing both sides on his head she began petting his hair, her face so close her nose pushed into his, "Himura San...if you go in then you will be away from me..."

That was certainly tempting, "God they have other warrants on me. I'd be in there for at least a year."

"But then they will lift the lock down and I can finally get to Midoriya!"

Himura eyed her up and down. The crazed look in her eyes made his heart shrivel in terror. Himura defiantly would never call himself a brave man and if this could get her to leave him alone...

"Give me a few days to think about it. But if I decide to we are done you understand? You never contact me again."

Hatchiko nodded licking her dry lips before retreating to her blanket, "After you turn yourself in Himura San. There won't be anything for you to worry about ever again." She began running her fingers over her lips whispering the Midoriya kids name over and over.

A shiver went down his spine. He had managed to snake out of trouble all his life. But this time he wondered if he had finally gone over his head.  
 _"What have you gotten yourself into Himura..."_

* * *

 **THESE NEXT AUTHORS NOTES CONTAIN SPOILERS SO STOP READING HERE IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THAT**

 _So yea it looks like Nighteye died. That's okay I didn't need my heart anyways :(. As for what this means for my fic...well I may go back and edit the chapter he was in...or I may just remove that scene altogether. I had plan to use him in the story but I don't feel I can do that now. So I will be changing that chapter so if you suddenly see me referring to Nighteye in past tense, that's why._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_I would recommend two songs for this chapter: "Time of our lives" and "don't give me those eyes" by James Blunt. You'll be able to tell which part you should listen to them at :)_

* * *

 _A little red here... maybe some blue and yellow here. And white to finish it off..._

Toshinori looked down at his banner proudly. 'Mighty Barbeque' it read in large colorful letters. He had even gone as far as to add a little picture of himself as All Might smiling in the corner. Sure it was a little amateurish, but it was bright and positive, just the kind of thing Sakurai had asked for.

He wanted to show it to her now but she was in the USJ with Cementoss. Rather than bring in stalls Sakurai had decided to utilise his quirk to set up quick and sturdy booths. And she hadn't just planned festival activities either. The water rescue area was being turned into a water park, while a scavenger hunt was being set up in the ruins area. She even arranged for a few students to put on a talent show, run by Present Mic of course. Sakurai even hinted there would be a surprise at the end should the weather hold out. It was to be a full day of festivities and Toshinori found himself getting excited. The air of the school had changed as well. Once they had announced the upcoming festival students stopped arguing and instead were discussing what they would be doing at the festival.

Toshinori left his banner to dry and turned off the coffee maker. He would show it to Sakurai this evening after work.

 _"She'll love it,"_ he thought, smiling as he imagined how pleased she would be. Picking up his phone, he scrolled through the group chat while sipping his coffee. Currently the students were deciding if they would all wear Yukata's as a group, sending snap shots of the different ones they had. Yaoyorozu was kindly offering her vast selection to the girls who didn't have one. She had offered a particularly beautiful one to Hagakure who had accepted with several crying emoticons. Toshinori smiled. Sakurai had been right about the effect the festival would have on everyone, and it hadn't even begun yet.

He sighed and stretched, feeling stiffer than normal. His session with Sakurai had been canceled again this morning but she had promised to give him a large one after the festival to make up for it. The thought made him blush, and he shook his head. He really had to stop thinking like that. She was his friend, he reminded himself, and he was a dying man. They weren't closer than that. He couldn't allow them to be closer. He had to protect them both. Looking over to his banner he sighed before punching in a text to Sakurai.

 _{My banner is all finished! I know you're busy today, but maybe you could pop by after you're home to see it?}_

Three dots appeared as Sakurai typed out her reply. He was happy he had caught her at a slow moment.

 _{Of course Yagi. :) Thank you for getting that done so quickly. I'm getting stuff ready for Aizawa right now. It was his one condition to running the ice cream stand. Also I'm having Shioto for dinner tonight but I will pop by after she goes back to the dorms. :) Can't wait to see it!}_

* * *

As evening fell over UA Sakurai was admiring the almost completed festival area. The USJ had almost been completely transformed. It's walkways were lined with festival stands lit by orange lanterns, their soft glow warm and inviting. She wiped her brow and looked on proudly. All that was left was to hang up the banners and stock the food stands tomorrow morning and the festival was ready. She glanced at her phone, it was five thirty. She was just in time to meet Shioto for dinner.  
As she exited the USJ she looked off into the evening sky, sighing to herself. Tomorrow would be a wonderful day, but tonight...

"I miss you," she whispered.

As Sakurai rounded the corner in the hallway leading to her apartment, she saw Shioto was already waiting for her.

"I'm sorry in late!" she said taking her in a hug.

Shioto patted her lightly on the arm, "It's alright Mom I know you're busy right now."

Sakurai kissed her head, "I'll always make time for you Shioto."

Shioto forced a smile on her face, "So what's the reason you asked me for dinner?"

Sakurai opened the door and waved her hand for Shioto to follow her, "I just want to have dinner with my daughter silly."

The girl gritted her teeth. She had hoped her mother would have been honest after last years debacle, but if her mom wanted to play ignorant again Shioto would let her. But anger was already seething in her stomach and she had to take several deep breaths. After years of dealing with her mothers denial it was a quick trigger point for Shioto, but she hoped she could keep it under control. Even if it was just for her mothers sake.

Sakurai had made Katsu Don, Shioto's favourite dinner, complete with sweet bean dango for dessert. Shioto smiled and fawned over the dessert. Even if their relationship was difficult sometimes, the mother and daughter really did love each other. Shioto just wished they could actually talk things through, instead of pretending they didn't exist.

"It's all ready now, you can sit," said Sakurai. Shioto helped her mother bring the food over to the table. Sitting beside each other they clapped their hands together,  
 _  
"Itadakimasu,"_ they said together quietly.

"Remember when you used to sing that before dinner? It was so adorable," chuckled Sakurai as she ate some rice.

Shioto rolled her eyes, "You say that literally every time mom."

After small talk of school and work Shioto starting looking at Sakurai out of the corner of her eye. The blue-grey Ushio cloud was hovering over all of her mothers thoughts this evening, covering everything like the mists of a marshland. She clenched her jaw. Shioto wanted nothing more than for it to leave.

"So...Sensei All Might seems like a nice guy."

Sakurai raised her eyebrow but continued eating. Shioto could see the cloud of annoyance fluttering by her mothers ear, but she was obviously doing her best to contain it, "Why do you say that Shioto?"

"I got to talk to him when those kids were bullying me. He was very sweet."

Sakurai smiled and a little puff of affection rose above her head, "He is very considerate."

Shioto watched for a moment as a bright shimmery yellow cloud scooted around her mothers thoughts, dancing above the oppressive fog. " _So that's All Might..."  
_ "You must like him if you have coffee with him all the time."

Another cloud of annoyance, this time bigger and more turbulent, "Yes we found it to be the easiest time for me to use my quirk...we have an arrangement you know that. You look too much into everything Shioto."

The little yellow cloud was suddenly overtaken by the strong grey blue mist, almost completely obscuring it. Shioto scowled. Again with him.

"Mom. You like Sensei All Might don't you?"

The cloud of annoyance morphed and darkened, turning into a violent cloud of anger, but Sakurai held it in check. The storm cloud struggling under her will,"Yes Shioto if you must know he and I are friends. In fact he's the first friend I've made in a long time. You should be happy. I've done what you said and opened up."

The All Might cloud was totally engulfed by the Ushio cloud now, its brightness dimming under the attack.

Shioto slowly took another bit of Katsu, keeping her eyes firmly looked on her mothers thoughts, "You're lying to yourself."

Sakurai squeezed her chopsticks until her knuckles were white. The cloud of anger was even darker now, struggling more violently against its bonds.

Shioto took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Why cant you let Ushio go mom?"

The chopsticks broke in Sakurai's hand and the pieces skidding across the table, stopping beside Shioto's plate, "Ushio, is your father. You should show him some respect," Sakurai's voice was low as she forced herself to speak calmly.

"God mom I don't know him!" Shioto slammed her bowl on the table, the force of it throwing rice in all directions, "I don't know who he is! Yeah I liked him as a kid, all the stories you told me. He seemed like a great guy but do you know what he is to me now?" Shioto was standing now shaking with emotion, "He's the god damn boogy man in my house. The stupid cloud I always see around my mothers head making her miserable! You didn't let go and now I HATE him! You spent all your time pining over a dead man. Did you ever think about the fact that maybe I WANTED a father? No you're still so obsessed you never even really gave anyone else a chance. You may be content to live in your grief but unlike _you_ mother I can't love a ghost!" Shioto's chest heaved and her eyes were wet, "I could handle the fact that my quirk was difficult. I may have been mad at you for how you handled it but at least I knew why you were doing it. But this? This god damn misery you made us live with? That's what I can't take! You have a chance to be happy mom just let him go already!"

Sakurai stood so violently that her plate and glass flew off the table onto the floor, smashing into shards.

"This is why I can't stand that damn quirk of yours," her voice was sharp with malice and coloured with hurt, "You think you know everything but you know what you don't see? Context! _Consequences_! You only see a part of the situation."

"And I can see that you're lying to yourself!" Shioto knew she should stop but her mothers emotions were taking her over now and the girls heart ached from years of pain.

"Maybe I'm just protecting you! Toshinori would only bring us pain! He..." Sakurai covered her mouth, she didn't want to reveal what she knew about his death but she was so upset it had almost slipped out. She took a moment before glaring at her daughter again, "You can't see the reasons why I do what I do. And that's because you can't see anything that actually matters!" Tears trailed down her face and she sniffed as her nose began to run.

Shioto crossed her arms in defiance, "Well guess what there's pain anyway mother. You may as well get something good out of it if you're going to suffer anyway."

The mother and daughter glared at each other, engaging in a face off both would inevitably lose.

Shioto was the one to break the silence, "You've been happy for the first time in my life mom. Why are you running away from that?"

Sakurai hung her head and Shioto bit her lip. A blackness, the blackness of despair was the only thing Shioto could see now. Guilt sank itself deep in her stomach. She had gone to far again. Sakurai shook with a stifled sobbed before grabbing her dance bag as she headed for the door.

As she put her hand in the knob she looked over her shoulder, "Like you said Shioto...I can't let go of your father." She slammed the door behind her leaving Shioto alone in the aftermath.

The girl took a large breath and sighed, falling into her chair. She hadn't handled that very well, but Shioto knew she was right. And as her mother had stormed out Shioto saw that she knew that too.

On the the other side of the hallway Toshinori leaned against his door his heart beating furiously. The walls were to thick for him to hear what they were saying but thin enough to know Shioto and Sakurai had been fighting. When he heard the apartment door slam he could tell from the steps it was Sakuria storming off. He sighed and headed to his kitchen before turning around and putting his hand on the door handle. Taking it off again he turned back, stopping in the middle of the living room.  
 _  
"I should leave this alone."  
_  
He walked to the door again only to turn around at the last moment.  
 _  
"Leave it alone Toshinori..."_

He looked at the door.  
 _  
"God damn it."  
_  
Peeking his head into the hallway he look down towards the exit. It was empty and he sighed rubbing the back of his head unsure of what to do. Where would she go? Running his hand over his chin a memory came to him. Cementoss was letting her use Gym Gamma to dance. He went to the stairs. It was a place to start at least.

As Toshinori turned the corner Shioto's head poked out of her mothers apartment watching curiously as All Might disappeared after her mother.

* * *

Toshinori crossed the campus grounds quickly. It was getting dark earlier now and he could only just make out the silhouette of Gym Gamma in the distance. When he got within sight of the door a light was switched on and Toshinori increased his pace, now assured he had been correct.

When he reached the entrance he stopped. Doubt had clawed its way into him thoughts again and he was unsure if he should go inside. This was none of his business. Who was he to offer help? He had no experience with things like this. He heard music begin to play and he felt his reservations begin to melt away. Giving in despite himself he opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

A single light shone in the darkness, illuminating a small strip in the middle of the gym. In the centre was Sakurai pacing back and forth, her face her her hands, shoulders shaking with her tears. Taking a breath she raised her arms, hands held delicately over her head. She paused, holding the form, still as silence.

At that moment something shifted. It was if Sakuria had transformed, and in her place was a being of infinite grace. She flowed like water through each of her movements. Toshinori was frozen in place. How she was dancing now, it was nothing like it had been at the bar with Naomasa. Her body was an instrument and she had mastered it, rising and falling with the music, her body was emotion and elegance. Toshinori had never taken the time to pay attention to things like this, so used to his world of violence and eruption. This was beauty. This was gentleness, and it touched Toshinori to the core.

"Quite the show isn't it?" said a small voice behind him.

Toshinori jumped as Shioto walked to stand beside him, her eyes on her mother.

"Shioto you should be in the dorms," he tried lamely.

She nodded, "I know I just wanted to check on her before I went to bed."

The pair watched in silence as Sakurai continued to dance, soft and powerful all at once.

"She's incredible isn't she?" Shioto said quietly.

Toshinori agreed with a simple nod of his head. He could see why she had almost been a ballerina. She was meant for this.

His eye narrowed. Her movements had changed it seemed, "It's like she's dancing with someone..." he whispered mostly to himself.

"She is," Shioto answered sighing deeply, "This is the song she listens to when she misses my father."

Toshinori turned to Sakurai again and his heart broke for her. Listening to the songs lyrics it made sense now. It was haunting and beautiful, the kind of song you would want to have play at a wedding. As the song began to fade Sakurai sank to the floor, cradling herself in her arms and resting her head in her knees. Losing his nerve Toshinori began to move to the exit.

Shioto grabbed his arm to stop him,"Please stay," she whispered so her mother wouldn't hear, "she needs someone now..."

He opened his mouth to answer when another song began to play. Sakurai stood again and began moving through basic ballet forms, but his song was different. It was aching and painful, the singer pinning for a lover who was married to someone else. Toshinori felt his heart strangle under the emotion.

Shioto stood beside him biting her lip. It was taking everything she had not to speak out. The intensity of the emotions Toshinori and her mother were experiencing, it was almost to much for her.

The music grew in intensity and as it did the dance became more sensual and wanting. Sakurai's hands moving over her lips and body, her face torn and pained. Sakurai wasn't just doing ballet anymore, she had surrendered to the music and was simply moving. Occasionally she would stumble, putting to much weight on her weak ankle, but she would simple readjust and continue, the imperfection adding to the dance.

Toshinori felt his mouth going dry and his palms become clammy. He turned to Shioto in desperation. He had to ask her what he should do, but she was gone, the door closing softly with her exit. He turned back to Sakurai as the music reached its climax, her swirling form entrancing and overwhelming. The storm inside him raged, his mind telling him to leave, while his heart... He couldn't understand what his heart wanted.

Sakurai was breathing heavy as the music finished. Dancing had always been her way to work through her emotions but this time she found herself even more confused. The first song was the one Ushio and her had danced to at their wedding. She would dance to it whenever she felt alone, but this time it offered no comfort. Frustrated she had switched to a song she had heard on the radio several weeks ago. He wasn't quite sure why, but she felt like it fit with her mood. What that meant, well Sakurai wasn't sure if she wanted to go there.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a shape moved of the shadows. It was Toshinori. The harsh lighting shadowing his face more than normal. He looked serious but concerned.

"Sakurai..." his stood stiffly, his hands in his pockets.

She realised tears were running down her face and she quickly wiped them away, "Toshinori! You scared me! I'm sorry Shioto and I...I just came to clear my head." She turned away and sniffed, attempting to regain her composure, "You must have heard us fighting. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you."

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Toshinori's voice was soft, gentle, inviting her to lean on him.

"I..." she started. Before she could stop them her words burst from her, "Will you dance with me Toshinori?"

An awkward silence grew between them as Sakurai blushed, realizing what she had said.

"Ummm I don't know how to dance..." Toshinori said quietly.

"Oh, you're right I remember. How stupid of me." Sakurai pulled her hair back from her forehead, laughing at herself, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry I just..."

She stopped as Toshinori extended his hand to her, giving another small smile, "But I will, if you can put up with me..."

Sakuria stopped breathing for a moment and nodded. She removed her hands from her hair, leaving it in a tangled mess. He looked at her for instruction offering his hands out for her to take. Trembling as she reached for him, she moved one hand to her waist, the other held together at their shoulders. He following her lead obediently and while he seemed calm, she could see the subtle colour in his cheeks.

Sakurai found herself crumbling under his intense blue eyes, "Unlike you...I'm not much of a teacher I'm afraid..." her breathing was shallow and she chewed on her lip nervously.  
Toshinori knew he should offer to take her back to her room, say goodnight and head to bed. Instead his arm pulled her closer until their bodies touched.

Sakurai lowered her gaze, "But I guess we can just pretend..." she said gently.

They began to dance slowly, Sakurai leading him in a simple circle. She found herself unable to meet his eyes, and she was sure he could hear her heart as it pounded in her chest. But Toshinori held her gently his large hands, as if she were a precious thing he was afraid of breaking.

For several years after Ushio's death Sakurai had looked for a father for Shioto. A man who could fill the void her husband had left behind. But each time they looked to her for her affection, she could only see Ushio's face and Sakurai could not bring herself to do that to another person. To hold someone to an ideal they could never achieve, it was unbearably cruel. So she gave up, convinced she would never need anyone else. Ushio would always be her everything.

But as she finally summoned the courage to look up at Toshinori and into his bright blue eyes, all she could see was him.

* * *

After the dance Sakurai and Toshinori walked back to the staff housing together in silence. Their thoughts kept their voice quiet, Sakurai, dizzy from the implications of her feelings, while Toshinori wrestled with the fire inside of him. Something was struggling within him and he frowned at his own weakness. He had promised himself he would keep this under control. That he would not give in to it. He had to cut it off here, for he was dangerously close to the point of no return. But his iron will, the defence that formed the wall round his deepest heart, was crumbling.

As they reached their apartments they smiled politely to each other.

"Thank you for checking on me Mr. Yagi," she smiled, but not with her eyes.

"It is no problem Ms. Sakurai," he said his hands shoved deep into his pockets..  
 _  
"This is fine,"_ thought Toshinori, _"Formal. Boundaries, this is okay."_

He sighed in relief as she turned away, but as he went to open his own door she spoke, small and weak.

"He died today."

Toshinori turned back to Sakurai. Tears were running down her face and she looked overcome with grief.

"Ushio, I mean. Today is the day he died. Shioto, she never knew him and he never had any parents...". She was hyper ventilating now and sniffing hard as her nose began to run with the intensity of her tears, "There's no one else who misses him but me Toshinori. I'm all alone...he left me all alone..."

Toshinori pulled her into his arms and held so tightly she lost her breath. His own eyes were tearing up, seeing her in so much pain. He hoped desperately that by holding her hard enough he could take it all away, even though he knew that could never be true.

Sakurai gave in then, bawling into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears and Toshinori picked her up, cradling her like a small child in his arms. He carried her into his apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot. His body was moving on its own now. He was still acting like a hero, his heart needing to fix this for her. Taking her into his room he laid her on his bed before wrapping her in his blanket. Sitting down beside her he pulled her close as she continued to cry, emptying fifteen years of pain and loneliness.

She told him about the funeral, how she had overheard her family saying that she could now find herself a good husband. How she had cut herself off from them in that instant, her fractured heart unable to forgive. She told him about Shioto and how she tried to force her to love her father, but in the end she had to admit failure. They would never share anything more than blood. How she had been forced to suffer in silence for there was no one who could share her pain.

Toshinori spoke too, his heart unburdening itself along with her. He spoke of Nana, how her loss had devastated him so much he had allowed All for One to grievously injure him. How the decline of his power had broken his heart. And just when he thought he could make thing better again, Nighteye, his former sidekick, had given his life, dying in the line of duty. Toshinori had always assumed that at some point they would have spoken and repaired the damage from so long ago, but now he would never get the chance. How that regret would follow him to his grave.

They spoke late into the night until they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep in each other's arms. Two lonely souls, holding each other in the darkness.


	20. Chapter Twenty

When Sakurai woke the next morning, everything hurt. Especially her head. The hangover of an emotional breakdown.

Rubbing her tired eyes she attempted to get her bearings. Toshinori was missing from the Sbed beside her so she scanned the room. Her eyes fell on the nightstand, the only other furniture in the room. On it was a picture of class 1-A.

All Might was in his hero form, his hand sitting proudly on Midoriya's shoulder, the rest of the class clustered around them. Sakurai smiled at the image, knowing she was looking at one of Toshinori's most precious possessions.

Over on his walls were a few framed newspaper clippings. They looked to be very old. Sakurai sniffed and rubbed her arms as she went to look them over. They were all stories of a hero named Shimura. She ran her fingers over the smiling woman's face. It was so similar to the one Toshinori wore, reassuring and strong.

"So this is you Nana..." she whispered to herself. The sound of the coffee maker broke her out of her trance and she made her way out of the bedroom.

Toshinori was in the kitchen standing before the sink, still in his outfit from the night before. He looked to her as she entered, his expression oddly stoic.

"Good Morning," he said, drying their coffee cups. He set one down gingerly before turning away again to finish the other.

Sakurai bit her lip. She wanted to say something, but after last night what could she say? Her eyes danced over Toshinori's back. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into it. To breath him in again. She blushed. That was too forward, but she knew how she felt about Toshinori now. After clearing the fog from her head it became painfully obvious. Toshinori Yagi had stolen her heart.

"Toshinori...I..."

"Coffee?" He asked cutting her off.

"Oh um, yes thank you."

He filled both their mugs and handed hers to her, his large hands holding around the rim, leaving the handle free for her to take. As she gingerly took it from his hands he leaned back on his stove drinking with his eye closed while she faced his fridge. Sakurai could feel that there was some intangible wall between them. She hid her face in her cup feeling guilty, wondering if she had gone to far last night.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he took another sip, his eyes still closed.

She nodded before she realized he couldn't see that, "Uh yes. I haven't cried like that in years though, my head still kind of hurts," she rubbed her temple and bit her lip again.

Toshinori finally had gathered up the strength to look at her. When he had awoken this morning he had been holding Sakurai close to his chest, his large body wrapped protectively around her. He had buried his face in her hair revealing in the feeling of her, allowing himself to drink in every sensation. But soon reality settled back into his mind and he untangled himself from her and went to the kitchen. Standing in the dim light of early morning his ran his hands through his hair. He was losing control and he had to get it back. He thought about Nana. She had guided him in his earliest days and he had always lead his life following her example. He would take it now. Using every ounce of will he had left he rebuilt the wall around himself. Friends were alright. Nana had Gran Torino after all, but everyone must be kept at arms length.

Now he stood in the kitchen with Sakurai, with her looking beautifully dishevelled, drinking coffee in his kitchen. His heart didn't even twitch. He breathed a sigh of relief, everything would be alright now.

Giving her a friendly smile he tried to return to normal, "Are you excited for the festival?"

"Oh that's right!" She said putting her mug down, "What time is it? I forgot to even check!"

"It's only six thirty, so you have time."

"Actually I should really be getting to the USJ I have to start making sure the food gets to the stalls!" She patted herself down for her phone, "Shoot I must have left it in my apartment," she jogged towards the door before looking back at him shyly, "I guess I'll see you at the festival Mr. Yagi..."

He nodded and held his mug up as a goodbye. After the door clicked shut he looked over to his banner.

"Oh I forgot to show her..."

* * *

Toshinori stacked the final cooler next to the barbecues. He then double checked that the propane tanks were attached correctly and his lighter worked. Looking over his stand he took out his binder from Sakurai and began checking of his item list. He had all the condiments, and the chopped onions from Lunch Rush.  
Lunch Rush was the only faculty member who didn't have a stand, but he was in charge of prepping all the food needed throughout the day so it made sense.

Toshinori looked in his coolers. There were several packs of American hot dogs and stacks upon stacks of perfectly formed burgers. You couldn't expect any less from the food hero.

"Sensei All Might!"

All Might peeked over the table upon hearing his name and saw several members of class 1-A running over to him. Uraraka and Midoriya were in the lead with Yaoyarozu and Kirashima in tow.

"Well hello," he said smiling, "You know you kids aren't supposed to be here yet."

"We know," said Uraraka, doing her best to contain a mischievous smile.

"We just wanted to bring you something for the barbecue!" said Kaminari grinning from ear to ear.

Yaoyarozu shyly came forward with a wrapped package handing it over while averting her gaze, "It was for Uraraka's dad, but she can get him another after lockdown is over."

All Might looked down at the packaged curiously. It was obviously some sort of fabric as the package was easily flexed. He carefully tore at the tape to reveal bright red.

"What's this?" He said.

Pulling it out of the wrapping paper he held it up in front of him so he could see. It was an apron with the words '#1 Dad!' written in large white block letters. His mouth fell open. He couldn't find words.

The kids squirmed anxiously before Midoriya piped up, "You don't have have to wear if you don't like it All Might...we know it's kind of weird..."

All Might looked over all his students, his face unreadable. He slowly put the apron on the table before pulling them all into a bear hug, "Don't say such nonsense. You're all my weirdo's. Of course I'll wear it."

They hugged him back, Yaoyarozu even tearing up.

"It's from all of class 1-A," said Kaminari, patting All Might in the back as manly as he could.

"You've always supported us and you're always so positive. It really helped us through everything," said Uraraka wiping her own tears away.

All Might ruffled each of their head, "Don't give me too much credit. You kids are the ones facing all the obstacles. You surprise me every day. Now off you go I have work to do and you have to get ready!"

"Just one more thing," said Yaoyorozu, "Do you have a Yukata All Might?"

He stuck his lower lip out as he thought, "I had one years ago, but I haven't seen it since I moved to UA. And truth be told I wore it when I was a hero so even if I still had it, I don't think it would fit."

"I can make you one!" Her skin began to glow, "What colour or pattern do you like?"

All Might shook his head, "I couldn't ask you to do that..."

"But all of our class is going to be wearing one for the evening," pouted Uraraka. All Might saw Midoriya blush as he thought of the girl he adored being dressed in a Yukata.

"I can take care of that for him."

Sakurai had arrived at All Might's station carrying several paper plates and napkins, "I have one from my uncle. He was only a bit shorter than you Mr. All Might." Sakurai smiled kindly. Toshinori was relieved that he didn't feel the urge to blush. He did have this under control.

Yaoyorozu looked disappointed and Sakurai put a hand on her shoulder, "You could find a million and one things to make today little one, but if you do that, by the time the festival starts you'll have no energy."

The girl nodded, feeling silly, "I guess."

"Besides the apron you made is so beautiful," Sakurai smiled at the group.

All of the students faces became red as their fib was revealed. They had forgotten Sakurai had been nearby as they had been designing it together. All Might blushed too. _They had made that just for him?  
_  
"It's super stain resistant so no matter what it should come clean," muttered Yaoyorozu avoid his gaze, "and it won't catch on fire either."

"It sounds like a super hero costume," he said slipping it over his head. Holding his arms out he stood before them proudly, "Ta-Da!"

All the kids clapped in excitement, "You look great All Might!" said Midoriya.

All Might shot them another winning grin, "Now go! I bet none of you have had breakfast yet!"

Kaminari quickly left with Yaoyorozu and Uraraka but Midoriya stayed behind giving his mentor one last hug, "I'm glad you like the apron All Might..." he whispered before running off to join the others.

"You seem very close to Midoriya," said Sakurai as she looked over his tables, double checking that he had everything.

"He's the student I told you about, the one I mentor," he said as he tied the apron.

Sakurai chuckled, "I had guessed at that. He practically worships you."

All Might thought of Midoriya's room, "Practically..."

"Do you need anything else before I go?" she lined up the condiments on his table, avoiding his gaze.

He shook his head then paused, "Well maybe another coffee?"

He smiled at her and she chewed on her pinky after meeting his eyes,"One coffee of course," she started walking away, "And I love your banner, Mr. Yagi." She gave him one last wave before heading off.

All Might waved after her. This was better. He liked being around Sakurai and he didn't want that to end. He was glad they could just be friends. Turning back to his station a thought floated through his head.  
 _"I wonder if Sakurai will be wearing a Yukata..."_

* * *

At ten thirty all the students of UA were gathered outside the USJ. Many were dressed in Yukata's or fancy clothes, while others were even dressed in their hero costumes.  
Principal Nedzu stood on the steps, looking out over his students with the faculty lined up behind him. He was pleased to see the students excited and happy but with all the excitement he was having some trouble getting their attention. He looked to Present Mic. The teacher cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

 ** _"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_**

Silence fell as many of the students had their ears covered from the onslaught of noise.

"Thank you Present Mic." Nedzu adjusted the volume on his microphone, "Now I know this has been a difficult month for all of us."

Murmurs of agreement floated through the crowd, and Nedzu raised his paw to quiet them.

"I fear we initially neglected to support your mental health in this situation. We appreciate your patience and thank you for handling it as well as you have." He gestured to the faculty, "I would like to thank the teachers for volunteering their time to put this on for you," The students whooped and cheered and several teachers waved. Nedzu coughed and quiet fell again, "I would also like to thank Ms. Sakurai, our faculty assistant who organized the festival." He gestured to Sakurai who waved pleasantly while turning a very bright shade of red." The students clapped, but some were confused, many of them never having seen her before.

"Now, I am ecstatic to say, the first ever UA Fall Festival, is open!"

With another round of applause, everyone poured into the USJ.

* * *

Sakurai had divided the teachers into afternoon and evening shifts so that even they were allowed to experience the festival. All Might was on the afternoon shift, his stand providing most of the lunch meals. He had been nervous at first but soon he found himself in his element. He joyfully chatted with all the students, even posing for pictures with them. Several students even asked for his autograph.

"Cheese!" He said with a couple of first years who held up their cheesed American burgers.

"Thank you All Might!" they said running off to the festival games. He waved at them before checking his phone. It was three thirty. Glancing over his stand, his food supplies were all but decimated, a sure sign of success. He smiled, pleased with himself and began cleaning up his stand. He threw odds and ends into the trash and recyclables into a bin.

"All Might?" came a small voice. Toshinori stood up and looked around, he couldn't see anything at first until he peeked over his table to find Midoriya hiding on the other side.

"What are you doing Young Midoriya? This is kind of creepy."

Midoriya stood slowly, he was obviously trying to say something but he was being too shy to ask.

"You would figure by now you could just ask me things kid." He tapped his lightly on the head, "What do you need?"

Midoriya pointed slowly to the banner, "What are you going to do with that?"

All Might stood confused for a second before understanding dawned on him, "I was going to throw it out but if you like you can keep it Young Midoriya."

Midoriya did his best to contain his excitement as he folded the banner like a religious artifact, "Thank you All Might," he choked out. He was obviously doing his best not to scream in delight.

All Might chuckled before rubbing his head, "Don't be to long putting that away. You don't want to miss anything."

Midoriya nodded, "We're actually headed to the water rescue zone before the talent show. People are saying they shipped in watermelons!"

All Might grinned and waved as Midoriya ran off to join his friends.

As he finished cleaning he looked up to see Sakurai had returned, "How did your stand go Mr. Yagi?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "Fantastic actually. We should ask Nedzu to do this every year!"

Sakurai giggled, "I'm glad, there's only been a few hiccups and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"This was a great idea Sakurai," he stood and stretched out his back.

"Oh I didn't do much of anything," she said waving his comment away.

All Might chuckled. She may have played modest but he could tell she was proud at what she had accomplished. It was certainly well earned.

Sakurai checked her phone "I just got a message from Shioto and 1-A. They asked me to remind you that you agreed to wear a Yukata."

"I never actually agreed," he pointed out.

"But you couldn't break their hearts could you?"

She had him there. Toshinori sighed, "Where is this Yukata?"

* * *

Sakurai open the door to her apartment and quickly removed her shoes, "It's just in my room. I'll only be a moment.

Toshinori took the moment alone to look around. The school had provided her with a much nicer apartment than the place Sakuria had been living in previously. She had obviously taken advantage of the new surroundings. She had even gotten around to decorating. He looked over in the corner of the kitchen and saw a framed picture of Ushio, and recently burnt incense on a small shrine. Beside it was a hand drawn card. Toshinori found his curiosity getting the best of him yet again and he peeked inside. It was a handmade sympathy card from Shioto, and judging from the handwriting it was recently made.

"Shioto came over this morning and dropped it off," said Sakurai as she entered the living room.

Toshinori jumped, embarrassed for invading her privacy, "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No need Mr. Yagi...It's not like you don't know what's going on." She placed a dusty box on the table.

"So are things okay with you two?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Sakurai nodded, "We're still figuring it out of course. Truth be told I must have made my mother cry a hundred times. It's just how teenagers are I think."

Toshinori was reminded of how many times Midoriya had made him worry. He wondered briefly if he had done the same to Nana and Gran Torino.

"Well here is it...I'm sorry if it's a little plain." Toshinori looked down at the Yukata. It was old, but still in good condition. Black and green stripes with a yellow obi that faded into black. It even came with a yellow haori,"I have some Geta sandles as well if they fit you.

"It's pretty fancy," he said running his hands over the jacket, "You're uncle has some good taste. Why do you have his Yukata if I may ask?"

"Oh, my aunt sent me these when he passed away. I had always admired this set. She said it was something to remember him by."

"So you do still talk to some family?" He held the obi in front of him admiring the gradations.

"Only my aunt now. Ironically she is the one I almost killed as a child. She was like a second mother to me. I was always closer to her, at least until I started to dance seriously. I didn't get to see her much after that." Sakurai put the lid back on the box and placed it on the floor.

"Does she not live around here?" he asked as he removed his apron, folding it with care.

"No she has an orchard in Okinawa, how she's still running it by herself at seventy three I'll never know."

All Might chuckled, "People there seem to have a lot of vitality."

"Why don't you put it on?" She said holding the Yukata out to him. He took it from her gently and went into the laundry room.

As he slide the fabric over his shoulders he got whiffs of dust and bark, with the subtle hint of citrus. Sakurai wasn't joking that her uncle had been a large man. The Yukata was only a few inches shorter than he would have liked, but it fit well in the shoulders. Tying his obi in a quick knot he went back to show Sakurai.

She turned and almost dropped the sandals she had fetched,"Oh Yagi, um. Well that fits you nicely doesn't it?" she felt for the sandals at her feet, unable to take her eyes off of him.

He flushed with pride over he reaction but caught himself before it went to his head.

"Oh," Sakurai's brow had furrowed in concern.

"What is it?" He said looked over himself, "did I rip something?"

"How long has it been since you've tied an obi Yagi?"

Yagi glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the knot give way and the obi fall to the floor.

"It's been awhile," he admitted.

Sakuria shook her head and walked over to him, "Let me help you."

Toshinori obediently turned his back to her. She expertly pulled the obi around his waist and his body jerked each time she pulled a knot tight. He could hear her humming a festival tune to herself and he smiled. Wearing Yukata. Festivals. Midoriya had re-lit the fire of his life after he was sure it was gone. Now that he was opening more to friends, enjoying life. It was making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

After she finished he turned back to Sakurai with a large smile, "Thank you for your assistance!" He ran his hands over the knot. It was perfect, "You obviously are skilled at obi ties."

"My family was very well off. And traditionalists. I even know how to tie a Kimono Obi," she admitted shyly. Her gaze softened for a moment as she ran her hands over his chest, absentmindedly smoothing the fabric, "It really does suit you..."

Toshinori looked around, "Do you have a Yukata?"

Sakurai blushed, "Well I do technically...I just don't know if it would be appropriate to wear it..."

"Why not? I'm sure the class would love it," he had wandered over to the table and picked up the haori.

Sakurai shifted uncomfortably chewing on her pinky again. She did that when she was shy he realised.

"It's my aunts Yukata. They were very practical people you see and well..." she looked off and muttered, "The Yukata are a matched set...my aunt and uncle got married in these."

"Oh," Toshinori said feeling a tingle in the back of his neck. He rubbed it away and attempted to smile nonchalantly, "I'm sure it will be alright."

She chuckled nervously, "If you're sure. I'll just need a few minutes to get ready. You can head out if you like."

"It's fine," he said, "I'll wait."

As Sakurai retreated to her room to get ready Toshinori tried on the sandals. While the Yukata was slightly short he found the sandals were slightly big.

"I wonder what kind of quirk her uncle had." He heard shuffling and stood as Sakuria entered the room. The sight make him take a sharp breath.

Sakurai's Yukata was a deep solid green with an orange obi, tied with a red sash. The haori she wore was black with a beautiful pattern of maple leaves in autumn orange and cream. She had done her hair too, finishing off the bun with a golden hair pin with hanging orange flowers.

"It's kind of rushed," she said blushing, running her hands over her hair, "I hope I don't look silly."

Toshinori shook his head. He wasn't able to find any words he thought were appropriate.

"Shall we?" she said attempted to break the awkwardness.

Toshinori nodded and opened the door for her.  
 _  
"This is fine"_ He thought to himself as they made their way back to the USJ.

* * *

"Oh my goodness those are so PRETTY!" screamed Ashido as Sakurai and Toshinori arrived to meet the group.

"There a little old," said Jiro.

Yaoyarozu poked her in the stomach, "Be nice," she chastised before sliding her arm into the other girls. Jiro blushed and muttered an apology.

The class had gathered at the entrance to the festival, admiring each others Yukatas. Several of the boys were imitating sumo and joking about not wearing underwear.  
"Now we all still have a lot we want to do so let's get photo this done efficiently please!" said Iida pointing over to the central plaza with gusto. Laughing and talking they all followed Iida, a little happy family.

All Might looked over to see Koji and Midoriya dragging another girl, dressed in one of Yaoyorozu's Yukata, towards the group, "But I'm not in your class! You don't have too! Seriously guys stop it!"

All Might walked over and plucked Shioto from their hands, "I think everyone would like you to be included little Shioto." She was wearing her sunglasses and he smiled as he took them off her face, "Why don't you come stand with your mother?"

Shioto blushed and nodded, her eyes growing wet with appreciation. Koji approached quietly and took her hand to support her. She turned and threw her arms around him, snuggling in. Toshinori almost burst from the adorableness of it all.

As they reached the fountain Shioto jogged over to her mother they embraced, Sakurai planting a kiss on her head before fixing her hair, "You look beautiful, and Koji, might I say, you look especially handsome." Koji blushed and tried to hide his larger frame behind Shioto, who turned and locked arms with him.

All Might stood in the back with Sakurai as the students sat on the ground or on benches. Looking over, he caught Midoriya's eye and motioned for him to stand in front of him. The boy jumped and ran over to stand stiffly in front of him. All Might placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Midoriya relaxed somewhat. Shioto stood on one side of Midoriya with Koji while Uraraka pushed Seto out of the way to stand beside Midoriya.

"Alright now hush! And get ready to smile!" Iida had set up a tripod and clicked a button before rushing over to the group.  
 **  
"Hai Chiizu!"**

The camera flashed and the group broke into fits of laughter. Toshinori ruffled Midoriya hair again before casting his eye over to Sakurai. She had her arms around Shioto who was hugging her back while they laughed with Koji. Sakurai's mirth was making the flowers on her hairpin dance and catch the light. She caught Toshinori's eye and smiled and he found he was smiling back, unable to contain his happiness.

After the group had dispersed back to the games, Sakurai took a deep breath, attempting to recover from all the laughing, "Those kids are so wonderful Toshinori."

He nodded readjusting his Haori, "They're a pretty special class."

"Someone needs to tell Iida to calm down a bit though, he's so serious."

"This is him calmed down," he said flatly.

They laughed again and Sakurai gave him a light push while wiping a tear from her eye. After she stopped she bit her lip and fiddled with her hair, "Would you like to see the rest of the festival with me Yagi?"

He raised and eyebrow and she began backtracking, "I just mean I have to check how everyone is faring! And maybe we can...play some games or something on the way."  
Toshinori smiled, slightly intoxicated from the festival atmosphere, "That sounds like the most fun I've had in awhile."

Sakurai smiled again, doing her best to contain it by biting her lip again.

They spent the next hour meandering through the stalls. Fishing up trinkets from the ball game. Shooting the custom BB guns made by Power Loader. Sakurai even won a mask there and she chose an oni one wearing it just to the side of her head. They ate fried squid together and watched amused as the students struggled at a rather difficult game of 'Get the ball in the hole.'

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Sakurai was glowing and beaming from ear to ear as she munched on her Dango. Toshinori laughed with her and took a bite of his own. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a festival and actually got to engage in the festivities. Usually he had gone in his hero form and entertained the kids for a while before leaving for more hero work.

Sakurai pulled out her phone, "It's seven now. The talent show is about to start!" She grabbed Toshinori by the wrist, "Come on! Shioto said she had entered."

Toshinori let himself be led to the stand where a crowd was already gathering. He and Sakuria were much taller than many of the students so they stood of the the side to be polite. He could see that Sakurai could barely contain her excitement as she opened the camera on her phone. He smiled. She was so proud of her daughter and he found it to be endearing.

A spotlight came on as Present Mic took the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen! While the show was extremely short notice, we have so many talented individuals in our school that we were able to put something spectacular together for you!"

The crowd cheered as Present Mic soaked it all in. He was in his element now, "So first I will present you the amazing aerobatic aerial paper of Yoko Yazuku!"

A rather short girl bounced onto the stage with a stack of origami paper in her hand. She began expertly crafting various aircraft and sent them in a large display over the crowd before they burst into colourful confetti.

The next several acts were just as fun and dazzling. One kid even came on and told jokes. As the lights went down again Present Mic returned to the stage.

"Thank you Satsuke! Truly splendid. Well unfortunately we've reached the final act. I know, I know, but don't be sad. They are a lovely pair of ladies, looking to dazzle you with their musical prowess. Shioto Sakurai and a girl after my own heart, Kyoka Jiro!"

The crowd clapped and Toshinori caught Sakurai bouncing out of the corner of his eye.

The spotlight illuminated Jiro. She was still dressed in her Yukata and stood in front of an electric keyboard. She took a deep bread and began to sing. Her voice was darker and rougher then most girls, but it gave her an intense presence and the crowd was hooked from the first note. After the first verse a guitar added itself to the melody and another spotlight came on. It was Shioto on her electric guitar expertly accompanying her friend. Jiro sang and played while Shioto added harmony and danced. It was a bright and upbeat song and soon several people in the front began dancing. Jiro had certainly inherited her fathers performance ability and Shioto looked as if she was having the time of her life dancing around Jiro.

As the song ended with a loud cheer, the girls waved to their new found fans. Sakurai pulled on Toshinori and led him to the stage. Koji was already there, Shioto chattering to him excitedly about the experience. Jiro stood of to the side awkwardly before Yaoyorozu ran up the steps and took Jiro in her arms kissing her cheek.

"Oh Kyoka That was so amazing! You were so brilliant!"

Jiro could hardly stop the red colour in her face and she wrapped her arms around Momo, returning the hug. All Might winked at Jiro who averted her eyes with a shy smile.  
 _  
"The time is now eight thirty"_ Nedzu's voice crackled over the PA, _"I hope you've been enjoying the festival! In about thirty minutes we will be headed outside! The weather has held out and we have a special surprise for you all."  
_  
Toshinori looked over to Sakurai, "So what's the special surprise?"

She waved him away, "It's not so special, I just didn't know if I'd be able to arrange it so I didn't promise anything. Now let's go see Aizawa!"

"Aizawa?" he asked confused.

"Yes I want some ice cream before the show!"

* * *

As they reached Aizawa's stand Toshinori had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. His stand sign was brightly coloured pink and cream and on his head he wore a paper diner hat with the same colours. He also looked thoroughly displeased. He was closing coolers when he saw Sakurai and Toshinori approaching.

"Well isn't it my two currently least favourite people. And aww, don't you two look so cute. It's nauseating." He plucked the hat of his head, "I'm closed."

"Oh please Aizawa!" Sakurai whined, "I'm sorry about the hat. It was just so perfect."

He glared at them both, "No I'm closed."

Sakurai leaned on the table staring his straight in the eyes.

"I will deliver he coffee to your classroom and your desk personally for a week. And I'll bring the fruit packets you like."

Aizawa glared, "Two weeks."

"Deal. Now I'll take a vanilla cone please."

Aizawa looked up at Toshinori apathetically. Toshinori wasn't sure how anyone could be that apathetic about ice cream.

"And you Mr. Might?" Aizawa said with intense sarcastic disdain.

"Oh uh, I'll have the same please."

"Well at least that's easy," Aizawa gave them both their soft serve ice cream and crumpled up his hat. "Now I'm closed. And if you ever make me do something like this again no coffee in the world will save you."

"I will remember that. Thank you Mr. Aizawa," Sakurai bowed sheepishly.

Aizawa grunted before heading for the exit.

Toshinori looked around. The USJ was mostly empty now as the students funneled outside.

"Let's hurry our we'll miss it!" giggled Sakurai. Together they ran to catch up, trying not to drop their ice cream.

As they reached the exit, the sun had finally set and the stars were beginning to shine. Nedzu stood in front of the crowd, his microphone in hand.  
 _  
"Luckily the weather has agreed with us and we are able to bring you this festival tradition. Fireworks! It shall begin in just a moment."  
_  
The students cheered and Toshinori looked over to Sakurai, "You managed to get fireworks? "

"I had to pull a few strings with our paper supply guys, but they were sympathetic!" She grinned and licked her ice cream cone which had begun to melt. Toshinori bit into his as well, the sweet coldness a perfect contrast to the warm night.

"Oh Yagi look at you," said Sakurai laughing delicately. "You've managed it get it all over your face."

Toshinori brought his hand up, searching for the offending mess.

She laughed again, "Here you silly thing," she said as reached for him, "I'll get it for you."

In that moment, something happened to Toshinori. He felt it as her thumb pressed lightly into his cheek. Felt it as the night lit up her eyes and his heart stopped beating.

In that small, unassuming moment Toshinori Yagi fell in love.

He felt scared and excited all at once. He had never experienced love like this before, but somehow he knew that what it was. Looking at her his heart soared with joy and he felt as if he was ten feet tall, unstoppable and yet oh so fragile. Sakurai noticed him staring and blushed.

"What is it Toshinori?" Her voice was fluttery, nervous.

"Kenko..." He said, her first name tumbling from his lips.

Just then the fireworks began, drowning or anything else that they may have said. Gazing up into the beautiful lights Sakurai couldn't help but smile. Inwardly she was dancing. Toshinori had used her first name.

Toshinori's head was spinning as the booms filled the sky. He stole a glance at Kenko but she was enthralled with the explosion of sparkles. Turning up to the sky he watched as well, trying to sort out the feelings inside of himself. Something soft brushed against his knuckles. He almost pulled away but something told him not to. Instead he pushed against it softly. It was Kenko's hand.

Slowly, as the fireworks show built to its climax, Kenko and Toshinori threaded their fingers together, unable to look at each other, lest the spell be broken. As the final sparkles of light faded from the sky, the students cheered with delight. The hope that had faded from the school was restored, and everyone was feeling more optimistic about the coming days.

"Thank you students!" Nedzu was sitting on Aizawa's shoulder now, genturing over to the dorm buildings, "Now it is late, we ask that you please return to your dorms in an orderly fashion. Your teachers will be at the entrances so please make sure you check with them before you go to bed so we can double check attendance! Have a wonderful night everyone."

As the students moved to the dorms Toshinori and Sakurai were left behind, their hands still clasped together tenderly. Toshinori knew he was in over his head now, but he had no idea how to stop it. This feeling, this love, his heart was bursting with it but he had nowhere for it to go but to her. He turned to Sakurai who met his gaze shyly, her cheeks red from the chill of the night, or so he assumed.

"Kenko..." he said again turning his body to hers. He was trembling, but he hoped she couldn't see how he was shaking.

She swallowed and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Yes Toshinori?" She was biting her lip. She was so beautiful it was making his heart hurt.

"I...what I mean to say is..." he stepped closer, the heat from his heart making his head spin.

"Ah, All Might! I was looking for you!"

Toshinori and Sakurai jumped apart and Toshinori made a large show of straightening his Haori.

Principal Nedzu and Aizawa approached Aizawa casting a curious eye over the pair. Sakuria was facing away from the new comers, desperately trying to cool her cheeks.

"I have some news, but we won't be announcing it until tomorrow," Nedzu's tone was serious.

"What is it Sir?" Toshinori asked. Sakurai had closer now and Aizawa noticed her lightly grab the sleeve of All Might's haori.

"Detective Naomasa has just called me. They have caught the criminal responsible for the threat against Midoriya. We shall give them time for interrogation, but we should be lifting the lock down sometime tomorrow."

Toshinori's heart soared and his shoulders suddenly felt lighter. All the sleepless nights, all the worries, it was over now. Midoriya was safe.

"I have to go speak to Midoriya," Toshinori turned to Sakurai.

On his face she could see an apology and she shook her head smiling, "Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Toshinori took a few steps backward his eyes locked with hers, before turning and disappearing into the night. Sakurai took a deep breath, keeping her hand close to her heart. The hand he had held so tenderly. She bit her lip, fear biting at the back of her thoughts.

 _What do we do now Toshinori?_

* * *

 _Wow I was not trying to make this chapter this long! I couldn't really find any point to break it though! I hope you enjoy!_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

All Might stood at the entrance to UA the sun beating down on him and Midoriya through a break in the clouds. It's warmth made Toshinori thankful, for even though there was sun there was still a chill in the air, the first day that really felt like autumn this year. The boy stood beside him, looking his best. Occasionally he would reach up and try to control his mess of curls before giving up and refocusing on the gate.

The night before All Might had given Midoriya the good news and they had sat together as Midoriya phoned his mother. All Might could tell from her voice that she hadn't been sleeping, and she even began to cry with relief at the good news. Inko was so desperate to see her son that Nedzu had agreed that she would be allowed a special visit when the lock down officially ended.

All Might checked his phone. The time clicked over to one and several deep booms signalled the unlocking of the watched anxiously as it began to lower.

"I hope my mom's not mad..."

All Might shivered, "Me too young Midoriya." He had worn his best suit today, desperate to make a good impression on Izuku's mother. He was on permanent thin ice with that woman.

As the final feet of the gate lowered into the ground Mrs. Midoriya practically climbed over and ran to her son."Oh my goodness Izuku! I've been so worried! Are you ok?" She looked him over and pinched his cheek, "Have you been eating?"

"I was perfectly safe Mom," said Midoriya giving his mother a hug, "And yes they feed us very well here, you know that."

Inko teared up again before clutching her son tightly, "I'm so thankful you're safe." She sniffed before looking up at All Might, "Thank you, for protecting him."

All Might bowed modestly, "I promised you I would Mrs. Midoriya. Until the day I die."

"Don't talk like that," she said sternly while she tried to fix Izuku's hair, "When can you come home for a visit?"

"Winter vacation Mom. But I'll keep video calling you everyday until you feel better."

"Oh Izuku," Inko threw her arms around her son again and hugged him tightly. All Might chuckled as the boy attempted to free an arm to rub her back comfortingly.

" _Iiiiiiiiizzzzzuuuuuukkkkuuuuu_ "

A voice came from up the hill, a voice that got substantially louder as it got closer. Just as Midoriya managed to free himself from his mother, another set of arms jumped on him and he was sent tumbling to the ground. All Might and Inko cried out in alarm before they realised he had been accosted by another student. All Might panicked when he saw it was Shioto.

"Izuku kun! You must be so happy! No ones out to get you anymore! Well except Bakugo but like I said before I'll protect you from that overblown cherry bomb."Izuku blushed and attempted to push Shioto off but she only hugged him tighter, "And now you can stop worrying at night. I mean those feelings of yours were _SO_ dark. I was so sad for you!" She pinched his cheeks as he attempted to protest, "Don't be sad anymore Young Midoriya! I won't allow it!" she said in a deep voice.

All Might wasn't sure, but he got the feeling she was doing an impression of him.

"Umm Izuku darling? Who is your...energetic friend?" Inko was peeking down at her son and All Might could sense she was very close to removing the girl by force.

"Shioto! Would you please have some form of manners!"

Sakurai had appeared on scene now, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up with her daughter. She looked severely displeased and Shioto quickly untangled herself from Midoriya and pulled the boy up by his jacket.

"Sorry Midoriya! There's just so much joy in the air! I've been running on all cylinders!"

All Might was relieved to see Shioto with her glasses on. He hadn't had any time to think about the Sakurai situation and now was not the time for her daughter to find out what he was thinking.

Sakurai threw a disappointed glance at her daughter before turning and bowing to Inko, "I'm so sorry for my daughters enthusiasm."

Midoriya laughed and attempted to peel Shioto off of him, as she had wrapped him in another hug, "Shioto can see other people's feelings mom. Unfortunately she can be easily affected by then and since the announcement the lock down was going to end she's been super happy."

Shioto jumped up and flashed a peace sign at the adults, "Izuku Kun is correct!"

Sakurai caught All Might's eye for a moment before she averted her gaze. He turned away. He needed time, time to figure things out.

"Its very nice to meet you, I'm Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother," Inko bowed to Sakurai.

Sakurai bowed lower in respect, "It is lovely to meet you Inko, I am Kenko Sakurai. You're son, he is a very lovely boy,"

Inko blushed, "He makes me worry so much."

"They certainly don't make it easy to sleep at night do they?"

"Ms. Sakurai is the woman I told you about mom,"Midoriya said with pride in his voice "The one who saved All Might."

Sakurai blushed and attempted to dodge the compliment but Inko looked at her in awe, "Oh you're her? Thank you so much for what you did! Midoriya cares for All Might so much!"

All Might shifted uncomfortably as the two woman spoke about him.

Inko rubbed her head sheepishly, "My quirk is silly really, I can only float small objects toward myself. It's not really that useful..."

Sakurai looked at her in awe, "Are you kidding! I misplace stuff all the time! As a mother that must be the most useful quirk!"

Inko looked thrilled at the compliment and soon they were chatting happily about motherhood while the other three stood off to the side awkwardly. All Might wondered how many more people Sakurai would charm in his life. Probably all of them.

"Well Izuku," said Inko focusing on her son again, "I'm so glad you've got all these people around to look after you. I have to admit, it makes me feel so much better."

Midoriya hugged his mother, "I'm glad. I don't want to make you worry Mom."

"Well I have to get back to work." said Inko rubbing some dirt of Midoriya's face, "They let me take an extended lunch break but I'm pushing it now." She dried her eyes before straightening Midoriya's tie as well, "Please. I need another break before the next emergency okay?"

"Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Izuku." Inko turned to All Might, "Thank you for watching over him," she bowed to Sakurai and Shioto next, "Please, If it's not to much to ask, look after my son will you?"

"As a mother, I promise to look after him as if he were my own." Sakurai bowed low and Inko returned it, "It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Midoriya."

"You as well Ms. Sakurai. And you too Shioto."

Shioto laugh at how formal everyone was being, "Thanks! I promise to look after Izuku too! He'll be like my little brother!"

"But I'm older than you Shioto-chan." Midoriya said exasperated.

"Still little," said Shioto grinning.

After Midoriya had left with Shioto back to class and they had said their final goodbyes to Inko, Toshinori and Sakurai made their way to the faculty building.

"Inko is so lovely," Sakurai gushed, "I shall have to see if we can meet for coffee or something now that the lock down is over."

"She's a good mother," he agreed.

The conversation lulled, both unsure for they should bring up the festival. Toshinori was turbulent inside. They could not be together, it was just not a possibility. By the slim chance she let the festival night slip away without mentioning it...then maybe they could stay like this. Be together as friends, coworkers. But if she said anything else...Well he wasn't sure what to do.

"I have to leave for awhile Mr. Yagi..."said Sakurai softly.

Toshinori stopped and looked at Sakuria surprised. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

"My aunt, the one in Okinawa. Apparently she came down with pneumonia and the doctors won't let her go back home unless someone is there to help her. She didn't bother calling though until after the lock down ended. Typical of her...but I'll be gone for a week. Just until she gets her strength back."

This was great. This meant Toshinori could get himself back together, figure out a plan, "I hope your aunt is okay."

"Oh the lady is has ridiculous endurance." Sakurai pushed her hair behind her ear and Toshinori saw her hesitation.

"What is it Sakurai?"

"Would...I was wondering if you would see me off at the train station tomorrow...the train goes right to the airport but I'm catching a red eye flight and I don't want to wait in the train station alone that late."

"Yes of course."

 _Shit_. He shouldn't have agreed to that so quickly.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you Mr. Yagi, I'm sorry to impose on you like this."

"It's no trouble."

 _God damn it._

* * *

That night, Toshinori only managed a restless sleep, his dreams constantly morphing in into nightmares.

 _He stood in a dim room with no windows or doors, covered in white tile from ceiling to him was a table, the only thing in the otherwise empty room, concealed by a white sheet. Toshinori didn't want to know what was underneath, but in the dream he had no control. His hand reached forward as whispers filled the stale air around him.  
_ _ **  
"If you had just done what I said..."  
**  
His fingers closed around the cold cloth.  
_ _ **  
"If you had only listened..."  
**  
He ripped off the sheet and almost vomited._

 _It was him, skin pale and deathly, blood seeping from his mouth and abdomen. He panicked and looked down at his hands, covered in blood. But he knew this blood wasn't his own. He backed into something and turned. Nighteye was there staring at him, his face a mix of blood and tears  
_ ** _  
"If you had listened maybe you'd be alive,_** ** _Maybe I'd be alive."  
_** _  
Toshinori fell to his knees and retreated from the apparition, "Please I'm sorry please I should have listened..."_

 _Another whisper came from behind him, ****_

 _ **"A hero is supposed to protect people Toshinori."**_

 _He looked up and standing above him was Nana. Her face was full of disappointment and anger._

 ** _"Who have you protected Toshinori? What have you become now?"_**

 _"Nana...please no. Please forgive me."_

 ** _"And my wife?"_**

 _Toshinori turned back to the table. He recoiled in horror as he laid eyes on the burned body of Ushio, looking at him with dead eyes._

 ** _"Are you going to fail her too?"_**

He woke with a start. His body covered in sweat, tears running down his face.

 _Shit.  
_ He curled his arms around his knees and wept.

He was such a fool.

Such a damn _fool_.

His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Sakurai ran around her apartment, double checking that she had everything she needed. She hated last minute trips. She always forgot something and she preferred to have time to make lists. But this was necessary and she would just have to buy anything she forgot.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" she said to Shioto who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Shioto raised an eyebrow as her mother flitted around frantically, "Mom it's a dorm system. I'm not even really supposed to be in here."

"Right right I'm sorry, call me anyway though." She pushed her suitcase lid down and zipped it closed.

Shioto hopped off the counter and wrapped her mom in a hug, "I should really get back. It's after curfew and I don't wanna get caught."

"I'm sorry Shioto," said Sakurai returning the hug, "Careful going back. I'll see you in about a week."

"God mom stop worrying."

As Shioto snuck off to the dorms Sakurai knocked softly on Toshinori's door. She hadn't seen him all day. When she had gone to meet him for their session in the morning, he had already left. She had texted him, double checking that he could still take her to the train station and he had agreed. Other than that she hadn't spoken to him. It worried her.

"Mr. Yagi?" she called softly, knocking again.

The door opened suddenly and Toshinori bent down to move through the doorway his eyes never meeting hers, "We'd better hurry or you are going to be late."

He walked down the hall without waiting and Sakurai hesitated. She could tell there was something very wrong. Biting her lip she followed after him.

"Thank you for agreeing to walk with me Toshinori. I'd be scared if I was all by myself," She was almost having to job to keep up with him. It was as if he was marching.

Toshinori grunted, "I'm not much protection. You should have asked Cementoss or even Present Mic."

Sakurai was taken aback by his self deprecation, "Did something happen? You arn't usually like this..."

"It's nothing," he said, ending the conversation with his sharp tone.

* * *

They walked through the dark streets silently. Toshinori pulling her luggage as she held her work notebook against her chest. She was hopeful she could get some work done while she was away. She glanced at Toshinori out of the corner of her eye. His face was tight and she could feel anxious energy flowing off of him. With her free hand she reached out and grazed the back of his hand with her fingers, using her quirk. She was shocked when he snatched his had away.

He looked scared himself, lowering his gaze in embarrassment."I'm sorry, you just startled me."

Something was terribly wrong, "Is something bothering you Mr. Yagi?"

"I just...I didn't sleep well last night," he muttered as he resumed walking.

She caught up with him again, "You must be excited, now that Midoriya's in the clear."

He grunted again, "He was safe this time. But the boy needs to stop relying on me so much. He needs to learn how to handle himself."

Sakurai frowned at his odd statement. He must be feeling inadequate that he was unable to protect Midoriya himself.

"He will always need you Mr. Yagi..." Sakurai went to touch his hand again, but drew back, unsure, "Even when he becomes a hero, I think he will always look to be with you. He cares about you and he respects you."

Toshinori didn't answer and she continued, "Even now I call my aunt sometimes if I'm having a problem. Sometimes advice from someone you trust can help you see a way through..."

"Then he needs to find someone else. He views me as some sort of god. It's not healthy," Toshinori had a harshness to his tone that Sakurai had never heard before. She bit on her tongue to keep from chastising him. Whatever he was going through, he wasn't letting her in and nagging him would only make things worse.

* * *

The station was eerily empty and, except for the muffled sounds of the city overheard, quiet.

"I'll only be gone for a week so try not to miss me too much," she spoke with too much enthusiasm, attempting to lift the mood.

Standing on the yellow line, Sakurai fidgeted with her suitcase handle, while Toshinori bored a hole into the wall with his stare.

"Before I go Toshinori... there is something I wanted to say...to tell you"

Toshinori raised an eyebrow. His guard had gone up automatically.

"You don't have to say anything now , but I think since I'm leaving... I think it will give you time to think about it."

 _She wasn't. She couldn't possibly be..._

"It's about how I feel... Toshinori..."

 _Stop Sakurai. Please don't make me..._

"I... I'm sorry, I'm having trouble wording it for some reason..."

"Stop!" He held his hand up gritting his teeth, his eyes screwed shut in denial.

Sakurai was taken aback, "Toshinori..."

"I said stop!" Toshinori snapped, but it didn't matter. The final barrier had been broken. There was no helping it now.

"Please..." He said as the cold wind came through the the tunnel, "Don't come back to UA after your trip."

Toshinori had to force each word out. He said them out of necessity not out of want. This was anything but what he had wanted.

When she replied her voice was small, "...What?"

"I am no longer your concern," he said flatly.

"But I don't understand..." she shook her head, "at the festival..."

"The festival was a mistake," he took a deep breath, trying to find the resolve to continue, "Trust me, it's best for both of us if you aren't around me anymore."

He stole a glance at Sakurai. Rage and confusion had contorted her features so she was almost unrecognizable.

"So that's it. You suddenly have the power to decided what I should or should not be concerned about?"

"That's not it-"

"Then what!" she screamed at him, "Tell me!"

" ** _I'm going to die Kenko_!**" Toshinori shouted back. He took a few heaving breaths, "I'm going to die, and it's going to be soon. Nighteye saw it years ago and he was never wrong." Placing his head in his hand he ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to compose himself, "I'm going to fight as hard as I can, but I can't promise I'll survive."

She was quiet for a moment her gaze steely before it softened, "I know all about that...Naomasa told me."

Toshinori glowered. He would have to speak with Tsukauchi about this later.

He looked back to her, his eyes angry and hostile, "So you know why you can't stay. I can't risk hurting anyone else, especially you. Not after you lost Ushio. You're better off leaving. Forgetting about me."

Sakurai was looking at the ground now, clutching her notebook to her chest the other balled into a fist.

"...you coward..." she muttered as her whole body trembled.

Toshinori's face twitched in disbelief, "What did you say?"

" _You coward!_ " she bellowed, throwing her files at him.

She hit him hard in the chest and the carefully complied notes exploded in a hail of papers, only to float slowly to the ground.

Sakurai stood before him passionate, teeth bared and eyes wild,"You say you're going to fight?! You say you're going to live?! You're a **liar**! You've given into the fear of dying! You've just accepted it! And now you're just putting on a good show so that when you finally do die everyone can mourn and say how noble you were. But you're not! You act like a man who's already dead! You want to fight Toshinori? _Then live_! Put down as many roots as possible! Love as many people as you can! So that when death comes you can look it in the face and say 'I will not leave! I have all these things , all these people who hold me here and I will not die!'"

The train arrived behind her its doors opening to bathe them in its sick yellow light. Toshinori ignored her onslaught and loaded her bag onto the train. He motioned for her to get on and she stepped on angrily before turning around again.

"And if you do die Toshinori? Of course everyone will hurt, that's life. If we have to avoid pain then I should have never married Ushio. Ushio left me broken and all alone at twenty one with a baby! A baby who would never know who her father was! A baby who would never have her father hold her or tell her he loved her." She wiped her tears away, "But I would go through it all again just have Ushio for as long as I did. So fight Toshinori. Even if you die, you damn fool, at least it was a life well lived, not one thrown away. Everyone you touch will be better for having known you!" Sakurai's nose was running now and she did he best to wipe it with her sleeve, "You don't even have to want me, I don't care because this isn't about that. You've fallen Toshinori and your scared, but it's time to get back up, to be that hero you always have been. It's time for you to get your life back!"

She stood before him panting, while Toshinori could barely breathe as weight of her words came crashing down around them. Sakurai gasped and covered her mouth, hot tears streaming down her face while Toshinori stood motionless unable to speak or take his eyes off her.

"Oh god Toshinori...I'm sorry..." she said as the train doors closed. She pressed her hand to the glass as it whisked her away into the night.

Sakurai wept. Her soul was breaking. She had meant every word she had said, but the look on Toshinori's face after she finished was breaking her heart. He looked so small and fragile. She clutched her chest and her wails began anew as she attempted to believe her own words, that knowing him was worth all this pain, all of this heartache.

* * *

Back on the platform, Toshinori was left alone, the papers scattered around his feet like bodies. _Coward?_ He had never been called that before. Is that what had happened to him? Is that what he had become? He thought about Midoriya. How the boys selflessness had relit his fire. Had he really let it fade so quickly?

On a warm night, in a lonely train station, an old hero sat on a bench and contemplated whether he would die.

Or if if he would live.

* * *

 _I just want to say thank you to the people who've taken the time to read my story :)_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"Go Kirashima!"

"Tetsutetsu! You got this!"

The two boys leaned over the coffee table sweat forming on their brows. Tired from the stalemate about who was manlier, they had resorted to other contests to prove their superiority. The current battle was an rematch of an arm wrestle, but neither could seem to find purchase on the other.

"Give in Tetsutetsu, you may match me in hardness but you'll never beat me in strength," Kirashima smiled and his skin made several cracking noises as he hardened it again.

"Bullshit rock boy. Ever since the festival I've been doing like, one, no, two hundred bicep curls a day!" Tetsutetsu strengthened his quirk as well, matching his rival.

"What are doing them with? Pillows?"

"You little shit!"

Ochako sighed and relaxed into the couches. Over the past year the two hero classes had seemed to have put any previous animosity behind them. They were still rivals, but now they often found themselves mingling together on their downtime. Ochako looked over to Ashido who sighed as Honenuki rubbed her shoulders. The pink girl loved to be pampered and had soon found a great friendship with Honenuki, as he liked giving massages. She just had to return the favour once in awhile.

"Are they ever going to stop?" Yaoyorozu sighed as she played with Jiro's hair. Jiro looked as if she had fallen asleep on her classmates lap, giving into fatigue under Momo's gentle attention.

"I don't think so," said Ochako, flipping through her book, "It's good for them though, they keep losing to each other and then that just pushes them to do better."

The boy blushed before lifting his hand up and flexing it.

"Oh are you tired sweetie? Here!" Ashida jumped up and took his hand, rubbing it, "You've done enough for me today. It's your turn now!"

Juzo smiled, as best he could, and reclined in his seat.

Ochako looked over the top of her book, her face falling as she saw Midoriya sitting by himself. He was writing in his notebook again but for the past two days he had seemed preoccupied. She bit her lip before she put down her book and walked over to him.

"Hey Midoriya..." She said smiling. He looked at up and she was relieved to see him look genuinely happy to see her.

"Oh hey Uraraka. I saw you reading, is it a good book?"

"Oh it's just some silly girl novel," she said attempting to avoid talking about it.

"You shouldn't say that Uraraka, just cause it's got love stuff in it doesn't mean it's bad."

Ochako smiled, "That's why I like you Midoriya, you don't have something to prove all the time."

Cheering erupted from behind them and they both turned to see Kirashima almost put Tetsutetsu to the table before the steel boy pushed him arm back to center.

"Well we all have something to prove Uraraka, I guess that's just how they want to do it," he turned back to his notebook and started writing again.

Uraraka stuck out her lip, "Midoriya you don't seem like yourself."

He stopped writing for a moment but then pushed on, "Yeah, there's just...a lot on my mind right now."

"You can tell me you know," she gave him her sweetest smile, "Keeping it all in isn't healthy."

Midoriya nodded before closing his notebook, "I guess so."

Ochako took the invitation and sat across from him, "So what's up?"

"It's All Might. He seems so withdrawn. He even brushed me off last time I tried to talk to him."

"Huh, that's weird. He always seems to have time for you."

Midoriya shifted uncomfortably. He wished he could tell Ochako more but he knew he shouldn't . All Might's business was his own. Even if Midoriya was his protege, it didn't mean he had to share everything with him. "I just wish he would talk to me..." he muttered flipping his pencil.

It got away from him and rolled across the table to Ochako who stopped it before floating it into the air, "Well what about Ms. Sakurai? She seems to be really close to him. Why don't you ask her?"

"Shioto said she went to Okinawa for a week. Something about her great aunt getting sick."

"What about Shioto-chan then? There's no one better for telling you how someone is feeling," she released the pencil and Midoriya caught it before sticking it behind his ear.

"I guess," he said thoughtfully, "Maybe Ms. Sakurai said something to her."

There was a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood.

"I WIN!" Tetsutetsu roared as he placed his foot in the broken table in victory.

"You broke the damn table you idiot!" yelled Kirashima getting off the floor, "Now you need to give us YOUR table!"

"No we don't! We won't fair and square," sniffed Monoma, "Class One B, superior yet again."

"Fuck off you damn copy cat," Bakugo had been stirred from his nap and was now holding up Monoma by his shirt, "If Kirashima says give us the damn table, you give us the damn TABLE!"

A high pitched scream broke the groups concentration. Iida had come down from his room and was now having a melt down.

"I leave the common area for five minutes and you start destroying school property!" His arms movements were on steroids now as his brain tried to handle the destruction, "All of you are going to get us suspended!"

"It's a stupid table," Bakugo growled.

"It is the _schools_ table! I shall have to call Mr. Aizawa."

Ochako giggled at the group before turning back to Midoriya, but the chair was empty. She looked out the window and saw him walking towards the general studies dorm. Downcast, she rested her chin on her hand, "You must really be worried..."

* * *

Midoriya sat on the steps of the general studies dorm, staring expectantly at his phone. He had messaged Shioto several minutes ago but hadn't heard back yet. He bit his lip, she was probably busy. Sighing he stood and decided to head back when his phone beeped.

 _{Hello Izuku kun. I'm sorry I didn't answer, me and Koji went for a walk. I'm on my way back now.}_

Sure enough Midoriya saw Shioto and Koji coming out of the forest in the distance. Shioto was petting a bird in Koji's hand before it flew off into the darkening sky. They stopped for a moment and Shioto leaned forward to press a gentle kiss onto Koji's cheek as he held her gently in his large arms. Midoriya averted his eyes and Shioto went to plant a kiss on his lips. When Midoriya turned back Koji was waving goodbye, his face a much deeper shade of pink.

"Hey Izuku." Shioto didn't smile as she greeted him. Instead her eyes darted around his head, following his feelings, attempting to read them, "You're worried about All Might."

Midoriya was taken aback by her power. The more Shioto knew a person, the easier it was for her to read their thoughts, but it still took him off guard, "Yes Shioto, I was wondering..."

"Something about my mother?" Shioto's tone was suddenly stiff and angry.

Midoriya gulped, "I was just wondering if she had said anything to you about him? He started acting strange around the time she left. I'm not sure but I'm really worried about him."

Shioto breathed out. Midoriya thought she almost seemed relieved.

"No I haven't heard anything. She doesn't get cell service where she is. So I can only speak to her if she calls from the markets phone."

"Oh..." Midoriya sank down to the steps.

Shioto sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure he's okay Midoriya. Don't let yourself get dragged down by this. You just got over the whole lock down thing." She looked up into his face and pointed above his left temple, "You're still feeling really guilty about that villain guy though aren't you?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yes but that's my burden to carry... I'm working on getting through it. But All Might. He doesn't seem to be talking to anyone. He's usually so animated but lately even Aizawa can't get a rise out of him. I just...I wish I know what was wrong." He thought for a moment before looking at Shioto excitedly, "You can go see him Shioto! Even if he tried to dodge the question you can see! Will you please ask him?"

Hurt and disappointment clouded Shioto's face and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses, "My quirk isn't for squeezing people for information Izuku..."

Midoriya realised what he had done, what he had asked, "Oh Shioto, I'm so sorry. I didn't..." he had stuck his foot in his mouth now.

"I understand you're worried Izuku, but I can't just go around spilling everyone secrets. It's not fair to them. It's not fair to ask me."

"I know... I'm just so worried. I'm sorry Shioto."

Shioto sighed and stood up, "I'll check on him for you."

"But Shioto you said-"

"I didn't say I would tell you anything," she said putting her glasses on, "I will check on him. And only if it's something really bad will I let you know. Deal?"

Izuku smiled, "Thank You Shioto."

Shioto sneered, "You're lucky I like you Izuku Kun." She stomped off into the distance.

* * *

The movie had reached its climax, the cowboys in an intense show down with the villains. But Toshinori had no interest this time. He knew the ending, the heroes would triumph but most of them would die in the end. He switched it off as one of the heroes was giving an inspiring speech. He didn't want to hear it right now.

He fell back onto his couch and picked up the thank you card from Sakurai. It was already becoming worn from being read a thousand times. Maybe he had been too harsh. Don't come back to UA? Her job was here, her child was here. Of course she would be back. Which meant he would have to think about what to say to her.

Falling onto his back he pulled the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around himself. He still had trouble sleeping and had spent the last four days falling asleep in front of the TV. His thoughts had been keeping him up, mixtures of regret, guilt and frustration. Earlier that day he had even given Midoriya the cold shoulder, telling him he didn't have time for his questions. The hurt in the boys face. Toshinori curled up. It was necessary. The boy should be asking someone else. He had done all he could for him and soon, he wouldn't even be there to ask.

A series of loud thuds stirred him from his depression and he slide of the sofa toward the door. Expecting Aizawa he opened slowly. He saw nothing at first until he cast his gaze downward to the young girl standing there looking up at him through dark glasses. Shioto.

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was wearing her glasses, he had been lucky to avoid her quirk thus far.

"Shioto. What can I do for you?"

"How are you All Might?"

Toshinori was taken aback by her forwardness, "I'm fine Shioto, why are you-"

"Bullshit you're fine. You're wrapped in a blanket and you answered the door without any pants."

So many things shocked him about that statement. First, he had never heard Shioto use such language. Two, he was unused to being yelled at by anyone but Katsuki. Three, how did she get into the teachers dorms? And last...

He blushed and wrapped his blanket around his legs, "You shouldn't even be here Shioto. Do you need to get into your mother room?"

The girl didn't answer, just stared at him, her expression indistinct behind her glasses.

"Umm, Shioto?"

From behind the girls glasses, a tear rolled down her face, "Why haven't you asked me?"

"Shioto?"

"Why haven't you asked me to take off my glasses All Might?"

His heart sank, "Shioto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it..."

Shioto hung her head, "Of course you didn't. No one ever does, but the moment anyone feels anything uncomfortable they suddenly don't want to be around me. How convenient for all of you," she balled up her fists and sniffed hard, "I thought you were different."

Toshinori didn't reply. What could he say? She hadn't said anything untrue. He had been unkind to her.

The girl sniffed again before slipping her glasses off her face and dropping them in her pocket. Toshinori did his best to remain looked up to him but she didn't scan his thoughts, she only looked into his eyes.

"You know Mr. All Might, you can hide up here alone all you want. But all you're doing is not facing whatever the problem is. It's still out here, even if you aren't." She turned and began to walk away, "And just so you know. People out here are worried about you. People don't stop caring about you just cause you're not there. But you can't see that either, if you lock yourself away," with that she disappeared down the stairs.

Toshinori looked down the hall for a long time after she left. She was right. He thought about Midoriya again. He should go see him and apologize. He started out his door before he looked down.

"Right, pants."

* * *

Midoriya looked around the dorm common room. It was empty when he returned, the broken table missing. He assumed everyone had been pulled into detention or extra training and he gave a silent thanks for not being there at the time. He went over to the couch and saw Uraraka had forgotten her book. Sitting down he flipped to the back to read the description. It wasn't a romance novel at all, it was a murder mystery.

 _"How did I misjudge that so badly?"_ Uraraka seemed so sweet all the time. He figured she was just into that kind of stuff.

The air in the room changed and Midoriya looked to the Might was there, dressed in his bright yellow suit, wearing a sad smile on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, All Might! Of course!" Midoriya shuffled over on the couch, even though there was already plenty of room.

All Might shook his head, "I'm not staying, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Midoriya nodded and stood, walking over him, "What is it All Might?"

Toshinori looked down into the boy's face, full of eager innocence. He hoped, he hoped so much, that the boy's life would be nothing like his, "I wanted to say...I'm sorry for earlier."

Midoiyra looked surprised, "You don't have to be sorry All Might. I didn't mean to bother you."

Toshinori's face became pained and he hesitated before speaking, "You don't bother me Young Midoriya..."

All Might drew the boy into a hug and Midoriya calmed, All Might wasn't avoiding him anymore.

"Are you okay All Might?"

Toshinori didn't answer at first. Taking a deep breath and held the boy tighter, "Do you still think...I can change fate my boy?" His voice was unsteady, unsure.

Midoroya squeezed him tight, "Of course I do." He broke the hug, and looked up. His face seeming older, more determined."You're All Might. There's nothing that can stop you."

* * *

From a dark alley Hachiko watched the prison. It was easy to do, lit by the bright floodlights as it was. This was just a minimum security prison, for villains who had quirks that were easily controlled. She knew Himura was there. All you had to do was cover his hands and he was useless.

Her eyes scanned the outer wall. She even knew which cell he was in. It was easy to convince a guard that she was his niece, wanting to check on her poor uncle Himura. She smiled wickedly to herself.

 _Just like I promised Himura...after tonight..._

She picked up a rock and smashed it into her face.

 ** _You won't be able to worry about anything anymore_.**

* * *

 _This chapter is a little shorter, but I desperately needed a lighter one after the last one. The next ones can be a bit heavy too so this was a nice break. A little more hopeful :P Also thank you for all the lovely comments! Being an Toshinori/OC story I wasn't expecting much feedback. I really do appreciate it._


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_It has come to my attention that my paragraph formatting is still really difficult to read. Therefore after this update the next one will be a bit longer. I am going to go through all my old chapters and try and fix them :) I really want this story to get better and better, but I promise I will keep writing! Please let me know if this is easier to read!_

* * *

The morning news attracted Toshinori's attention. Usually he didn't have it on, his need to help frustrating him. But today he had decided he wanted some background noise, and turned it on as he got ready for the say. When he heard a name that sounded familiar it caused him to pause and turn up the volume.

Keimusho prison had been attacked. A person with a monstrous quirk had broken through the walls, killing guards and inmates at random before fleeing away. Then they had hurt several civilians before mysteriously disappearing before any hero could pin them down.

 _Keimusho...wasn't that where Tsukauchi was working right now?_

All Might dove for his phone, his fingers struggling to press the numbers, "Damn it," he gritted his teeth, "Call Tsukauchi!" he yelled.

 _"Calling Naomasa Tsukauchi."_

"That actually worked?" he muttered. The phone rang for several, unbearably long, seconds before the call connected.

 _"Detective Naomasa."_

Toshinori sunk to his knees, "God...you're all right..."

 _"Toshinori? Is that you?"_ A pause, _"I should really check my caller ID."_

"I saw the news Tsukauchi. Are you okay?" Toshinori managed to stand up. Turning on his coffee pot he leaned into the counter, the adrenaline making his legs shake.

 _"Yeah I'm fine. I'm at the hospital now."_

Fear gripped Toshinori's heart again, "You're injured?"

 _"Just a broken arm, but...hold on a second...no I have to be on the phone. No you can't have it...What? I'm a police officer!...Well it should matter. I'm sorry Toshinori but if you wanna talk you have to come here. Apparently I'm disturbing the other patients. I could use a ride if you wanna come get me. I should be done soon."_

Before Toshinori could reply the phone clicked and the call was over. He sighed in relief. With how things had been going... Well he was just glad Tsukauchi was okay. He poured his coffee and began to stew in his thoughts. They were still going to have a conversation. He wasn't about to let Tsukauchi off the hook, broken arm or not.

* * *

Toshinori didnt have to worry about school that day as it was Sunday and no classes were scheduled. Pulling on his suit jacket he jogged out to the parking lot where UA had several cars for staff use. He wrote quickly on the sign out paper and he headed to the line of cars when he heard someone calling him name. He looked back without stopping to see Midoriya running up behind him.

"All Might...where are you going?" Midoriya said, breathing hard.

All Might didn't slow his pace and Midoriya struggled to keep up, "I'm going to the hospital. Naomasa was hurt."

Midoriya looked up panicked, "Is he ok?! I heard about the prison! That's why I came to find you."

"He got lucky young Midoriya, just a broken arm, but he needs a ride."

"Can I come with you? Please All Might?"

"I really shouldn't..." he grumbled as they reached the car, but when he saw how disappointed Midoroya looked All Might relented, "Fine, get in."

Midoriya jumped in the front seat, his face filled with excitement and worry.

"Seatbelt," All Might said sternly as he adjusted the seat back and turned the car on.

Midoriya fumbled with his seatbelt quickly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Once they reached the hospital All Might dropped Midoriya off at the entrance, "He should be in emergency. I just have to park the car."

Midoriya nodded and jogged into the building. As he navigated the halls several people passed him but he barely took notice, until one girl caught his eye. She was wearing an oversized hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, her legs covered by black and grey striped leggings and on her feet she wore dirty combat boots. Her hair was an artificial shade of dark brown, a stark contrast to her deathly white sking. Het body already bore several older scars going up and down her arms, and peeking out from beneath the bandages on her face. She was limping too, but if she was in any pain her expression didn't convey it.

They locked eyes as they passed each other, the moment seeming slower than the rest. As she moved out of his view Midoriya stopped. Had he seen what he thought he had? He turned back in a panic but she was gone, lost in the crowd. Shaking his head he went back to looking for Naomasa. He must have been imagining things, but as he passed that girl, he was sure he saw her mouth the words,"Murderer Midoriya."

He stopped again and swallowed hard. No, the lock down just ended and he was letting his fear get to him. If he brought this up, the school would be closed off again, and he wasn't even really sure about what he had seen. He shook it off. He would be vigilant but there was no need to worry everyone.

As he reached the reception desk he peeked over the edge looking down in the nurses, "Um excuse me I'm looking for Detective Naomasa?"

One nurse looked up at him, her blue skin adding to the annoyed look on her face.

"Ummm, Please?" Midoriya added nervously.

"I hope you're here to take him. He's been so obnoxious," the nurse pointed to the waiting area and Midoriya glanced over.

He pick out Naomasa right away. The Detective had his trench coat draped over his shoulders as he wandered around the waiting room. He was speaking to another patient, attempting to write while supporting his notebook on his cast. When he noticed Midoriya he thanked the woman he was speaking to then headed over, "Midoriya? Did Toshinori send you? I didn't know you could drive yet."

"Oh uh no he just went to park the car."

"What? Well that was pointless, I'm done here so we can leave. I think I may have worn out my welcome a bit," he waved to the nurse who glared before returning to her work.

Naomasa grinned and winked at Midoriya, "She's lovely really, just doesn't appreciate pushy detectives."

The nurse didn't look up but Midoriya was pretty sure he saw her smirk.

As Midoriya and Naomasa left he hospital Toshinori was just coming up to the entrance. He looked up surprised, "Oh they let you go? Sorry I was having trouble figuring out the parking meters...I ended up accidentally paying for all day parking." Toshinori pouted at the ticket in his hands, causing Midoriya and Naomasa to chuckle.

Toshinori shoves the ticket into his pocket and looked up to Naomasa. No, Midoriya thought, he wasn't looking, he was glaring. He glanced at the Detective who was returning All Might's stare.

All Might was angry? But why?

"I'm glad you're okay Tsukauchi," All Might said curtly, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Thanks for picking me up. Though I must say you look like you want to punch me."

Midoriya tensed and looked between the two men with growing apprehension. What was going on?

Naomasa chuckled, "Now wouldn't that be a sight? A fight between ex hero and a cop with a broken arm, I bet people would pay to see that."

All Might didn't reply. Without looking away from Naomasa he spoke to Midoriya, "It's time I take you back to the school young Midoriya," he turned and began walking away, "I'll drop you of after that Tsukauchi."

As they reached the car Naomasa looked over the vehicle, his eyebrows raised, "Still don't have your own car Toshinori?"

All Might grumbled and unlocked the car, "No, if you recall I used to jump everywhere."

Naomasa leaned on the roof, looking over at his friend incredulously, "Well yeah but it's been like a year."

All Might paused, looking back at him, "You've been driving me around."

"Toshinori."

"What?"

"Get a car."

They glared at each other again, holding the stand off for several seconds before both men got in the car simultaneously. Fearing he would be forgotten Midoriya scrambled into the back seat.

* * *

The drive back was tense, neither man saying a word. Midoriya knew it was only because he was there. From what he could tell the two men were still friends, their earlier banter more then proof of that, but there was an unresolved issue, waiting like a bomb to go off once Midoriya was gone.

The boy sighed and hung his head. Something was happening with All Might. Fighting with the people who were his friends, withdrawing from everyone. He looked up at his mentor. The question he had asked the day before, asking if he could still change fate, was All Might losing his resolve? That thought scared Midoriya, more than when All Might had lost the ability to use One for All. His passion, his fire, it was what made him who he was. He wondered if there was anything he could to to help. Before the boy could ask they pulled up to the gates of UA.

"Here you are Young Midoriya," Said All Might putting the car in park, "I'll be back in a while."

The two men shot each other a look again and Midoriya bit his lip. This was none of his business and he reluctantly got out of the car. The boy knocked lightly on the driver side window and All Might rolled it down.

"Yes Young Midoriya?"

"All Might..." Midoriya almost asked what was wrong but decided against it. There wasn't much he could say right now, "Thank you for taking me with you. I hope you get better soon Detective."

Naomasa gave him a friendly wave and All Might reached out to ruffled the boy's hair, "Try to make sure someone doesn't catch you going back okay?"

Midoriya smiled, comforted by the affection. He watched as the car drove off, sighing heavily. He was still worried, but unless All Might decided to let him help, there wasn't much Midoriya could do.

* * *

Once out of sight of UA Naomasa coughed awkwardly, "So what have I done that's got your panties in a twist?"

Toshinori sniffed angrily, "Could have something to do with you liking to talk about me when I'm not around."

"Gossip?" said Naomasa, pretending to be shocked, "You know I am above such things. I only speak about you if there's an angelic children's choir to back me up."

"Be serious Tsukauchi," All Might looked and realized he had missed the turn, "Shit...Anyway I'm talking about Sakurai. What did you say to her?"

Now Naomasa really looked surprised. He thought for a moment, his face falling into serious contemplation, "I'm sorry. I only told her about Nighteye's prediction."

"Why?!" Toshinori growled at him no longer hiding his anger, "That wasn't for you to spread around."

"What if she found out by herself? You need her to keep you alive idiot. I told her so that if she tried to leave I could convince her to stay."

Toshinori gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white but said nothing. Naomasa's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing he was an expert at it was reading people."What happened?" Toshinori didn't answer and Naomasa gritted his teeth, "What happened?"

"She's gone..." Toshinori said quietly as he pulled up to the police station.

Naomasa's face twitched in anger, "She said she would stay...that bitch," he growled, punching the dash in frustration.

Toshinori grabbed , him by the shirt, pulling Naomasa as close as he could, "You watch what you say about her!"

Naomasa's face twisted up in confusion, "What the hell Toshinori? She left you to die!"

Toshinori gritted his teeth, slowly releasing his grip, "I...I told her to leave. I sent her away."

Silence fell as Toshinori hung his head, while Naomasa stared, confusion and anger preventing him from speaking.

Toshinori sighed, "Well we're here. You better get back to work."

Naomasa shook his head and sank back in his seat, "No way. You're not getting it if this one. I'm starving and hospital food is shit. We're going to eat and you're going to tell me what the hell has been happening. And, cause you're a total idiot, you're paying."

* * *

They sat at the diner, their plates mostly empty, cups on their second refill of coffee. Naomasa was rubbing his brow, the story he just heard made his head hurt.

"I was right about you being an idiot," he took a large gulp of coffee before running his hand through his hair, "remind me why you told her to leave?"

"Because she...because she became too close to me."

"Because she fell in love with you," said Naomasa pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Toshinori didn't answer, instead he dropped his gaze, tracing his finger in the coffee that had dripped on the table.

"So you send away the one woman who can keep you alive cause you want to protect her feelings?" he leaned forward, "But I guess me, Torino, that kid you're watching out for, all your friends, we don't matter?"

"I...You all have your own lives," Toshinori laced his fingers tightly on his lap, "She's already lost a husband. She shouldn't want to build a life with me."

"So tell her you're not interested! Like seriously she'll get over..." the look on Toshinori's face stopped him, "Shit...You love her don't you?"

Toshinori began coughing, wiping the blood from his lips with a napkin, "I thought I could handle it Tsukauchi...but she kept getting past me."

"Well fuck me," said Naomasa running his hand over his face, "This never even crossed my mind. I always thought you had a handle on the woman thing."

"I was always able to avoid them," Toshinori pointed out.

"True," Naomasa trailed off, staring out the window for a moment, "It doesn't matter anyways. You've given up so why bother asking her to come back."

Toshinori looked up at him confused, "I haven't given up, I just..."

"You have Toshinori." Naomasa stared at him intensely, "You sent away the one person who was keeping you alive. You talk about your future like it's never going to happen. So it really doesn't matter if you love this woman or not cause you can't fight for her if you won't fight for yourself."

* * *

The drive back to the station was more silence and tension with Toshinori feeling nothing but shame. Two people he cared about saying he had given up. What if what they were saying was true?

When they reached the station Naomasa paused, his hand on the door handle. Toshinori said nothing, waiting for whatever lecture was coming.

Naomasa took a deep breath, "Did I ever tell you I why me and my wife split up?"

Toshinori shrugged, "You said something about just growing apart."

Naomasa shook his head and closed his eyes, "I lied. For some reason it was easier just to say that..."

Toshinori stayed quiet, waiting.

"I came home one day," he said with a sigh, his face attempting to be stoic, but Toshinori could see the emotion cracking through, "I came home and there she was, packing her bag and crying her eyes out. I tried to stop her, but the way she looked at me...". Naomasa ran his hand though his hair, trying to keep it together, "She had lost five pounds that month alone. The hours didn't bother her. The fact that I was grumpy a lot didn't bother her either. It was the worry I would never come home. The constant sick feeling that made it so she could never keep food down. When she told me...I couldn't ask her to stay after that. We got married young, but we never talked about what would happen if I didn't make it. We just pretended it was okay. And in the end she couldn't handle it...I would do anything for her to come back."

Toshinori reminded himself to breathe. He had forgotten to for a moment.

Naomasa sighed again before continuing, "Don't forget that the people we leave at home, they're braver then we are. Because if we die they're left behind in the ashes of what we made, and no one knows that better than Sakurai." He was looking Toshinori in the face now, and the other man felt himself begin to tremble, "That woman knows exactly what it means to lose someone, yet she chose you anyway. Think about that. Not many people are that strong. And unlike you, not many people are lucky enough to have someone who wants to stand by them. You chose to be a hero Toshinori and no one could change your mind. So, what gives you the right to take her choice away?" Naomasa opened the door and got out, shutting it before leaning on the window, "But remember, you can't do anything if you've decided you're done with life." Naomasa tapped the car door twice, turned, and disappeared up the station steps.

* * *

When Toshinori got back to his apartment he stood in his living room, the lights off, staring at the wall. What had happened to him? He threaded his fingers into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. His head was so cloudy. He was so confused. He couldn't think anymore.

His hands came up and began ripping his clothes off. Suddenly he felt trapped, constrained. Once down to his underwear he searched frantically for his running outfit. Finding it shoved in his dirty laundry he shoved his legs into his pants and pulled the jacket over his bare skin as he ran out the door. He had to do something, something to quiet his feverish mind. It was killing him. Suffocating him. What had happened? He had never been like this.

 _Why was he like this?_

He hadn't planned on leaving UA grounds but yet he found himself rushing through the gate, several students pausing as he passed. Toshinori ran faster and faster, pushing himself beyond his limits. All Might always pushed himself beyond. But had that been All Might? Or had it always been Toshinori? He couldn't remember anymore.

He ran until his legs burned and his lungs felt like they're going to explode, his side sending ribbons of pain through his body. He ran even after the sky opened up and rain soaked the streets, creating rivers which washed away the fallen leaves, piling them as pockets of colour in the city streets.

As the citizens ran for cover Toshinori finally stopped, the last of his energy completely spent. He bent over as stomach heaved and he almost vomited, the physical exertion to much to handle. His covered his mouth forcing his stomach to settle, but his mind had not.

He stood up, balling his hands into fists and screamed at the sky. All his anger, all his frustrations tearing from him in his wordless cries. People were staring but he didn't care. He had to figure this out. He needed to understand _why_.

His throat hurt from the force of his emotion and he took a deep breath, attempting to come back to centre. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. When he opened them again Toshinori looked around. He had stopped outside a small shop. It sold children's toys and goods. Several figures of heroes stood proudly in the display window, but the one at the center caught his eye. It had been over a year since his retirement but even after all that time he saw his own face looking back, standing proudly, shining for justice.

Gazing at his own visage Toshinori realized that he had now become one of those he sought to protect. And if he was willing to give his life to protect those people before, then maybe he was worth fighting for now. Maybe his soul was worth just as much.

So many people around him cared, so many people loved him. Why was it so difficult to love himself? Why did he have to prove he was worth it?

Toshinori suddenly realized he didn't have to prove anything.

He had found the missing piece. It wasn't enough to live simply for others, not anymore. Not in this life. If he was going to survive it would have to be for himself.

And that was okay. Toshinori felt contentment settle in his heart. He would be fine now. No matter what came.

But there was still guilt. He still had no idea show to rectify this feeing of selfishness. He wished he could talk to Nana.

The irony of the thought wasn't lost on him. Shortly before he had said saying Midoriya wouldn't need him, yet now he would give anything at the chance to talk to his own mentor. But he did know someone who knew her better than anyone. He just hoped Gran Torino would be able to help.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The sudden knock at the door startled Gran Torino out of his evening routine. The newspaper he had been reading was askew on his lap, halfway onto the floor. He must have nodded off somewhere in the buy and sell. He always fell asleep on the buy and sell page. Sorting the haphazard pile back together he decided to ignore the door. He wasn't in the mood for solicitors.

A second knock caused him to pause. There was rarely anyone who was persistent enough to try more than once. He has scared away the last few salesman with his crazy old man routine, and when they stopped showing up he assumed they had taken him off their route.

Maybe they thought he'd changed his mind? Or that he died? That was more likely.

Huffing to himself he readjusted in his chair. Nope. He wasn't going to let them spoil his day. He had a microwave dinner and a cup of tea planned, and that was going to take precedence over everything.

A third knock.

"Oh all right hold on!" He wiggled off his couch, grabbing his cane as he passed. Who ever it was was about to get the worst "accidental' shin stab he'd given in a while. Throwing open the door he put on his best grumpy face.

"Who's bothering a decrepit old man this time of-" he stopped, the figuring filling up his door frame causing him pause.

Standing on his step, soaked by the storm that was raging behind him, was Toshinori. He looked more than worse for wear, and he was breathing hard, his UA gym strip clinging to his scrawny frame. From his mouth a trail of blood, diluted by the rain, was barely visible in the fading light.

His appearance shocked Gran Torino, who quickly composed himself, "Well if it isn't the man who never calls."

He expected a whimper, and a groveling apology. Toshinori didn't even flinch.

"Did you walk here?" asked Torino, prodding his knee with his cane, but Toshinori only stood silently on the step, his eyes cast to the ground.

Torino sighed, "Well you better come in. It's raining buckets out there, but it honestly looks like you couldn't get any wetter," he motioned for him to follow and the tall man stooped under the frame, closing the door behind him.

"I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?" He looked over to Toshinori who had sat himself heavily on one of the kitchen chairs. The blonde nodded slowly as water ran down his body, making puddles on the tiled floor.

Torino sighed and flipped on the electric kettle. Activating his quirk he retrieved two cups from the top shelf before pulling a dish towel out of a drawer and tossing at Toshinori.

"You're getting my floor all wet," he said as the towel landed on Toshinori's head.

Toshinori made no move to catch the rag and it rolled off his hair onto his lap. It's was a slow second before he finally grabbed it and slide off the chair onto the floor, fruitlessly wiping up the water as new puddles formed around his knees.

Gran Torino winced at Toshinori's apathy. Now he was worried. He hadn't seen him like this in a long time. In fact there had only been one other, but that had been much worse. It was when Nana had been killed.

The kettle began to whistle and Gran Torino turned it off before pouring the steaming water over the cheap tea bags. As he approached the table Toshinori finished with the floor, and was trying to dry his hair with the damp rag.

"Sit Toshinori," he said attempting to be stern, but concern softened his voice and he sounded more fatherly, comforting.

"Thank you," Toshinori croaked as he sat down, draping the towel around his neck.

"It speaks," said Gran Torino sarcastically taking a sip of his tea, "I thought you had gone mute."

Toshinori didn't rise to his prodding, so Torino resorted to physical means, jabbing his former student in the knee, "You gunna tell me why you're here? You're such a storm cloud at the moment I'd say the weather is worse inside."

Toshinori sighed and then chuckled for a moment before his face fell again. He was obviously struggling with something.

"I wanted to talk to Nana," he said slowly. His voice was ragged. Torino suspected he had walked all the way from Musutafu district, and the effort must have been hard on his body.

Toshinori attempted to rub his hair with the towel again,"But since she's not here, well you're the one that knew her best."

Torino poked Toshinori in the knee, "Thanks for letting me know I'm second best kid." He sniffed, "Does this have anything to do with this Sakurai woman I've heard about?"

Toshinori frowned, the first real reaction he had since being there. Torino could see Toshinori rolling the annoyance around in his mouth as he attempted to stay calm.

"Let me guess," he said finally, "Tsukauchi called you."

Gran Torino grinned, "Called me a few hours ago actually. Man may as well be your wife with how much he worries about you."

Guilt seeped into Toshinori and he averted his gaze before taking a sip of his tea.

Gran Torino watched for a moment before delivering another blow, "Funny how I have to keep hearing about all your problems from him though."

Toshinori fell into a coughing fit, pressing the dish cloth into his face, "You're out to make me feel as guilty as possible aren't you?"

Gran Tornio narrowed his eyes, "If that's what you want to call people caring about you then yes," he sipped his tea, letting what he said burn into his former student.

Toshinori bit his lip, eating the comment. He knew he deserved that one, "So what has Tsukauchi told you?" he said finally taking a sip of his own tea.

"Oh lord I only half listened," Gran Torino took a few more sips of his tea, letting out an over exaggerate ahh after every sip.

Toshinori shifted impatiently. He knew from experience that if he rushed the old man he'd only end up waiting longer, so he sat quietly warming his hands on his mug.

Finally Torino placed his cup on the table "He said you sent her away. Even though supposedly she's helping keep you alive?"

He shot Toshinori a look. The man flinched, but didn't look away.

Gran Torino grunted, sitting foreword and resting his forearms in his knees, "You know, he's called me many times before this. He's been calling me for several months in fact, saying he's noticed you changing, withdrawing."

Toshinori didn't break his gaze, didn't retreat from the underlying accusation. He may have been struggling, but he was still standing resolute.

Torino looked him over, "But you're okay now aren't you? Figured something out?"

Toshinori nodded, "You could say that. I'm not afraid anymore."

Gran Torino raised his eyebrows,"Because you don't lose?"

Toshinori nodded again.

Grand Torino grinned "That's my boy..." He settled back into his chair. "You know, Nana would be proud of you."

Toshinori's breath caught in his throat, "Really?"

"Yes," He said, "You turned out better then she did."

Torino saw Toshinori's hand tighten around his mug and the muscles in his jaw grow taut.

"Don't get all upset," said Torino, waving the hissy fit away, "It's the desire of every master that the student surpass them, at least if they want to be a master of any worth"

Toshinori relented, sinking back into his chair. He thought for a moment, fiddling with his tea cup.

"You think...Really think Nana would be proud of all I've done?" He bit his lip, he wasn't sure if Torino would give him an honest answer for this one.

The old man sighed, "You did more for her then I think you realize Toshinori."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Gran Torino looked into his tea cup, his face falling slightly, "After her husband died...for a long time Nana became a different person. I think on some level, she even began to hate being a hero. For what it did to her, to her family, but carried something so important inside of her she felt she had to go on, but she was being crushed under the weight of the responsibility.

That's why she pushed you so hard. She was almost trying to dissuade you, make you quit. In all honesty at the beginning...don't think she really wanted to give you One for All."

Toshinori's shoulders tensed. He had never known that side of his master. "Why did she? If she hated hero-ing so much?"

"I think..." Torino took another sip of his tea. This topic was making him uneasy, "I think you reminded Nana about what it was to be a hero. Not just having super powers, but the true heart of it all.

You're a bit to fanatical if you ask me, but the pureness of your heart, of your intentions... it revitalized her. You did exactly what you said you were going to do Toshinori. You gave her hope, and then you gave it to everyone else." Torino broke into a small smile, "You saved her too at the end of it all Toshinori."

Toshinori went it itch his face, and was surprised to feel that he had begun to cry. He sniffed, then chuckled, "You know it's funny I didn't come for that but, I didn't realize how much I needed to hear it."

"What did you come here for then son?" Torino was quiet now, subdued by the nature of the conversation.

"It's about...Nana and about Ken- Sakurai." Toshinori flexed his fingers, suddenly shy, "I want to be with her but...I can't help it. I feel selfish. She lost a husband already and she has a child, a daughter. I'd have-" he paused for a moment. Verbalizing the situation made it real. If he were to be with Sakurai, he would have to take responsibility for Shioto as well.

Toshinori's thoughts were conflicting as he bounced between excitement and apprehension,"Nana lost her husband and gave up her son. Why should I have what she had to leave behind? What should I do?"

Gran Torino took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he thought, "You didn't come here to ask me for advice Toshinori."

Toshinori furrowed his brow, "I'm pretty sure that exactly what I came here for."

"You idiot," said Torino poking him in the forehead with his stick, "I knew when you walked in here what your decision was. Can read it all over your stupid face. You love the woman, but you don't think you're allowed to. So you came here looking for permission."

Toshinori's stomach dropped as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. His mind was swimming now. Was that really what he was searching for?

"And I'm going to tell you, you don't need permission Toshinori. You're not Nana, her choices arn't yours. Never have been. She wouldn't have wanted them to be. Just like you want that Deku kid to do better than you." Tornino jabbed him in the thigh with his cane, "So get out of my god damn house and do something about it. I'm already tired of you mopeing around here."

Gran Torino cried out when Toshinori crossed the distance between them, kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a bear hug.

"Thank you Gran Torino..." Toshinori whispered softly as he tightened the hug, "for always telling me when I'm being an idiot."

"Tch," the old man scoffed pushing Toshinori away. "If I had to tell you every time you were being an idiot I'd have to phone you a day everyday. You always were a full time job."

Toshinori smiled, "Thank you. I'll make sure to stop by more." He stood and hung the dish rag over the back of the chair.

"You always say that kid," said Gran Tornio waving his cane at him.

Toshinori headed for the door. As he opened it he turned back and smiled again, "I'll bring Sakurai to meet you when she gets back. I think you'd like her." He hopped down the steps and began walking down the wet streets.

Torino stuck his head out and yelled after him, "I don't think so! She's a bigger idiot than you if you're the man she wants! And call a taxi you damn fool!"

"I'll take the bus!" Toshinori raised his hand and waved, not looking back.

Torino sighed and went back inside. He always gave Toshinori a hard time, but he didn't know any other way to be.

"Nana," he looked over at their picture, "I think you'd be happy for him."

* * *

The day before Sakurai was he to return was anxious for Toshinori. As he wrote out lesson plans at his desk, he kept finding his thoughts drifting. He had been mulling over what to say to her in his head, but he had yet to come up with anything.

 _Maybe I should buy her flowers?_

Nope no flowers. It would be best if they had an actual discussion on whether they should pursue a relationship. Love lorn professions of affection would just cloud everything. There was still several issues, and they shouldn't jump into it blindly.

 _That's what adults do right?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure what he was doing at all.

 _Maybe I should talk to Shioto._

He had been avoiding her even more than usual, mostly afraid he would offend her again. She also didn't seem happy with him. He had seen her a few times, but she had never stopped to say hi.

 _Shioto is the one I should buy flowers for._

* * *

Shioto sat in the library studying, her pencil scratching the paper the only audible noise. Most everyone was eating at lunch rush now, but Shioto found the large amount of people often gave her a headache.

Erasing a mistake her stomach gave a low growl, but it would have to wait. Koji said he would bring her food she could eat in class and the teacher never seemed to mind as long as she didn't make a mess.

"Shioto..." came a soft voice from behind her.

She knew who it was. His voice was as distinct as anything. Everyone had heard it over the radio and on TV a thousand times.

"Hello Mr. All Might," she said without turning around.

She heard shuffling behind her and the crinkle of plastic. Turning with her eyebrow raised she was surprised to see a bashful looking All Might holding out a bouquet of daisies.

She looked him over, "Aren't I a little young for you?"

All Might began coughing violently and Shioto tried to suppress the satisfaction she got from seeing him squirm. She wasn't trying to be mean, but the man did deserve to be raked through the coals a little bit.

"I'm joking Mr. All Might. I'm sorry," Shioto said as she took them from him. She smiled, blushing slightly as she smelled them. They weren't the most fragrant flower but Shioto loved their sour green scent, "How did you know I like daisies?"

"I may have cheated and ask Mr. Koda," he said sheepishly, "He was most helpful."

"Well I keep him around for a variety of reasons," she smirked as she peeked over the flowers. Gazing around his head, she began decoding his motives.

Toshinori stood patiently, allowing her to use her quirk. He did his best to quell his nervousness and she seemed thankful, smiling slightly before motioning for him to sit.

"You're worried about my mother for some reason," she said resting the flowers between them.

He nodded, "Yes, I was wondering if you knew...well I have no idea how to approach her. I've been thinking about it for days. She's back tomorrow and I'm still lost," he rubbed his neck, "I hate to pull you into this at all, but any tips you might have may just save my hide."

All Might was surprised when Shioto's face fell, "I guess you haven't heard yet have you?"

Fear bubbled in Toshinori's stomach, "Heard what?"

Shioto sighed and picked a petal off one of the daisies, "My moms not coming back tomorrow...I don't actually know if she'll be back."

Toshinori felt his face grow cold and his mouth become dry. Sakurai wasn't coming back? Dizziness made his stomach hurt and he steadied himself off the desk.

 _What have I done_?

Shioto watched him and his thoughts silently and she was pleased to see a dense green mist of determination float over his fear and insecurity.

He looked at her, his expression vehement, "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your mother Shioto," he stood and straightened his jacket, "Please trust that I will make this right."

The girl nodded, "I can see that. Thank you for the flowers."

All Might gave her a smile before rushing out of the library. Shioto smirked to herself as she went back to her notebook. Adults were so easy to figure out.

* * *

All Might jogged as fast as he could to the train, and as he squeezed on with the afternoon rush he pulled out his phone. Pulling up a flight schedule his eyes scanned for Okinawa. Luckily it seemed a plane left from Tokyo every few hours.

"I'll take a connecting flight if I have to," he muttered as he scrolled through the various options.

The train seemed to take forever to arrive at the airport, and once the doors opened Toshinori was first off, running at full speed up the stairs. The schedule said there was a flight in just over and hour, so if he hurried and there was a spot he might just get on right away.

Toshinori almost got lost several times in the large airport before he finally found the ticket desk. He approached the deak panting and wheezing. The woman, a cute little thing with small fairy like wings, looked him up and down.

"How can I help you sir?" she said as bright and happy as she could manage.

He bowed deeply, "I...need a ticket...Okinawa...please. Soon as possible," he panted, still attempting to catch his breath.

There was a taka taka sound as she furiously typed in her keyboard. She paused and Toshinori heard a small ding.

"Well you're in luck sir. There's a flight out in an hour and since it's the off season there's still a few seats available," she smiled and Toshinori almost collapsed on the counter.

"Thank you so much," he fished his wallet out and slide his credit card towards her.

"So," she said attempting to make small talk as she prepared his ticket, "what's your trip for sir? Business? Pleasure?" She smiled politely as Toshinori stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Oh I'm just a mean selfish jerk and I have to fix something," he said. Toshinori was too wound up to say anything more eloquent.

"Oh," she said pursing her lips, "Well do you have any luggage to check?"

Toshinori realized he hadn't thought this through very well, "Um, no"

That seemed to peek her interest, "Not even a carry on?"

"It was kind of an impromptu trip..." he attempted to laugh off the conversation.

The woman only nodded and typed something into his flight information, keeping on eye on him, "What was your trip for again sir?"

Toshinori sighed, "I told the woman I love to go away in a misguided attempt to save her heartache. I have already been informed several times that I am an idiot and now I have to fly to Okinawa to convince her to come back."

The woman's hands came up to her cheeks and he wings flapped excitedly, "Oh my goodness that's so heartbreaking!" Her tone completely changed, now she was welcoming and chatty. "Let's get you on that flight sweetheart!"

* * *

Soon enough Toshinori was climbing the stairs to board the plane. His thoughts were racing. What was he doing? Jumping on a plane without a second thought? Without any luggage? Without letting anyone know?

His stomach dropped. It was only Tuesday. He still had a weeks worth of classes and he had just walked off campus. Toshinori rubbed his brow and glanced at his ticket. Thirty two B. He glanced down at the seat numbers and followed them to the back of the plane. Once he found his seat he waved at his neighbors, a young couple with a sleeping baby, who smiled at him politely. He squeezed his long legs into the seat and began trembling as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Punching in Nedzu's number, his toes curled as the phone clicked when the call connected.

 _"Why hello All Might. It's nice to get a call from you."_

"Hello principal Nedzu," Toshinori pulled at his collar and swallowed hard.

 _"It's not often you call me All Might. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"Well um you see...sir," the man beside beside Toshinori elbowed him and put his finger up to his mouth and whispered, "My kid is sleeping can you keep your voice down?"

Toshinori's flushed and nodded apologetically.

 _"Where are you right now All Might?"_

"On...on a plane sir..." he said as quietly as he could facing away from the baby and covering his mouth.

 _"Oh my,"_ said Nedzu, _"what on earth on you doing on one of those? I mean you do have a class tomorrow."_

"I know it's just..." His hand balled into a fist. "I have to bring Sakurai back...Sir."

There was silence on the other line before Toshinori heard a large sigh.

 _"Why do you need to bring her back from her vacation All Might? Couldn't you just have called her?"_

"I screwed up sir, I told her not to come back. It's complicated," he squirmed and did his best to keep whispering.

Toshinori heard an audible _tut tut_ , _"You realize you also can't fire employees either right All Might?"_

"I am so very sorry sir. I promise I'm trying to fix it," he gave a short bow, the response automatic.

 _"Well don't be to long now. I'll arrange for a substitute. Kamui Woods has said he was interested in trying the teaching thing out so so will give him a call."_

"Thank you sir. Once again I'm very sorry," All Might bit his lip. He had been causing everyone so much inconvenience, "I promise I'm getting my act together."

 _"It's alright All Might,"_ Nedzu sounded kindly suddenly, _"You just bring the both of you back safe."_

"Thank you Nedzu. I'll call you tomorrow."

 _"Of course. Good bye All Might"_

Toshinori hung up the phone and let out a large breath. He turned and gave an apologetic smile to the family next to him who were glaring at him.

He sank into his seat. Best to keep his head down for the rest of the flight.

* * *

After disembarking in Okinawa Toshinori had to remove his suit jacket and loosen his tie. He forgot that Okinawa was basically a tropical island, and it was easily still Tokyo summer temperature here. He walked over to the bus station and realized he had no idea where he was going. He pulled out his phone. It only had ten percent battery, he'd have to make it quick. He got Shioto's number from the group chat and called her.

 _"Ehh? Moshi Moshi who's this?"_

"It's All Might little Shioto."

 _"All Might? First flowers now you're stalking my phone number? I admire your persistence, but my heart belongs to Koji."_

Toshinori rubbed his brow ignoring her humor, "I'm in Okinawa right now-"

 _"Oh Okinanwa! I'm jealous, I heard it's lovely weather, like all the time. Except for the typhoons those are bad."_

"Shioto focus," he said curtly.

 _"Right. What'chu need Senpai?"_

"I have, no idea where your mother is..." He sighed. He really should have thought this out better.

 _"I believe she is in a small town called Tatuino. It's literally in the middle of nowhere. You can take a bus though. I just have no idea what my great aunties address is, for all I know they don't even have address."_

"That's good enough. I can figure it out from there," he smiled, "Thank you Shioto."

 _"No problem Sensei. And good luck, you'll need it!"_

Shioto ended the call before he could ask what she meant, but it didn't leave a good feeling in his stomach.

After speaking to several different bus drivers he finally found one headed to the city he wanted. Shioto was right, it was a very small town. Almost no tourists went there as it was just a small farming community.

As he moved to the back of the busy he hung on to the upper rail and glanced at the schedule. Tatuino was the last stop, so he was in this for the long haul. As more and more people piled on he soon found himself squished with his arm at an awkward angle as several small older ladies used his arm to support themselves.

He exhaled, he was already beginning to sweat. He looked at the time on his dying phone. Only three more hours to go.

* * *

 _Hello! Just a warning I will be going on vacation soon and I may not get another chapter out before I leave. I've decided to take a break from writing while I'm there, but I am going somewhere hot so I hope it will give me some lovely inspiration for the next chapters! I should be back around the 10's on November so an update won't come until after that :) Thank you all for enjoying my story._


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A bump in the road woke Toshinori from his dozing. He shook his head and looked around, trying to get his bearings.

Toshinori had fallen asleep standing up, but the bus was empty now so at least there wasn't anyone to see. He shifted his weight. He couldn't feel his feet anymore. The vibrations from the rough roads had numbed out most of his body.

He put his hand on his sore shoulder and cringed when he felt how sweaty he was. Reaching forward he cracked open one of the bus windows, sighing deeply at the welcome breeze. The sun had set half an hour ago and now the air had a pleasant coolness.

Pulling out his phone he went to check the time, but it had died on the second hour of the trip. He sighed. He didn't bring a charger either.

Toshinori moved to the front of the bus and bent down to look out the front window. He could see a small patch of light ahead on the otherwise dark road.

He decided to try and engaged the bus driver in conversation, "So Tatuino...is there any hotels? Or inns?"

The driver raised an eyebrow and nodded their head but said nothing. Toshinori took that as a sign to shut up.

The bus stopped on the road just outside of town. Toshinori hopped off, giving the driver a wave. He received an apathetic nod in response.

The bus had dropped him off in front of a small grocery store, but it's lights were off, closed for the evening. From what he could tell there was only walking paths into the town, there was simply no way for a car to enter. Toshinori was surprised, he didn't think there was any towns left like this.

He walked around the store and let out a small gasp. Moss spotted stone streets wove their way between white walled wooden houses, lit by the yellow glow of old light bulbs shining through open doors and windows and from large lanterns hanging from carved wooden beams.

"Woah...it's like that bus was a time machine," he muttered.

He walked slowly through the streets. Compared to the city, this was almost true silence. A stillness he had forgotten could exist. He touched a lantern as he walked by. It wasn't fake plastic or aluminum. It was iron, and judging front the rest of the architecture, probably handmade and very old.

A small painted wooden sigh out front of a large house was the only clue that he had found a ryokan. It looked much like others houses, white walls with dark wood accents and roof.

He knocked softly. From inside he heard muffled conversation and occasional bursts of laughter. Sliding open the door he poked his head inside. Several sandals were stored haphazardly at the entrance and he could see shadows moving behind the shoji in the room to the left.

Toshinori shuffled in shyly, "Excuse me?" he called out.

The conversation turned to whispers and then silence before the rice paper door slide back and several heads poked out.

"Who's there?" said the bottom head.

Toshinori stood awkwardly as he was scrutinized by several pairs of eyes. From what he could tell there were two older men and women peeking at him curiously, waiting for him to answer.

Toshinori waved and they looked him over again before quickly retreating back into the room.

"Were you expecting a guest?"

"No!"

"Did you check that electron mail thing?"

"Of course I did! But it's November now. No one comes here in November!"

"Well obviously someone has, that living skeleton is here."

"Hush he might hear you!"

All Might twitched. He couldn't believe they actually thought they were being quiet. He coughed loudly and the trio stumbled back out into the entrance.

They bowed to him and the woman spoke pensively, "Welcome to Tatuino guest house! We're sorry we weren't expecting anyone!"

Toshinori bowed low, "Please forgive me for intruding. It was most rude of me to come unannounced."

The younger of the two men shrugged, "Oh well at least he's a polite skeleton- Owch!"

The woman had elbowed him and he glared at her, "What?" he said with more than a touch of annoyance.

"Don't be rude!" She spat hitting him on the arm. He flinched back and retreated several steps away.

She shuffled forward and returned Toshinori's bow, "Please excuse my brother. He isn't used to newcomers. Will you be needing a room?"

Toshinori shook his head, "I'm sorry I'm not sure at the moment. I came here looking for someone."

The younger man huffed, "Well why are you here we aren't an information booth!" This time he was cuffed by the older man who growled at him.

"You look a bit worse for wear," said the woman kindly as she could, "Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea and we will see how we can help you."

Toshinori awkwardly removed his shoes and bowed before following the woman to where they had been sitting.

The group had been huddled around a small table with a tv in the corner, sitting on a stand made of old magazines. There were several sake bottles opened on the table and three small glasses, half full of liquor.

"Please excuse the mess," said the older man grinning at Toshinori, "We weren't expecting anyone." He motioned to the table, "Please sit."

Toshinori shuffled and sat on a pillow near the end of the table.

The older man grunted, crouched and sighed loudly as he sat down, "So, what can I call you?"

"Oh I'm Yagi Toshinori," He said with a small head bow.

"Yagi huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Oono. Don't mind my wife's brother Kenta. He's just a freeloader here himself."

"I heard that!" said Kenta leaning into the room, "And I'm not a freeloader my parents left the house to me and my sister!"

Kenta was booted into the room and rolled across the floor as his sister came in with a tray. How she had managed not to spill the tea was a mystery.

"They left it to us under the premise we _work_. Now it's Oono's and mine. We let you live here cause you're a dunce," she kicked her brother one more time. He sat up and slunk over to the table, pouting.

Toshinori squirmed during the whole exchange. People sure were informal here.

"Please excuse us," said Oono laughing, "We aren't in host mode right now."

Toshinori smiled sheepishly, "Please don't change for me. I am most grateful for whatever hospitality you offer."

"Oh you are such a polite man!" said the woman passing him his tea, "People from the city aren't always as curtious as you. Always in such a rush, oh and you can call me Yumi dear."

Toshinori blushed and took the tea from her with a quiet thank you. As he drank it his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He placed his hand on his side to quiet the noise. He didn't want to impose.

Oono refilled one of the glasses and offered it to Toshinori who shook his head.

"So how can we help you Mr. Yagi?" Said Oono as he reclined back, downing the sake he just offered.

"Oh I'm... I'm looking for someone," said Toshinori drumming his fingers on his teacup, "Maybe you know where I can find her? Her name is Sakurai Kenko."

They all thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

"No I'm sorry Mr. Yagi..." said Yumi sadly.

"Oh..." Toshinori's shoulders slumped, "And this is Tatuino?"

They nodded and Toshinori curled his finger around his chin. He was sure Shioto that said Tatuino.

"Maybe she is here Mr. Yagi," said Yumi patting his hand, "We just haven't seen her yet?"

Toshinori nodded, "Is there anyway I could use your phone please? Mine is dead and I can ask her daughter for some more information."

"Of course!" Yumi turned an hit her brother on the arm, "Kenta go get the phone."

Kenta grumbled as he left and Toshinori pulled out his wallet, "Please it will be a long distance call to Tokyo," he bowed his head and held out his last bill, "It isn't much but please take this for your help."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Yumi scoffed and waved away the money, "You city people. You don't pay for being a good person Mr Yagi."

"If you end up staying then we can talk money," said Oono grinning.

Toshinori bowed, "Of course, Thank you again," he blushed and put his money back in his pocket as Kenta returned with the phone.

Kenta frowned and gestured over to the right, "There's another room over there you can use if you want some privacy."

Toshinori thanked him for the phone and crosses the hall. As he closed the door behind him he heard the tv volume go up.

The room looked like it was another sitting area for guests with a low table and several pillows. He sat down and fished out his wallet. Luckily he had the presence of mind to write down Shioto's number before his phone had died.

It rang several times before Shioto picked up.

 _"Moshi Moshi you have a Shioto."_

"Shioto, I'm sorry to call this late, it's All Might."

 _"All Might Sensei? Did you make it to Tatuino alright?"_

Toshinori sighed, "Yes I'm here, but I can't seem to find your mother. No one has heard of the name Sakurai. I can search more in the morning but for now any information you can give would be helpful."

 _"Hmm well I still can't remember an address but I do remember my great aunts place has a name. Ho...to...Hotaru that's it. Everyone called it Hotaru orchard"_

"Thank you. I will check that."

There was silence, Toshinori could almost hear Shioto squirming.

 _"...let me know what happens okay?"_

"I promise little Shioto. You get to bed now."

 _"Oh my god All Might it's eight o'clock."_

"It's a school night! Sleep is the foundation of good learning! And health!"

 _"Wow you sound like Iida right now. I'm almost sixteen. My bedtime was eight in elementary school."_

All Might huffed, "Oh...Well...don't stay up to late then."

 _"I won't I promise."_

"Shioto...will you please tell Midoroya I'll be back soon? And that I'm sorry I didn't talk to him before I left."

 _"I already did All Might. He wishes you luck too."_

Toshinori felt his shoulders tense, "What did you tell him?"

He heard an over exaggerated yawn, _"Oh well maybe I am tired. I might take your advice and turn in early."_

He sighed and decided not to press her. It would only cause him more anxiety.

"Thank you, Good night Shioto."

 _"Good night All Might."_

He hung up and had a sudden thought. Had he just chastised Shioto about her bed time? He shook it off and headed back.

As he entered the room with Yumi and the others they all turned to him expectantly.

"Shioto is a lovely name!" said Yumi clapping her hands together, "Is that your daughter?"

Toshinori balked. He knew the walls were thin but he was expecting more privacy then that, "Umm no."

"Oh," said Yumi sounding slightly disappointed, "Well you just talk to her so sweetly."

Toshinori avoided the comment and bowed, "Thank you for the use of your phone. Sakurai is apparently staying at a place called Hotaru Orchard. Is that near here?"

All three raised their eyebrows.

"Hotaru orchard..." said Oono scratching his stubble, "He wouldn't be looking for Odorichan?"

Yumi put her hand on her head, "Oh that's right! She's been Odorichan for so long I forgot her real name! It is Kenko isn't it?"

Oono shrugged, "I couldn't tell you, you've known her longer than I have."

"She's Miss Yue's niece," Yumi nodded as she remembered, "Used to come here all the time as a girl. We called her Odorichan cause she was our little dancer." She poked her husband in the ribs, "She here cause poor Miss Yue got sick! Odorichan said she was getting better though."

Toshinori felt the tension in his legs. Now that he was close, his desire to see Sakurai was causing him to tremble, "Please, how do I get there from here?"

"Oh my goodness it's about a twenty minute walk from here Mr. Yagi, and it's up the mountain in the dark," Yumi shook her head as she spoke.

"I'll be fine. Please just point me in the right direction." He knelt and pressed his head to the tatami, "Please it is very important."

Yumi frowned, "Well if you insist Mr. Yagi."

"Thank you!" Toshinori dove to the entrance and furiously began putting on his shoes.

"So you can rush like city folk," said a Yumi shaking her head again, "Hold on a moment Mr. Yagi."

Yumi shuffled away and returned moments later. She gently took Toshinori's hand and pressed a flashlight into his palm. "Please use this to stay safe."

"Oh please you don't have to..." Toshinori blushed at her caring.

"I won't hear of you leaving without it!" She chastised, waving her finger at him, "If you're going to go walking this late at night you will do it safely."

"Thank you..." he said smiling at her, "I shall return it in the morning."

"You better stop in for tea!" said Oono slapping him in the back, "Any friend of Odorichan is a friend of ours!" He stopped, his eyes suddenly narrowing, "You are her friend aren't you?"

"Oh well umm..." Toshinori massaged the back of his neck, "I'm her coworker...and I owe her an apology is more accurate..."

Kenta's face screwed up in confusion, "You came all the way from Tokyo to say you're sorry?"

When Kenta said it, suddenly Toshinori was aware of how crazy it sounded, "Um yes?"

Yumi looked coyly at her husband, "Look Oono, real men _do_ say sorry."

Oono rolled his eyes, "Yea yea. Well I'll take you to the road Yagi and you can make your way from there."

"Thank you," said Toshinori bowing deeply, "All of you."

Yumi gave him a small wave, "Do come see us tomorrow Mr. Yagi. And bring Odorichan with you."

Toshinori nodded and waved goodbye as he followed Oono out the door.

As they headed down the street Toshinori gazed at the houses. Some of their windows were open and he could hear laughter and conversations floating through the streets.

"This is an amazing place," said Toshinori reverently.

"I guess it must seem pretty crazy to you city folk. Kinda backwards." Oono laughed heartily.

Toshinori waved his hands panicking, "Oh no I didn't mean anything bad!"

Oono laughed deep in his belly, "It's alright Mr. Yagi. Okinawa, it's a wonderful island. Vitality seeps from the very earth," Oono raised his hands dramatically before smiling and patting Toshinori hard on the shoulder, "You look like you need some if I'm being totally honest my friend."

Toshinori chuckled, "Thank you...for helping me even though I'm a stranger."

"I like to think I'm good at reading people Yagi." He grinned and as they paused under a light Toshinori could see the deep laugh lines on his face. A face that had seen years of happiness and hard work.

Oono chuckled to himself again, "You seem like a really good guy."

Toshinori bowed his head slightly, "Thank you. I will try to live up to your opinion of me."

Oono guffawed,"My you're a strange one. Well, here's the road!"

Oono pointed up a path where the stonework ended. From what Toshinori could see the dirt road wound into the forest and up the side of a large hill, or a small mountain. Toshinori wasn't sure which category it fit into. Up several hundred feet he could barely make out a plateau where he could see light twinkling.

Oono gave him one final pat on the back, "Good luck to you my friend. Don't trip! And use that flashlight!"

Oono headed back off down the road and Toshinori started down the dark path. It was covered in a canopy of thick trees which rustled occasionally in the breeze.

He turned on the flashlight once the lights of the town began to fade. This wasn't the same darkness as the city, which was cold and hid unknown dangers. This dark was quiet, gentle, allowing for other senses to experience the world around. He could her crickets chirping and night animals rustling in the underbrush.

The world here was so alive.

As he climbed higher he would occasionally stop to look down the hill through breaks in the trees. The lights from Tatuino were the only in sight, leaving the stars to shine at their full beauty. He looked over the sky. How long had it been since he'd seen the Milky Way?

The climb was hard on Toshinori. He hadn't had a session in almost two weeks and while he didn't feel anything like he was dying, he certainly didn't have the same energy as before. His breathing was laboured and some of his muscles were twitching. When he finally came out of the forest into a clearing his breath caught in his throat.

It was a large beautiful crafted two story Japanese style home, warm with welcoming light. Beside the house a large tree grew, it's branches growing around the top of the house like protective arms. Behind the house was a large pond, so large it was almost a lake, the moon sparkling it's reflection in the still water.

It was beautiful. Toshinori had seen pictures of places like this, but he had never taken the time to visit one. He took a deep breath, the smell of water and earth was strong. Oono was right, vitality did seep from the very ground here.

Anxiousness started to gnaw at his stomach, but he pushed through, switching off his flashlight and walking to the door.

The engawa creaked as he put his weight on it, but he could tell it was sturdy. He took another moment to calm his nerves before knocking on the old wooden beam beside the entrance.

There was some shuffling and he heard steps coming through the house, then Sakurai's voice, "Hold on auntie! No you sit down. This is why I'm here! The doctor told you rest!"

His heart stopped as the door slid open.

Toshinori had forgotten the effect she had on him, how easily she could steal his breath. Sakurai wore hair was loose, flowing around her shoulders like water and she had on a white sundress dotted with blue flowers, made of thin fabric that the light shone through. His heart began to ache. Oh god he hadn't realized how much he had missed her.

She was smiling at first, but her face quickly fell into shock. She stared at him for a moment, as if she couldn't understand who was standing before her.

Slowly Toshinori raised his hand, "Hello Sakurai."

He caught her reflexively as she threw herself around him, her hands winding into his hair and squeezing the shirt in his back. He clutched her to him as well, sinking his face into her neck.

"Oh god Toshinori..." she whispered. Her voice was anguished and happy at the same time, and it quivered slightly as her breaths became ragged.

Toshinori was surprised. This wasn't the reaction he thought he was going to get. Sakuria pulled back and looked him in he eyes, her hands gently cradling his face.

"Oh Toshinori are you alright?" She brushed away his bangs from his face, "How did you get here? You must be so tired. Why _are_ you here?"

Toshinori was still resting his hands on the small of her back, holding on to her possessively, "I had to come find you. I had to apologize."

"You silly thing," she sniffed, her eyes had begun to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Kenko..." he dropped his forehead to hers, "What I said...it was cruel..."

"Oh don't. It's alright, it's okay." She sniffed and closed her eyes her nose touching his, "Please, please just tell me things are fine, that you're okay now..." She looked at him again her eyes searching for confirmation.

He nodded, holding her gaze. His blue eyes shining with indomitably, "I don't lose Kenko. Before...you were right I was a coward. I'm sorry."

She laughed as a tear fell down her cheek. She ran her hands over his face again, "Don't be sorry. I told you before," she lightly tapped him on the head, "You don't have to ask for my forgiveness."

His nose nuzzled hers softly, "Will you please come back Kenko?"

She pulled back, her face confused, "Come back? What do you mean?"

Her reaction shocked him slightly, "I shouldn't have told you to go. I need...I would like it if you came back."

Sakurai untangled herself from him. Her hands were on her hands on her hips, "Yagi did you think I actually _left_ you?"

Toshinori blinked several times, "Umm..."

"You really think I left my job, my child, and you just because you were having a temper tantrum?" She had cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck, "But I thought...I heard you weren't coming back after the first week."

"Because my aunt caught a cold and they were worried it was her pneumonia acting back up!" She held her hands up, before dropping them to her sides, "I was coming back by Friday!"

Toshinori stood dumbfounded, "But Shioto said...and Nedzu..."

Sakurai rubbed her brow, "Well I can't say anything about Mr. Nedzu but Shioto has a talent for confusing the words _if_ and _when_ , whenever it suits her needs." Her mouth was a tight line of annoyance and she sighed, "I'm sorry you came all the way out here Mr. Yagi," she rubbed her arm, "When you didn't have to."

Toshinori smiled at her, "I'm still glad I did."

"Who is it Kenko?"

An old woman had appeared at the door, her silver hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Oh goodness auntie! Get back into bed now!" Sakurai rushed over to her aunt and began trying to push her inside, "It's getting cold out here!"

Sakurai turned back to Toshinori, "Please come in, I just have to sit her down."

"I am not going to bed until you introduce me to our guest," said her aunt stubbornly.

"Yes, yes okay auntie, but don't come out here again," They moved into the house, Sakurai ushering her aunt foreword, "I cannot take more time off my job if you get sick again!"

Her aunt scoffed, "Well, you didn't have to-"

Sakurai shushed her with a wave of her hand, "Do not start with me!"

 _"I guess spats run in the family,"_ thought Toshinori as he followed, closing the door behind him.

He looked around. The house had dark wood floors in the walkways and tatami mats in the rooms he could see. He removed his shoes and placed them respectfully off to the side of the genkan.

Toshinori found Kenko and Yue in the living area. He exhaled, almost whistling as he entered. If anything made him feel as if he was back in time it was this room.

The fusuma were all closed in to ward off the chill of the evening, but that meant he could see the elaborate ink painting in its full glory. It was a forest, with fireflies floating through the foliage. The ranma panels above them had elaborately carved mountain scenes. In the center was the irori where Sakurai was helping her aunt sit on the burgundy cushions.

Yue attempted to wave away Sakurai's support, "I'm not an invalid yet. I can sit down myself," she muttered.

"Auntie, the more you rest the faster you'll get better. Which will make us both happy," Sakurai draped a knitted shawl over her aunts shoulders and her aunt patted her hand affectionately.

Toshinori shuffled uncomfortably at the door, unsure what he should be doing.

Sakurai came over and gestured to the irori, "Please sit Mr. Yagi. Oh dear you look a mess," she said fussing over his wrinkled clothes. Toshinori suddenly felt self conscious. He probably stank.

As he followed her to the center of the room he opened his mouth to speak, but it was his stomach that spoke instead, grumbling loudly.

Sakurai glared at him, "Have you eaten?"

Toshinori smiled weakly and Sakurai sighed before pushing him onto the floor beside the small table, "I'll be right back. Lucky for you I made a large batch."

Toshinori sat awkwardly for a moment before glancing at Sakurai's aunt. The woman was older, her hair almost completely silver except for a few bands of black at her temples. Her dark brown eyes gave her a very traditional look and Toshinori thought she wouldn't be out of place in an ancient Japanese's painting.

She was smiling at him he realized and he startled back before bowing, "Please excuse me. My name is Yagi Toshinori. It's very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to finally meet you as well ."

She spoke slowly, and so softly, just loud enough that Toshinori didn't have to struggle to hear her. She also held an air of elegance and her accent spoke of different roots than those of the country.

"I am Yue Shimabukuro, but please, call me Miss Yue," she shifted so she was sitting on her knees. Added with the yukata she was wearing and she made the perfect picture of old Japan.

She folded her hands neatly in her lap, "I've heard so much about you, Mr. Yagi."

Toshinori smiled nervously, "I hope they weren't all terrible." He suddenly felt as if he was at his own grandmothers house, and had to be on his best behaviour.

"So self deprecating..." She said raising her eyebrows slightly, "Well Kenko did say you were like that sometimes."

Toshinori flushed and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. He wondered what else Sakuria had said about him.

He smelled spices and turned just as Sakuria entered carrying a ceramic bowl of curry and rice in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other.

He started to jump up to help but Sakurai stuck out her foot, pinning him down by his thigh.

"Nope, don't get up."

Toshinori attempted to wiggle out from under her but she held him there by digging her toe into his leg.

She frowned down at him, "I will not hear any arguing. Sit. Eat." He relented and she placed the plate in front of him before sitting opposite her aunt.

Yue shook her head tutting, "You don't have to act like everyone is a child just because you're a mother Kenko."

Sakurai flushed, embarrassed by her behaviour, "I'm sorry Mr. Yagi... that was rude of me."

He shook his head, "I know better than to disobey you Ms. Sakurai."

Sakurai looked horrified and flushed a deeper shade of scarlet while her aunt laughed.

"I think he just put you in your place Kenko," she covered her mouth with her sleeve as she continued to giggle.

Toshinori and Sakuria both blushed and looked deeply into their laps. Toshinori's stomach grumbled audibly again, agitated by the smell of food.

Miss Yue's laughter finally died down, "Oh you two are ridiculous. Please Mr. Yagi eat. Kenko is very good at curries."

Toshinori obeyed eagerly. He had never gotten to taste Sakurai's cooking before. It was so much more rich than curries from a restaurant, the dish made according the the cooks preferences. He could taste more earthiness and the chunks of apple were larger adding pockets of soft sweetness. It's homeyness made him feel warm and content.

His ear began to tingle and he looked over to see Sakurai looking at him from the corner of her eye. She was chewing in her pinky. Toshinori smiled to himself. He had missed her little habits.

Miss Yue smiled, "So you are a teacher at UA Mr. Yagi?"

He nodded, his mouth full of curry and rice. He attempted to conceal it with his hand but Yue waved him away, "Please don't worry yourself Mr. Yagi. You're starving. We are more lax on manners here, but we make up for it with hospitality." She chuckled to herself.

Toshinori nodded again and swallowed, "I am a teacher..."

"Kenko was very vague on some details I'm afraid," Sakuria shot her a look but Miss Yue continued unaffected, "What do you teach?"

He quickly chewed through another bite, "Oh...foundational hero studies."

Miss Yue raised her eyebrows, "Foundational hero studies? You wouldn't be All Might would you?"

Toshinori stopped eating and Sakurai glared at her aunt, "Auntie please, let him eat."

Miss Yue smirked coyly, "Well I'm just surprised you didn't tell me we were going to have someone so... important in the house." Miss Yue glance at Sakurai, conveying something to her niece that Toshinori couldn't understand.

"I had no idea he was coming," Sakurai said through gritted teeth, attempting to keep up the facade with a forced smile.

"Please, Miss Yue I've been retried for over a year," said Toshinori attempting to intervene, "I'm just a man now. Please don't give me any special treatment."

Miss Yue gave him an impassive expression, "A true man, is greater then you think Mr. Yagi."

Sakurai shook her head, "He's been traveling for hours auntie. He doesn't need the third degree tonight." She stood and walked around to her aunt, gently touching her shoulders, "And you need to rest."

"Oh but I'm having a lovely time!" She patted Toshinori's hand and he flushed slightly.

"Yes well you can have a lovely time interrogating him...tomorrow," said Sakurai squeezing her aunts shoulder to emphasize her point.

"Well if you insist," Miss Yue stood and coughed slightly, "It was lovely to talk to you Mr Yagi. I hope we can continue our conversations tomorrow."

Toshinori stood and bowed. "Thank you Miss Yue."

"Kenko dear," she said as she pulled her shawl tighter, "Make sure you set him up in the guest room please."

Toshinori waved his hands, "Oh please I don't want to impose! I can go back and stay in the guest house."

"Nonsense," said Yue shaking her head, "You have come all this way to see Kenko, you will stay here."

Sakurai led her aunt out of the room and Toshinori slumped back to the table. Everything was happening so fast today he felt as if he was stuck on an amusement park ride.

His stomach growled again, reminding him of his hunger and he went back to eating. He thought he would be polite and wait for Sakuria to return, but the curry was too good, and he was too hungry.

When Sakurai came back she smiled at him warmly, "Is it alright Mr. Yagi? Do you need some more?

He shook his head and swallowed his last bite, "No, I probably over ate to be honest. It was great, thank you."

Sakurai knelt beside him pulling her dress under her knees. Toshinori noticed she seemed nervous, tense.

"I'm happy you're here Mr. Yagi...but I have to ask. Why did you come here exactly?"

Toshinori noticed her formal language and he felt the flutter of nervousness in his heart

"I came to ask you to come back," he pushed his plate to the side and lent forward on his elbows.

"Because otherwise you'd die?" She asked quietly. Toshinori could see her fiddling with the hem of her dress.

He pushed his thumbs into the bridge of his nose, "That and other things..."

The conversation lulled for a moment, both of them unsure of how to proceed.

Sakurai started first, "I'm glad you want me to come back, but I would have even if you didn't ask," she sat a little straighter, "I said I wouldn't give up on you Mr Yagi. I won't let you die, I promise you."

Toshinori put his hands in the table to steady himself. His fear was winning. He had come all this way, and now he was faltering at the end.

He took a deep breath and forced the words out, "I didn't ask you to come back just so you could keep me alive Kenko..."

He saw her swallow hard and bite her lip, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her. Toshinori felt a wave of guilt. What he had said, how he had treated her, it must have hurt.

He knew how she felt about him, it had been obvious in her eyes when she left, and now it was obvious in her actions, her willingness to be there for him, even if it hurt her. But that didn't mean she was going to let him in and Toshinori could sense that door was precariously close to closing.

"Sakurai, about what I said, at the train station...I was trying to protect you," he looked at her, his eyes pleading silently.

She returned his gaze but her face remained stoic.

Toshinori tried again, "I didn't say how actually felt. I apologize." Inwardly he kicked himself. He sounded like an idiot.

Sakurai sighed and stood up. Toshinori reached for her, grasping her hand, "Wait please...Sakurai I-"

"Toshinori," she said firmly.

He stopped and felt guilty again. He began to release his grip, but she smiled at him gently and held on to him. Motioning with her head, she helped pull him to his feet. He stumbled as his legs began to cramp, but she caught him and he steadied himself on her shoulders.

"It's getting late," she said quietly as her fingernails light grazed the back of his hand, "You've been traveling all day. Any conversations can be had tomorrow."

Toshinori's face fell in disappoint but he nodded and replied, "Tomorrow."

Sakurai averted her eyes, fiddling with a strand of her hair, "Let's get you to bed."

Sakurai led him past a set of stairs and around the corner, stopping at a small room. The fusuma and shoji had been pulled back, giving the room and unobstructed view of the lake.

Sakuria pulled the shoji shut before going to to the closest to pull out a futon and blanket. She placed them on the floor before going back into the closet. After searching for a second she walked back to him, handing Toshinori a blue and white striped yukata.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the right. Please take a bath while I get your bed ready."

"I can help Sakurai..." he said lamely.

She shook her head, "It's fine Mr. Yagi. And please leave your clothes in the laundry room. I'll wash them before tomorrow, since you don't have a spare." She smirked but quickly composed herself.

Toshinori almost argued but decided he was in enough trouble. He glanced back as he left, but Sakurai was facing away from him, already smoothing out the futon.

After his shower Toshinori laid his clothes over the washing machine as asked, and headed to his room.

He walked in expecting to see Sakurai but the room was empty, the futon perfectly laid out. Beside it was a small white cup of tea, still steaming. As he picked it up a piece of paper floated off the bottom. He looked at it curiously before bending over to retrieve it.

 _This will help you sleep. See you in the morning._

 _Kenko_

He rubbed his thumb over the familiar handwriting, his face prickling with emotion. Taking out his wallet he pulled out the thank you card she had written him for the festival. He delicately folded the notes together before placing them back carefully.

He walked over to the shoji and opened one, welcoming the air again. It felt refreshing on his skin, still warm from the bath. He gazed across the lake, which reflected the stars and moon like glass.

A small breeze blew across the water, breaking the image into a thousand peices. After a moment it settled and the sky returned to the water, a perfect copy of the heavens above. He breathed in deeply. Toshinori was glad he had come, whatever the outcome may be.

He pulled the note out of his wallet again, gazing at it longingly.

"Goodnight Kenko..."

* * *

 _Surprise! I really didn't think I was going to get another chapter done before I left. I had been having some trouble with the last chapters but this one just flowed out so easily! There won't be another chapter until I get back, I actually don't have time ;). but hopefully this is a better cliff hanger then the last one :)_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_I'm back! Bet you thought I wasn't coming back? Truth be told it was hard getting back into writing, plus this is what I call a slow chapter. Nothing much important happens, but they are necessary to move the story along! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Toshinori awoke slowly, squinting in the soft light. His vision was blurry, so he ran a hand over his eyes as one hand stretched out above him. His fingers ran over the course texture of the tatami and he opened his eyes again, glancing around the unfamiliar room, his tired mind trying to put the pieces together.

"Oh," he said rubbing his hands over his face. He was in Okinawa, in the middle of nowhere, staying in a room at Sakurai's aunt's house.

He tried to move his feet underneath him, but they were tangled in the yukata he had fallen asleep in. As he struggled to free himself he caught sight of something beside him. It was his suit and tie, neatly pressed and folded. He reached over, feeling a rush of affection an appreciation, before finally freeing himself from the bed to get dressed.

* * *

Toshinori finished straightening his tie as he walked into his kitchen, guided there by the smell of cooking rice and egg.

He was surprised to find a fairly modern kitchen, it's old look purely asthetic. Sakurai was in front of the stove, steam curling up into the copper hood vent, while Miss Yue sat on a stool at the large kitchen island, sipping on coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," he said softly bowing as he entered.

Miss Yue looked up from her reading and gave him a warm smile. Sakurai hadn't noticed him, too engrossed in her task.

"Good morning Mr. Yagi," said Miss Yue, her voice soft and composed.

Toshinori bowed politely again and stood next to the island until she motioned for him to sit. He did so awkwardly. He was almost to big for the stool, his feet touching the ground.

"Do you drink coffee Mr. Yagi?" Miss Yue asked flipping the the next page.

He nodded his head, "Yes I do."

"Kenko dear," Miss Yue called out, "Mr. Yagi would like some coffee please."

Toshinori shot out of his chair, "No please, I don't want to impose!"

Sakurai looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Then don't. The coffee pot is right over there."

She motioned to the right with her head and Toshinori scrambled over, opening a few cupboards before Sakurai chuckled.

"That one you just opened, but at the top," she said.

Toshinori blushed as he reached for the cups. This reminded him of their morning routine, except now Sakurai was making him breakfast. It made him feel more than a little spoiled.

As Toshinori poured the coffee he looked over at Sakurai. She was muttering to herself, concentrating hard as she slide the egg down the pan, trying to guide it with her chopsticks. On the last flip it came back to hard and Sakuria's chopsticks stabbed into it, tearing a small hole.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. She poured a little more egg and flipped the omelette onto it, patching the hole.

Toshinori was enjoying watching her until his neck began to burn. He looked over his shoulder and jumped when he realized Miss Yue was looking at him. Embarrassment tickled the edges of his face. He couldn't believe he had been caught staring. Miss Yue said nothing though, only smirked as she continued to read her paper.

Toshinori composed himself and shyly held out a mug for Sakurai. She looked at him and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Oh thank you Mr. Yagi," she quickly transferred the Tamagoyaki to a plate and then picked up a mug on her other side, smiling at him apologetically.

"Oh," he said sheepishly attempting to cover himself with a half joking smile, "I guess I should have asked first."

He started to take the cup back, but Sakurai reached out, curling her fingers into the handle.

"You know what? Mine's probably cold now. This is lovely." Sakurai gently took the mug from him, while pulling a stray strand of hair from her face, "Thank you Tosh...Mr. Yagi."

Sakurai brought the cup to her lips and blew on it softly, causing Toshinori to smile awarmly. She noticed his look and averted her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready Mr. Yagi," she said beginning to cut the tamagoyaki, "Please sit. I'll bring you a plate."

Toshinori shuffled back to the island, sitting himself in the seat he had been in earlier. Miss Yue folded up her paper, giving him a wink before sliding it out of the way. Toshinori tilted his head, wondering what that was all about. Sakurai brought over breakfast, managing to balance all three plates on her arms. Toshinori got up to help but she shook her head.

"It's no problem Mr. Yagi. I used to be a waitress when I put myself through school so I got quite good at carrying things!"

She smiled sweetly and expertly slid plates to her aunt and Toshinori. With the tamagoyaki and rice there was also grilled seasoned eggplant.

Toshinori grinned up at Sakurai,"You have so many hidden talents!" he said giving her a small bow, "You always find ways to surprise me."

Sakurai waved him off, trying to hide her own grin behind her coffee mug, "You impress too easily then."

They chuckled together before Miss Yue coughed causing the pair to blushed and hang their heads. Miss Yue smirked and bowed her head.

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison.

Toshinori picked up his chopsticks and chose a piece of eggplant first. As he popped it into his mouth he was overcome with its rich flavour.

"Sakurai this is...this is amazing!" He picked of several more pieces, eating them quickly while the women giggled.

"It's actually aunties eggplants that are amazing," said Sakurai eating her own, "I picked this one yesterday. It's surprising what freshness can do to flavour."

Toshinori wolfed it down. He hadn't realize something so simple could taste so good.

After they had all finished Toshinori bowed his head, "Thank you so much for the meal...I'm sorry. I feel guilty for staying here and taking advantage of your generosity."

Sakurai chuckled and Toshinori looked around confused. Even Miss Yue was smirking as she stacked the plates together.

"Well you don't have to worry," said Sakurai before finishing her coffee, "Staying at aunties house is never truly free."

Toshinori's eyes darted between the two women, and they both laughed at seeing him panic.

"Oh it's nothing serious, Mr. Yagi," said Sakurai, "We need to go into town for groceries today. Then we have to pick some vegetables and tankan this evening," she smiled, "Everyone always works when they come to aunties house. Even Shioto had to pick vegetables when she was here as a girl."

"Oh," said Toshinori as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well that does make me feel a little better. I would love to offer any assistance I can."

"Well I'm done for now," Sakurai took the plates to the sink before bowing to Miss Yue and Toshinori, "Please sit and enjoy your coffee. I just have to change and wash up before we head into town."

Toshinori watched her go, staying still as he listened to er head to the second floor, the stairs creaking under her feet. When he couldn't hear her anymore he finally turned back to his coffee, the smell bringing back the memories of their times together. The mixed feelings of warmth and regret made him frown.

"Having trouble Mr. Yagi?" Miss Yue asked looking at him over he edge of her mug.

Toshinori almost lied, almost said he was fine and that it was nothing. Instead he sighed, staring deeper into his drink

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly. "I guess I'm not as good at hiding things as I was when I was younger."

Miss Yue tilted her head, "How old are you if I may ask Mr Yagi?"

"I turned fifty one in June," he said. Toshinori didn't think about his age to much now, usually having better things to spend his time on.

"So is it the fact that Kenko is only thirty seven bothering you?" asked Yue raising her eyebrows.

Toshinori finished off his coffee, "Truthfully...I never really thought about it." He put down the mug and folding his fingers together on his lap, "I guess it is another strike against me though."

He was being honest with Yue and that surprised him. Then again he had the feeling she knew a fair amount already. He was also done hiding. If he wanted Sakurai he had to be truthful about everything if it was going to work.

"Oh it's no strike against you," said Yue, "I can just see you struggling and wanted to know if that was your problem." She finished her coffee and placed her mug next to his, "My own husband was much older than me actually."

"Really?" He asked.

Miss Yue nodded, "Yes. It was an issue for my family at the time but I honestly didn't care what they thought."

Rebelliousness must run in the family Toshinori realized, "What was his name?"

"Daichirou, Daichirou Shimabukuro," Yue looked out to the window, staring at the tree standing guard by the house.

Toshinori thought she looked like Kenko when she drifted into thought. It was the way her eyes softened and how she looked to be in another world.

"You must have loved him very much..." said Toshinori. For some reason Toshinori thought of Ushio, which only fed his anxiety.

"I do love him very much Mr. Yagi," said Miss Yue as she smiled. "He was for certain the one my red string was attached to."

Toshinori squeezed his fingers together until they hurt. No doubt Ushio had been Kenko's fated red string partner, but what did that make him?

"Do you think..." he started as he twiddled his thumbs together, "Do you think Kenko could ever care about me like she did Ushio?"

Miss Yue stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Frankly Mr. Yagi. It doesn't really matter does it?"

Toshinri bit his lip and stayed quiet.

"We can all talk about fate and destiny," Yue continued, her face growing stern, "but frankly the world is only ever what is right now. Could Kenko ever love you like Ushio? No I don't believe so."

Toshinori's heart sank but Yue reached over and took his hand rubbing her thumb across his knuckles to comfort him.

"But Ushio was unlike you Mr. Yagi. He was a good man, but he was loud, rough around the edges, laughed and drank a little to easily. But he was a good, kind and caring soul, which is similar to you. I can also say that you both share a indomitable heart."

Toshinori took a deep breath, trying to squash his insecurities. He still felt like he didn't measure up.

Yue thought for a moment before patting his hand, "Kenko may never love you like she did Ushio, but I doubt she would ever have loved Ushio like she could you."

She smiled and Toshinori returned it weakly, trying to accept her words.

"Is it the red string thing that is bothering you?" she asked more gently.

Toshinori averted his eyes. It was what was bothering him, but it felt so childish.

"I just..." Toshinori started. He had to stop and compose himself and he resting his thumbs on the bridge of his nose, "I just know if Ushio was here I would have no chance."

"That is a pointless thought Mr. Yagi," she said sharply, "He is never coming back after all."

Toshinori's back straightened at her tone. It was as if she was correcting a small child.

Yue's face softened, "The fact of the matter is there will never be the choice between you or him. I am so sorry for Kenko and her loss but whether we like it or not, life does go on. I hope she realizes this."

She gave him a pointed stare, "And you need to stop thinking so little of yourself. I'm surprised the man who was all Might has such little self worth. You need confidence here, love doesn't take pity on fools."

Toshinori met her stare. She was right of course, but he was used to hero work. Even teaching was easier to handle. This whole ordeal, he was far outside his comfort zone. Miss Yue got up off the chair and walked around to him. He stared at her confused until she gently took his hand.

"Love is only as difficult as we make it Mr. Yagi. I love Kenko so, but she hasn't made it easy for herself. Give her time and much patience. I promise she is a lovely woman."

Toshinori shook his head, "I should be making a case for myself. I don't have much to offer her."

Yue smiled, "There you go again. Just be who you are Mr. Yagi. You be surprised how little the soul needs to be happy."

"I'm sorry I took so long!"

Kenko bounced into the room and Toshinori felt his face go instantly warm. He wasn't sure how she kept being so adorable. She had tied her hair back in a soft ponytail and she wore a straw hat sitting high on the crown of her head. She also wore a yellow dress with thick strapped tied behind her neck.

He stood politely, "You look wonderful Ms. Sakurai," he said bowing slightly.

Sakuria looked flustered and straightened her hat, "Oh well thank you. Mr. Yagi."

"Well off you go now," said Yue as she filled the skunk to clean the dishes, "We need things for dinner tonight. Kenko insists on cooking every time she is here, so pick whatever you like."

Sakurai walked over to her aunt who placed a few bills in her hand.

"Tell Nobu-jin that the extra is for the limes he got me. Don't take no for an answer."

"Of course auntie," she said giving her a hug, "we'll be back soon."

Toshinori suddenly remember the flashlight he was given and patted down his pockets, "Oh! The owners of the ryokan loaned me a flashlight last night. I should return it to them."

Kenko brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh dear, so you've already met that trio."

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck, "Well they seemed nice," he said.

"Oh they are wonderful people," she said waving her hands, "They just tend to gossip more than I would like."

Toshinori broke into a grin, "They said I had to bring you to visit for tea," he said teasing her.

Sakurai sighed, dramatically placing her hand on her cheek, "Well we should do that first, otherwise we will be sitting for who know how long with our groceries."

* * *

Toshinori and Sakurai managed to make their escape almost an hour after making it to the ryokan. It had been Toshinori who had saved the day, saying Miss Yue instructed them to be back by lunch. They had only seen Yumi and Oono, as Kenta was still asleep, much to the apparent chagrin of his older sister.

"They seemed surprised that I returned their flashlight," mused Toshinori as they meandered down the hill. The street looked different in the daylight, like something out of a fairy tail book. Except he found the streets and houses to be oddly quiet.

"Well the way things seem to work here is you would keep the flashlight until someone else needed it and then pass it on," Sakurai readjusted the bag that had fallen down to her elbow, "Small towns you know?"

Toshinori nodded, "I can't say that I've ever spent much time in one," he smiled at her cheekily, " But apparently you had a lot of fun on your vacations here."

Sakurai puffed out her cheeks, "Oh Yumi exaggerated more than a little bit." Toshinori could see her knuckles tighten on the handles of her bag as she stuck out her lip, "I wasn't sick all day."

Toshinori laughed deeply, "I think anyone would be in the bathroom all day if they ate twenty tankan's in one sitting."

Sakurai buried her face in her hands, "Of all the stories why did she have to tell that one!"

Toshinori kept laughing as they made their way down the road, "Don't be embarrassed. It's funny!"

Sakurai puffed out her cheeks. "Well you weren't the one going to the bathroom all day," she muttered under her breath.

Toshinori smiled at her gently, "I'm sorry. But it is nice to hear stories from your childhood."

Sakuria shot him a glare, "You owe me a story now."

Toshinori looked away scratching his chin, "I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled as Sakurai gave him a playful push, "That's not fair!" She pouted.

"All right, all right," he said holding his hands up in surrender, "One Valentine's Day in middle school, I got so many chocolates. I was trying to be polite so I ate them all." He cringed, "I ended up puking on my teachers shoes after lunch time."

He looked down at Sakurai and was surprised to see her looking extremely displeased.

"What?" he said, his brow furrowing in concern, "Was that not what you meant?"

"That was not a terrible story. That was nothing like the twenty tankan story," she huffed.

"How wasn't it? It was in front of the whole class!"

Sakurai closed her eyes and turned away, "Yes you puked, but it was only because you were so popular with all the girls."

Toshinori looked at her surprised. He couldn't tell for sure, but it almost seemed like she was jealous. The thought made him blush.

"I wish I had more stories to tell you the truth," he walked closer to her, his arm lightly brushing hers, "but I started my hero training fairly young. I didn't get time for such experiences."

Sakurai looked up at him sadly, "You've been a hero that long?"

He smiled weakly, "Sometimes I like to say I was born that way."

He realized Sakuria had stopped and he turned back, looking back up the hill to her. She was bent over, readjusting her sandals.

"Sorry Mr. Yagi," she set down her bag as she tightened the straps, "These are new so I haven't broken them in fully."

Toshinori took a deep breath, overcome with her simple motion. The way she knelt down, the look of concentration on her face. For some reason in the most ordinary of moments, he found her the most beautiful.

"You're wonderful Kenko." He hooked his thumbs in his jacket pocket, trying to convince himself to stay calm. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just come out, his heart brimming with affection.

Sakurai paused for a moment, staring at her sandal, half done up in her fingers. She finished buckling it and stood, her eyes cast to the side, bringing her hand up to chew on her pinky. Toshinori tried to remain calm, holding his breath. He hadn't said anything like that to anyone before. He wasn't sure what to do now but he could tell she was trying to find something to stay, so he waited, pushing his hand deeper into her pockets. When she looked at him again her eyes were sullen, and sadness tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm glad you think of me that way Mr. Yagi, but," she stopped again picking up her bag from the ground and placing it back on her shoulder.

"Just so you know I've decided I will stay by your side. That I will help you and support you." She paused again chewing on her pinky again before balling her hand into a fist to stop herself, "Truthfully Mr. Yagi, I don't know if Shioto and I...if we are actually what you need"

He looked up at her, resisting the urge to shout out, to plead that what she said was untrue, but deep down he knew she needed to finish.

"So before you say anything," Sakuria said, hiding her face under the brim of her hat, "Before you tell me how wonderful I am. I would like you to think, _really_ think, about what it is you truly want."

"Only if you do the same," he said, his baritone voice firm.

Sakurai looked at him, her fingertips resting on her slightly open mouth. Toshinori stared at her hard before forcing a smile on his face, his hands still deep in his pockets.

"I'm an old and broken man Sakurai. It feels like whichever way I turn I am knocking on deaths door. You have to decide if that's a risk you want to take for you..." he turned away, covering his mouth, "And for Shioto."

They stood quietly for a moment, a chirping bird in the distance the only sound in the silence.

Finally Sakurai sighed, "Well why don't we wait and make our decisions tomorrow?"

Toshinori nodded stiffly. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and promise to protect her forever. To not wait and begin all the things he never thought he would have, to give her everything that he was. But they weren't young anymore and the luxury mistakes was not available to them. Rushing in would only lead to more heartache. So they would have to wait, even if it was impatiently.

Sakurai stepped down the hill, stopping just in front of him, lightly resting her hand on his arm,

"Let's go get groceries," she said softly.

Toshinori warmed at her touch and resisted the urge to take her hand in his.

"Of course, we don't want to keep Miss Yue waiting," he replied.

* * *

Once they reached the store Toshinori was surprised to find it deserted.

"Hello! Nobu-oji?" Sakurai called out to the empty room.

Toshinori heard grunting and an older gentleman poked his head out from the side of the counter.

"Oh, Odorichan. You caught me at nap time."

Sakurai shook her head, "I still can't believe you nap while the store is open."

"Well we aren't like you city folk. No ones going to steal anything. You're aunt usually just leaves the money in the counter!" Nobu laughed and groaned as he pulled himself up. When he got to his feet he started at the sight of Toshinori.

His eyes narrowed, the friendly mirth gone from his face, "Who's the skeleton in the monkey suit?"

Toshinori coughed into his hand violently while Sakurai postured in front of the older man.

"Be polite Nobu-oji!" Sakurai chastised.

Her face quickly fell into a smile as she looked back at Toshinori. If Toshinori had to describe it, he would have said her face was full of quiet pride.

"This man, is All Might," she said softly.

Toshinori coughed again several times. Of all things he hadn't expected to be introduced as his former persona.

Nobu shifted his obi, causing his considerable girth to jiggle, "Huh, All Might you say?" He looked at Toshinori hard for a moment, "I thought he'd have more muscles."

Toshinori deflated slightly and Sakurai reached over, slapping Nobu's upper arm, "Just because you're embarrassed Nobu-oji doesn't mean you can be mean!"

Nobu strode out from behind the counter and looked up at Toshinori again. His face was stern and serious, his eyes topped with heavy dark eyebrows. His skin was tanned and leathery, probably from a life of working outside. Toshinori did his best to stay still, but he was unused to being scrutinized like this, especially as he was now. After looking Toshinori up and down Nobu took a step back and bowed as best he could, his generous belly getting in the way.

Toshinori started shaking his head, "No wait please, you don't have to do that!"

"Enough now you piece of nonsense!" said Nobu gruffly.

Toshinori was struck dumb. He hadn't expected to hear that statement out here in the boonies.

"Out here status isn't much of anything," Nobu slammed his fist over his heart with a heavy hand, "We judge people here by the greatness of their hearts." Nobu's face saddened and he looked Toshinori up and down again, "This happened to you...because you were protecting everyone?"

Toshinori nodded slowly, his chest tight.

"Well I'll be damned. You really are as noble as you appeared to be. You don't see that everyday." Nobu grinned, "And Odorichan has been telling us stories about what kind of man you are."

Toshinori glanced at Sakurai who had turned a little red. He was washed over with another feeling of gratitude and affection.

Nobu stuck out a meaty hand, "Mr. All Might. You will always be welcomed as a guest of honour in this town."

Toshinori felt emotion threaten to overwhelm him. He almost trembled, almost began to cry. Instead he smiled. Not a fake, forced barrier to keep others away. It was a wide confident smile, the one he had worn so long ago now. He reached out and shook Nobu's hand.

"Please," He said grinning from ear to ear, "My name is Yagi Toshinori."

"Toshinori you say? Well then," Nobu thudded him on the shoulder a few times. "Glad to meet you Toshinori. Please enjoy my store! I assure you it's all fresh. The townsfolk bring it to me in the morning, then they head off to the rice paddy's down the mountain. So you should have the store to yourself for a little while. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return to my nap."

Toshinori and Sakurai watched as he shuffled himself back down behind the counter. Toshinori shot a confused look at Sakurai, who only shrugged in response.

* * *

Toshinori followed Kenko around the store, holding the bag as she picked out a few things before heading outside to go through the vegetable crates.

Once the door closed behind them Sakurai spoke quietly, "What do you think being in a relationship means Mr. Yagi?" Her hands drifted over the produce as she avoided his gaze.

"Two people who care about each other?" he offered, though he wasn't sure that was the right answer.

"No Yagi," she said chuckling. "That's what is it. I'm asking what it means."

Toshinori stopped, curling his finger around his chin as he thought. That was a much tougher question.

Sakurai watched him out of the corner of her eye as she looked through the pile of leeks. She smirked, thinking him adorable as he turned the problem over in his head.

"Well," he said finally, "You should want to make your partner happy, to protect th- OW!"

Sakurai stood, her nose raised in self importance. She had hit him on the head with the leek, "I could tell already that you were going to give the wrong answer Mr. Yagi."

"What? How?" he said, turning away to nurse his forehead.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagi, I really have to stop doing that to you."

Toshinori turned back to see Sakurai sheepishly sorting through the vegetables again, "It something to do with being back here. I always end up acting like an bratty child."

Toshinori chuckled, "You didn't hit me that hard and honestly," he caught her eye and offered her a comforting smile, "You know it is nice to see this side of you. You're always so formal."

Sakurai turned away, but Toshinori was sure he had seen the beginnings of a grin.

"Anyway," she said turning back to him, "You said you've never been in love right?"

Toshinori shook his head, "Can't say I ever really made time for it."

"Well I can't say I'm an expert. No one ever is really, but from I've seen, a relationship isn't about protecting your partner. It isn't about being a shield or a sword. It about clutching your partners hand tight and walking through the fire together," She looked up at him, "even if you both burn up, you have to accept that its done together. That's the meaning behind everything," She picked up a potato checking if it for imperfections, "That's why I don't know if I can be with you Toshinori." She looked at him her face a mixture of hope and expected disappointment, "Can you let go of your need to protect me, so I can stand by your side? "

He didn't answer, he knew he wasn't supposed to, but her words were a heavy weight. An almost impossible request.

"I don't know if you can Toshinori, but if you could let me protect you as well..." she placed the last potato in the bag. "I would walk through anything with you."

Before he could reply she turned and went back to looking through the crates. Toshinori lagged behind, absorbed in his thoughts.

Let go do his need to protect her? Would he be able to? He hadn't done anything like that before. Not even with Nighteye. But then again she wasn't asking him to stop, only to bend and allow her to step into his world. He was startled out of his thoughts when Sakuria cried out.

"Oh they have some Goya!" Sakurai dug her hands around the large vegetable and pressed her nose to it, "Oh you can never get good Goya in Tokyo."

Toshinori wrinkles his nose at the bumpy green melon, "Isn't that insanely bitter?"

Sakurai smiled, "But you haven't tasted my tofu stir fry! I'll make it tonight it will be delicious!" She loaded up several of the bumpy melons and moved on to the tofu.

* * *

As they left the store, Sakurai having quietly laid the money on the counter, Toshinori mulled on their conversation over and over again. Sakuria walked beside him, trying not to get her hopes up. Toshinori was who he was, and if anything he was resolute in his ideals. Fear fluttered in her stomach. Perhaps she had asked to much? She wanted to vow to follow him anywhere, no matter what, but that was also an impossible compromise. Sakurai knew she could never be happy that way.

"What you asked of me Sakurai..." Toshinori spoke low and slowly, as if trending on the thinnest of ice. "It would be incredibly hard for me to do that."

Sakurai sighed, closing her eyes. She had been expecting this. He stopped for a moment and she turned back to him, her face resigned.

"I will always want to protect you Sakurai, and I think...I think that is okay. But I would, I would try at least, to let you protect me too." He chewed his lip, searching for the words, "There was something Tsukauchi said to me. You know if given the choice I would still throw myself into danger if I believed I could help."

Sakurai nodded but said nothing.

"But Tsukauchi told me that the people we leave at home are as brave as us heroes. I have to respect you have a choice to stand by me. As long as you can accept that I have to help where I can..."

He paused. Sakurai's hands were covering her mouth, and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'll try accept that you want to be with me," he said stepping closer, "Even if it means you could get hurt."

Sakurai turned her head, still covering her mouth, but Toshinori saw the beginnings of the smile she was trying to hide

"Well. I think we both have a lot to think about Mr Yagi. Why don't we wait to make our decisions though?" She uncovered her mouth and smiled at him before turning to walk up the hill.

Toshinori's soul brightened to see her smile. It was the one he had seen in the photos from her youth. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. He had made Sakurai happy.

Toshinori jogged after her, "Can I confess something to you?"

She looked surprised, "Of course Mr. Yagi."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I hate Goya."

Her jaw dropped, then she puffed out her cheeks, "Then why did you let me buy it you silly man!" She pulled out the leek and playfully tapped him on the forehead.

"Sorry you just looked so happy...about a bitter melon," he grinned widely, enjoying teasing her.

She scoffed, "Well _my_ Goya tofu stir fry will have you asking to eat it everyday!"

Toshinori grimaced at the thought, "Ugh."

Sakurai puffed out her cheeks again, "Oh do shut up."

Toshinori laughed and soon Sakuria began laughing as well.

Down the street Yumi, Kenta and Oono had poked their heads out of the ryokan, curious of the passerby's mirth.

"Aww," said Yumi, "It's just like when she brought that Ushio boy here years ago."

Kenta frowned," lHow does a lady who looks like that keep picking scary looking guys."

Oono hit him on the head, "Hey it's not like you have the ladies lining up for you."

Kenta grumbled and went back inside to pout.

Yumi leaned into her husband, "Ah yes it's such wonderful thing."

"New love?" said Oono, attempting to be romantic. He put his arm around his wife and leaned in for a kiss.

"No no. It's nice to see a man who carries the groceries," she grinned mischievously.

Oono sighed and rolled his eyes, kissing Yumi on the forehead instead.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Sakurai and Toshinori headed back up the mountain, Sakurai purposely slowing her pace to give Toshinori an easier time. When they reached a rocky outcrop she stopped and fished a water bottle out of her bag.

"Let's take a break," she said holding out to him, "Here, I brought this for you."

Toshinori's blinked in surprised before taking the water. "Thank you," he said rolling it over in his hands.

He was so unused to this. Sakurai always seemed to take a moment, any small extra thing to make sure he was alright. He looked at her as she gazed out over the forest. He suddenly felt incredibly lucky. Sauntering up to Sakurai, he looked over the edge. The drop made him remember how he had felt as he had jumping around the city. He had always enjoyed the birds eye view.

"Do you know what one of my favourite things is?" He asked taking a swig of the water bottle.

"What's that?" Sakurai toed a pebble over the edge, leaning her head over to watch it fall into the canopy below.

"Yakushima ceders," he said looking up at the trees beside them. "My parents took me there when I was a child. I couldn't get over how massive some of them were, and their branches and roots..."He wiggled his fingers, "I found it amazing how they grew every which way. It was like being on another planet."

Sakurai chuckled, "Really?" She kicked another stone over the edge, "Maybe we should go see them one day."

Toshinori raised his eyebrows and Sakurai brought her hand up, biting her knuckle.

"I mean you should go again," she said, "When you go on holidays. Maybe."

Sakurai wove a strand of hair around her finger, wrapping it around until the hair pulled tight against her scalp.

Toshinori could tell she was embarrassed by her slip of the tongue, and he almost let the comment slide by. Instead he ran his hand over the bark of the tree beside him, "Have you ever seen them? The ceders I mean."

She shook her head and shrugged, "No, the only holidays I ever got were when my parents went abroad. They didn't take me so they sent me to my aunt and uncles place. The one time we did go somewhere as a family it was England, but that was just for scouting a dance school."

Toshinori bent over and picked up a rock, rubbing it between his fingers, "I'd like to show you one day. We could go together," he causally tossed the stone, "You, me...and Shioto."

Sakurai smiled shyly, still gazing down at the village, "Maybe we can ask Midoriya and Inko if they'd like to come too."

They looked at each other, conscious of the small distance between them. Toshinori knew they were dancing around more serious matters, but he did his best to respect her wish for time.

"I'd like that," he replied quietly.

* * *

As they reached the top of the hill Toshinori saw Miss Yue on the engawa, sweeping away the dirt onto the front yard.

Sakurai rushed over to the house, "Auntie, are you sure you're well enough to be doing that?"

The older woman smiled, placing her hand on Sakurai's head, "I'm fine dear. I have almost no weakness today actually." She rested the broom against a column, and dusted off her hands.

Sakurai sighed, "I'm glad. Your color does look better."

Miss Yue nodded at Toshinori as he caught up, "Hello Mr. Yagi. Thank you for going with Kenko."

"Hello Miss Yue," he said politely, "It was no trouble."

Miss Yue took the grocery bag from Sakurai before she could protest, "I'll take these and put them away. It will be a good measure of my stamina." She waved over to a path left of the house, "Why don't you take Mr. Yagi to go get some vegetables and show him the orchard?"

"If you're sure you'll be okay..." Sakurai reached for the bag but Miss Yue swatted her hand away.

"Kenko you fret far too much. Go get the vegetables, but don't pick too many, I don't want them going bad."

Sakurai shook her head, "Come on Mr. Yagi. No use arguing with her anymore." She grabbed a large wicker basket on the engawa before heading toward the path.

Toshinori hurried after Sakurai, nodding at Miss Yue as he passed. She smiled and gave him a wink, causing him to blush. He caught up with Sakurai just and they entered the forest.

* * *

Soft light filtered through the trees, illuminating the forest around them with elaborate patterns. Sakurai walked with her hands crossed before her, Toshinori with his hands deep in his pockets.

Sakurai watched Toshinori out of the corner of her eye. He was so tall, so slender, the intermittent light of the forest casting even deeper shadows on his face. He looked so bedraggled, with his disheveled hair and business suit, the proper attire only accentuating his shocking thinness.

But Sakurai couldn't stop looking at his eyes, so intensely blue. Even now they shone with the fervor of his ideals and the depth of his inner strength. A power simmering just below the surface. And they were oh so kind. He may have been a giant, but when he smiled it was so innocent, despite all he'd seen, everything he'd been through.

Sakurai keenly remembered the battle of Kamino, when All Might had squared off against that horrible villain. She had sat on her floor in front of the television, gripping a pillow so hard she had torn a hole. Shioto had clung to her mother to comfort her, her head turned away, unable to watch the violence.

Sakurai had remembered how strong he had been when he saved her from the train wreck, and she prayed with everything she had that he would be victorious. When his shrunken formed appeared in the smoke Sakurai's heart had sunk, the unfairness lighting the wick of her anger. It seemed so wrong, a fate like that for a man like him.

Now he walked beside her, quiet and slow. As if he had not moved mountains in his youth. She couldn't believe how she of all people had been worthy to save him, to call herself his friend.

The thought of being more floated in her mind. She wanted to wrap her arms around him whenever he hurt, whenever his confidence waived. To be his comfort and strength when he was weak, so he no longer had to stand alone. She bit her lip and cast her eyes to the ground. Then again she had to be realistic. She was a widow with a child after all, no small responsibility. And considering their situation, what he needed from her, Sakurai didn't want him to feel obligated to return her feelings.

While Sakurai lost herself in her inner dialogue Toshinori was watching her out of the corner of his eye as well. To anyone else she would have looked like she was day dreaming, staring unfocused off into the distance. But he could tell by the tension in the corner of her eyes that she was upset. He felt guilty. It was probably about him.

He acted as if he was thinking too, but truth was he had already decided. It was why he had come all the way to Okinawa after all, and Toshinori was the type of man who didn't back down once he made a decision.

He scratched his chin. He had referred to himself as Toshinori. Usually during self pep talks he always referred to his strong self. He wondered when he had gone back to his own name. He smiled happily to himself. He hadn't realized how he had missed the sound of it.

As they came out of the forest to a clearing, Toshinori gawked. The orchard spread out before him, spanning several acres, ringed in all side by forest. The neatly lined tankan trees rustled in the wind, their branches heavy with colorful fruit offerings.

A creaking to Toshinori's left caught his attention and he looked over to see Sakurai opening a gate to a garden, surrounded by a tall wooden fence.

She waved him over, "Auntie grows eggplants and carrots mostly. Sometimes bok choy." Sakuria pulled a few carrots from a planter, "She couldn't never keep melons alive though. My uncle was the one who did that." Sakurai put the carrots in the basket, and Toshinori reached out, taking the basket from her and holding it as she sifted through the garden.

"What was your uncles quirk?" He asked, holding out the basket as she carefully placed the eggplants inside.

"He could turn into a tree," said Sakurai as she preened over the leafy bok choy.

"Really?" Toshinori said excitedly thinking about their earlier conversation, "What kind of tree?"

Sakurai laughed, "Only you would think to ask that question," she smiled up at him, brushing the dirt off her hands as best she could. "He would turn into a camphor tree."

Sakurai lead him out of the garden, locking the gate behind her, "Auntie said he would come out to the orchard for a few days at a time and just be a tree. He said it let him know how the orchard was doing."

Toshinori stuck out his lip and rubbed his chin, "That's a pretty handy quirk if you own an orchard."

"It certainly was," Sakurai said placing her hands on her hips and stretching her back. "Let's grab a few tankans for Nobu-oji and the store," she flashed him a smile, "Your height will be handy here Mr. Yagi, though I've never seen someone pick tankans in a suit."

Toshinori looked down at his clothes as she chuckled, "Well I am a professional," he said with a grin.

* * *

As they entered the first row of trees Sakurai placed the basket in front of her, looking up to assess the fruit.

"You can grab the top ones if you like," she said reaching under the tree to fish out an old step stool, "Auntie will just turn them into jam. The fruit on top tends to be watery."

Toshinori stood in his tip toes and plucked off the highest orange he could reach. He turned it over in his hands. It certainly was a strange looking thing.

"It's like a pale orange with a wart problem," He said his lip curling.

Sakurai reached for a fruit that was lower down, peeking out from the leaves on the bottom branches, "The lower ones have much more sweetness, but you have to make sure to pick one that's been in the sun."

Sakurai pulled the fruit free with a snap and held it out. Toshinori thought this one looked much better, with a rich unblemished orange skin. Toshinori took it carefully from her and placed it in the basket.

"Have you ever had a tankan Mr. Yagi?" She asked her arms rustling through the branches.

He shook his head as he continued picking, "No I stuck to mandarins mostly. They were the easiest to find in the store."

Sakurai snapped a few more off the branches, before holding another out to him, "Why don't you try one?"

Toshinori attempted to peel the orange he has been offered, but he found the peel oddly stubborn, refusing to give more than a millimetre of skin at a time. He muttered threats under his breath and kept trying, not wanting to be bested by a fruit.

He looked over to Sakurai who was already halfway done peeling her own orange. He glared back down at his own, willing the peel to spontaneously pop off.

He heard giggling and turn back to Sakurai who was peeling her tankan slices apart, "They aren't the easiest to peel. I'm sorry I forgot to warn you."

"It's fine," he said attempting to dig him thumb in again.

An orange slice came into his vision. Sakurai was holding a piece before him, the juices running down her hand.

"Watch out for seeds," she said shyly.

Toshinori went to take it from her hand but she pulled it away before sheepishly moving past his hand, holding it just in front of his mouth.

Toshinori blinked, feeling the heat rise up his neck. He leaned forward, opening his mouth, not taking his eyes off of Sakurai's face. He assumed this was what she meant, but if it wasn't it was going to be awkward.

His lips closed around the fruit and a shock went through his body when he realized he had caught the tip of her finger as well. He blushed furiously as he pulled it from her grip, trying not to touch her finger with his tongue. Sakurai was blushing now too, but she held her hand still until she was sure he wouldn't drop it. Brining her hand back to her own mouth, she licked off the juice that had run down the base of her thumb

Toshinori chewed on his piece, unable to looked away from her. A crunch sent a shock of pain as something hard came between his teeth. He winced and involuntary spat the whole thing into the ground.

Sakuria burst out laughing, "I warned you about the seeds."

Toshinori wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I was distracted."

Sakurai raised her eyebrow, "Did you even get to taste it?"

Toshinori shook his head. Really he only remembered touching her finger tip.

Sakurai chuckled and tore off another piece, this time using her thumbnail to poke out all the seeds before holding out the piece as she had before.

Toshinori steeled himself and took it from her fingers with his mouth again, making sure to concentrate on the orange. It was a mild flavour, a subtle sweetness that was more than worth the effort of the peel.

Sakurai looked up at him. He tongue ran along her lower lip and even in the setting sun Toshinori saw some color on her cheeks.

"How is it?" she asked as her fingers worked to free another slice.

Toshinori wanted to say something loving, tell her he was having the most amazing day. How grateful he was to her for showing him all of this. A million ideas ran through his head. He wanted the perfect thing to say.

Instead what he said was, "I can see why you ate twenty of these."

Sakurai's jaw dropped and her face turned bright red. She dropped the half eaten tankan and began furiously picking more fruit, throwing them aggressively into the basket.

"I cannot believe you Mr. Yagi," she growled under her breath.

Toshinori couldn't believe he had said that either, and he decided to pick the rest of the fruit in silence to avoid digging himself a bigger hole.

* * *

Toshinori was glad Sakurai seemed to have forgiven him as they got back to the house. She had asked him about his trip to Yakushima, listening and laughing as he spoke of his childhood trip.

They dropped the oranges by the entrance and took the vegetables to the kitchen. Miss Yue came in as Toshinori was drying his hands and Sakurai was washing the dirt off the bok choy.

"I'm sorry auntie," said Sakurai turning off the water, "Did we wake you?"

Miss Yue shook her head, "I was just laying down."

Sakurai smiled, "Good! Dinner tonight is goya tofu stir fry!"

Toshinori stuck out his tongue and made a face behind Sakurai, causing Miss Yue to giggle.

Sakurai pouted, "Toshinori told me after I had bought the ingredients that he doesn't like goya." She pushed Toshinori lightly on the arm, "but I'm going to change his mind." She shuffled through the bag, handing the melons to Toshinori, "Can you chop these up please?"

* * *

Toshinori slowly chopped the bitter melon, his large hands unused to the dexterous work. Sakurai had come over once already to correct the size and he was struggling to re-cut some pieces. Already delicious smells were wafting from the stove where Sakurai was frying the other vegetables.

She came up behind him and reached for the cutting board, "Thank you Mr, Yagi these are perfect."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry they aren't that good."

"Nonsense," said Miss Yue leading him to the table, "It's a rarity to find a man who is willing to help in the kitchen."

Toshinori smiled sweetly at the praise while his stomach protested the wait for food.

"I'm glad you're hungry," said Sakurai placing a plate of rice in front of him. She grinned widely, "Prepare to have your opinion of goya changed forever!"

Sakurai loaded his rice with the steaming tofu and vegetables. It looked delicious, and smelled even better. After everyone sat down they all said itadakimasu, before digging in hungrily.

Toshinori found the first two bites heavenly, "Sakurai I need to visit you more for dinner!" he said as he put another bite in his mouth. He chewed a few times until a sharp tingle overtook his mouth, causing his tongue to shrink and attempt to hide down his throat. He started coughing but did his best to swallow. Sakurai watched him curiously as he forced a smile, sweat forming on his brow.

"It's lovely," he choked out before downing his glass of water.

Sakurai chuckled, "Still not a fan of goya?"

Toshinori shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm more of a sweet person. I can't stand bitter things."

Sakurai laughed and pulled his plate over to her own, slowly picking through and removing the melon pieces. Toshinori watched her tenderly and bowed as she gave him back his plate.

"It's no insult to your cooking Ms. Sakurai," he said picking his chopsticks back up, "Truly it's the best goya I've ever had."

Sakurai smiled and gave him a few more pieces of tofu, "I'm not offended Mr. Yagi, it's not for everyone."

"It's to bad," Miss Yue said, "Goya has many health benefits."

Toshinori chewed happily on the savoury tofu, "Sometimes I wish takayaki was as healthy."

Sakuria And Yue chuckled at his joke. Toshinori relished in the friendly atmosphere. He usually ate most of his meals alone. The change was nice. The talk and laughter making him feel content.

* * *

After dinner Toshinori volunteered to do the dishes, causing Miss Yue to elbow Sakurai and raise her eyebrows, which Sakuria ignored.

"You should get some rest Auntie." Sakurai handed her aunt a tea, "You pushed yourself today."

Yue cradled her nieces face in her hands, "You worry to much Kenko dear, but I will humor you." She smiled and nodded to Toshinori, "Take Mr. Yagi to see the lake before you go to bed. It's a full moon so it's more beautiful than usual."

Sakurai waved her off again, "Yes, yes auntie. Now off you go."

Yue chuckled and gave Toshinori a small wave, "Goodnight Mr. Yagi."

Toshinori raised a soapy hand, "Please sleep well Miss Yue, and thank you again for your hospitality"

Miss Yue tittered, "Such a polite man." She smiled coyly and raised her eyebrows at Sakurai.

"Auntie," Sakurai said threateningly, "Go to bed."

As Miss Yue headed upstairs Sakurai sighed in relief, "I swear she's more difficult than Shioto."

Toshinori chuckled as he scrubbed the wok. He lifted it up to inspect it and Sakurai leaned in behind him, peeking over he shoulder.

"You missed a spot," she said softly.

Toshinori cocked his head, searching for the mess until Sakurai began giggling. Toshinori shook his head and chuckled, realizing he had been had.

"You could dry you know?" Toshinori said cheekily. He had said it as a joke but Sakurai picked up a rag and began helping, the two talking and laughing through the chore.

As the last dish was put away Sakurai wiped her brow, leaving a trail of water, "I know my aunt said to show you the lake Mr. Yagi, but if you're tired you can have a bath or go to bed if you like."

Toshinori shook his head as he dried his hands, "I would love to see the lake if you don't mind showing me Ms. Sakurai."

Sakurai clapped excitedly, "Well come on then," she said heading for the back of the house, "The moon should just be hitting it now."

* * *

Sakurai lead Toshinori over the grass. She was bare foot, but Toshinori had gone back for his shoes. He hadn't totally embraced the country lifestyle yet.

"Over here is a dock my uncle made," she said pointing off into the dark, "He used to take me fishing on it when I visited."

"Your uncle sounds like quite the man," said Toshinori and they got to the dock.

Sakurai skipped to the end and waved Toshinori over, "He was. In fact he built this lake for my aunt."

Toshinori's jaw dropped as he took in the sheer size of the lake. It wasn't overly large but if it was man made...

"The men in your family certainly set the bar high..." he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakurai laughed, "Well I suppose it makes up for the fact that he never really spoke. My aunt said he was basically a grumpy hermit when they met. One time she mentioned she always wanted a house on a lake. Then she went off to university and when she came back, there it was." She smiled fondly out to the water, "Auntie calls it her engagement ring."

Toshinori looked up to the sky, "Well with the stars and the moon, it's kind of like a million diamonds isn't it?"

Sakurai looked at him surprised, "Toshinori, I had no idea you could be so poetic."

Toshinori coughed, attempting to hide his embarrassment, "Well if I was going to build a lake for a woman, that's what I would be thinking."

Sakurai chewed in her pinky, averting her eyes to her feet.

"I think it's cute when you do that," Toshinori said seriously.

"Hmmm?" She said blushing, "Do what?"

He pointed to her hand, "You nibble on your finger when you're feeling shy."

Sakurai smiled bashfully, "You know me better than I thought."

He grinned, "Just observant."

"Well to make it even, why don't you tell me if you can swim," she said smirking.

"Swim?" Toshinori asked confused, "Well yes I can, but why-"

All of Toshinori's weight went forward as his torso was pushed from behind. He flailed his arms around, trying to compensate but it was too late. He fell forward crashing into the lake.

The water shocked him at first, his body covering in goosebumps, but the water was still warm from the days sunlight and he quickly adjusted to the temperature. He broke the surface gasping for air. Looking up at the dock he saw Sakurai had fallen to her knees, laughing so hard she was running short of breath.

"Toshinori I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," She rolled onto her back and continued to laugh as Toshinori paddled up to the dock, blowing annoyed bubbles on the surface of the water.

"You could help me up," he said reaching his hand up to her.

Sakurai wiped her eyes and leaned over, "I'm so sorry I really don't know what came over me." As she took his hand Toshinori pulled sharply, throwing her into lake beside him.

When she came up sputtering it was Toshinori's to laugh as he pulled his wet hair away from his face, "I have to thank you Kenko. That was the most fun I've had in years!"

"Toshinori," said Sakurai as she swam over to him, her mouth barely above the water. He swam away and she glared at him.

"I had no idea you could be so villainous," she said.

Toshinori bawked, "What?! I was just..! You threw me in first!"

Sakurai grinned mischievously as she lept towards him, spraying him with water. Toshinori fell back into the lake and used the opportunity to sneak attack her with a large splash from the side. She squealed with delight as she held up her hands attempting to defend herself.

The two splashed around laughing, ignoring all the worries of the world. For a moment allowing themselves to feel only joy as they played like children in the moonlight.

Toshinori went for one final splash but Sakurai stopped him by throwing her arms around his neck, pressing herself close. She was breathing hard and her face was so close their noses touched.

"Can't get me now can you Mr. Yagi," she said licking the water from her lips.

Toshinori shook his head. "It appears I have been defeated," he said, his arms wrapping around her waist, "You truly are the most villainous."

Sakurai stuck out her tongue, "Oh come now you had fun."

He smiled at her, "I did."

They stared at each other for a moment, Sakurai's face growing soft, smiling at him sweetly. Toshinori squeezed her tighter. He almost whispered that he loved her, but nervousness won out again.

"My shoes are wet," he said.

Sakurai looked surprised before bursting into laughter, "I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically at him, "Let's go get dried off."

Kenko laughed as they headed back to the house, Toshinori chucking with her, his spirits lifted by the swim in the lake.

She bent down to wring our the bottom of her dress and as the fabric passed her knees Toshinori looked away, focusing hard on the lines of the roof.

"Nice architecture," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Toshinori?"

He looked back to her automatically but began coughing as soon as he laid eyes on her. The wet fabric of her dress was clinging to her body and Toshinori's eyes began to wander. He immediately felt guilty and admonished himself.

"It's nothing," he said averting his eyes again, "Just another stupid comment."

She smiled and he felt his heart flutter. He must have stared to long because she lifted her hand and began to chew on her pinky. He resisted to urge to comment again on how cute he thought it was.

Kenko gathered her wet hair and tried to wring it out, "Well why don't we go get some yukata? It's getting cold out here now."

Toshinori nodded and followed after her, his shoes making squishing sounds as he crossed the grass. When they got to the engawa the sounds became obnoxiously loud and Kenko burst out laughing.

"Oh Toshinori you sound ridiculous!"

Toshinori looked down at his feet as she continued to laugh, "I told you my shoes were wet."

"And I'm so so sorry," she said while covering her mouth and attempting to stifle her laughter. She almost calmed herself but when Toshinori shifted his weight, letting out another loud squish, she fell into hysterics again.

"You're not sorry," he said pouting.

Plopping himself on the engawa, he tried to reach down to pull off his shoes. Dress shoes were definitely not the choice for out here. Yet another reminder of his foolhardiness.

The fabric of his suit had become unforgiving and his legs struggled to reach the right angle to remove his shoe. He muttered curse words as he tried to work the wet knots in his laces.

Kenko drifted over, settling herself down lightly in front of him. Toshinori felt the heat rise in his neck as she removed his shoes with several small tugs. He had wanted to protest, tell her he could handle it himself. Instead he selfishly watched her attend to him. Her caring smile making him blush and her soft touches burning his skin.

He began to cough and his breath soon became ragged with the force of it. He jumped in surprise when he felt Kenko's hand slid gently up his cheek.

"It's been a long time since our last session hasn't it?" She looked at him sadly, her face touched with guilt.

He looked in to her eyes, she was almost too close again, just like before. His eyes wandered over her shoulders and collar bone, seeing the droplets of water which had yet to dry. His hand came up and rubbed them away. He hadn't even meant to do it, but it was an excuse to touch her, feel her, since he wasn't brave enough to hold her.

"It's been a bit yes..." he kept his eyes on his thumb which had yet to leave her skin.

Her hand slowly dropped, her fingertips brushing the wet shirt plastered to his skin as they fell. He shivered at the subtle touch. She was smiling at him again. He briefly thought that he would like to stay like that. To have her look like this forever. Keep her in this soft happiness which made her the most beautiful.

She pulled him to his feet, "Well why don't you get changed and I'll give you a session now?"

He only nodded in reply.

* * *

Toshinori slipped the light fabric of the yukata over his damp skin, tugging it into place as it stuck. The wet clothes he had been wearing were laid out on the deck. They were something to be dealt with later.

Kenko had gone to the bathroom to change, and Toshinori heard the sound of the door sliding open as she returned.

She had to have been wearing her uncles yukata, for it was far to big, making her look juvenile as its length trailed on the floor.

It was his turn to chuckle, "Now you're the one who looks ridiculous."

Sakurai puffed out her cheeks, only adding to her immature appearance, "Well it was the first one I grabbed!"

He chuckled and she went to hit him in the arm, but before she connected he caught her hand reflexively. They both looked shocked for a moment before Kenko glared at him playfully.

"You're learning Mr. Yagi."

He flashed her a smile, "Have to keep my guard up around you."

She bit her lip, a small giggle escaping her.

Toshinori realized he still had her hand. He rubbed his thumb affectionately over her palm before releasing her slowly. His face fell. They hadn't spoken about anything since earlier that day. Neither had made mention of their decisions.

He saw her cheeks darken in the moonlight, "Why don't we start?" She motioned to the floor, "Please, sit."

Toshinori obeyed and after he was sitting comfortably his hands came up to remove the sleeves of his yukata. He paused, he suddenly felt shy. It had been so long that the familiarity and comfort and faded. He was anxious again, just like the first time.

Kenko seemed to sense his apprehension and knelt behind him, hooking the collar delicately with her fingers. He let her free his shoulders and arms while attempting to control his furiously beating heart.

"Close your eyes," she whispered gently and he obeyed. The darkness quieted him for a moment until her heard shuffling and felt her kneel in front of him. His eyes shot open and Kenko jumped, blushing furiously as she looked away.

"Sakurai...?" Toshinori asked confused, "What...?"

"Close your eyes, please" she repeated softly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Toshinori closed his eyes again, but now he was gripping his knees so hard he was sure he'd see bruises.

There was the quiet shuffle of fabric. Toshinori almost opened his eyes again but forced them to stay shut, clenching his jaw to give himself support.

Gentle fingertips ran themselves over his chest and he tensed, gasping slightly.

"This," he heard her whisper, "is the best place."

He heard her move again, felt her knees move between his. Arms wraped tenderly around his neck and it took everything he had to keep his eyes closed. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He could smell her now, her scent mingling with that of the lake.

"And this," she whispered, her voice quivering, "is technically the best way..."

She pressed her chest into his and Toshinori almost choked when he realized he could feel nothing but her bare skin. She was still cold from the water, sending goosebumps over his body. His hands came off his knees. He was so unsure. He wanted to grasp her, to hold her, but yet he was afraid.

Her quirk begin to spread its warmth, her heat flowing into him but this was unlike anytime before. The fervency, the deepness, he was so close to being overwhelmed. He gasped, a small cry escaping his lips as he nestled his face into her neck. He felt as if he was breaking, but he wanted, needed, to be broken.

Slowly the warmth began to fade, the glow between them fading like firelight. They stayed together for a moment, her arms cradling him as he tried to get his bearings.

She pulled away and he looked deep into her green eyes. He could tell she felt like him, completely overcome, gazing at him with an expression he never thought he'd see. Kenko searched his face, her eyes begging, pleading for his decision, for she had made hers.

Toshinori sat for a moment, tranquil on the surface, his heart raging against the confines of his body. He looked over her, the woman who dared to love him. Who had unlocked her shattered heart and placed it in his hands. Sitting before him exposed and vulnerable, his soul settled into her.

"I love you," he whispered, the words tumbling tenuously from him.

The chains of fear that had held him fell away, and he lifted his hands. Winding them into her hair until they cradled her face, he pulled her to him.

Their lips touched. It was soft, timid, unsure but Kenko pressed herself forward, asking for more. He obliged, his lips sliding against hers, so soft compared to the dryness of his own.

The release of all his pent up emotion was intoxicating, and Toshinori found himself dizzy from the kiss. His mind turned off then, and his arm slid down her back as he pulled her to him, cradling her as he laid her down. He kissed her again, more intensely. He didn't know what he was doing, but he trusted her to lead him.

* * *

To Toshinori, the world had ceased to exist. It was only her and him together. Kisses trailed over eyelid, mouth, and shoulders. Hands wandered, grasping, feeling every inch of skin. The only noise was their joined breath as they moved against each other.

The smell of dirt, water and sweat was making Toshinori delirious. The burning that had begun in his abdomen was growing more intense, and he found he was beginning to tremble. He tried to steady himself. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other rested on the small of her back, pushing her into him, willing her to be closer. Her hands slid up his back to his hair, quivering with each of his movements. He swore he heard her whisper his name.

When the end came it did so gently, softly. A sweet lovers embrace with a promise of return.

* * *

Afterwords Toshinori lay beside Kenko, his head cradled in her shoulder as her fingers played with his hair. His eye were closed, listening to her heartbeat as it began to settle. He found it comforting and snuggled closer, relishing the afterglow.

"Toshinori," Kenko said quietly.

"Hmmm?" He said almost half asleep.

"Are you really okay?"

Toshinori sat up, leaning on his elbow to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Her fingers came up and brushed his lips, "How do I know you're not going to give up on yourself again?"

Toshinori held her fingers and kissed them, "I won't."

"How do I know that?" she whispered.

Toshinori sighed and lowered his head back to her, "You now when Nighteye first told me I was going to die, I was actually happy."

Sakurai tilted her head, brushing his hair away from his face, "Why?"

"Because I knew how it was going to end," he sat up again, staring at the wall as he rested his arms on his knees. "I would die doing what I knew was right. I had a goal, something I could rush towards. I could give it everything I had." He paused for a moment, "At the battle at Kamino, I was sure that was it. I was sure it was my time."

Sakurai looked concerned, "What changed?"

Toshinori scratched his chin, "A student of mine...he was there."

"Midoriya?"

Toshinori nodded bashfully, "Yes. Midoriya."

Kenko looked him over, "He is very special to you isn't he?"

Toshinori nodded, "After the battle I promised Inko I would protect him as he grew. That I would guide him to make better choices then I had."

"Hmm," Kenko murmured, closing her eyes. "It almost sounds like he's your son."

Toshinri blushed, "Well no he's more like-"

Kenko shook her head chuckling, "You don't have to explain it. All that matters is that he's important to you." Her thumb ran down the harsh line of his spine, "What happened then Toshinori? How did you fall back down?"

Toshinori sighed, turning back and pressing his forehead to hers, "It was one thing to say I would fight, it was another to actually live with myself. I had planned to die as all Might. I had no idea how to be Toshinori." He gestured to his frail form, "I had no idea how to be this." His lips brushed her forehead, "I'm still figuring it out, but I know now that my life can be worth something, even as I am now."

Kenko closed her eyes, relishing in his touches, "I can't say anything really. I mean Ushio told me all the time, 'Get up, keep moving'. But once he was gone it all fell apart." She sighed, "I hurt Shioto so much in the process."

Toshinori nuzzled her nose and then kissed neck until she giggled.

"That tickles," she said playfully pushing him away.

He smiled, "We aren't perfect Kenko."

"No," she said smiling, "We certainly aren't."

"I'll remind you if you like," he whispered, "To keep on going."

She pulled him close, kissing him tenderly, "I'll do that for you too."

Toshinori grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers into hers, "We'll burn together."

Kenko chuckled, "You can be so romantic when you want to be." Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed contentedly, "So what is your new goal Toshinori Yagi?"

He grinned at her, "Love as many people as I can of course."

She giggled again. Toshinori's heart warmed at her happiness and he kissed her.

Sakurai yawned and her eyelashes fluttered as she began to give into to sleep, "I love you Toshinori."

"I love you Kenko."

Toshinori watched as her breathing became softer, until she had drifted off into sleep. Toshinori gaze wandered over her. Around her eyes were the smallest whispers of the lines that were to come, Her shoulder was marked by a scar from an unknown injury, old and faded from long ago. On her hand, resting just under her breasts, a fingernail, broken and repaired, now shorter than the others. His eyes flowed down to her stomach to the barely perceptible white lines that marked her as a mother.

The marks, they held the story of who she was, and he wanted to spend forever discovering that. He pulled the comforter up around them and snuggled close to her, falling asleep in the scent of her hair.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_I found this chapter...surprisingly hard to write, I felt almost guilty as I did. I know this fic is rated M but just as a warning it's pretty dark an dismal, so if you don't wanna be sad wait to read this another time. I am also going through the old chapters again. There are some awkward wordings I want to fix as well as some characterisation I feel no longer fit with my goal for the characters. Keep an eye out ;)_

 _Also, Thank you again so much for reading this fic thus far! You have no idea how much I appreciate it._

* * *

The smoke curled off the end of Hachiko's cigarette, winding its way around her head. With a breath she blew it away, sending out into the city streets. It was well past midnight, but the sun wouldn't show its face for many hours. Hachiko watched the nightlife below, the people meandering around, most off their heads on something dirty and expensive. The filthy apartment she was in overlooked a tough part of town, only mildly better than the one she had come from.

A snore from behind her made her turn. Her lip twitched then curled in disgust. The owner of the apartment, a hideous man with an even uglier personality, rolled over on his bare, stained mattress and scratched himself. Hachiko rolled her eyes and finished her cigarette. It had been so damn cold last night she had offered physical promises to the person who looked the most desperate. The idiot couldn't believe his luck, and he didn't question her motives.

So he dragged his drunk ass to his apartment, running his tongue over Hachiko's cheek as he unlocked the door. Hachiko had smiled sweetly, feeding him more liquor while giggling like an airhead. Eventually he passed out and Hachiko threw herself onto his couch for a few hours of sleep.

The butt of her cigarette bounced off his balding head as she walked past to retrieve her hoodie. She contemplated smashing in his face as she tugged the black pullover over her head. She wouldn't though. Hachiko didn't need any attention drawn her way.

It was only a matter of time before the police found some sort of lead from the prison. She had given herself as much time as possible, by killing the guard she had spoken too and demolishing the recording equipment, but the police were nothing if not thorough. Midoriya had to die before they caught up.

Lighting another cigarette she walked over to the door, pausing as she passed his jacket, carelessly dropped on the floor. She smirked and picked it up, rifiling through his pockets until she pulled out two packs of smokes.

"Thanks for the good time," she waved at the unconscious oaf, laughing to herself as she exited the apartment.

* * *

Hatchiko dove her hands into the dirty water bucket, wringing out the sponge before trying to scrub away a stain of god knows what off the wall. Several bangs on the other side cause the wall to shudder, as over dramatic moaning permeated the drywall. Hachiko ignored it and continued to scrub, the spot finally giving way to her efforts.

The brothel owner here had taken pity on her when she had first been out in her own, offering her a job 'cleaning' the bathrooms. But pity only went so far in this sort of place, and Hachiko made scant more than the spare change you'd find in a couch. Still Hachiko could wander in whenever and no questions were asked.

"You almost done in there Rankaku-chan?"A heavily makeup face poked their head around the corner.

"Yea hold on," Hatchiko said quietly.

Rankaku, or eggshell, was the nickname the brothel employees had given her when she refused to give her name, comparing her skin to a shattered egg, white and broken.

"Ok, 'cause I got a client in ten minutes and I need to pee and sort myself out."

Hachiko looked over. The prostitute pulled their hair away from their face as they scrutinized themselves in the mirror. This ones name was Mary Sue, at least that's what they called themselves. While Hachiko wasn't sure of the specifics of their quirk it seemed to have rendered them almost completely androgynous. Not bad for this line of work, a quick makeup change and Mary could please almost any client.

Hachiko picked up the bucket and shrugged, "Not going to get much better in here. I'll get out of your way."

Mary Sue shivered at the girls cold stare. Mary didn't have much empathy for people anymore, but this young woman somehow managed to bring up small washes of pity. The girl may have once been a pretty thing, but her scarred body and dead eyes caused most to avoid her.

"Well thank you sweetie," said Mary putting on her customer service smile. Hachiko ignored her and dumped the dirty water down the toilet. Mary Sue shifted uncomfortably, eager for the girl to leave.

"You need some smokes love?" Mary asked, grabbing their purse.

Hachiko shrugged, "Sure if you're offering."

Mary fished around in their make up bag, "I got half a pack left," they said pressing them into the girls hand, avoiding as much physical contact as possible.

Hachiko pocketed the smokes, nodding a silent thank you, "I'll bring you some magazines next time I show up if I can snag some."

"Well thanks there doll," Mary finished putting on some lipstick and pointed down the hall without taking her eyes off the mirror, "Might wanna head to Bella's room next. Bitch is in a mood tonight."

Hachiko exited the room just as Mary's client came up the stairs, his face hidden by a hat and dark sunglasses. He jumped when he saw the pale girl in the hallway, but Hachiko didn't give him a second look and he stole into the room like a rat.

As Hachiko scrubbed the next bathroom her thoughts drifted to Makan. He had been the only one, the only person who had ever cared about her. Hachiko could easily see through people like Mary's false kindnesses. They hold it out, then take it away when it suits them. Use it to placate and make her disappear.

Not Makan. He took her when she was hurt and broken. Fixed her up and asked for nothing in return. Well he did ask but only when it was an emergency, and he always made sure she was taken care of afterwards.

Makan

 _Onisan_...

I miss you so much

Hachiko broke out of her trance, and stared at the wall. She had scrubbed a hole in the paint. Gazing around the room, with it's peeling paint and nicotine stains, Hachiko shrugged. It's not like anyone would notice in this dump.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the chimes sounded the end of classes at UA. Hachiko readjusted herself on the tree branch and lifted the binoculars, a souvenir from her time with Himura.

She had starting watching Midoriya as soon as her wounds had healed enough for her to move easily. It took her several days to find a tree tall enough to have a good view of the dorms, but with enough foliage to conceal her. Luckily there was a small forest of evergreens outside the campus.

Hachiko turned her eyes to the Hero Class dorm entrance. Midoriya was a creature of habit, and he liked to go back to his room to change out of his school uniform before doing any other activities. After several minutes he appeared, walking beside the Uraraka girl.

Hachiko knew most of their names now. She needed information if she was going to get to Midoriya, so she had stayed at an Internet cafe for awhile, scouring for videos of the loathsome child. As it turned out his quirk was extraordinarily powerful, and he seemed to have gained some control of it judging from the news footage she had seen. But she figured her own quirk could feed off of his.

Frustratingly she had to wait until Midoriya was alone to catch him. She was sure she could take Midoriya on long enough to destroy him, but he had some powerful friends. All Might himself seemed to have a keen interest in the boy. Luckily he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Hachiko winced at the though of taking a punch from All Might. She could probably take the hit in her monster form, but no doubt any blow would kill her afterwards. Midoriya seemed to have the same kind of power, though he didn't seem as durable as All Might had been, which meant she couldn't fuck around when she got her chance. It would have to be quick.

She grinned maliciously. Midoriya also had another flaw. He was mentally weak. He was some sort of knight in shining armour for his friends but when it came to his own self worth he had no such stability. She had seen the panic on his face when she had taunted him at the hospital. It wouldn't take much to break him.

Hachiko grimaced. Unfortunately in that situation she had made an error. She should have never engaged him, but her body began to twitch on seeing her prey out in the open. It had taken everything she had not to clamp her fingers around his pale neck right then, but she knew should couldn't succeed with that many people around.

Hachiko breathed. She needed to stay in control of she wanted the boy dead, but Makan's death was eating away at the open grip of her emotions.

She rubbed her eyes. Hachiko could feel the tendrils of rage wiggling their way into the crevasses of her brain. Squeezing. Throbbing. Looking through the binoculars again caught a glimpse of Midoriya standing outside the dorm talking to his friends. He was laughing.

The hate monster thrashed against her skull again. The bastard didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to smile.

 _Makan..._

 _Why can't I be with you?_

* * *

Hatchiko whimpered as she pulled herself behind a dumpster. She heard the yelling, calling of her name. She was somewhere, they said. They had to find her.

She curled up as small as she could, holding down her voice. Her leg had almost fully healed, but running on it had snapped her tendon again, and now the pain was making her want to vomit.

Something was crawling up her ankle and her eyes drifted down fearfully. She had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming as a huge rat crawled over her leg, sniffing at the bloody bandages on her legs. She shook her head furiously, silently begging for it to leave. The rodent sniffed a few more times before it began to gnaw at the bandages. Hachiko pressed her hand to her mouth hard, tears of fear pouring down her face.

Footsteps were still scouring the alley as the rodent chewed through the bandages. As its teeth began to gnaw at her flesh Hachiko couldn't hold in the small cry of pain.

The footsteps stopped in front of the dumpster and Hachiko began to panic. She had given herself away. The owner of the feet grunted as they tried to move the dumpster. The grinding of the wheels startled the rat and it scurried away, running between the mans feet.

"Just a god damn rat," he said. He and his friend left and Hachiko gave a silent prayer of thanks for that rat. She would probably have kissed it if it were still around.

She didn't move for over an hour, until her disquieted mind was sure there was no one waiting to drag her back to the hell she had escaped. She clawed her way foreword, her arms burning with the effort of dragging the rest of her body.

Despair overtook Hachiko. She was an idiot. She had run but where would she go? She was going to die here in this alley. Die and be eaten by rats. She lowered her face into a dirty puddle and sobbed.

"What the hell?" came a voice from above her.

Hachiko opened her weary eyes. Through her blurry vision she could just make a young man staring at her. He had dark hair, she remembered as she passed out.

When Hachiko woke up she was laying on a bed, a moth eaten blanket draped over her body. He head was spinning, she was so disoriented. Hachiko knew this feeling. It was the comedown off anesthetic.

"Where do you find her Makan?"

Hachiko heard voices but she barely understood. Her mind was having trouble contemplating their words.

"In an alley, near a dumpster. Do you think someone was trying to dump her body?"

"You are too morbid Makan."

Right, she had run away. She had to get away from the pain.

"Well I just mean look at her. Someone obviously beat the crap out of her. All scarred up and shit."

Hachiko tried to sit up but her head was spinning. She waved her arms until she found the edge of the bed.

"I didn't take you for an empathetic guy Makan. What made you bring her here?"

Where is here?

"Dude I'm not that heartless. Fuck man, whoever did that to her, they're animals. She's just a girl."

"Maybe she owed someone money?"

No. They owned me. They made me kill.

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

A chuckle, "You rarely think about anything Makan."

Hachiko had to get away from here. They were going to hurt her. She pulled herself to the edge until she felt herself falling. Landed on the floor with a heavy thump.

"What was that?"

Hands lifted her head. Hachiko panicked, tried to push away the arms that cradled her.

"Woah hey there miss."

Hachiko tried to focus. There he was. The dark hair. The smiling face of the young man who found her.

"Please..." she croaked, "Don't make me."

"I got you don't worry."

For some reason Hachiko trusted his voice, giving in to unconscious.

Several days later the young man Hachiko now knew as Makan took her out for ramen. Makan didn't even pay, apparently the guy owed him a favour. Hachiko thought it was strange how no one seemed to overly like Makan, yet everyone seemed to owe him favours.

"Best Ramen in town Hachiko. I promise," he said with a grin, "Eat up, you'll get better faster."

She glared, not taking her eyes of Makan. Hachiko still didn't fully trust him, only hanging around because he had saved her. Apparently he was owed a favour by an underground doctor and had used it up to save her. Now she felt like she owed him.

She sniffed. She was another indebted to him she realized.

Makan ate quickly, noisily slurping the noodles, "Seriously Hachiko. Eat."

She picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a noodle. Makan was right. The ramen was pretty good.

"So," said Makan his mouth still full, "What's your quirk?"

Hachiko didn't answer.

"I can punch through almost anything," Makan flexed, the impressiveness dwindled by the green onion stuck to his chin.

Hachiko shrugged, "You ever hear about the Owata district Night Monster?"

Makan raised an eyebrow, his interest peaked, "Yea. Rumour is whoever pisses off the Toka's they send someone called the Night Monster after them."

Hachiko shot him a look and Makan's jaw dropped, "You're the Night Monster?"

Hachiko curled her lip in disgust, "It's what I was. I can absorb kinetic force and my body stores it in my muscles. Then I use that power to crush things. Usually people."

She took a few more bites of ramen, "But my quirk sucks. Any time I get hit in monster form it doesn't affect me until after my power fades. Then I'm stuck dealing with all the injuries I sustained in the fight."

Makan was still looking at her like he had hit the jackpot. Hachiko wanted to punch that look off his face.

"I'm not going to do any favours for you," she spat, "I'm done being someone else's tool."

Makan grinned at her, and oddly Hachiko found herself blushing.

"How about being someone's partner?" he asked slyly.

Hachiko raised an eyebrow, "Partner in what exactly."

Makan leaned on the table, "Not to toot my own horn, but you're looking at the guy whose gunna run this districts underground one day."

Hachiko raised an eyebrow before chuckling,"Yea? You? I don't see it."

Makan's arm shot across the table, grasping her hand, holding her fingers gently between his.

"Oh hey calm down Hachiko I'm not gunna hurt you."

Hachiko blinked. She hadn't realize day but her other fist had come up in self defense. She lowered it slowly, starring at the hand Makan was holding. His thumb ran over her knuckles and for Hachiko it was if she had been electrified. No one had ever touched her like this.

Makan grinned, "With my smarts and your power, we could own this town."

Hachiko felt her face color. He was speaking so nicely. He was holding her hand.

"We?" she asked quietly.

Makan nodded furiously, "Yea. I'll be the boss, you'll be my right hand man! Girl, I mean."

Hachiko shook her head, "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of being hurt."

Makan's other hand brushed her cheek, and Hachiko began to burn. His hands were so softly. She found her eyes closing as she desperately leaned into his affection.

"Come now Hachiko its only until we're on top," he gave her a smile, "Then I'll turn you into a princess."

Hachiko's head was intoxicated by his kind nature. This was all she had ever wanted. This was what she escaped for.

Makan brushed her bangs away from her face, "I promise no matter where you fight I'll come get you and I'll make you better ok? In fact I'll only ask for your help if it's an emergency."

Hachiko melted then. Smiling and nuzzling her face into his hand.

Makan chuckled inwardly. This girl was too easy to read. Like a helpless puppy, give her some affection and she would do anything. The pieces were falling into place now.

With this crazy bitch on his side, he would crush everyone.

* * *

Hachiko had to leave. She couldn't watch Midoriya anymore. The seething rage was making her twitch.

"Fuck..." she muttered as she climbed down the tree. She tried to suppress the anger, bury it under her resolve. But it was winning and holding it down was making her want to vomit.

She had to get away.

Hachiko ran through the forest half hoping she wouldn't see anyone, half hoping she would. She'd probably beat them to death if she did.

Hachiko sprinted back to one of the vacant buildings she had stayed with Himura. The one where she had hit her head against the wall. She stared at the bloodstained concrete, resisting the urge to do it again.

Rage boiled under skin and Hachiko finally let it out, filling her body like a flood. She fell to her knees, crying and spitting, her fury burning every inch of her.

"...fuck you...Midoriya..." she forced through gritted teeth.

Hachiko screamed with a vehement hatred, beating the ground with her fists until she bled. She clenched her jaw hard, catching her tongue between teeth.

Blood poured dropped from her mouth, fell from her damaged hands as her hate tore its way from her. She felt her skin begin to crawl as her quirk began to change her form. She bellowed, unleashing the silvery wisps until she had expended all her energy.

Exhausted and spent, Hachiko rolled into her back and looked up to the roof, the cloudy sky visible through several holes. She lit a cigarette blowing rings as rain began to fall, wetting a small circle on her chest as she smoked cigarette after cigarette, trying to calm her nerves.

As the water began to soak through her hoodie and pool under her torso Hachiko flicked away another cigarette. The last one out of the two packs she had stolen.

The burning in her throat made her smile. She reveled in the pain in her body. It made her feel alive. Makan was gone, but Hachiko knew she was in control now. And she was going to use her freedom to avenge the only person who ever cared about her.

 _Midoriya_

She laughed, loud, cackling, maniacal.

 _I'm gunna fucking kill you._


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Pins and needles tickled Kenko's arm, aiding the morning light in pulling her out of sleep. She tried to stretch her arm but it was stuck, her fingertips brushing something soft.

Toshinori was curled up on her chest, his arm draped across her waist. When Ke nko tried to free herself he stirred slightly before snuggling closer, his head moving down to her stomach.

She took the quiet moment to enjoy him, running her fingers through his hair, lightly unknotting the tangles of his bedhead. He seemed so at ease now, his hand twitching in his sleep, chest rising and falling gently. Kenko found it strangely comfortable, having this great, big, awkward man, sleeping peacefully across her body.

She gave him another look and chuckled when she saw he was drooling, her laughter making him bounce. He sniffed before lifting his head, his eyes attempting to focus as he tried to fully rouse himself.

Kenko wiped the corner of his mouth with the blanket, "Good Morning."

Toshinori blinked a couple of times before realizing he had drooled on Kenko. He flushed and sat up stiffly.

"I'm sorry!" Toshinori looked down and realized Kenko was still naked. Averting his eyes he pulled the blanket back across her body, baring his legs in the process. Frantically he pulled he blanket back and forth until he found a compromise between the two.

"Sorry," he said again quietly.

Kenko laughed and Toshinori frowned, "Why is this so funny."

She shrugged, her face at ease, "Why isn't it?"

Toshinori stared down at her for a moment, his face involuntary cracking into a grin, "I guess it is. I've never woken up to anyone before."

He bit his lip as nervousness but at the back of his brain. Seeing his yukata he pulled it to him, draping it over his shoulders, "Last night..."

Kenko sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, "You don't regret it do you?" She rested her cheek on her hands, looking at him tensely.

"No! No," he said, feeling guilty she had even felt that was an implication. He shuffled closer, leaning his head on hers. "I just...I don't know what we're supposed to do now."

Kenko wrapped her arms around Toshinori's neck and rolled him underneath her. The heat from her body reminded him of their state of undress, and he blushed furiously. The feeling of her skin, it made him tingle, equal parts excitement and fear.

"Now we go get breakfast," Kenko grinned, kissing him playfully.

* * *

Toshinori's clothes were still wet from the night before, so he was forced to wear the yukata Kenko had given him. Toshinori wasn't totally comfortable in it. The fabric was far to thin. Truthfully he would've felt more secure in a bathrobe.

He did his best to hide his tall frame behind Kenko, "What if your aunt's in the kitchen?"

"Oh don't worry," Kenko gave him a comforting smile, "Since she's been sick Auntie hasn't been up before nine."

But when Kenko opened the door, there was Miss Yue, sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up as Kenko and Toshinri entered.

"Well," Miss Yue raised her eyebrows as she gave them a once over. "Good morning."

Toshinori panicked, looking to Kenko for guidance. Unfortunately Kenko was frozen as well, her jaw hanging open and cheeks colouring.

Kenko took a deep breath, attempting to be nonchalant, "Auntie, I guess this means you're feeling better."

"Much," Miss Yue said, coyly sipping her coffee, "I hope you slept well Mr. Yagi."

Toshinori poked his head up from behind Kenko, nodding and doing his best to smile.

Miss Yue rose from her seat, and headed to the coffee machine "I feel good enough you can probably head back to Tokyo Kenko." She pulled out two more mugs and poured coffee for the sheepish pair, "You've been away from work long enough I think."

Work. Why did that word make Toshinori tense?

A cold shiver electrified it's way up his spine, " _Shit_! I forgot to call Principal Nedzu yesterday!"

Toshinori felt as if he was going to be sick. His fingers squeezed in his hair and blood poured from his mouth, he could only imagine the kinds of trouble he was in.

"Oh my," said Miss Yue handing a mug of coffee to Kenko, "Is he alright?"

Kenko waved off the coffee, more concerned with the panic attack happening in front of her, "It's okay Toshinori. Nobu has a phone we'll head there right away."

"I have a phone." Miss Yue handed coffee to Toshinori, who took it automatically. He was still running worst case scenarios through his head.

Kenko had retrieved a cloth and was wiping blood from Toshinori's mouth, "Since when have you had a phone?"

Miss Yue shrugged, "I got it a while ago."

Kenko looked at her aunt in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," she said with a shrug, "And I'm still not used to having it around." Miss Yue went back to her cupboards. She opened one at the very end and pulled out the phone.

"Really Auntie?" Kenko put her hand on her forehead, "Who keeps a phone in a cupboard?"

"I do." Miss Yue puffed out her cheeks, making her look very much like her niece, "I use it for emergencies only, otherwise I find it bothersome."

Miss Yue handed Toshinori the phone with a small bow, "I apologize Mr. Yagi. Had I know you needed to contact your job I would have said something sooner."

Toshinori took the phone with a nod, "It's alright. I should have remembered." He bowed and began shuffling out of the room, "Thank you!"

"So," Miss Yue handed Kenko her coffee again, making little attempt to suppress her smirk, "You're calling him Toshinori now?"

"Auntie..." Kenko grumbled as she took the mug, "Don't."

* * *

Toshinori hurriedly punched in the schools phone number, pausing to take a breath before entering Nedzu's extension. He wasn't sure how Nedzu would react, Toshinori wasn't exactly on the Principal's good side at the moment.

He held the phone to its ear, his throat going getting dryer with each ring. His mind was racing with a million different apologies when the phone clicked.

" _This is Nedzu, Principal of UA high school. What can I do for you today?"_

"Principal Nedzu Sir," Toshinori's voice was so tense it cracked.

 _"Hello? May I please ask who's calling?"_

Toshinori clenched the thin fabric of the yukata between his fingers, "It's All Might, sir."

" _Well, I wondered where you had gone All Might. It's good you finally reached me."_ The principals tone had changed. He sounded more than a little annoyed, which was never a good thing with Nedzu.

"I'm so sorry sir," Toshinori found he was bowing instinctually.

 _"Well All Might, I can't say this is reflecting well on your performance."_

Toshinori gritted his teeth. He leaned on a wooden beam and knocked his head against it several times, "I know."

Toshinori heard papers shuffling, _"Well everything is fine here. Actually we've gotten along quite fine without you."_

Blood spewed from Toshinori's mouth as his body was rattled by a coughing fit, "I'm so sorry Nedzu!" He coughed several more times, "Please don't fire me!"

Nedzu's tittering floated through the phone line, _"Don't get yourself in a tizzy All Might. Just a bit of fun. Of course I'm not going to fire you."_

Toshinori grumbled as he wiped the blood from his lips. He remembered what a sadistic little bastard Nedzu could be.

 _"But you do own me a favor now."_

Toshinori ran his hand over his face. It couldn't be helped, he was backed into a corner, "Of course. Anything Sir."

 _"I haven't decided yet, but when I know I will give you a shout!"_ Nedzu chortled to himself. It was obvious how much he was enjoying this.

"Yes sir." Toshinori wacked his head against the beam a few more times.

He heard Nedzu sigh, _"All Might if I may, can ask a personal question?"_

"Does that count as the favor?"

" _No."_

It was worth a try, "Yes you can."

 _"Many of the staff have noticed you struggling recently. I normally try not to meddle in my teachers affairs, but is there anything I can do to help you?"_

Before, Nedzu's concern would have made Toshinori feel guilty, but now he only felt a rush of appreciation, "I have been having issues with some things, but I think I'm going to be okay now Sir."

" _You have a lot of friends here All Might."_

Toshinori smiled, his fingers playing with his obi tie, "I know."

" _Are you going to be coming back soon?"_

"Yes Sir. Today or tomorrow." Toshinori looked to see Kenko walking around the corner. She tilted her head in a silent question and he gave her a thumbs up with a small smile. "It depends on bus and plane schedules."

" _Are you bringing Ms. Sakurai with you?"_

Kenko reached Toshinori and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his back. The touch strengthened Toshinori, making him feel strong and safe.

He smiled, "She's coming back with me."

" _Fantastic. I'll be glad for her return. I'm surprised how fast I've come to depend on her."_

Toshinori rubbed he back of his neck, "Yes well we will be home soon."

" _Take another day All Might. Be back tomorrow and you can go back to work by Monday."_

Toshinori blushed, "Thank you sir."

" _Please do tell Ms. Sakurai I say hello. I hope her aunt is feeling better."_

"Oh, uh, yes of course."

With a click the phone call was over. Kenko remained embracing Toshinori, breathing him in, letting his heat warm her. The feeling of holding him was, strange. Kenko had thought she would never feel this again.

Toshinori placed a hand gently on Kenko's, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"You'll come back with me Kenko?" he asked softly.

Her arms held him tighter, "Always Toshinori."

* * *

Midoriya sighed as he changed out of his PE uniform, ignoring the comradery of his peers in the locker room. All Might had been gone for almost three days, and Midoriya couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he had left without saying anything.

After All Might had disappeared, Shioto had contacted Midoriya, sending him a text explaining the situation. While it had eased the boys worries about All Might, those feelings were replaced with the seeds of jealousy.

Why was All Might Talking to Shioto instead of him?

Midoriya shut his locker. He knew why. He had seen it on All Might's face during the festival. The man had become enamoured with Ms. Sakurai, Shioto's mother, and judging from his actions now it had grown to more then just affection. He probably loved her, which meant Shioto was almost like his daughter.

The thought angered Midoriya and he frowned at his own weakness. While he had been happy for All Might at first, Midoriya couldn't help but feel more then a little pushed to the side.

"Hey Midoriya," Iida said, leaning on the locker beside him, "A bunch of us are going to Lunch Rush together for exam prep!" Iida pushed his glasses up his nose, "We must do all we can to exceed our teachers expectations!"

Midoriya ducked away from the hand motions as Iida's speech grew in fervour.

"They have placed all their hours work, all of their of knowledge, and poured into us their passion! We must beat class 1-B in exams this year! Are you with me Midoriya?!" Iida extended his hand to Midoriya who did his best to fake an enthusiastic smile.

"Sure, I don't have any plans," he said with a shrug.

"Great!" said Iida clapping Midoriya on the back, "We can go over todays class notes. We only have a month remember, let's do our best!"

"Right," said Midoriya forcing another smile. Truth was he felt the furthest thing from motivated right now.

* * *

As most class 1-A headed to the cafeteria Midoriya lagged behind, his thoughts a brewing storm cloud. He couldn't stop thinking about All Might, and how his hero had been distancing himself for months now.

All Might had left without even a goodbye. At the very least phone call would have been nice, but there had been nothing.

Midoriya almost lost his balance as Bakugo stormed by him, knocking Midoriya's bag off his shoulder, sending his books falling to the ground. Midoriya cursed under his breath, he had forgotten to close his bag he was so distracted.

"Stay out of my way Deku," Bakugo growled his lip curling in characteristic disgust.

"Hi Kachan," Midoriya said flatly as he picked up the scattered books.

The rest of class one a kept going, to engrossed in conversations about exams. Bakugo remained with Midoriya, glaring down at the boy who wasn't even giving him a second glance.

"I didn't say hi you rat," Bakugo spat angrily. Deep in his pockets Bakugo's fingers were twitching wth anger. He didn't like to be ignored, especially not by Deku.

"Yeah. You're right I'm sorry," Midoriya did his best to end the conversation. He didn't really feel like dealing with Kachan's mood.

Bakugo watched as Midoriya put the final book away, zipping his backpack after making sure the notes were arranged neatly. The fact Deku still wasn't even willing to react made Bakugo seethe.

Bakugo took a deep breath, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, "You heard from All Might Deku?"

Midoriya stopped. Now he felt guilty for feeling upset. Midoriya may have know little, but he still knew more then Kachan did.

"I don't know much," Midoriya said as he stood. "Anything I've heard has been through Shioto."

Midoriya saw Bakugo's eye twitch and his biceps flex. The news obviously was not sitting well.

Bakugo snorted, "What the hell?" First you now Shioto?" His jaw muscles tensed as he cast his gaze downward, "Another fucking person ahead of me," he muttered.

"All Might only talked to me because I had information he I wanted."

Bakugo and Midoriya turned to Shioto. She was standing stiffly, rubbing her toe in the dirt, her guitar slung over her shoulder. Shioto could see the hostility radiating from Bakugo, but she was surprised to see the same feeling from Midoriya as well.

Bakugo scoffed, "Whatever, I don't give a fuck anyways."

As Bakugo passed Shioto smiled regretfully, "I know you don't."

Bakugo paused, his face softening only slightly. Shioto had thought that once he learned of her quirk he would become angry and avoid her just like everyone else. But Bakugo never backed down from her, in fact his aura would calm. Shioto could see the weight of his pride on his shoulders and how it affected him, but she never spoke of it. Bakugo respected her for her discretion and in return he never retreated from her.

Bakugo gave Shioto a slight nod. The girl accept it silently. It would be the closest thing to forgiveness she would ever get from Bakugo.

After the boy left Shioto stared sadly at Midoriya. She could tell he felt bad about feeling angry, but it didn't stop the emotion from existing.

"I'm not lying Izuku," Shioto said softly, "All Might really just needed to ask me a question. He even told me to tell you what was going on. "

A puff of doubt rolled up from the boy. Shioto reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. She didn't want to see her friend so sad, especially because of anything she had done.

"You were the only one he asked about you know." Shioto's voice faltered. She could see how hurt Midoriya was. He felt abandoned and unimportant, and it broke Shioto's heart

Midoriya took a deep breath and the puff of hostility went out. Shioto breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't mad at her anymore, but the jealousy was still there.

Midoriya chuckled and rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry Shioto I guess you can see all that huh?"

"Duh," she said putting her hands on her hips. "What is it you think I do? Seriously."

Midoriya chuckled, Shioto's crassness was her defense mechanism. He felt bad for being jealous of her. He knew she could see it and it was probably hurting her feelings. He did his best to brush it away.

"You wanna go for a walk Izuku?" Shioto had made plans to eat wth Koji, but she could tell Midoriya needed an excuse to get out of dinner.

Midoriya thought of saying no, but he knew his friend wanted nothing more then to make things right. He had to at least give her to opportunity.

"Thanks Shioto."

* * *

"So what made you wanna be a hero Izuku? When did that start?"

The two students wandered through the campus, its empty grounds a solace for the two. At the mention of hero work a cloud of happiness haloed Midoriya's head.

"I don't know exactly, but I do remember seeing All Might smile on that video, the one where he made his debut," he locked his fingers behind his head and stared at the sky, "I felt so safe looking at him. I wanted to make other people feel like that."

"That's pretty weird Izuku," Shioto laughed, "Wanting to be a hero cause of an internet video?"

"Well when you put it that way," he chuckled at her teasing. "But I mean, it wasn't about the video. It's weird it was like..." he drifted off trying to find the words

"Like It called to something inside of you?" She said, shifting her guitar on her back.

Midoriya nodded, "Yes. I couldn't ignore it."

"So you were like, born a hero?" She poked him in the arm before pulling at his ears, "Not bad, and you got the perfect quirk for hero work at least. Just like all Might," she grinned widely, "Now he's your mentor! It was meant to be."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, "Yea," he chuckled nervously, "Must be."

Shioto could see emotions of guilt and the weight of a deep secret. Something about All Might and hero work was making Midoriya nervous.

"Could you please not ask Shioto?" Midoriya knew she was looking at his feelings, and they were begging for her to drop it.

Shioto took out her sunglasses, "Of course," she smiled as she put them on.

"I'm sorry. I really am," He have her an apologetic smile, "I don't want to make you wear those, It's just not my place to talk about it."

Shioto slapped Midoriya on the back so hard he almost stumbled, "No problem Izuku! I promise I won't pry into anything!" She winked and elbowed him playfully.

"What about you Shioto?" he asked trying to change the topic, "What do you want to do?"

Shioto stuck out her lip, "You know for a while I wasn't sure. Well I was but I wouldn't admit it," She gave him a smile, "I wanna be a musician."

"Woah really?" Midoriya grinned and his steps gained an extra bounce, "You are really good on your guitar, and you're a good singer too."

"Yea and I've been practicing with Jiro, I can play almost any instrument now." She smiled shyly, "After the talent show...it was so beautiful Izuku, All the feelings I could see. Everyone was so happy. I want to see that sea of happiness all the time."

Shioto grinned, "It's kinda the same goal as yours, just different ways of getting there."

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah I guess."

He closed his eyes for a moment as they walked, "It's nice that you wanna do that for people. In the hero program you kind of forget that everyone needs some way to relax-"

Midoriya stopped when he realized Shioto was no longer beside him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her looking to the entrance gate, her sunglasses off, her mouth slightly open.

Midoriya followed her gaze. The sun was setting, but he could make out two figures coming through the gate. It was All Might and Ms. Sakurai.

They walked arm in arm, laughing together, whispering occasionally in each other's ear. There was a smile on All Might face that Midoriya recognized, though he thought it had faded long ago. It made Midoriya so happy to see All Might's shoulders free of tension and worry, his smile once again bright and wide.

Shioto cried out, running to the two and wrapping her arms around them, sobbing with emotion. All Might patted the girls head awkwardly while Sakurai hugged her child close, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Midoriya thought they looked like a perfect little family.

The jealousy reared it's head again and Midoriya hung his head. He was wrong to feel jealous, it was unfair to All Might. He deserved to be happy. Midoriya felt the tears well up and he wiped them away angrily. He was being so stupid.

Midoriya started back to the dorms. He would make sure to say hi to All Might tomorrow.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder gently, "Where are you going young Midoriya?"

Midoriya turned to see All Might looking down at him confused, "How come you didn't come say hi?" asked Al Might quietly.

"Oh..." Midoriya touched his finger tips together, "I didn't want to bother you." The boy looked over to Sakurai and Shioto who here speaking to each other with seriously looks on their faces. Occasionally Shioto would look over to Midoriya as Sakurai nodded her face crossed by a small frown.

"Bother me?" All Might scratched his head and furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "Just with you and Ms. Sakurai and Shioto..." He turned his gaze to the ground, "I didn't want to get in the way."

All Might raised his eyebrows. Then his face fell as he understood what Midoriya meant. He took the young boy in his arms, ruffling his hair as he hugged him tightly.

"My boy," he whispered, "You peice of nonsense." He squeezed Midoriya tighter, his heart bursting with affection, "You're never a bother. You're one of the most important things to me."

Midoriya cried then, pushing his face into All Might chest. All Might still cared about him. It was the only thing Midoriya had wanted to hear.

All Might knelt down to look in Midoriya's eyes,"Don't you ever think anything less, understand?"

Midoriya nodded, smiling through his tears and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

All Might smiled, "Do you want to come say hi to Ms. Sakurai?"

Midoriya looked over to Sakurai and Shioto. Shioto was giving him an excited wave while Ms. Sakurai smiled shyly.

"Yes I'd like to," Midoriya said softly.

All Might led Midoriya to where Sakurai and Shioto were waiting. Ms. Sakurai bowed once the boy came closer.

"Hello Midoriya," she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, "I've missed you."

Midoriya blushed, "I missed you too."

She stepped forward and took Midoriya into her arms, "Shioto told me how you were feeling. I want you to know I would never take Mr. All Might away from you."

She broke the hug, resting her hands on his shoulders, "You know, I always wanted to have a son myself. I'll treat you as my own if that's okay. I promised your mother I'd look after you."

Midoriya hung his head and tried not to cry. He had thought he had been forgotten, instead his family had grown. It wasn't just him and his Mom anymore.

Sakurai gave him a moment to recover, "Now let me take you two to the dorms." She smiled at All Might, "Mr. All Might has a meeting with the Principal."

All Might groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He had forgotten about that. There would probably be some sort of long winded lecture, but more likely Nedzu would keep him there for hours just to torture him.

Sakurai laid her hand on All Might's arm. "I'll make you dinner once your done."

All Might chuckled nervously, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I filed my vacation time properly," she teased, laughing as she walked away with Midoriya and Shioto.

All Might waved goodbye, then sighed contentedly. It was like having his own family.

A family...

Now that was a funny thought.

 _I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. So many things, work, sickness, troubles with chapter pacing, it all slowed me down. Also for those who follow the manga, after chapter 161 I was finally able to make the decisions for my story. There are several chapters which have changed. Mostly the scene wth nighteye. I replaced it with a scene of Toshinori's inner struggle, I don't feel like I dealt with that enough in earlier chapters. I'm also still going through and rewriting scenes I am unhappy with, but there shouldn't be any major plot changes from this point._

 _Thank you again for all of your kind words_!


	30. Chapter Thirty

"You want me to what sir?"

In Nedzu's office, All Might sat tensely on the couch, bending foreward while his lip twitched. Across from him Nedzu nibbled on a biscuit, chuckling between sips of tea.

"Oh All Might it shouldn't be that hard." Nedzu was most likely smirking, but he subtly of his expressions was generally lost on humans. He chuckled, "You used to do this kind of thing all the time!"

"Well yes but," All Might ran his palm along his knee, "I had a little bit more...pizzaz back in the old days."

"Old days, my goodness. You make it seem like decades ago." Nedzu gestured to the tea in front of him, "Please help yourself."

All Might took the tea, more out of obligation then want. He cradled the cup in hands, taking a sip before leaving it to warm his lap.

Nedzu shook his head. "All Might there are sill many people, particularity in the hero circles, who consider you a legend." He took a small sip of tea. "Your current form hasn't changed their opinion."

All Might mouth was a hard line of tension, "It's not heroes you're asking me to impress."

"True, but many of the higher ups of the business world have their hands in hero agencies in one form or another." Nedzu slid off his seat and walked over to the coffee table. As he poured himself another cup he gave All Might a pointed stare. "There wasn't anyone in this city who didn't at least respect you All Might. That's why you're the perfect choice to be the benefit speaker."

All Might sighed, "You say that, but I've been out of the game a long time." He took another absent minded sip of tea, "And what do you mean businesses having their hand in hero agencies? I thought they were government run?"

Nedzu sighed, his gaze drifting to the biscuits, "Yes that's how things were supposed to be. Now don't get me wrong, all agencies are still government regulated." The Principal shuffled off the couch again, "But, unlike how your agency used to run, not all can afford to be self-sufficient. Thus those with money are involved. Business men always find a way to have a hand in these sort of things."

All Might eyes narrowed, "It seems shifty if you ask me."

All Might had never been one for the business side of hero work. After he had hired Nighteye there hadn't been any need to trouble himself with it. And Even after Nighteye's departure, there was enough people in place to take care of that sort of thing.

"It is a reality of life and culture All Might," Nedzu looked deeply into his tea, before forcing himself to perk up. "So we must do our best to bring the goodness out of a shifty situation. A benefit dinner for UA will help the students by putting all that money to good use."

All Might hung his head in surrender, "I guess it's only a speech." He took another sip of tea. Nedzu's blend wasn't half bad.

Nedzu clapped his paws together, "I'm glad to hear it! Just channel some of that bravado your famous for!"

All Might cringed, "I'm not really a good vessel for bravado anymore."

"Nonsense, stop downplaying yourself." Nedzu good naturedly pushed the plate of tea biscuits towards All Might. "You're still as animated as you always were."

Nedzu twisted one of his whisker hairs between his fingers, peering at All Might over his tea. "You certainly can laugh when Ms. Sakurai is around."

All Might stuck out his lip. Since he had returned a few days ago his new relationship had been the source of much of the campus gossip. The teachers had all given him a good teasing, and many of the students were curious at to the woman who had landed the ex-hero.

He found the encroachment into his work life overwhelming. Why was everyone so curious? He didn't see why it was such a big deal.

Nedzu poured himself another cup. "Since Ms. Sakurai is the one organizing this benefit, maybe you could ask her for her help?"

"I guess I could," All Might looked at his lap. He had finished the tea without realizing it. "She's pretty swamped planning the whole thing though."

"True, true," Nedzu offer All Might more tea, which the man declined with a wave of his hand. "Maybe there is something you could help her with?"

All Might winced inwardly. He had been so busy fending off others comments he hadn't taken the time to think about how Kenko was doing. Though he was awful at organizing so he wasn't sure how much help he could be.

All Might picked up a tea biscuit, "I'll be sure to ask her sir."

* * *

After sitting through more small talk and stale tea biscuits, Toshinori made his way to his second class. Figuring he had a few minutes to spare he shot Kenko a message.

 _{Nedzu asked if I would do a speech for the potential benefactors! He expects a lot from me! :D_ }

Toshinori hope the emoticon would downplay his anxiety. He didn't want to directly ask for her help, knowing she would overload herself to assist him.

 _{Oh Toshinori that's great! I'm sure everyone will love it.}_

Toshinori sighed. He was hoping she would say it was a bad idea. He struggled with a reply until three dots danced across the screen.

 _{Are you sure you're ok doing that though?}_

Toshinori bit his lip, surpressing the half smirk as he typed his reply.

 _{No, no I'm up for it. Is there anything I can do to help you though? You must be swamped.}_

 _{No more than usual. Don't you have marking to do? ;) }_

Toshinori typed out a frowny face. _{Seriously though, is there anything I can do Kenko?}_

 _{You could come over for dinner tomorrow...}_

Toshinori swallowed hard. Since Okinawa, he and Kenko hadn't been...well they hadn't spent another night together. The physicality of affection was so overwhelming for Toshinori, and he often found himself avoiding it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to touch Kenko. Holding her like that was an experience he couldn't describe. The way her tender affections fulfilled him, it was all encompassing.

Unfortunately it was also intimidating. It didn't help that Toshinori's go-to method for awkward situations was to run and hide. He had thought he had overcome it when he went chasing after her. Yet here he was, his life long behaviours deeply entrenched.

His phoned beeped. Kenko had sent another message, as Toshinori had been too distracted by his inner monologue to reply.

 _{Nevermind you're so busy right now. Would you like some help with your speech?}_

Toshinori took a deep breath. Kenko probably thought he was second guessing his decision to start a relationship. He grimaced and mentally kicked himself for letting her even think that way.

 _{I would love to come for dinner.}_

He added a heart emoticon at the end. That was cute wasn't it? A pitiful offering considering, but hopefully enough to make her smile.

A laughing emoticon appeared. _{You are adorable,}_ came her message, followed by a sparking heart emoji.

 _{Is that one better?}_ He sent a sparkling one as well, chewing on his lip as he waiting eagerly for her reply.

Another laughing emoji. { _You're hilarious Toshinori.}_

He smiled, making no attempt to hide it. _{Thank you.}_

After class had ended for the day and students headed to dinner, Toshinori entered the faculty room. He had finally gotten a routine of doing his preliminary marking right after class ended. Now he found he was able to keep up with Aizawa's rigorous demands.

Before he could sit, Toshinori's phone let out a beep. He checked the message, it was Kenko.

 _{Hi Toshinori, •_• How is the speech going? Need any help yet?}_

Toshinori opened his laptop as he typed out a reply on his phone. _{It could use a once over when I'm finished I guess. I haven't started yet, but Nedzu told me to use my 'bravado' Whatever that means.}_

 _{Well you certainly have that in abundance ;) }_

He paused, re-read her message a few times as his fingers rested on his laptop. _{You think so?}_ he replied. Toshinori thought it funny she would see in him what he thought he had lost.

 _{Yes, once you stop worrying so much. How about you meet me downstairs and we go for a walk?}_

 _{I'm not the best speechwriter.}_ He sighed and pressed the power button of the laptop. _{I really should get started.}_

 _{Do you know what you're going to write about yet?}_

Toshinori frowned. _{...Well no.}_

 _{I always find a walk helps me think :) I can help you settle on an idea.}_

Before he knew what he was doing Toshinori had closed his laptop and was hurrying out the door. _{Where are you? I'll be there in a moment.}_

* * *

Toshinori spotted Kenko as he exited the building. She was leaning on the stair railing, biting her lip as she typed furiously on her phone.

Once they had got back from Okinawa, Kenko had been hard at work putting together the benefit dinner. She was constantly in touch with potential donators as well as caterers and accountants.

The benefit was her way of helping help recoup costs from the festival. Toshinori watch Kenko for a moment, making sure to stay out of sight. No doubt she was working so hard to repay the generosity of the teachers for their help. Still, Toshinori thought she was taking on far too much.

Kenko seemed to feel herself being watched. She looked around until her gaze landed on Toshinori. She broke into a smile, that smile Toshinori loved so much. She put her phone away as he approached pushing herself off the wall with effort.

"Toshinori," She said, her voice was breathy and excited. But Kenko looked worn, deep circles under her half closed eyes. When Toshinori reached her she gave a heavy sigh, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Sorry," she said softly, rubbing her head into him. "My head's been swimming with all this benefit stuff."

Comforting arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, pulling her in. Kenko rested her arms on the shelf of his hip bones, almost toppling them both as she dropped her weight into his embrace.

Toshinori chuckled, "Tired?"

She pushed her face into his chest. "Maybe a little," she said. Her words hummed into his shirt, tickling him slightly.

He ran his fingers through her hair, untangling any knots. "Are you sure you want to help me with my speech? You're pushing yourself you know."

"I know." Kenko looked up at him, coming up onto her toes. "It's alright though, I don't mind."

Toshinori glanced around. Once he was sure they were alone he placed a tender kiss on her lips, running his thumb along her cheekbone as her fingers tugged on the collar of his jacket.

His face reddened as he broke the kiss, causing a coughing fit which he blocked with his wrist. He hadn't planned to be so intimate out in the open, but the look on her face had disarmed him yet again.

When he looked back to her she was smiling, her face slightly pinker than before. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"So did Nedzu say what he wanted in the speech?"

Toshinori and Kenko had wandered between the ruined buildings of site beta. It wasn't the nicest of scenery, but since classes were over for the day it allowed them the most privacy.

"He just said be me." Toshinori, ran his fingers through his hair, "But I don't exactly have the stage presence I did before."

Kenko stretched, holding her arms above her head while letting out an un-glamorous yawn. "How about making the speech about what you believe UA is."

His face scrunched together, "What I believe? It's a school. I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Yes, it's a school but," Kenko tapped the crown of her head as she thought. "You went to UA didn't you?"

Toshinori nodded.

"And now you're watching Midoriya experience it all again." She reaches up and tugged playfully on his bangs, "Talk about what the school did for you. What it gave you. It's ideals and it's goals."

Kenko covered her mouth with her fingertips, hiding a growing smirk. "Then slip in a line or two about how more funding would give UA the tools to succeed in the future."

Toshinori raised his eyebrows, "Wow...I didn't realize you were such a good salesperson."

Her face fell for a moment, stung slightly by the negative insinuation. "Unfortunately, I did this a lot when I worked at the bank. Everything had spin. It's how these people operate."

For a fleeting moment Toshinori thought he saw Kenko's jaw tighten, and her eyes flash with hostility. It's was obvious she didn't like this anymore then he did.

He itched his nose. "I don't know if I feel good about that..." Confliction made him itch, and the whole idea of this benefit dinner was beginning to make his skin crawl.

Her light touch settled on him, running its way down his arm until her fingertips danced between his. "Well think of it this way. Charities do these all the time."

Kenko looked off to the side and put her hands on her hips, "And you know what? If we do this those bigwigs money can go to something actually useful." She smiled, "Otherwise they'd just spend it all on yachts."

Kenko laughed and Toshinori chuckled along with her. Their mirth drove away the feelings of helplessness they both had. They were unable to fight the system, for it wasn't tangible as villains were.

Kenko stopped, brushing her hand against Toshinori's. "You know, I admire your integrity."

His long fingers wove into hers, squeezing as her hands warmed in his. "Thank you."

Kenko stepped towards him, her eyes pulling him until he leaned down to kiss her again.

"All Might?"

Toshinori snapped away from Kenko, throwing her hand down and stuffing his hands into his pockets. The fiery tingle of embarrassment gripped on to the back of his head. He took another step away as he looked to the voice.

It was Sekijirō Kan, the Blood King. "All Might! Fancy meeting you out here!"

"Sekijiro," Toshinori stammered, pulling at his shirt collar, "What are you doing here?"

A smile broke the mans bulldog face, "Getting suggestions together for your hero class." He chuckled deep in his throat, "I'm joking of course. But I can thank you for getting caught up with those marks finally."

Toshinori looked at him confused. He had been caught up for weeks and Kan had never said anything before, "Well, uh, you're welcome."

Sekijiro put his hand in Toshinori's shoulder, "And I'm glad you're back. We were all getting pretty worried."

Ah so that was it. Sekijiro may have been gruff looking, but inside he was a sensitive soul. Toshinori had immense respect for his not only as a hero but a teacher.

Toshinori did his best at a smile. "Thank you Sekijiro. I will make sure not to be such a bother in the future."

The man threw his head back and laughed, "Well that does sound like something you'd say." He took Toshinori's hand and shook it, sending vibrations through the thin mans frame.

"Remember," said Sekijirō, his face growing serious, "You can ask me for help anytime. Teaching's the same as hero-ing, you do it have to hold it all on your shoulders."

"I'm working in accepting help." Toshinori did his best to keep his composure, but he wasn't sure if he was being successful.

"Ah yes Ms. Sakurai!" Sekijirō beamed, "You're a lucky man! She seems..."

Sekijirō looked up and noticed Kenko hiding around the corner of one of the building. "Oh! I didn't realize you were here Ms. Sakurai!" He looked back to Toshinori and lowered his voice, "I'm sorry I didn't realize. Was I interrupting?"

"No!" Toshinori waved his hands frantically, "Intrupping nothing! We were just discussing the benefit dinner!"

Sekijirō smiled at Kenko who was approaching timidly. "I heard you organized all that. You're like an office super hero."

He shook Sakurai's hand, "You have no idea how much me and the other teachers appreciate having you around."

"Oh I don't do too much," she said her fingers combing through the ends of her hair. Toshinori noticed her eyes were red and dewy. His stomached knotted, as if someone had struck him.

Kan looked between the pair, the tension finally reaching him. He coughed, "Well I have to head back. Can't wait to party it up with you at the benefit!" He gave a wave and jogged off.

Toshinori watched Sekijirō leave, letting out a breath once he was out of sight. He turned back to Kenko with a guilty smile. His heart cracked when he saw her staring at the ground, cradling the hand he had thrown away so carelessly.

"Kenko...," Toshinori stepped towards her, "I..."

"I should get back too Mr. All Might." Kenko met his gaze. Her expression was stoic, but her eyes twitched as she tried to hold back tears.

Toshinori winced at her formality, "Uh, yes okay. Thanks for your help."

She nodded, "See you."

Toshinori watched her go, his stomach sinking with each step she took. He kept hoping she would look back, but she kept on walking. Toshinori continued to stare, even after she was long out of sight.

"Damn it!"

He kicked a stone, frustration making him frown. Why had he done that? He wasn't embarrassed by Kenko at all. If anything he was proud he had deserved her affections.

He looked back in the direction she had gone. He had screwed up. He had to fix it, but Toshinori had no experience with things like this.

But who could he ask for advice? Almost everyone he knew personally was to busy for relationships. There really was only one option.

He flipped open his phone and called Tsukauchi.

The phone rang for a long time. Toshinori was about to hang up the call connected.

 _"Toshinori? Calling me again?"_

"Yes Tsukauchi I'm sorry," Toshinori pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _"No don't be sorry. It's just strange. I'm not used to hearing from you so often."_

Toshinori sighed, "Are you busy?"

 _"Always, but less since you retired."_

"Ha ha." Toshinori turned over everything in his mind. He was embarrassed, his tongue caught by his own anxiety.

 _"...What do you need Toshinori?"_

"I...I wanted to ask your advice..." Toshinori leaned against one of the ruins. He looked back to the direction Kenko had left, but of course she hadn't come back.

 _"Uh huh?"_

"So...well..." Toshinori hit the wall with his fist. He was totally lost. He didn't like this feeling. "God damnit..." he muttered.

 _"Well I'd certainly be happy to offer my pearls of wisdom, but you have yet to voice a question."_

"Damn it Tsukauchi this is hard." Toshinori sat down heavily on the ground, "It's about Kenko...Sakurai I mean."

 _"Girl problems? Really? You're asking me?"_

"You're the only person I know well who has been in some sort of long term relationship." Toshinori leaned his head back againt the concrete, rubbing his head back and forth to scratch an inch.

 _"I guess that makes sense, but that means you really need more friends. What did you do?"_

Toshinori coughed, blood splattering on to the back of his hand, "Why do you think I did something?!"

 _"Didn't you?"_

Toshinori didn't answer, only exhaled deeply as he slide further down the wall.

 _"Exactly"_

Toshinori groaned as he rested his forehead on his knees. "I don't...I don't really know how to be in a relationship Tsukauchi. I get so flustered. Just now we were..." He blushed, continuing in a hushed tone, "I almost kissed her."

 _"Ooo scandalous."_

"Hmph," Toshinori frowned but resisted the urge to snap at his friend. He still needed his help. "...Anyway Blood King came around the corner and surprised me and I kind of..." He forced the next words through gritted teeth,"I threw her hand away."

 _"...My god Toshinori. You are bad at this."_

"Not helpful," said Toshinori. He knew he was being defensive. If it were any other situation and he would have avoided it, hiding behind false ignorance. But he felt he couldn't do that here. To do so would risk losing Kenko.

 _"Well,"_ Tsukauchi sighed, _"I'd say there's a pretty good chance you hurt her feelings."_

"Thank you for that." Toshinori let that barb slip out, "Now what do I do to fix it?"

 _"You apologize first."_ Tsukauchi paused again, and Toshinori could hear the nervous tapping of a pencil. _"Now are you sure you want to be with her? Because right now you're sending mixed signals."_

Toshinori's brow knotted, "Yes I do."

 _"You sure now?"_

Toshinori took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for this. Relationships. Love. Truthfully it was all really too much. There were so many reasons he had avoided it altogether.

But now there was that smile Kenko wore. The special one that peeked through her formal nature; speaking to her wild, mischievous, and deeply loving soul.

"I love her Tsukauchi," he said, the firmness of his voice leaving no room for interpretation.

 _"Good. Then stop being a pansy. Seriously it's as simple as that."_

Toshinori snorted, "Simply hard you mean."

 _"Well yes, but welcome to relationships. It doesn't get better."_

Toshinori laughed, resting his hand on his forehead to block the setting sun. "Okay I'll try to follow that...advice."

 _"I never said I was good at this kind of stuff."_

"I'll talk to her," said Toshinori, "Thanks Tsukauchi."

 _"Good luck... oh and Toshinori?"_

"Yes?"

 _"It's good to hear from you. You sound a lot better, even if it feels like I'm talking to a teenage girl dating for the first time."_

"Heh right..."

Toshinori ended the call, pulling himself of the ground with a groan. He wanted to call Kenko now, but he didn't quite have the nerve. Still, he knew he should do something. His fingers typed out a message.

 _{Sorry about Sekijirō...Am I still invited to dinner?}_

He added a smiley face. He wasn't trying to make light of the situation but he also wasn't sure what to say.

As he waited three dots appeared on the screen.

 _{If you'd like.}_

There was a period at the end of her sentence. No emoticons either

Kenko was mad.

He tried the positive tact again, _{I can't wait :) }_

More dots. _{See you tomorrow.}_

Toshinori closed his phone and sighed. At least she was still talking to him. As he looked into over to the dorm buildings a thought crossed his mind.

Kenko wasn't the only one he had to make up with.

* * *

 _*crawls out form the depths of hell* I. Am. ALIVE. I'm so sorry for the wait. I wrote this chapter in thrty second intervals im not joking. Everyone in my house has been sick. I've been working more. I even gave myself food poisoning! Luckly when I wrote this chapter it ended up being too long so I cut it in hal, which means im well on my way to the next one! Thank you for bearing with me!_


	31. Chapter Thirty One

The halls of UA shook as students made their way to the cafeteria, but back in class 1-A's homeroom, Midoriya was taking his time. He somehow always managed to get smashed into a wall if he tried to get out first,. So now he would take a few moments to make sure he had his notes, and re-read the study plan Iida had come up with for the class.

He flipped open his phone. It was only a month until winter break. Which meant only a month until exams.

Instead of a traditional hero exam this semester, the majority of the students marks were going to be determined by their internship scores. That had put Midoriya in a bind since his own had been cut short.

So he had taken Backdraft up on his offer to continue his internship. Unfortunately that conflicted with his classes, so Midoriya had made special arrangements with his teachers so he could work during the day and receive homework to make up for not being in school.

Midoriya exhaled. It would be a lot to balance, but he was sure he could handle it.

The thunderous stampeded of students had quieted, the halls safer to navigate. Midoriya shouldered his bag and headed out the door, muttering to himself as he read over his schedule again.

"Young Midoriya!"

Midoriya stopped and looked around. He was sure he had heard his name. Unable to find the source he pursed his lips in confusion, and continued on.

"Pssst! Midoriya over here!"

Midoriya took a few steps back, peering down the hall he had just passed. All Might was hiding in a door alcove halfway down the hall. He gave the boy a smile and waved him over, holding a finger to his lips.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, making sure the hall was mostly empty before jogging over, "All Might? What are you-?"

All Might pulled the boy out of view of the other students, the pair squishing into the small entranceway.

"All Might," whispered Midoriya, covering his words with his hand, "What are we doing?"

All Might grinned, "Want to go for lunch with me?"

Midoriya beamed and pressed his hands to his mouth to stop from crying out. "Oh of course!" He ducked his head a little lower, "But why are we being so secretive?"

All Might looked around before leaning in close, "I mean we should have lunch off campus..."

"Ohhh..." said Midoriya. He immediately began fidgeting with his fingers, shooting worried glances down the hall. "But we could get in trouble! How do we get out without anyone noticing?"

All Might grinned and gave Midoriya a thumbs up, "Midnight is going to cover us! We can head out the delivery door!"

Midoriya did his best to suppress his glee. "If you're sure! I don't want you to get in trouble..." he said with little conviction. Midoriya felt guilty for breaking to rules, but with All Might it seemed more like harmless fun.

"Nonsense my boy!" All Might grinned, "I think you and I need to spend some time together. It will be worth any scolding we get."

Midoriya shook with excitement, "Let's go!"

* * *

Once they pair had exited the stairway without being seen, they hugged the back of the buildings until they reached the delivery door. Midnight was more then true to her word, a car already waiting outside the gate. They jumped in, speeding away like a getaway, giggling all the while.

Once they were seated in the diner Midoriya peered out the window, his eyes darting up and down the street, "Are you sure we aren't going to get into trouble All Might?"

The waitress dropped off their meals and All Might thanked her. He shrugged to Midoriya before popping a fry into his mouth. "Maybe, but I'll take the blame if we get caught."

Midoriya ignored his sandwich. Instead he shoved his hands between his knees, squirming as he looked into his lap, "I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me."

All Might stared at the boy in front of him, waiting for him to look up. Realizing he wouldn't he pushed the sandwich closer to Midoriya.

"You see my boy," All Might said softly, "There's the problem."

Midoriya raised his eyes just enough to see All Might through his mess of curls. "Problem?"

All Might chewed on a fry as he thought. "There is something that I've been thinking about." He offered Midoriya a fry, but the boy shook his head.

All Might exhaled deeply, "It's been bothering me since I got back from Okinawa. The relationship between you and me..."

That was enough for Midoriya to finally raise his head. All Might pointed at the sandwich and Midoriya took one half lightly in his finger tips, nibbling on the corner with his gaze locked on his mentor.

All Might gave a half smile, "We've known each other for almost three years now, but for some reason your awe of me hasn't fully dissipated."

"Why would it?!" Midoriya asked, his mouth still full of sandwich, "You're...you're everything I strive to be! There no one who's been even-"

All Might shushed the boy with a wave of his hand. "You're treating me like some sort of god," he said sternly, causing Midoroya to retreat, biting his lip while hanging his head.

All Might's expression softened. "I'm not a deity Young Midoriya. In fact I'm not much different than you." All Might coughed awkwardly and wiped the corner of his mouth, "So I'd like for things to be different between us now."

The tomato slipped out of Midoriya's sandwich, but the boy was too focused on All Might to notice. He swallowed hard as All Might sat quietly across from him, the man's shoulders heavy with the burden of his thoughts.

"Young Midoriya," All Might said softly, "You are one of the most important things to me, and it's not just because you carry One for All."

Midoriya breathed in sharply and his hands trembled. All Might had voiced one of Midoriya's deepest fears. Midoriya always told himself he wasn't the most worthy candidate of One for All. In the back of his head the boy often wondered if All Might was still teaching him because he was ashamed to admit he had picked the wrong vessel.

All Might smiled, "You've grown so much my boy." For a moment his voice faultered as his emotions tightened his vocal chords, "As I've watched you grow, learn, strive...my respect, my..."

All Might coughed, nervously weaving his fingers together as he folded his thumbs over top of one another, again and again. "You are so much more then just my protege Young Midoriya."

Midoriya's fingers drummed anxiously on the edge of the table. What could All Might be saying? Was he removing himself as his mentor? I like you kid but sorry, you just aren't good enough? This could go in so many terrible directions and it hurt Midoriya's heart.

All Might seemed to notice Midoriya's paranoia. He chuckled as he ate another fry, "Calm down you goose. You look like you're about to have a breakdown."

Midoriya sat on his hands, All Mights tone of voice comforting him slightly, "Sorry. Please, go on."

All Might took a deep breath. "The way you felt after I disappeared to Okinawa," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I wasn't myself my boy. I had a lot of things to think about."

All Might grimaced as heat and shame coloured the edges of his face, "I made you suffer Midoriya. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He raised his gaze to the boy, his eyes alight again with purpose and determination. "I never want you to feel that way again."

A strong grin broke All Might's face, "I'll always be there for you my boy." He nodded to Midoriya, "I promise this to you."

Midoriya stared at his mentor. No. All Might was far more to Midoriya then that. He had been for a long time.

Midoriya's father had chosen to be away, progress at work more precious then time with his family. His mother would always smile and say she was okay with it, but that didn't mean Izuku was. His father was always absent from his life, and though he pretended not to, Midoriya always felt it as a void in his life.

But now All Might was here. He had blown into Midoriya's life with his restless bravado, delivered with that carefree smile. He promised Izuku the world, and never once had All Might left him alone. All Might wasn't the perfect being Midoriya had imagined in his youth, but somehow that made him even more admirable. A flawed human being, who strove for better despite everything.

"If you would like Midoriya..." said All Might resting his face on his hands, staring at the boy over his knuckles, "I'd like to change the dynamic between us. So..."

All Might took a deep breath, "My name is Yagi Toshinori. You I can continue to call me All Might if you wish, but you...I'd like it if you called me by my name." All Might scratched his head, "If that's what you want that is."

Midoriya open and closed his mouth several times. "But I...you're All Might..." he whispered.

All Might smiled, the tired lines around his eyes deepening, "Yes I am, but I am also a man Midoriya. I'd like you to look up to me as this as well."

Midoriya sniffed, wiping his eyes before any tears could be shed. "You know, my mom couldn't...she can't understand my dreams, even though she cares..." Midoroya exhaled and as he did tension melted from his body until he was still.

"You've always been there for me All Might," Midoroya chuckled, "It's the only thing I've ever wanted from someone." He gripped the fabric of his pants. "You're, you're so much more than just a hero to me."

Try as he might, tears fell down Midoriya's cheeks anyways, drawing lines past his freckles. "You're my hero...a person I look up too," he smiled up at All Might then, an innocent boy on the very cusp of flourishing. "Even after everything you've been through, you're still trying, still moving forward. You're still with me."

Midoriya hiccuped and sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. Forcing the tears back, he grinned, "You know, I think I admire Yagi the man most of all."

The air changed then, something shifting between All Might and Midoriya, never to be the same. Across the diner an old couple smiled at a tall gangly man, out for lunch with his unruly haired son; a warm sight on an almost winters day.

Toshinori rubbed the edge of his eye, trying to convince himself he wasn't crying too. "Come on you piece of nonsense," he said, "Eat you're lunch."

* * *

After Toshinori made sure Midoriya got to Japanese class he wandered back to the faculty room, which he had to himself this block. Usually he would work on his lesson plans, but since Kenko had help his get ahead, he decided to use it to start his speech.

"Students aren't allowed off school grounds All Might."

Toshinori jumped as a giant yellow catapillar appeared in the other side of the partition. "Aizawa? Why are you here?"

Aizawa unzipped the sleeping bag, "There was a joint test today. Midnight is overseeing the two classes, so I came here to nap." He stalked around the room, not taking his eyes off Toshinori. "You're avoiding my question."

"You didn't ask one," said Toshinori as he steeled himself for a standoff.

"Hmm," snorted Aizawa. "I know you and Midoriya are close," he said gently, "But you can't be breaking rules for him All Might."

"I know." Toshinori sighed, "But this time it was important." He stared at Aizawa unflinching. He had no shame about what he did, and he'd accept any lecture or punishment willingly.

Aizawa put his hand on Toshinori's shoulder, "I know." He patted the man's shoulder before shuffling towards the door.

Toshinori turned in surprise. "Why the leniency?"

Aizawa stopped, his hand resting on the doorframe, "Midoriya's been through a lot recently. He looked back over his shoulder, a flicker of compassion in his tired eyes, "And so have you."

"Heh." Toshinori scratched the back of his neck, "Getting soft Aizawa?"

Aizawa glared at the tall man,"No, but you two needed some time to work things out." He rolled his shoulder before sliding his hands into his pockets. "Otherwise your performances would begin to suffer. So I'll let it go this time. It's only logical."

Aizawa made his way out before anything else could be said. Toshinori watched his retreating back and chuckled to himself, although he wasn't sure, he swore he had seen a smile dancing on the corners of the the Eraser Heads mouth.

* * *

Kenko stood over the stove, throwing dashi aggressively into a pot. As the stock simmered she slammed down a cutting board, making an attempt to slice the tamayaki. Instead, in her frustration, she squished the crab cake into an unrecognizable lump.

"Damn it..." she muttered, pushing it into the compost. She leaned back against the counter, trying to take deep breaths.

In Okinawa, Toshinori had been so attentive, his hand never far from her hair, shoulders, or back. Once they resumed work at UA however, it was as if he had chilled. Whenever she talked to him he would stutter and look away, their conversations ending prematurely. He would dart away from her if anyone entered the room, and in public he almost never said her name.

She chewed on the inside of her lip, was he ashamed of her? He said he didn't regret being with her. She cursed herself, wondering if she had let her guard down to easily.

She pulled her phone off the shelf, slamming through the menus until she reached his message.

 _Am I still invited to dinner?_

She ground her teeth. The nerve of him. Throwing her hand away and then asking something like that. She angrily slid her phone across the counter. She hadn't imagined Toshinori to be like this. He was usually so kind and attentive to everyone around him.

Something tickled the back of her mind. Toshinori was kind and affectionate with everyone, but yet Kenko couldn't recall a memory of him accepting anything in return. Not easily anyway.

She bit her lip. Well, Toshinori was extreamly guarded.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. Sighing she wiped her hands, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Toshin-"

Her greeting was cut short by a sheepish looking Toshinori holding out a bouquet of flowers. He twirled them in his hands, shifting his weight from foot to foot, dressed in his nicest suit.

Kenko opened and closed her mouth several times, "What is...?"

"It's an...well it's an apology," said Toshinori glancing to the side.

"Oh!" He stumbled and fished around in his pocket "The florist...she, uh, gave me a card. I didn't know this but apparently different flowers have different meanings." He almost dropped the bouquet and Kenko had to hide giggle behind her hand.

"I'm sorry umm," he pulled out the card and squinted at the writing, "There's...camellia's for humility, hydrangea for apologies, and sieboldii for..." He stopped, blushing furiously.

"Enternal love," Kenko finished quietly.

"Oh!" Toshinori fumbled and dropped the card, "You know flowers?"

Kenko shook her head, still stifling a laugh, "No not really. I took a flower arranging course once, but I was awful at it."

Toshinori chuckled, shifting his weight again. "Here," he said lamely, holding them out to her, stiff as a school boy. Kenko took the bouquet gingerly, her eyelashes fluttering as she ran a fingertip along the petals.

"Well," said Kenko, her face refusing to betray her thoughts, "Why don't you come in?"

Toshinori shuffled in behind her, feeling just a little like an unwelcome guest. He stood just inside the door, glancing around the room as Kenko arranged the flowers in a vase.

"You can sit you silly thing."

Toshinori jumped. Kenko was smiling at him while adding noodles to the pot in the stove. He didn't move towards the couch. Instead he crept over to kitchen and watched. With each stir of Kenko's spoon Toshinori felt the guilt burn its way up his jaw and ears.

"Kenko," Toshinori whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kenko paused her stirring, her shoulders rising and falling in a sigh. Leaving the spoon balanced on the rim of the pot she crossed the kitchen to Toshinori. He did his best to remain calm, but his fingers were betraying him, gripping onto the corner of the wall so hard it dug into the heel of his hand.

But Kenko only smiled. "We can talk about it," she said straightening his tie, "But after dinner."

Toshinori exhaled with a shudder. Maybe he could handle this. He gave a small smile, brushing Kenko's hair back and kissing her forehead.

"After dinner," he replied.

* * *

Kenko put the dishes into the sink, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hair pulled into a lazy pony tail. Toshinori watched her selfishly as he wiped the table, battling with his nerves. Now was the time. He couldn't put it off any longer.

Kenko silent cursed the pot, leering at the noodles burnt to the bottom. She was always burning things to bottom of pans and there was nothing more she hated then scrubbing. Though she had gotten pretty good at it over the years.

Arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Toshinori pressed himself against her, hiding his face in her neck and hair.

Kenko stiffened at his touch. "Toshinori?"

His arms tightened around her, "You know I love you Kenko..."

She chuckled and started running the sink water, dripping the soap in far to early, distracted by the heat of Toshinori's body pressed to her back.

"I love you too Toshinori," she answered calmly as possible. She loved the feeling of his embrace and didn't want to do anything to scare him away.

"I just don't know how to do this," he said leaning into her.

The suds were precariously close to the top of the sink now, so Toshinori reached foreword and turn off the taps before returning his hands to Kenko's waist.

She ran her fingernails over his knuckles, "No one really knows Toshinori. But we're talking aren't we? And besides," Kenko chuckled, "From what Tsukauchi says, you tend deal with your interpersonal problems by avoiding phone calls until it goes away."

Toshinori stuck out his lip, "Why do I call him a friend again?"

Kenko laughed and carefully put a bowl into the water to wash, "Don't be mad. You like that he's honest."

"Truth Man," Toshinori muttered.

They stayed like that for several moments, Toshinori quietly watching over Kenko's shoulder as she moved the dishes from the sink to the drying rack.

She paused when she got to the soup pot, letting it fill with water, sinking slowly. "It's me who should be sorry anyways..." she whispered.

Toshinori blinked, "You? Why?"

She popped a few of the bigger bubbles, "You're right. You are new to this, to everything. I can remember all my friends being that way with their first boyfriends." She leaned her head into Toshinori's cheek, "I just got mad. I didn't think about how you might be doing. I'm sorry."

She started scrubbing again, "And I mean look at you. Proving Tsukauchi wrong by coming to apologize." She chuckled, "Now you can rub it in his face."

Kenko felt Toshinori breath deeply. "I want you to make me better," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Kenko checked the bottom of the pot, plunging it back into the water to clean a few more spots. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've already shown me so much." He ran the tip of his nose up her ear. "How important all the little things are, showing me the way through the real world. I really have no idea."

Kenko laughed, "Don't downplay yourself. You've shown me a lot too."

Toshinori scoffed, "Should I ask?"

"I hid for so long," she said draining the rinse sink, "After Ushio died, I figured the only point of going on was for Shioto."

She played with the bubbles again. "Your kindness," she blushed "Your smile. They reminded me of the goodness of the world. I had let myself forget."

"So you're not mad that I'm shy to be close to you sometimes?"

"No of course not," She turned until her nose touched his, "Tell you the truth you make me nervous too."

"Really?" he said his voice deepening. As he spoke his lips lightly brushed past hers, the subtlest of kisses.

Toshinori felt her bite her lip, "Yes you do, you make me think terrible things."

He blushed at the implication, "Well I don't mean-"

His words were cut off when Sakurai scooped up some bubbles from the sink, planting them on to his cheek with a wet slap. Toshinori stepped back in shock, sniffing as the bubbles slid down his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

Kenko tried her best not to laugh, "I'm sorry, it was just a little to serious in here."

Toshinori gave her a dissatisfied frown, looking only a little silly as the bubbles fell from his chin.

Kenko bit her lip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be terrible." She took a dish cloth from the cupboard and began wiping his face.

Toshinori said nothing, staring at her sternly as she cleaned him up. Her face flushed, "I'm sorry I'm acting like a child."

Suddenly Kenko was pinned against Toshinori. He had wrapped his arm around her waist, the corners of his mouth twitching as his hand went for the sink.

"Toshinori? What are you doing?" Kenko tried to wiggle away but Toshinori tighened his grip, his grin overcoming him as he scoop a large handful of bubbles from the sink.

Kenko squeaked and tried to push away, giggling as she did so. But she was no match for the larger man who slowly deposited the bubbles on the side of her head, grinning like an imp.

"Oh god Toshinori!" Kenko squealed in mock horror, laughing as the foam ran down her face.

Toshinori released her, laughing in his victory, but Kenko wasn't done yet. She dove for the sink and Toshinori took off, running past the couch putting the coffee table between them.

Kenko gave him a sly grin, "I will get you."

He smiled back, poised to move, "Try me."

Kenko ran around the table, but Toshinori reacted swiftly. He stepped over he table with ease, grasping her from behind. Kenko was expertly twisted round until her body lay on the couch. One hand trapped under her waist, the soapy one held out above the floor.

Kenko's legs squirmed as she tried not to grin, "I forgot you're skilled at hand to hand combat."

"I know a thing or two," he said devilishly.

A shiver went up Toshinori's back as he felt Kenko's chest rising and falling against him, her legs shifting between his. Guilt made him loosen his grip. He still wasn't used to feeling this way. The simmering feeling that was building in his abdomen, making his body tremble.

Kenko had that look on her face, eyes glassy, lips parted ever so slightly, making him heady with desire. He hesitated for a moment, so used to holding himself back. But she was his wasn't she? And he was hers. So he gave in, lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her again and again.

She embraced him eagerly, and Toshinori didn't care when the soap and water soaked into the back of his shirt.

Kenko trembled as his hand slide down her back and his kisses ran themselves over her face and neck. "You don't have to Toshinori," she whispered while her hands clutched him tighter.

Toshinori searched her eyes, overtaken by the feeling of her. Every time her body trembled it affected him, burning him from the inside out. And he could let it all out. He was safe with her.

"I want to," he whispered into her mouth.

Kenko clung to him, making no more mention of stopping, and Yagi Toshinori didn't make it home that night.

* * *

 _So what I thought was holiday craziness slowing my writing is something different unfortunately. I have problems with anxiety, and my main symptom is disassociation. This makes it hard for me to get my thoughts out. It's like a dam and I can never find the right words._

 _This will not affect me writing this story other than the updates will be slower for awhile. I've been through this many times before and I'll just push through until it breaks. :). I promise I won't give up on this story. So please bear with me while the updates are slower._

 _Also I have updated my profile to include my tumblr name, where I post art I do for the story. I also added a list of songs used to inspire me. I put them in chronological order, with the last few being more overall theme songs, the things I'm trying to convey. See if you can match them ;)._

 _Thank you for your understanding! And I hope you keep enjoying._


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_Wow I'm still alive! I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. I'm still really struggling with...well everything really. Phrasing which used to come so easily now seems to elude me. I stare at my draft sentences and just can't think of a way to make them better. So I shall declare a half-hiatus? Sorta? Basically I will keep writing but it will be at a slower pace._

 _Also I have rolled back my story to pre-benefit dinner. I created that story line because I was not confident in Kenko as a character and wanted to highlight her flaws. I am no longer happy with it and feel it is forced drama for the sake of drama. It adds nothing and I feel the story flow is better without it. Thank you for your understanding and I will be deleting the old chapters soon._

* * *

Tension and excitement was in the air at UA high school, the same as most schools across the country. It was the day of exam results and the almost adults crowded in school halls to see how they ranked against each other.

"Oh I did so much better!" Uraraka floated over the crowd."I got sixth!"

"What did I get?" Sero shouted.

Uraraka pulled herself along the tape Sero had set out. "You got tenth this time!"

"Would you wait your turn!" Monoma of class 1-B waved a finger at Uraraka. "Using your quirk is making it harder for us!"

"Well then here," Uraraka held out her hand with a smile. "You can borrow mine and read it the marks too."

"Oh." Monoma frowned, taking her hand and begrudgingly borrowing the girls powers.

Toshinori watched with a chuckle, the other teachers by his side. "Do you put the marks by the teacher lounge on purpose Midnight?"

Midnight grinned wickedly "Of course! It's funny to see them scrap it out!"

A small purple figure was thrown out of the crowd, skidding across the linoleum until he began rolling down the stairs.

"Mineta," muttered Toshinori, "He only has one more strike after that before Aizawa expels him."

Midnight elbowed Toshinori and stuck out her tongue. "Students can't touch each other, but what about feeling up other staff members?"

Toshinori frowned uncomfortably, "Aren't I old news yet?" He sighed, "I mean really, it's been almost a month."

"Oh poor All Might," Midnight slid her arm around Toshinori's shoulders. "I'll probably never leave you alone."

"Ah. I see...ha ha..." Toshinori tried to smile away the joke, though he wasn't really sure that it was.

"Come on let's get back to work," Aizawa pulled Midnight by her ear. "We still have one more day to get through."

Yamada followed after, "You're hanging out with me on break Shouta! I wont let you hibernate like last year!"

"Yagi!"

Out of the sea of students a familiar mop of hair pushed its way free. Toshinori smiled at Midoriya, motioning for the other teachers to go on without him.

Toshinori grinned down at Midoriya. "How did you do my boy?"

"Third overall." Midoriya said, fishing something out of his pocket. "But look! I got this in the mail!"

Toshinori took the letter, "More fanmail?" He joked.

Midoriya waited impatiently as Toshinori read. The man's face was as hard to decode as ever, but Midoriya did his best to wait until he was done.

"Midoriya my boy..." Toshinori said after he finished reading. The boy was looking up expectantly almost bursting as he waited for Yagi's option.

Toshinori looked back down and read aloud. "I, Backdraft, recommend Midoriya Izuku be given one hundred percent on his intern course.

"Midoriya handled several situations, that would have been difficult for most pro heroes, with resilience and wisdom beyond his years. I look forward to working with him in the future, as an equal."

Toshinori wrapped Midoriya in a hug, "My boy...I am so proud of you."

Midoriya gripped Toshinori's waist, lifting his feet of the ground. "I'm going to keep getting better Yagi." He sniffed and tried not to let his emotions overwhelm him. "I want to keep making you proud of me!"

"Okay!" Toshinori said, trying to wiggle free, "But can you put me down first?"

"I want a hug too!"

Uraraka ran over, throwing her arms over Toshinori and Izuku. Toshinori patted the girls head as Midoriya did his best to keep his composure.

"Wait for me!" Ashida was next to join the group. Before Toshinori could stop it, the whole of class 1-A were clinging together in a giant group hug.

Monoma, still hovering above the results board, called out to his class, "We can't let 1-A out do us!" He pointed down the hall where Blood King was coming around the corner, blissfully unaware of what he was walking into.

Blood King paused, glancing warily at the hallway of teenagers who had turned their eyes to him.

"Hug Sensei Blood King better!" Monoma declared.

"Wait what?" The grown man was thrown to the floor as the whole of class 1-B tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you all doing?" he yelled, but even though he did his best to be mad he couldn't help but give into the laughter of his students

Once the students hand been corralled and sent on their way, Toshinori helped pull Blood King to his feet.

"A lot of energy in them today," Toshinori said with a smile.

"They need to do laps around the school." Blood King brushed off his pants and resumed his gruff persona. "It ain't break yet."

Toshinori laughed, and patted Blood King on the shoulder as they went to join the others in the teachers office.

* * *

Most of the faculty was finishing up the last of the semester work. The bureaucratic paperwork a requirement to make sure everything was accounted for.

In the back, leaning over Aizawa's desk, was Kenko. She wore a sight frown as she pointed to various items on her folder. Aizawa would listen, then point to other figures on another stack of paper.

Obviously they were sorting out some kind of discrepancy, and Toshinori paused to watched for bit. The sight of Kenko, especially in these candid moments, seemed to slow time, and he often forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

As if she sensed herself being watched, Kenko looked up, catching Toshinori's eye. She almost broke into a smile, but she bit her lip instead as Aizawa drew her attention back to the paperwork.

Midnight nudged Toshinori's elbow. "You're grinning like an idiot."

Toshinori coughed uncomfortably. He tugged on his bangs, attempting to break Kenko's spell and be more serious. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be inappropriate."

Midnight laughed, "Don't sweat it All Might. It's cute"

Finished her business with Aizawa, Kenko gathered her folders, giving a formal bow before heading back. Toshinori assumed it would be the files room. She had spent the better part of two days working in there.

As she passed, Kenko's eyes flickered to Toshinori. "Good morning Mr. Yagi," she said demurely, lowering her gaze to the ground, still trying to stifle her smile.

Toshinori bubbled and waved as she left, chuckling when she glanced back over her shoulder before she disappeared from view.

"She a wonderful person All Might."

Toshinori turned back to Midnight, waving his hands. "Well...yes! But...I mean..."

Toshinori stopped as Midnight's expression changed, her smile growing soft. She reached out, squeezing his arm, "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

Toshinori took a breath, covering Midnights hand with his own, "Thank you Nemuri."

Toshinori knew everyone was still worried about him. He often caught them coddling, even with just their phrasing, but he no longer found their concern intrusive. He only felt grateful that he had so many friends for support.

"Oh! Midnight!" Toshinori pointed to a box sitting by the sink. "I bought everyone a group Christmas present. I hope that's alright."

Midnight squealed and raced Yamada to the box. The pair tore into the wrapping paper as Thirteen giggled at their excitement, and it took no time at all for them to reveal a new coffee maker.

"All Might!" Midnight purred, rubbing her face into the smooth black metal, "You're too generous!"

Toshinori gave a half smile, "I'm sorry that it's a group gift. Merry Christmas everyone."

Yamada grinned as he plugged in machine, he and Midnight watched eagerly as the digital screen blinked into life.

It whirred. It clicked. Then the speakers turned on.

"A COFFEE IS HERE!"

The digitized voice of All Might exploded from the speakers causing several staff members to cover their ears. Everyone turned to Toshinori, who was laughing to himself. He did his best to be serious at work, but he couldn't resist making his colleagues groan, just a little bit.

Aizawa recoiled, "Oh god take it back."

Toshinori held up the instruction manual, "I promise it's a good machine."

Powerloader shuffled over, already opening his tool box. "Don't worry I'll just reprogram it."

Everyone else shot Toshinori another venomous stare. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

* * *

"I see you all in the gym."

Toshinori made sure his briefcase was closed before heading out the door. As he exited the faculty room he heard a familiar voice singing in the hallway.

Shioto was half walking, half dancing down the hall. Her eyes were closed and she played air guitar with a very particular dramatic. Toshinori watched as she swung back and forth until she bumped into him.

"Huh?" Seeing who she had bumped into Shioto broke into a smirk, "Oh! All Might. Hi!"

"I recommend being quieter in the halls little Shioto," Toshinori said ruffling her bangs. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah," She said, tilting her head and pouting, "I guess I just figured it was the last day and no one cared."

"Well some do." He leaned forward conspiratorially, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "And most of them are in that room."

Shioto stuck out her tongue. "Yeah I guess." She hopped forward, then pivoted on her heel, turning back to him. "What are you doing over break All Might?"

"Me?" He shrugged, "I'd hadn't really thought about it yet."

Shioto frowned, he eyes flipping over his feelings before shaking her head, "My god mother..." she muttered under her breath.

"What about you?" Toshinori said trying to change the subject. "Are you spending it with Koji?"

"Oh I guess you didn't hear." Shioto clasped her hands behind her back, "Koji and I aren't dating anymore."

"Oh!" Toshinori fiddled with his fingers. He had heard of these situations. No doubt there was about to be some outpouring of emotion. Toshinori was still not the best at handling these things, despite all his experience with Midoriya. He reached out timidly and patted her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

To Toshinori's surprise, Shioto broke into laughter, though he could still see a hint of sadness.

"No biggy. It is what it is," she said as she rolled her weight from foot to foot. She stuck out her tongue and gave two thumbs up. "We were really were more like best friends then anything, so it's okay. I've got my music to focus on and he's gunna be a hero. We kind of knew it wasn't anything more then puppy love."

She tapped her chin, "Only bad thing is, had it been more dramatic I might have had more to write songs about!"

Toshinori snorted and then laughed. That was a funny way to look at the situation. Yet her observation had tickled a worry in the back of his heart. After all, Koji and Shioto has been together longer then he and Kenko.

"You don't have to worry All Might."

Startled out of his thoughts, Toshinori gave an unsure smile. "What do you mean?"

Shioto raised two fingers, "There are two levels of love All Might. Koji and I were daisuki, you and my mom..."

Shioto pointed to Toshinori's left ear, "I can see it, it's different." Her face softened as her eyes following the feeling, "It's more solid, and it sparkles in the sun. It's real love. It's Aishiteru."

Shioto rolled back on her heels again, shyness gripping her speech. "Aishiteru...That's the kind of love that lasts a long time."

Toshinori fingers played with the air beside his ear, searching for the feeling Shioto so clearly saw. It was silly. He knew he couldn't physically touch it, but the girls power always made him feel like he could see them too, if he really tried.

"Thank you little Shioto." He pointed to his nose, "By the way, you can call me Yagi now if you like. I'm slowly transitioning into that."

"Yagi..." Shioto pursed her lips as if tasting the name, "I dunno it sounds too formal." Her face contorted in concentration, so over exaggerated Toshinori had to stifle a chuckle.

"And it's kind of too early for Dad."

Toshinori blanked at that, his face glowing as blood leaked down his chin. Her bluntness had shocked him so much he didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"I know!" Shioto snapped her fingers, "How about I can you Toshi-sama!"

Toshinori rubbed he back of his head, "I suppose if you want to. It's kind of strange though..."

"Great! Toshi-sama it is." Shioto started down the hall with a wave. "I gotta hurry. The closing ceremonies are soon and if I don't get my homework written down I'll forget to ask about it later."

Toshinori waved, finally dabbing his face with a handkerchief, "See you there Shioto."

* * *

Nedzu stood at the podium, going on through his overly in-depth speech of the school year. Most students sat quietly though several looked as if they had nodded off.

Toshinori sat, doing his best to pay attention, though he was much closer to joining the napping students then he would have liked to admit. He had spent the better part of the last five minutes trying to cover up his yawns.

Someone slide into the empty chair behind Toshinori, and he peeked over his shoulder. Kenko had moved into the seat, giving him a small wave and smile.

It made a shiver go up his spine. Every time she acted shy like that, it made him want to kiss her. He had a sense that she knew that and did it on purpose.

As principal Nedzu wrapped up his speech Kenko leaned forward, her face brushing against Toshinori's hair.

"What are you doing for Christmas Mr. Yagi?"

Toshinori shook his head, trying to keep his eyes forward. "Nothing planned," he said under his breath "I used to go to the hospitals to see the kids but now I'd just scare them."

Kenko didn't say anything right away, but Toshinori could still feel the heat of her closeness. He squirmed in his seat, doing his best to keep his face stoic.

The chair behind him creaked again, "Would you like to spend it with me and Shioto?"

That made Toshinori turn. It was a fairly simple question, a yes or a no more then a sufficient answer. Yet suddenly he felt excited, energetic, his feet shuffling even as he tried to keep them still. He smiled, "I would love that."

"Can you two not do this another time?"

Aizawa leaned forward from where he was sitting behind Kenko. "Set a good example for the students. You're faculty."

"Sorry Aizawa." Toshinori said, slinking down his seat. He couldn't help but crack a grin when he saw Kenko smothering a giggle.

Aizawa shook his head and sighed, "I hope you two are calmed down when next semester starts."

* * *

That evening as Toshinori cleaned the dishes, Kenko sat at the table, pouring over the sea of spreadsheets in front of her.

Toshinori came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a rag. "Everything alright?"

"More or less," Kenko squinted as she continued to type, "There's lots of security upgrades the Principal wants done and I'm trying to figure out a budget." She put a few sheets on a chair beside her. "I need to get a cost projection that I can use at the fundraiser in March."

Toshinori leaned down and looked at the laptop screen. He tried to understand, but it may as well have been a foreign language. "Sounds like a lot of work."

Kenko shook her head as she scribbled in her planner. "Just tedious."

Toshinori could tell she was drifting out of the conversation, staring hard at data sheets while her fingers flew over the keys.

Toshinori ran his finger over the part in her hair. "Hopefully this doesn't take your whole break." He wasn't trying to whine, but he had been hoping to spend time getting closer to Kenko.

Kenko gave an apologetic smile, "I'm trying to get it done now so it doesn't."

Toshinori placed a cup of tea beside her. He had to do his best to support her. She worked just as hard, if not harder then he did at the moment.

Kenko picked up the cup and leaned her head on his stomach. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," he said quietly pulling her hair back from her face. His stomach fluttered as Kenko hummed with contentment.

"I'm sorry," Toshinori said softly, running his fingers up her back, "I'm distracting you."

Kenko hummed again, "Oh yes you are."

Toshinori felt guilty until she looked up at him, her laugh lines clear around her eyes as she smirked.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please," she said kissing his stomach, "Keep distracting."

* * *

It was late at night when Kenko's hand reached out, searching for Toshinori's skin, but she found only empty space. As she ran her hand over the bed sheets, she still felt his warmth. He hadn't been gone long.

She lifted her head, shielding her eyes from the light that bled through the crack in the door. Pulling the nearest article of the clothing over her head she slid from the bed and crept down the hall.

She found Toshinori standing in the kitchen, naked except for his boxers. He was chewing on a slice of bread as he studied the magnets on the fridge, the single light casting deep shadows on his slender frame.

She watched him silently, smiling when he ran a bony hand through the mess that was his hair. But there was more worry then usual, hidden on the lines of his face.

"Hungry?" she whispered.

He didn't startle, only turned to her lazily and offered a soft smile. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Kenko leaned her head on the corner of the wall, "I just noticed you were gone."

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck before reaching for more bread, "Sorry. With the small meals I sometimes get hungry at night."

Kenko nodded, keeping her eyes on him as he started his second slice. His eyes drifted elsewhere again, not at he magnets, but to one of the many fears he kept buried. The ones only strong enough to come for him at night.

"Well," Kenko crossed the kitchen, pulling the bread out Toshinori's hands before he could finish. "If you're hungry at least eat something with more substance then bread." She put her arm around his waist, moving him to the table. "I'll make you some rice gruel," she said, "Easy on your stomach and much more nutritious."

Toshinori knew better than to argue at this point. Plus he had become incredibly selfish when it came to Kenko's cooking. Having someone make a dish especially for him, have a different flavour that Toshinori was quickly becoming addicted too.

He stared at the table as Kenko prepare the meal, his dreams sitting on his shoulders, slowing sinking as each thought added its weight.

"Bad dreams Toshinori?"

Toshinori glanced up. Kenko was finishing off the gruel, concentrating on getting the heat just right. He could tell by how hard she was trying not to look at him, that she was attempting to be gentle, if not subtle.

He took a deep breath. There was no use trying to run away from it. "Is it that easy to tell?"

Kenko nodded. Letting the comment sit as she chopped mushrooms and mixed the broth. Once everything was ready and the rice had begun to simmer she drifted to Toshinori.

She came up behind, studying the muscle of his back. Despite his thinness the muscles were taught, defined. The remnants of a life spent in peak condition. Her eyes drifted to the sun shape scar, and its jagged lines distorting the landscape of his skin.

She ran he fingers over his back, her nails grazing the ends of the old wound, "What do you see Toshinori?"

Toshinori tried to take a deep breath but his shoulders were too heavy. As Kenko encircled her arms around his neck he collapsed under the weight, falling into her embrace.

"I see everything..." he choked, "Everyone I've lost...every person I've failed." He screwed his eyes shut, pushing his forehead into her. "Sometimes I feel I should be one of them."

Kenko said nothing, but Toshinori could feel her fingers working through the knots in his hair. Her other hand came down his chest, resting on his heart and glowing faintly.

He calmed under her quirks gentle warmth. "I'm sorry I don't usually tell people about this," he forced a grin, "Have to be strong you know."

Kenko knelt before him, her hand caressing his face as her eyes searched his. She shook her head, "You don't have to be strong here."

Toshinori touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. I wish I could talk to Midoriya, but I don't know how much to tell him." He locked his fingers with Kenko's, "I feel I need to be more honest with him though."

Kenko nuzzled his nose, "You do, but you don't need to tell him this." She pushed the bangs away from his eyes, "He's a child, soon enough he will find his own burdens to carry."

She paused, worry furrowing her brow. "What is Midoriya to you?"

Toshinori studied Kenko's face. He knew what she was asking but he had no idea where to start. "I mentor him," he said flatly.

Kenko raised an eyebrow, "It's more then that."

Toshinori sighed and pulled out a chair.

* * *

The clock on the wall just ticking over to the AM as Toshinori finished the last of the rice gruel. Kenko hadn't said anything as he had spoke and that worried Toshinori.

Kenko stared hard at the table, threading her fingers together. "I can see why you didn't tell me before,"

"I'm sorry." He placed the bowl on the table, balancing the chopsticks along the lip. "It's hard to know when or what to say."

Kenko bit her lip, then chuckled, "At least I don't have to worry about him behind your secret love child anymore."

Toshinori frowned, "You worrried about that?"

"No," Kenko leaned her chin on her hand. She drew invisible patterns on the table, and dropped her gaze. "Well...yes maybe a little."

Toshinori glowered, the lines around his mouth growing deeper. Kenko shrugged, colouring a little at her foolishness.

"I couldn't have thought up what you just told me though," she said. She pouted defensively, but her eyes drifting to the table betrayed her guilt.

"I guess." Toshinori sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry," he rubbed his eyes, "I've kept you up most of the night."

She reached over and brushed a piece of rice off the edge of his mouth, "Don't even think of it."

He grasped her fingers, kissing her hand. "Yes well you could have gotten sleep if I had gone home." He slide his chair back, rising to his feet. "I should head back. You might still get a few hours."

He was stopped by Kenko wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body into his back. He couldn't help but smile a little as she held him.

"Toshinori," she whispered, so close he could feel the words on his back, "Don't leave."

Toshinori chuckled, turning without breaking the hug. "You shouldn't say things like that," he said, running his fingers through her hair, "What If I don't ever want to leave?"

Kenko took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. And in that quiet kitchen, lit by a single light, Toshinori felt the safest he had ever been.

"Then stay," she whispered.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

_I'm back! I told you I wouldn't give up on this fanfic :). Unfortunately I was having a lot of problems with my head being fuzzy and it made it difficult to build the story, but I made sure to work on it every day (sometimes though, all I did was add some quotation marks, but every little bit counts right?) I hope you enjoy the chapter, and like I said, I will keep working on it, just slower!_

* * *

The line up at the bakery was long, and Toshinori had a rather amusing view of the chaos, being almost a foot taller then anyone else in line. Most were men like him, several sharing baby's pictures or groaning about work and how sometimes they wished Christmas was a holiday like it was in the west.

Toshinori re-read his ticket, hoping he was in wrong place and that the cake would be available at a less crowded bakery. Unfortunately the logo on his ticket matched the sign above his head. He grumbled and stuffed the ticket back in his pocket.

Toshinori looked around and reminded himself that he shouldn't be grumbling. When he had been young his own father had always made sure to bring home a Christmas cake to his family. Sometimes mothers would pick up the cake, but it was traditionally a fathers responsibility.

The thought made Toshinori flush and dig his chin into the warmth of Kenko's scarf. With her smell enveloping him, he replayed his memory of this morning. How Kenko had shyly draped her arms around his neck as they watched a movie. How she had stuttered as she asked, making her seem all the more adorable. How he had stopped breathing when he realized how much the simple question actually meant.

He smiled to himself. He was really hoping Shioto would be excited when he showed up with the cake. Though he was sure she was already bouncing off the walls, given the mood of the city. It seemed to be more festive then usual, though Toshinori wasn't sure if that was just him.

As Toshinori finally reached the counter and handed over his ticket, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. There wasn't any elbow room in the bakery to fish it out, so he held the precious white box over his head, as he weaved back through the crowd, whispering several 'excuse me's and 'Sorry's'.

The air was so cold it stung Toshinori's lungs as he breathed, but he welcomed the fresh air after the stuffiness of the shop. Balancing the cake carefully on one hand, he pulled out his phone. The screen glowing with a message from Kenko

 _I'm so sorry Toshinori, but Inko just called me. She has something I need for dinner. Is it possible for you to stop at the Midoriya's and grab it for me?_

Toshinori frowned. He had been hoping to rush back and get to celebrating. Running errand on Christmas wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

The phone vibrated before he could reply.

 _Please?_ , Popped up another message.

Toshinori chuckled, the emoticon having won him over. _I'll stop,_ he replied, _Tell Shioto not to eat all the cookies. I'd like to try one._ He chuckled one more time before putting his phone back in his pocket.

Toshinori looked around. He knew where he was, and Midoriya's apartment wasn't far from the bakery. He carefully shifted the cake box under his arm, shivering before heading off.

Truthfully this errand was a bonus, Toshinori thought as he walked. He would be able to say Merry Christmas to Midoriya and his mother in person. The thought made him grin. After all, what better present for Midoriya then a visit from his idol?

When he reached Midoriya's door, he took a moment to sort himself out before pressing the doorbell. Inko still made him nervous and he could feel her disapproval every time they met. Even after all this time she still hasn't fully accepted her sons decision to be a hero, or Toshinori's part in it.

Toshinori took a slow deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

And heard...yelling?

There was a thunderous stomping, before the door swung open. Midoriya was breathing hard, his curly hair more disheveled then usual. Seeing who was at the door, he broke into his usual smile.

"Yagi!" The boy clapped his hands together, "You're here!"

"Hello Midoriya," said Toshinori, reaching out to ruffle the boys hair, "Merry a Christmas. I'm sorry to bother your family but..."

"Izuku! You pushed me into a closet! That's cheating!"

Shioto bounded into the entrance way, slamming Midoriya into the wall, glaring daggers and squishing his cheeks with her free hand. "I said I'd race you," she ground her forehead into Midoriya's, "But that was dirty tactics from a hero!"

Midoriya whined and tried to push Shioto off, but she still had his face in her fingers and the two scuffled before Toshinori broke the scene with an awkward cough.

"Shioto," Toshinori began. Truthfully he had no idea where to even start with this situation. He was confused at the very least. "Shioto, why are you at the Midoriya's?"

"Shioto you cheat! Get back to the table and let me win my money back!"

Entering a persons house without being invited was the pinnacle of rudeness, but Toshinori recognized the gravely, worn, annoyed voice that had come from inside. He stuck his head through the door and over the teens blocking the entrance.

Toshinori's jaw dropped upon seeing Gran Torino sitting at the Midoriya's table. He wasn't even dressed in his hero gear. Instead he looked every bit someone's grandfather, minus the surly look he was shooting at the doorway.

"Gran Torino?" Toshinori squeaked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh Mr. All Might."

Toshinori blinked again as Inko came from the kitchen, wearing a nervous smile. He swallowed hard but couldn't find the ability to greet her.

"I'm glad you made it here safely." She said as she shooed the two teens from the door with the expertise of a parent. "Oh and let me take that cake for you."

Toshinori opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Hi," was all he was able to muster. He was thoroughly flustered now and had no idea how to ask for the cake back.

Inko shrugged timidly, and Toshinori could tell she was doing her best to seem friendly. "Please come in."

Toshinori pointed to the door, then back to the living room. "But I...I was supposed to get the cake for..."

"Hello Toshinori."

Kenko has appeared in the entrance way, wearing a satisfied smile and an apron obviously belonging to someone much shorter. Toshinori lost his words again and Inko took the distraction to shuffle back out to the kitchen.

Toshinori stared at Kenko for a moment, and it was obvious she was doing her best not to laugh. A gust of cold wind broke his trace enough for him to step into the apartment and close the door.

"Kenko," Toshinori looked into the apartment where Midoriya and Shioto were playing cards with Torino, "What is this?"

Kenko stepped forward, slowly unwrapping the scarf from around Toshinori's neck, "Well, we're all on break you see."

She avoided his gaze as she undid his jacket, but Toshinori could see her holding a smirk, "And I figured Christmas was a good time for you to spend time with your whole family."

Toshinori looked around at the small apartment. Shioto was laughing as Gran Torino lost another hand of poker. Midoriya was watching and Toshinori could tell he was feeling guilty, since he knew how Shioto was winning so easily.

Toshinori could hear Inko in the kitchen, from where wafted smells of fried chicken and hot sake that filled the apaartment. Occasionally she would laugh, and give Gran Torino and encouraging word.

"My...family?" Toshinori whispered.

He looked down Kenko and the realization of the surprise overwhelmed him. Gratitude, warmth, love, all rushing up inside before he could control it.

"Kenko," Toshinori's vision blurred as the tears welled up, "I..."

She drew him into a hug, the softness of her cheek pressing on his creating another pop of joy. When she kissed his ear Toshinori could feel the moisture of her own tears.

"Merry Christmas Toshinori," she whispered.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" yelled Torino.

Toshinori wrapped his arm around. Kenko's shoulder, grinning widely as he stepped into the apartment.

"I'm coming Sir!"

* * *

Toshinori laid out the plates on the table as Shioto and Midoriya moved their card games to the coffee table, at Torino's insistence. Kenko and Inko gossiped and giggled in the kitchen, and Toshinori found just watching all the people be cared about interact together, was unexpectedly satisfying.

As he continued setting the table, happily humming to himself, there was another knock at the door. Toshinori paused as Inko went to greet the newest visitor.

The door opened but Toshinori couldn't see who the was at first, but Inko bowed politely several times, "Oh Detective! Thank you so much for coming!"

Toshinori leaped from behind he table and skidded to the entrance, "You're here too Tsukauchi?"

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naomasa said as she dusted some snowflakes from his hair. "It started snowing so I walked instead of drove."

Toshinori almost knocked the detective over and he wrapped him in an aggressive hug.

"Woah, hey there," Naomasa chuckled as he patted Toshinori's back, "Merry Christmas. Why the hug?"

Toshinori hugged his friend tighter, "Merry Christmas Tsukauchi, and thank you, for everything."

Naomasa shuffled back, slapping Toshinori's shoulder in an attempt to maintain his own composure, "Yea well, we're friends right." He gave a smirk, "I'm glad you're doing okay."

Toshinori smiled softly, "I'm doing great."

* * *

And so they ate, and they drank. They talked and laughed as if all was right hand the world. To them it was, and Toshinori was surrounded by a feeling he hadn't felt before. He had always felt happy, being a hero. It had energized him and filled his soul with purpose.

But this feeling, the one Toshinori felt as he cut the Christmas cake and passed slices around, was different. Happiness was one thing, but this was contentment. A place where he could rest comfortably for the remainder of his days. A home of safe belonging.

It was a feeling so seemingly diminutive compared to those of passion and excitement., but Toshinori knew it would stick with him, and that even in his quietest moments he would feel complete. Whole.

Yagi Toshinori. The man, the hero who had given everything that he was so others could smile, finally had everything he needed.

* * *

After dinner, as Inko and Kenko chatted in the kitchen, Toshinori sipped on a cup of green tea, chuckling as he watched Shioto continue to swindle Gran Torino and Naomasa at poker. Toshinori himself had bowed out several turns before and while Midoriya was still in the running, he was only doing so because Shioto had promised to give back anything she won.

Naomasa groaned and threw his cards to the table. "I've got nothing."

Gran Torino stared hard at Shioto, who's mouth was curled in the smallest of smirks. She was taking the old man for everything he had, and Torino's pride would not let him concede. And she was enjoying every minute of it.

She's such a tease, Toshinori thought to himself as he took a sip of tea to avoid spilling the secret. For a moment he pictured an adult Shioto, this tendency of hers could get her in trouble when she was older. Pouting at the thought, he realized worrying about her and Midoriya as they grew was going to be his new past time.

"Hey Toshinori," said Naomasa pointing at him, "You should deal back in. We need all the- "

A buzz from Naomasa's cellphone cut him off, his expression falling into 'serious detective' as he answered.

"Detective Tsukauchi," he said sternly as he stood from the table. After listening for a moment bowed in apology and stepped out onto the deck to take the call.

Toshinori sat through one more hand of poker, but something about Naomasa's phone call was tickling his hero sense. He kept one eye on his friend, as Shioto let Midoriya win, just to throw Torino off her scent.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Toshinori gave in and stood up. "Please excuse me," he ruffled Midoriya's hair again, "I'm just going to bother Tsukauchi a little."

Naomasa didn't startle as Toshinori opened the door, but his eyes drifted out to the city, his mouth held in a small frown. "Hey Yagi."

Toshinori wrapped his arms around himself, the snow was falling heavier now and the snap in the air spoke of even more to come. "Why you getting all cold out here Tsukauchi?"

Naomasa shrugged, still not meeting Toshinori's eyes, "Oh you know, work stuff." He exhaled heavily, the steam of his breath dissipating in the wind, "Didn't want to be rude."

Toshinori nodded, "Of course not."

The two men watched the snow fall for a moment, turning the usually grey city into a sheet of playful white, spots lit by the light of several homes, where other families were celebrating.

The view was beautiful, but Toshinori was acutely aware of his friend doing his best to suppress his anxiety.

"What's wrong Tsukauchi?" He asked while staring to the buildings.

Naomasa rolled his shoulders, "It's nothing."

"Really?" Toshinori raised an eyebrow. Tsukauchi was great at seeing through a lie, but that meant he wasn't great at telling them either.

Toshinori held Tsukauchi's gaze until the man squirmed and relented, "Alright fine. Fine. I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to worry." He poked Toshinori hard in the shoulder, "It really is nothing."

Toshinori rubbed his shoulder, "I'll do my best."

Naomasa took a deep breath, "I'm looking into the death of Tawagata Himura." Guilt swam in Naomasa's expression as he looked at his friend.

Toshinori's eyes narrowed, his iron focus snapping to attention. And in his stomach, bubbling acidic fear. "That's the guy who threatened Midoriya right?" he whispered.

"Yes," said Naomasa quietly.

Pain in Toshinori's hand made him look down. He had gripped the railing hard, and the snow was sending sharp pains through his fingertips. He sniffed, trying to remain calm, "Didn't he die in the attack on the prison?"

"Yes," Naomasa said as he absentmindedly wiped the snow off the ledge, "But that's the thing. I was working myself to the bone on that case for a month." He scoffed, throwing his hands in the air, "Then suddenly Himura just appears to confess to the crime, only to die days later?"

He leaned against the wall, shaking his head, "It's too neat. Fits too perfectly in a tidy little box to sit well with me."

Seeing Toshinori's tension Naomasa waved his hands, "But that doesn't mean there's anything." Tsukauchi grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know I'm paranoid. There's been plenty of times that have worked out like this, but I just have to be sure."

Toshinori stood beside his friend, a small smile on his face, "Thank you Tsukauchi," he said softly, "For looking out for Midoriya."

"Well," Naomasa chuckled, "He's important for you." Putting his hands on his hips, he gave a shining smile, "So he's important to me too."

The deck door slide open with a bang, with Shioto sticking her head outside, "Toshi-sama!"

Toshinori jumped back from the shock, but tried to play it off by fiddling with his bangs, "Yes little Shioto?"

"I already asked Midoriya and Mama Inko!" Shioto said at an incredible pace, "Please go sledding with us tomorrow Toshi-sama! I know this great hill!"

Shioto realized Naomasa was present and shot him a large grin, "You can come too Mr. Tsukauchi!"

Naomasa shook his head, "No, no I have work tomorrow. We don't get days off like you kids," he said with a chuckle.

"Aww well too bad." Shioto said then disappeared back through the door. "Izuku!" The men heard her shout, "Boot up the PlayStation! I'm going to beat you at All Might Fight!"

Toshinori chuckled and turned back to Naomasa who was wearing a curious smirk.

Toshinori frowned, "What?"

Naomasa chuckled, "I just find it funny that the man who has never even had a relationship, has fallen into family life so well."

"Oh!" Toshinori rubbed his thumb, casting his eyes downward, "Uh...well...I..."

Naomasa patted him on the shoulder. "It suits you, and I didn't think anything could suit you as well as hero work."

Toshinori eyes drifted to the apartment. Inside, Kenko was having tea with Inko and Gran Torino, laughing as the two teens furiously smashed the buttons on their controllers, doing their best to beat the other.

Kenko caught Toshinori eye, and she waved, smiling sweetly before turning her gaze back to the teenagers. They were all there. Everyone.

His family.

Toshinori smiled, "I didn't think it would suit me this well either."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Believe it or not, it is possible for anyone to become invisible, even without a quirk.

You just have to be homeless.

Truthfully, homeless stick out like sore thumbs, but either from guilt or disgust, everyone pushes them from their mind. As if they were invisible, as if they didn't matter.

It was perfect for Hatchiko. The alley on the side of the apartment building where the Midoriya's lived, had been her home while the UA student's were on break. But it was frustrating being so close.

Unfortunately there were several people with strong quirks in the building, and Hachiko couldn't risk being thwarted before she had put Midoriya down. So she waited, listening as everyone pretended she wasn't there.

Her opportunity came the day after Christmas. The obnoxiously loud daughter of All Might's girlfriend was yelling about their plans, as her family and the Midoriya's left the apartment. They were all going sledding, at a place near Tokyo's city limits. A blank piece of land just outside the industrial district.

She spun on her heels, grinning as she took the back streets. Not having to navigate traffic, she could take the most efficient route.

Hachiko knew the area, it was far enough away that no one would hear a gunshot, or the screams of pain as a person was beaten to death. The gang she had been raised with used it often.

They called it Yomo no kuni.

The land of the dead.

* * *

"Faster Izuku! Pull Faster!"

Midoriya frowned back at Shioto, who was bouncing and shouting at him from the sled. They were halfway the mountain side with the sled handle wrapped around Midoriya's waist.

Midoriya smiled weakly at the onslaught, "When you said we'd go sledding today I thought we would BOTH be pulling the sled up the hill."

"What?" Shioto said kicking him in the butt with her snow boot, "And miss out on a potential training opertunity?!" She jumped forward staring at him intently, "Time sleeps for no man Izuku!"

She pulled at his cheeks, "You may think your fit Izuku, but your no All Might yet!" Shioto pointed forward dramatically, "So run! Right to the top! Strive Izuku! Reach for glory! And the top of the hill!"

Midoriya chuckled, "You know if you had been around when I started training I think I'd already be the number one hero..."

"Well you have me now!" Shioto said with a grin. She slapped him hard on the back, "Mush boy!"

Midoriya grinned cheekily and activated One for All, tearing up the hill as Shioto squealed with delight.

At the bottom of the hill Toshinori laughed heartily while Kenko shook her head.

"That girl," Kenko sighed putting a hand on her head, "She proof of genetics that's for sure. Just like her father was."

Toshinori raised his eyes brows, "You sure none of that's you?"

Kenko pushed his arm playfully and Toshinori wrapped her in a hug, chuckling at his own joke.

Kenko leaned into him, the mist of her breath mixing with his own as they laughed. Then Kenko abruptly coughed and untangled herself from Toshinori, smoothing out the hair that had caught in his scarf.

Toshinori looked to the side to see Inko standing nearby shyly. He flushed, feeling guilty for his little public display.

Kenko ran her hand up a Toshinori's arm, giving him a small smile. "I'm going to get a run down the hill," she said before jogging off.

Toshinori bawked. He couldn't believe Kenko had left him, alone, with Inko. He cast a worried glance to the woman beside him. She was averting her eyes, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Kenko knew the troubles between him and Inko, and given how often she and Inko went or for coffee, Kenko must have heard about how much Inko disapproved of him. When she glanced his way he started, snapping his eyes to the hill, swallowing hard.

They stood in silence, watching the teenagers go up and down. After a few runs Kenko began trying to coax her daughter into a race up the hill, but Shioto fell half way up, rolling down and landing in a poof of white.

"They're having so much fun aren't they?"

Toshinori glanced down at Inko, surprised she had initiated conversation. "Uh..."

She was looking at him expectantly but he was unable to keep eye contact, so he let his eyes drift back to the hill. "Yea. Lots. Lots of fun I mean."

The awkwardness was growing like ice between them, and Toshinori silently prayed Kenko would come back and save him. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

"Mr. Yagi..."

Something about Inko tone made Toshinori turn, giving her his full attention. She wasn't looking at him, instead focused on fiddling with her gloves. She looked so small and nervous, as she had on their meeting to discuss Izuku's future.

"Yes Mrs. Midoriya?" he said softly.

Inko took a deep breath, "I want to thank you Mr. Yagi." She finally met Toshinori's eyes, "For everything you're doing for Izuku."

Toshinori gave a slow nod, "Of course Mrs. Midoriya. I promised you I would do everything I could."

Inko smiled softly, "And you are." She trailed off for a moment, gasping softly as Izuku and Shioto went off a jump on the hill. The forceful landing sent them flying in different directions, but they emerged from their snowbanks, laughing and starting a snowball fight with Kenko.

Inko calmed at seeing they were okay."I think we need to start over Mr. Yagi." She continued, offering a nervous smile.

Toshinori turned his body, surprised, "Mrs. Midoriya?"

"I've been too hard on you," she said shamefully, "I wanted to keep Izuku safe so badly, but as I've been talking with Kenko...". She smiled at her son, "I know he would do this anyway. Throw himself into danger to protect others." She laughed, "It's who he is isn't it?"

Toshinori nodded, "Very much." He rubbed he back of his neck and sighed, "Though I've been trying to teach him the importance of self preservation."

Inko hummed in agreement. "Kenko has told me how you feel about Izuku..." she smiled at the ground, "How fond you are of him. How concerned you are with his safety."

She took another breath, seeming to stand taller, "So I've decided to support you, both of you." She gave a grin, so much like her sons, "He chosen this path himself, and I am so happy he has you on his journey."

Toshinori stared for a moment, before bowing deeply, "It is truly my honour to guide you son Ms, Midoriya." He rose and gave her a respectful nod, "You have raised an amazing boy."

Inko giggled, suddenly appearing youthful, "Izuku has worshiped you for so long, it's weird to think you've almost become one of the family now!"

Toshinori laughed, "Things certainly work in strange ways."

They looked back to the hill. Kenko was helping Shioto lift a large snowball onto an even bigger base. There were several snowman already built, a snowman army, so many that most of the snow had been harvested the ground, the cold earth exposed in large patches of black.

Toshinori squinted. Something was missing.

"Kenko, Shioto," he called looking around, "Where is young Midoriya?"

Shioto popped up from behind a particularly large snowman, "Oh I sent him to the clearing that way," she pointed off into the forest. "We're out of snow here. I'm setting up a training course and he's the only one strong enough to carry that much snow!"

Toshinori looked through the trees. There was a path into the woods, but it was long and winding, so Toshinori could not see its end. As he stared into the dimness a feeling shuddered dee in his abdomen.

Dread, and paralyzing fear was clawing it's way up his spine.

A neat and tidy box, he thought.

"Inko," Toshinori whispered taking a few steps forward, "Call the police."

"Mr. Yagi?" Inko said holding her hands together.

"Call them Inko!" he shouted as he broke into a run, "Tell them to send heroes as fast as possible!"

Toshinori tore into the forest. He had no reason to fear. He had heard nothing. Seen nothing. But he had been a hero for years.

And he knew.

* * *

Midoriya grunted as he pushed the massive snowball another few feet, the snow creaking and grinding as the weight crushed everything under it. Deciding it was complete, he stood back and admired his work. It had to have been at least as tall as All Might.

"Shioto is going to love this." Midoroya laughed as he looked back to the clearing. He should have enough snow for the head and middle part, as long as he didn't go overboard.

He rolled a small ball and pressed it with his hands, whistling to himself as he began rolling it through the clearing.

Something in the quiet caught Midoriya's attention, and he snapped up, scanning the tree line. Nothing caught his eye, except for some snow falling of the branches to the forest floor.

He frowned, "Hello? Shioto?"

There was no answer from the trees, everything easily quiet as the snow absorbed the sounds.

Midoriya shrugged and continued to roll the ball. If Shioto was going to attempt and scare him he would just let her try. He grinned to himself. He'd give her a face wash after she attacked.

The back of his neck prickled and he looked around again. Midoriya had assumed Shioto was setting off his radar but with this feeling in his gut...he was becoming less sure.

"Who's there?" He called to the silence, whipping his head around, trying to assess everything around him.

There. On the edge of the trees. A dark figure laying in the snow.

"Oh no!" Midoriya sprinted to the person, holding his hands out, looking for signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he checked for blood, "Are you hurt?"

The figure shifted, pulling itself off from the ground. It's face was hidden by a hood, and their dark hair was caked with snow.

Midoriya gently placed his hand on the persons back, "Please my friends are nearby, are you hurt?" He leaned forward, "We can help you."

And gasped when he saw the face.

It was a girl, a pale girl with wild eyes.

Covered in scars.

"You're from the hospital..." he whispered.

"So astute," the girl croaked. She laughed, the sound broken and forced, before she dissolved into tears.

"Please," Midoriya cradled her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

More laughter. "Now you're trying to play the hero Izuku?" she whispered.

Midoriya's stomach dropped, "What?"

The girl sprang up and Midoriya was thrown down, his back slamming into the frozen earth. He tried to roll away, but the girl had her hands wrapped around his neck.

"I'll tell you what you can do." Her hands were squeezing him hard, and Midoroya found himself paralyzed by her burning eyes. He watched in horror as her lips split into a twisted grin.

"You can die Midoriya!"


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

_I just want to thank everyone for reading my story, and for your kind and wonderful comments!_

* * *

"You took everything from me Midoriya!"

The girls breath was hot, Midoriya could feel its heat as it rolled over his face. It had a metallic tang. It tasted like hatred.

He could barely breathe. The edges of his vision were fading to black as her fingers pressed into his neck, her nails breaking his skin, wisps of steam rising from where his blood met the snow.

Midoriya thought the guilt of Makan's death was behind him. He had tried so hard to believe that it wasn't his fault.

But he knew that it was.

Tears burned the edges of his eyes, running over his cold cheeks. "I'm sorry," he choked out. All the emotion he had suppressed, all of his shame and guilt was tumbling from him now, bubbling up from where he had buried it.

The girl laughed sharply. "Sorry? That's all you can say?!" She squeezed harder, roaring into his face.

Midoriya's survival instincts finally flared to life, triggered by her new snap of aggression. He brought his fist to bear, slamming it into her face, sending her flying into the underbrush.

Midoriya sputtered and sucked in a breath, coughing as his vision cleared. Trying to focus, he rolled on his side, looking for the girl in the snow. He knew had hit her hard, but with only five percent of One for All. She should be okay. He hoped so badly she wasn't hurt.

"Please," Midoriya coughed again, "I'm sorry."

After the incident at the fire, Midoriya had asked to speak to Makan's family. He had been told by the authorities that there was none.

But there had been someone, there was someone who cared about him. They were here in front of him. He had to try. He had to beg their forgiveness.

He spotted her curled beside a tree. Pulling himself forward, his guilty tears blurred his vision again and he wiped them away with the cold sleeve of his jacket.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen," he croaked as he crawled towards her. "Please I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I hurt him."

Midoriya's breath was coming in ragged sobs now, struggling to say words of any sort of apology that would ease his mistake. "I know you're angry. I deserve it." He laid his hand on her back, "Please," he begged as his tears melted the snow, "Tell me what I can do."

Under Midoriya's hand, the girl stirred. But there was something unnatural, so very wrong about the crawling sensation under his hand. Midoriya recoiled, his jaw slackening in horror as the girl got to her feet. Even under the heavy winter clothes he could see her muscles deforming and swelling, beginning to tear the fabric at the seams.

Her eyes bored into his, staring into him even as the skin of her face stretched and flexed. "If you're truly sorry Midoriya..."

She stepped towards the boy, who knelt on the ground, frozen with guilt and grief. She chuckled, the sound deforming in her mutated vocal chords.

"Then die quietly," she hissed.

Her arms shot towards Midoriya faster then he could react in his clouded state. She hit his legs first, snapping them instantly. Before Midoriya could even take a breath to scream, she moved to his arms, breaking them just as quickly.

Midoriya could barely see. He felt sick, and his vision swam and his body tried to make sense of the assault. He couldn't control his breathing, and his chest hurt from hyperventilating. Unable to support himself he collapsed, the snow stinging his cheek as it slammed into the ground.

The monster leaned down to him, the remnants of the girls mouth twisted into a mockery of a smile.

"You won't die a hero Midoriya," she whispered, her garbled words hard to understand, "But then again, you don't deserve to anyway."

* * *

Toshinori tore down the path.

He was an idiot.

An idiot!

He had just spoken to Tsukauchi. The detective had been right, it was too neat of a case. But Toshinori hadn't heeded the warning and he had allowed Midoriya to come out to the middle of nowhere.

Where there was no one to protect him.

"Shit," he spat, taking a corner hard. He could see the break in the trees now, and he raced toward it even though his legs burned. His lungs were screaming, growing raw as his heavy breath drew the freezing air deep into his chest.

He broke into the clearing at breakneck speed, his gaze snapping to the monster. Almost as tall as him, but three times as bulky, it was hard to miss. It was hunched, looking over a body. A mop of curly hair, barely visible in the bushes.

His foot crunched in the snow.

 _Please._

Toshinori threw himself forward, time slowing as he tore across the clearing.

 _I know you aren't mine anymore..._

He gritted his teeth, balled his right hand into a fist.

 _But please. Just one more time..._

He leapt at the monster.

 _Burn for me._

He cried out, and the monster paused, it's meaty fist inches from the boy's head. It turned its gaze upward and met Toshinori's eyes as he soared towards it.

One for All!

For a single shining moment, the long dormant quirk ignited, burning like star fire, lending Toshinori the strength of All Might just one more time.

For one more punch.

"Texas Smash!"

Toshinori's fist slammed into the monster, sending it crashing into tree line. The shock wave radiated through the entire clearing, throwing up a shower of snow and dirt.

Toshinori stood as All Might again, the tattered clothes hanging on his body by threads. But the quirk has nothing left to give and the hero dissipated in a cloud of smoke, coughing and spitting blood across the white.

Toshinori rushed to Midoriya, praying he had arrived quick enough. "Young Midoriya!" He picked up the boy in his arms, "Izuku!"

The boy lifted his head, looking up at Toshinori weakly. "Yagi?" Midoriya's voice was quavering, his eyes unbelieving that his hero had actually come to his rescue again.

Toshinori laughed in relief, cradling the boys head gently. "I've got you now," he whispered, "I'm here Izuku."

"Yagi..." Midoriya stammered, his eyes full of fear. "No! Yagi you have to run!"

"Not without you..." Toshinori trailed off as his eyes scanned the boy's form. His heart collapsed. He was almost certain all of Midoriya's limbs were broken.

Midoriya stirred in Toshinori's arms, "Please," the boy begged, his voice high pitched and tense, "Yagi put me down! You have to get away!"

"Don't talk nonsense!" Toshinori spat. Using the last of his strength Toshinori pushed himself to his feet, balancing Midoriya on his shoulder. He gasped for breath as he struggled to stay upright. The boy was almost pure muscle now and heavy as hell.

Toshinori lurched forward, his feet sliding in the snow. He could see the path in the distance, and no doubt the heroes would be here soon.

He just had to make it.

Midoriya squirmed, trying to break free of Toshinori's hold. "Yagi you don't understand!" He begged, "It's her quirk!"

"Stop moving or I'll drop you!" Toshinori snapped, but the panic in the boy's voice made him worry.

"It's some kind of kinetic absorption, but she stores it in her body!" Midoriya wept, "She just wants me! Please." Toshinori could feel the boy shake as he cried, "Go get my mom and get out of here!"

Fear, colder than the snow, snaked its way up Toshinori's spine. The full realization of how much he had erred overwhelmed his senses, and the edges of his vision blurred with the sickening twists of his stomach.

Behind him, the sound of cracking branches and shattering ground echoed through the frozen air. Toshinori slowly looked over his shoulder, fear almost making him pass out as he saw what was emerging from the destruction.

It was a moving mountain of flesh. It's deathly white skin twisted and bubbled, reforming as it strode forward. It was over fifteen feet tall now, over twice the size it had been before, moving with a singular purpose of death.

Toshinori didn't take another moment to indulge his fear. He spun on his heels, adrenaline pushing him to the path.

But the older man was no match for the monsters speed. With its enormous strides it crossed the clearing in a fraction of the time, its thunderous steps warning Toshinori that it was gaining.

As it drew within striking distance it raised it arms, grinning wickedly before slamming them upon its target.

The hero's instincts Toshinori carried were still sharp, and he managed to throw himself and Midoriya to the side. Their faces stinging as dirt and snow were thrown by the violence of the impact.

Toshinori did his best to shield Midoriya from the fall. As he hit the dirt he tried to roll away instinctively, but white hot pain took over his vision, and he gasped for air.

The monster slowly stood, lifting its hands away from the crater. Toshinori could see his foot resting just inside the hole. He did his best to move it, but it was dead inside his boot. There would be no running now.

Toshinori felt pressure on his shoulder and he glanced down. Midoriya was pushing him away with his head, tears on his cheeks.

"Go," Midoriya whimpered, doing his best to sound angry. "Get away Yagi!"

Toshinori sighed, heavy with his failure. He hadn't kept Izuku safe.

He pulled the boy close, winding his arms around him. The memories of all their times they had together. The boys unabashed smile when he gazed upon his hero. How proud Izuku's growth had made him. They were some of the happiest times of his life.

"You know I can't do that Izuku..." he whispered with a chuckle as his eyes brimmed with tears.

Midoriya laughed too, burying his face in Toshinori's chest. "I know..." he said quietly, "I'm sorry Yagi."

* * *

 _Hachiko hadn't expected All Might of all things. Then again, how could she have? The man had been retired for a year._

 _She tried to shake off the fuzziness on the edges of her consciousness. The punch had rattled her to her core. Even through her monstrous shield, she could feel the spiderwebbing cracks in her skull, and the sections that would explode once her energy was expended._

 _It was over, after this she was dead._

 _She looked over the two forms sprawled out on the snow before her. Even now All Might has his form wrapped around the boy, pathetically attempting to shield him._

 _It had to be now. Her head was already starting to pound and she could feel the shards of bone wiggling through her flesh._

 _She chuckled as she reached for them. Maybe she would go down in history as the one who killed All Might_.

* * *

The shriek that tore through the sky was something Toshinori had never heard. An unnatural mix of human and feral pain. It resonated in his skull and he covered Izuku's ears, trying to protect the boy from a sound that shook their teeth.

Toshinori rose to his elbow, trying to comprehend the situation. He had seen the creature reaching for them, then closed his eyes as he resigned himself that he and Izuku were dead.

He gasped. Standing between them and the monster, was Kenko.

She was striped to her underwear from the waste up, pressing her body to the monsters leg. Toshinori could see the familiar glow of her quirk, but this time it was different. Glowing threads of life force rushed from different parts of the monster, moving into Kenko's body. The movement of the treads was painful to watch, as if Kenko's quirk was forcibly ripping them from an unwilling grasp.

The monsters spasms became more violent and Kenko was thrown away, losing her grip and barely maintaining her balance. She worriedly glanced at the monster, abandoning it as it continued to writhe on the ground.

"Toshinori!" Kenko called, dropping to her knees as she reached them. "Oh god Izuku! Are you alright?"

Toshinori had never been so happy to see anyone in his life. He gripped Kenko's arm, "No. Izuku is hurt badly. He can't fight, he can't move."

Kenko nodded and glanced over her shoulder. Already the monster was beginning to recover, it's spasms calming. "We need to go," Kenko swallowed hard and looked over Izuku, "Can you carry him Toshinori?"

He shook his head. "No my foot is broken," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going anywhere."

He squeezed Kenko's arm, meeting her eyes, pleading with every ounce of his being. "You need to take Izuku and get in out of here." He glared at the monster, who was now attempting to stand. He nodded towards it, his face resolute and resigned. "I'll do what I can to distract it."

Midoriya shook his head fiercely, "No Sakurai! She just wants me. If you take me she will just follow us back to Shioto and my mom!"

"Shut up Izuku," Toshinori snapped. He pulled Kenko closer, resting his hand on her face and touching his forehead to hers. "Please." Toshinori gave his best smile, trying to comfort the tears welling up in the eyes of the woman he loved. "You have to Kenko. Take Izuku and run."

Kenko searched his gaze, and Toshinori could see her wrestling wth herself. As the monster finally stood, shaking to its feet, her expression calmed and she pulled herself from Toshinori's arms.

"Kenko?" Toshinori tried to pull her back but she had already gone to far from him. She was stepping back slowly, not taking her eyes of Toshinori and Izuku. Tears were still running down her cheeks, and her steps were made against an unseen obstacle, as if she had to put all her effort into each one.

Panic settling in Toshinori's chest, "Kenko? What are you doing?"

"Inko phoned the police," Kenko said, just loud enough for him to hear. The monster was turning now, it's eyes falling upon the new attacker.

"Kenko don't be stupid!" Toshinori bellowed. He reached for her again, fruitlessly extending his hand for her to take. "You need to get out of here!"

Kenko paused, tears of terror still falling from her eyes. She took a slow, ragged breath. "Inko said the heroes were only five minutes away."

"Kenko," Toshinori hissed, "No!"

Kenko smiled then, but her body betrayed her fear as she shook from head to toe. "I just have to last five minutes."

"No!" Toshinori cried out as Kenko ran to the creature.

* * *

 _Hachiko's world was imploding._

 _It was wrong._

 _So wrong!_

 _Like a needle scraping against the bone. An unholy hand in her brain, tearing into her very essences and ripping them from her._

 _Why was this happening?!_

 _She had searched everywhere, in every possible file she could find. No where said this woman had this power._

 _Her head was spinning. She was starting to feel the individual cracks in her skull. Each one a tempest of pain._

 _She focused on Midoriya._

 _He had to die._

* * *

The monster launched itself at the boy with a wail, but Kenko cut it off, pressing herself to the monsters leg. The skin between them glowing fiercely as she tore tooth and nail at its life force. With a roar the monster tried swat her away, but Kenko saw it coming and threw herself to the side just in time.

Toshinori watched helplessly as Kenko dodged in and out of the monsters blows. The creature swung wildly, the pain of Kenko's power keeping it off balance. And Kenko was agile, her training in dance allowing her to predict and avoid the monstrous blows. Each time they touched, she would drain the monster and Toshinori could see it's flesh redistributing it's mass to maintain its shape. Each time seeming a little smaller.

It was shrinking. She was making ground.

But Kenko was no fighter, and each strike was only a near miss. She stuck herself to the monsters leg again and it bellowed in pain, sending a fist down at her. She leapt away, making it miss.

And leapt straight into the monsters other hand.

"Kenko!" Toshinori screamed.

The monster had Kenko by the arm, and she threw her body into it's massive fist, trying to draw out as much life force as possible. But the monster pushed through the pain enough to hold itself up. And began to squeeze.

The sickening crack of bone and Kenko's scream of pain were too much and Toshinori pushed his face into the snow, trying to block it out. He slammed the earth with his fist, trying to draw out the power of One for All again. But there was no response. The quirk stayed quiet. He raised his eyes just in time to see the monster lift Kenko above its head.

And slammed her into the ground.

Toshinori roared as Kenko's body went limp, letting himself collapse into the snow. He felt useless again. Laying here, with his broken foot and empty quirk, what could he do?

Beside him Toshinori heard Midoriya begin to cry, apologizing over and over. Toshinori gripping handfuls of snow in his fists.

He still had to try.

He turned to Midoriya, hooked the boy under the arms and began crawling towards the path. His fingers were already frozen, and each time he dragged himself forward icy fire would attack his senses. But he kept going.

He would not give up.

* * *

 _That woman._

 _That damn woman!_

 _Hachiko didn't have time for this! She could taste blood now and she was now having to use her precious energy to keep herself conscious. She was running out of time._

 _The woman wasn't moving in the crater of her impact, her arm holding the shape of Hachiko's fist like an imprint._

 _Satisfied her quarry was down, Hachiko lurched to the others. Her eyes searched until she saw them a few feet from where she had left them. All Might was pathetically still trying to drag the boy away._

 _Rage fuelled Hachiko, pushing away the agony. It formed like a spear, guiding her forward._

 _She_ _brought_ _up_ _her_ _fist_.

* * *

Toshinori heard the monsters thunderous steps by he refused to look back. He kept pulling ahead, leaving a trail of blood that dripped from his mouth with every breath. He heard the steps stop, no doubt as the monster raised its hand for the kill.

But the blow never came and as another roar of pain reached the sky, hope rose in Toshinori's heart. He chanced a look behind him.

The monster was writhing on the ground, one hand out, reaching for Midoriya. But standing resolute, holding the monsters other fist to her chest, was Kenko.

She roaring at the monster, in anger, fear, pain, Toshinori wasn't sure what. He wasn't even sure how she was standing. He could see the blood running down her back and her mutilated arm hung limply at her side. Yet whenever the monster struggled she shoved it down, forcing it to submit.

She placed her foot on the monster head, pushing it into the snow. "I won't let you touch them!" she bellowed.

The monster tried to throw Kenko off and she stumbled back a step, her foot landing beside Toshinori. But she did not relent and he could see her double down, drawing at the life force with even more ferocity.

The monster was growing weaker.

Kenko was winning.

* * *

 _No..._

 _No._

 _NO!_

 _Hachiko looked up at the woman_

 _You..._

 _You can't take this from me!_

 _She balled her hand into a fist._

 _Fine if this is how it has to be._

 _You'll die first_

* * *

It was subtle at first, and Toshinori almost thought he was seeing things. All over Kenko's body, she had begun to glow, as life force seeped into every one of her cells.

His eyes snapped to the monster. It was no longer shrinking as fast as before. He could see most of the mass shifting and moving, concentrating itself into the monsters free hand.

He looked back to Kenko, her teeth gritted in pain, and he realized,

She had hit her limit.

Across Kenko's cheek, a spot began to glow brightly, before her skin burst open. Blood began to pour down her face, but there was something else. A golden, glowing mist wafted from the wound, dissipating into the air. As Toshinori watched, more and more spots began to glow, ripping apart and spewing forth the overwhelming life force.

Kenko was literally coming apart at the seams.

Something about the glow stirred Toshinori's memories. For a moment, in his minds eye, he was back in Okinawa. Kenko stood before him, radiant and happy.

" _It_ _isn't_ _being a sword or shield Toshinori."_

He reached out, curled his fingers around Kenko's shattered arm.

" _It's about walking through the fire together. Even if you burn up."_

Toshinorisqueezedherhand

 _"You burn together."_

With a fresh fired determination, Toshinori took a deep breath and cried out, "Kenko!"

The shockwave of the transfer boomed through the air, almost blowing Toshinori back, sending up fogs of dust and snow. The intense hit of life force stuttering his breath. His eyesight sharpened and his weary body focused everything on supporting Kenko.

But there was too much, and Toshinori winced when his own skin began to give way. The glowing spots bursting and staining what little was left of his clothes a dark crimson.

With an unholy wail, the face of a young woman emerged from the monster, as all the mutations concentrated into her body. She abandoned reaching for Midoriya, striking Kenko hard in the face as desperation and fear replaced her rage.

The blow snapped Kenko's neck back unnaturally, her head lolling forward after the hit, but her grip did not falter. Toshinori saw her squeeze he monster arm tighter.

But it wasn't enough. The monster, the girl, still had enough power to strike Kenko over and over, and even though she was still standing firm, Kenko could not last the onslaught much longer. Already blood was spraying over the snow and flowing down Kenkos torso like a waterfall, her legs shaking and threatening to buckle at any moment. She wasn't draining fast enough.

"Yagi."

Toshinori looked down at the gentle voice. Despite being broken, Midoriya had managed to lift his arm. He was reaching for Kenko.

"Help me," he whispered weakly.

Without hesitation Toshinori dragged the boy up, sitting him in his lap. And as Midoriya cried out in pain Toshinori pressing the boys hand to Kenko's with a final shout of defiance. Defiance against death. Defiance against anything that would rip him, and his family, apart.

The intensity of the shockwave tore its way through the clearing, blowing out the snow, leaving nothing but dark earth. Branches snapped and were thrown up, smashing into the forest with the cacophonous boom of the shaking ground.

And then, all was quiet. Toshinori did his best to catch his breath before looking to Kenko.

His heart sank.

She was still standing, but Toshinori could not see her face, so covered in blood and matted with her own hair. It dropped from her body, and already and large pool of blood was under her feet. Hooked in her elbow, was a young woman, pale as the snow.

The monster, the girl, was dead. Her lifeless eyes staring into Toshinori, blood dripping from her eyes and ears, face locked in a last expression of sorrowful agony.

Toshinori squeezed Kenko's hand. "Kenko..?" He whispered.

She collapsed then, falling into the dirt. Toshinori cried out, unable to stop her fall. She lay like a broken doll, intertwined with the monster she had beaten.

"Yagi check on her!" Midoriya whimpered, "Oh god is she alive?"

Toshinori lay the boy down and dragged himself to Kenko. His hands hovered over her unable to accept her shattered body. Delicately he lifted her head, pulling away the hair that stuck to her face, adhered to her skin by blood.

She was destroyed, her face obliterated by the onslaught. Toshinori couldnt speak, and each breath shook in his chest. Her forehead was cracked open, her face so swollen he couldn't see her eyes. Her nose was broken and crooked, barely recognizable and Kenko Sakurai. Toshinori whimpered and held her close.

And felt her breath.

He looked down. Golden wisps of mist floated from her mouth with each breath.

She was full of life force.

She still had a chance.

"They're over here!"

Toshinori looked it the tree line, where the heroes Gunhead and Aizawa were running towards them.

For some reason Toshinori looked at his watch.

It had been about five minutes.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Purgatory. That was the word.

Toshinori had been mulling on the feeling for awhile, as if giving a name to this pit of misery would offer him some form of comfort. He had to distract himself somehow, fight against the tightness in the back of his throat.

He couldn't fall apart now, not when the shrunken frame of Shioto trembled beside him. She huddled in her chair, her red rimmed eyes unmoving from the illuminated sign on the wall. The one that told her others were still furiously trying to save her mother's life.

They were both in purgatory, there in that cold waiting room. Occasionally Toshinori could see figures move by, their shape blurred by the frosted glass as they continued about their business. But he and Shioto were alone. Separate from everything.

Waiting.

Toshinori and Shioto's eyes snapped to the door as the handle began to turn. As the door opened, Inko leaned into the room timidly. "Shioto dear?"

Shioto's face fell in disappointment. "Oh...mama Inko," Shioto fell back into her chair.

Another jagged sliver hit Toshinori's soul. Shioto's small body looked so much older than her sixteen years, but Toshinori knew that age had little to do with years lived.

Truthfully Toshinori wanted to break down. He wanted to scream and wail. The thought of putting his fist through the glass of this suffocating room had occurred more than once. His hand came up, resting gently on Shioto's head. He had no idea how to help her now, so he just stayed near.

"Izuku is all done now." Inko moved into the room, revealing Midoriya standing behind her. She looked between them for a moment, wringing her hands tightly. "May we wait with you?"

Shioto nodded, but her attention had already drifted back to the sign on the wall. She curled her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees and retreated from the world around her.

Midoriya shuffled in after his mother, his arms and legs swathed in bandages, and while he was walking unaided, there was a noticeable limp. He sank into a chair in the farthest corner of the room, avoiding even a glance at Shioto.

Toshinori furrowed his brow. "How are your legs my boy?"

Midoriya's head snapped up. He hesitated in answering, and there was a tremor of unease before his eyes dropped to the ground again. "They're fine," he stuttered.

Toshinori's gaze wandered to Midoriya's arms as he steeled himself for the worst possible answer. "And your arms?"

"Oh," Midoriya rolled his shoulder, limiting his elbow to demonstrate. "Uh, they're fine too."

Inko stroked her sons hair, "Recovery Girl said he was lucky. Unlike the damage from his quirk these were clean breaks." She sighed, "There's no permeant damage thank goodness."

Toshinori eyed Izuku over again. He could see the tension and flexion of the boys muscles as he gripping his hands together. His shoulders were wilted, his back curled with an unseen heaviness.

Toshinori cast a glance to Shioto. But this wasn't the place to talk about it now. He just had to make sure he spoke to the boy later.

Inko fidgeted nervously before breaking the silence, "How is your foot Mr. Yagi?"

Toshinori looked down, having almost forgotten about it. His foot was wrapped up to his knee in an aircast. Beside him, a pair of crutches rested on the wall.

His eyes flickered to Midoriya, "Recovery girl said I should be fine."

That was barely the truth. Almost all the bones in his foot had been shattered, and he would need surgery and metal rods to support it as it healed. It would be months of rehabilitation. But he couldn't tell Midoriya that. The boy was to fragile right now.

The door opened again, and all eyes drifted up as Recovery Girl stepped into the room.

Her tired eyes swept the room, until they came to rest on Shioto. "Hello my dear." She took the seat beside the girl, taking her hand gingerly, "You've been so patient. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"It's fine," Shioto croaked, leaning more of her weight into Toshinori.

"Now down to things," Recovery Girls expression turning to business. "Well I'll start with the most important thing. Your mother is alive."

Inko cried out in happiness, and Shioto snapped straight, bringing her hands together, squeezing all her excitement into them. "Oh god thank you."

Toshinori studied Recovery Girl. He didn't dare relax yet. He had seen Kenko's wounds. There was no way she had gotten through them completely unscathed.

"It was her quirk that saved her." Recovery girl nodded, offering a small smile. "She drew so much life force that I was able to use my quirk much more then usual."

She paused, before reaching out to the girl, rubbing at a smudge of dirt on her face. "This is the difficult part dear," she said softly as she removed her glasses, "I know how sensitive you are to emotions. Are you ready for this?"

Shioto face fell, her eyes darting over the feelings she could see. But their movements were sluggish, her quirk more than overdrawn. Toshinori gripped the armrest so hard he felt his fingernails bend back, preparing for the rest.

Recovery Girl glanced at Toshinori before continuing, "I was able to repair a lot of damage, but there was still so much to heal." Recovery girl took a slow breath, "And once the excess life force ran out... well, no one can touch her now."

Toshinori frowned, "Why not?"

"Her quirked saved her Yagi, but she's still in need and if anyone touches her skin," she stared at Toshinori hard, "I have no doubt she could kill them."

"But Mom can control it," Shioto leaned foreword, desperation making her voice crack. "So just give her a bit to regenerate then you can finish."

Recovery Girl's face filled with sadness, and she opened her mouth to reply, before falling short. Coming up with nothing.

Toshinori took over, pulling the girl close. "Your mother isn't awake little Shioto..." he whispered into her hair.

Recovery Girl hung her head, rubbing the back of Shioto's hand, "She is alive Shioto but she is in a coma."

Toshinori saw the girls eyes glaze over as she finally hit her limit. The tension in her face fell, and her voice became robotic as she replied, "For how long?"

"We don't know," Recovery Girl said, "It's up to your mother now, but she's strong. "

She gave Shioto the best smile she could, "And she loves you. She will fight."

Shioto nodded stiffly. "Can I see her?"

* * *

It was the hardest thing Toshinori had ever done.

Not that it haven't been hard when he was a hero, watching the suffering of those he failed to save, or those that were injured despite his best efforts. This was the why he had kept everyone at arms length.

When he laid eyes on Kenko, everything in Toshinori's world crumbled. Her head was concealed behind thick plaster and gauze. And there were cords, so many tubes connecting her to the various machines that would keep her alive. Flashes of Night Eye in his last moments overlayed the scene. This was a horror Toshinori had prayed he would never see again.

He wanted to cry.

Toshinori looked down at Shioto, standing next to the hospital bed. Shaking and sobbing, white knuckling the bedrail to prevent herself from throwing her arms around her mother.

No, Toshinori couldn't cry. He had to hold it together. He had to. For this girl.

"Mom," Shioto sobbed as tears and snot rolled down her face, "You get better okay?"

A gentle voice drifted in from the door, "All Might?"

Toshinori looked to where Aizawa had appeared. He looked somber, emotion shadowing the usual apathetic expression. Aizawa's eyes drifted to Shioto and his face turn to sadness. Ever since the indecent with Eri, Aizawa had gained a soft spot for children in pain.

He stared at Toshinori again, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

Recovery Girl pushed past Aizawa and took the sobbing Shioto into her arms, "You go ahead Yagi, I'll watch her."

Outside Aizawa took once last look into the room before lowering his voice. "I need some information. I'd ask Shioto but I don't think she's in any state for this."

"Of course," said Toshinori.

Aizawa held up a clipboard, "I need to fill out some absence forms for Shioto. Nedzu insisted she be given some time away from school." He flipped through a few pages. "I filled out what I could from her records, but I don't have an emergency contact."

Toshinori leaned on his crutches, thinking for a moment. "The only family she has is her great aunt in Okinawa."

Aizawa grumbled, shuffling through the forms again. "That's going to be quite a trip."

Toshinori's eyes flickered up, "What do you mean?"

"The policy for these situations is for the students to stay with family," Aizawa clicked his pen, "What's her aunts number?"

Toshinori bent forward, pushing his face over Aizawa's clipboard. "Shioto can't go to Okinawa."

Aizawa leaned back with a frown, "Why not?"

Toshinori pointed to the room, growling under his breath. "I'm not sending Shioto away from her mother."

Aizawa snorted, "Well we have to figure out something. Maybe the aunt will come here."

Toshinori looked back to Shioto. The girls tears had dried again and she was sitting in a chair Recovery girl had brought over. Staring at her mother's shrouded face.

"Shioto will stay with me," he whispered without taking his eyes away.

Aizawa ran his tongue along his teeth, "You can't just assume her guardianship," he spoke quietly, a noticeable lack of force in his words.

"I'll call her Aunt," Toshinori said defiantly, "If she can make it to Tokyo she can stay with me and Shioto."

Aizawa's eyes softened again, the same sadness as when he had looked over Shioto. "Should you really take this on right now?" His voice was barely above a whisper now, "Don't forget, Shioto isn't the only one hurting in this situation."

Toshinori did his best to hold himself together. It wasn't too hard, after all he had years of practice.

He squared his shoulders, "I know. And that's why I'm the best to take care of her."

Aizawa nodded and wordlessly removed a yellow slip from the clipboard. "Take this," he said, pushing it into Toshinori's chest.

Toshinori took the form, eyeing It suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's an application," Aizawa dropped his gaze, "For custody of a child."

Toshinori's next breath came in sharp, getting caught in the tightness at the back of his throat. "Kenko will wake up." Even through his facade of stability, Toshinori knew that his voice had been found wanting.

"I'm sure she will," Aizawa placed his hand on Toshinori's shoulder, "But Shioto could end up in a foster home, and then you'll have a fight in your hands." He swallowed hard, "Should the worst happen that is."

Toshinori stared at the form. He knew Aizawa was right, but if he filled it out. It felt to much like giving up on Kenko.

"Think seriously about guardianship All Might," Aizawa whispered. He paused again, "Don't forget, if we lose Kenko..." he looked Toshinori in the eye, "We lose you too."

Toshinori planted the bottom of his crutch into the wall, doing his best to hide his faltering behind a guise of readjustment. "There of plenty of similar quirks." The form in Toshinori's hands shook, betraying his apprehension, "I'm sure I could find someone. Should the need arise."

Aizawa nodded. He took once last look at Shioto before leaving without saying a word.

But there wasn't much more he could say.

* * *

It was far past visiting hours, but Toshinori had used what little pull he had left from his fame to allow them to stay. Shioto sat by her mother's side, staring at the moniters, jumping at each unusual sound.

Toshinori back hurt from sitting in the stiff hospital chair, but he barely took notice, lost in his own thoughts. The form in the back pocket bagged at his thoughts. He thought of asking Shioto, but he couldn't. She was still too raw.

Maybe he'd ask once they made it through the night.

* * *

Toshinori started awake, his eyes searching for something familiar. It took a moment for him to realize he was still the hospital. He looked at his watch, he had only passed out for a few minutes. He looked over to Shioto who was still awake, staring and empty.

More traffic filled the hallways and the day shift came on, and the hospital became a bustle of noise.

But Kenko didn't move.

A figure came into the room, and Toshinori had to work to lift his tired eyes. It took another second before he could focus them properly.

It was Inko, wringing her hands as she drifted through the door. "Have you both been here all night?" she asked timidly.

Toshinori looked to Shioto again. When she didn't answer he pushed himself to his feet with his crutches, "Maybe we can talk outside Mrs. Midoriya?"

"Oh uh," she looked over to Shioto, who had still not reacted to her presence, "Of course."

Toshinori pulled the door shut and leaned his weary body against the wall. "I'm sorry for pulling you out here. Shioto..." He ran his tongue over the roof his dry mouth, "I don't want to make anything worse."

Inko cast a worried glance over him, "So what are you going to do?"

Toshinori shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know what's best for her right now." He ran his hand through his hair, almost losing his crutch. "So I'm just staying by her side."

Inko looked back into the room, before squaring her shoulders, sniffing stubbornly. "Well I can't leave you two alone here in this hospital."

Before Toshinori could protest Inko strode back into the room, and with her motherly touch, wrapped her arms around Shioto. Toshinori was surprised when girl fell apart at the familiar embrace, weeping into Inko's shoulder as the woman stroked her hair.

Toshinori, all of a sudden, felt woefully inadequate. Guilt pulled on his heart. Maybe he should have offered Shioto a hug.

After letting the girl cry Inko pulled Shioto to her feet, cradling her and leading her to the door.

She looked up at Toshinori as she passed. "There's nothing more you can do here today. Get your stuff. You two are coming home with me."

She continued down the hall without waiting for an answer, and Toshinori knew her tone had left no room for argument. He had brought nothing with him, so he grab his crutches, and followed after her.

* * *

The Midoriya house was stuffy with silence.

Izuku and Toshinori sat on opposite side of the living room, buried in their own musings. Inko has whisked Shioto to the bathroom as soon as they arrived, leaving the two alone.

Toshinori stole a look at Izuku. The boy wouldn't meet his gaze, his forehead resting on his knuckles. Toshinori could see the tension in the boys hands, his body shaking.

Once the water had begun to run in the bathroom, Izuku finally spoke, "I'm sorry Yagi..."

Toshinori sniffed before readjusting on the couch. "What for?"

"It's my fault." Midoriya mumbled, before a series of soft taps as the boy's tears hit the carpet. "It's all my fault. If I had just been stronger this wouldn't have happened. I let Shioto down. I let Ms. Sakurai get hurt."

Midoriya hiccuped and cradled his neck, curling into a ball, "I took her away from you Yagi. You finally had someone and I took them away from you."

Toshinori knotted his fingers together, pushing his thumb into the space between his brows. "No young Izuku. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you out alone. And truthfully..."

He gritted his teeth, insecurities long thought dead getting the better of him. "These things, these situations are part of our world...but I could have kept Kenko and Shioto safe."

He hung his head, echoing Midoriya, "I should have known better. For you and for them."

"No, it was my fault."

Izuku and Toshinori looked to the hall where Shioto had emerged. Her hair was wet, and she was dressed in a pair of Midoriya's pyjamas. She sniffed, her red eyes fighting back tears, "It's my fault, not yours."

Both Izuku and Toshinori stayed silent. They had no idea what to say, no idea as to why Shioto of all people would feel responsible

"She was scared... " Shioto sniffed again, "We all were after you ran off. Then we starting hearing the crashing."

She coughed, rubbing an eye with the heel of her hand. "I could see she wanted to help, but she didn't want to leave me alone. And she was still so scared." Shioto ground her teeth together, "But I told her she had to go, I told her she had to save you."

"So it's my fault!" Shioto bawled, "It's my fault my mom might die. I'm the only guilty one."

Shioto's tears shredded through the thin walls of Izuku and Toshinori, and all three began to cry, there in that living room. All wallowing in the realization of their contribution to the disaster.

"What is going on?"

Inko had entered the room now, looking over all of them with stern eyes. "What is this I hear about guilt? Who's guilty of what?"

Even Toshinori sat back, abashed by Inko's aggression. Suddenly she seemed taller than her diminutive height.

Shioto sniffed, "Mama Inko..."

Inko shot a look to every person in the room, admonishing them with her gaze.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, especially from you two." She threw another pointed look at Izuku and Toshinori.

"There is no one at fault here. Kenko stepped in because she was the only one that could." She put her hand on Shioto's shoulder, still stern in her expression, "Your mother saved them because we are a family. And if you had the power to save us, any one of you would have done the same. Even I would have."

Inko's face softened and she wiped a tear from her own eyes, "Kenko did what she had to to protect her family. And now it's our jobs to take care of each other until she comes back."

She pulled Shioto forward and grasped Izuku and Toshinori from couch, pulling them together on the floor, wrapping her arms around them all. "So that's what we'll do. We will take care of each other."

* * *

It was still somber quiet as Inko lead Shioto to the guest bedroom to sleep. Toshinori watched them go with a heavy sigh, the guilty fog cleared from his head by Inko's words.

Izuku looked clearer too, and a Toshinori shot him a sad smile, "It appears your mother is even stronger than I thought,"

Izuku gave a short chuckle, "Yeah she...she can be a force of nature for sure."

Toshinori looked long at the boy, taking in all the changes he had gone through, how much broader his shoulders looked. Even his face had changed. The jaw squaring up, losing the last of the youthful glow.

"How did she get you Izuku?" Toshinori asked quietly.

Izuku's eyes snapped up, but otherwise he didn't move. They held the state for a moment before Toshinori continued.

"She was quick, but not quicker then you." Toshinori leaned forward, "What happened?"

Izuku looked to where Shioto had disappeared, drawing in a long breath. "I don't know. At first I thought she was in trouble," His hand came up, rubbing where the bruises had been on his neck, "Then when I realized she was someone close to Makan I..." Izuku grimaced, opening and closing his fists, "I just froze."

Izuku looked up, waiting for a lecture but Toshinori remained silent. Finding the quiet unbearable Izuku shook his head, "And I guess I felt...like I deserved it. Like I should take what she gave me."

Toshinori breathed in slowly, exhaling heavily. "Izuku..."

"I just messed up so badly Yagi," Izuku interrupted, "It was my fault Makan died and that started, everything. All of this." He lowered his head, pushing his fingers through the curls, "How can I ever be the symbol of peace?"

The dimmed glow of daylight through cloud cast small, sullen shadows in the room, greying it to match the weather outside. Toshinori thought for a long while before taking a long, slow breath.

"There is..." He paused, trying to get the words just right, "A valley of distance between a symbol of peace," Toshinori laced his fingers together, "And the person representing it, young Izuku."

Toshinori could tell the boy wanted to interject, but he shut Izuku down with a look, "You will never really be that symbol of peace Izuku." The boy's head began to fall until Toshinori whispered, "I never was."

When Izuku looked up, Toshinori was smiling softly, "You can represent something greater than yourself my boy, but you are still human. You have to accept that."

"Did you?" said Izuku, with the slightest bit of attitude.

Toshinori chuckled, "Of course not."

He reached out, ruffing the boy's hair, "But you have the more difficult task. You must represent that symbol," Toshinori's hand fell, brushing over the scar on the boys arm, "Without sacrificing yourself anymore."

He looked over Izuku's face. This was the moment he had to get right, for this boy, this young man, to flourish.

He smiled gently again, "Your choices aren't mine. I don't want them to be. That's why I'm here. To guide you, and make you something better then I was. Not just for the world. But for yourself."

He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat, "Even if there is no person to save, no cause to fight for, it's still honorable Izuku, to fight for yourself. Because you are worth everything."

Toshinori gestured to a family picture "To your mother, to your friends," he laid his hand on his chest, "And to me."

Toshinori held out his hand and Izuku came over, kneeling respectfully in front of the man he admired so much. He was almost thrown of balance as Toshinori took him into his arms, and began whimpering into his shoulder. "Izuku...I was so scared I was going to lose you."

He pulled away and looked into Izuku's face, "I promise I'm not mad about what happened to Kenko," Toshinori drew the boy into a hug again, "I'm just so glad we could save you."

Izuku nodded, clutching to his mentor, his saviour, his friend. "I promise, I'll fight every day. I swear."

Toshinori laughed, wiping away a tear with his wrist, "Good boy."

* * *

Toshinori stood up, leaning on his crutch as Inko put her son to bed.

When she returned, she was smiling softly, "I haven't done that since he was small. Wearing his All Might onesie..."

"About what I said to him..." Toshinori was aware she had been listening from the hall, "I'm sorry if I overstepped..."

Inko shook her head, "No, Mr. Yagi, what you said," she stopped to compose herself ,"I think he really needed to hear that."

They stood silently, unsure of what to say. Inko broke first, coughing awkwardly, "Please Mr. Yagi you must be tired, why don't you go lay down in my room and I'll sleep out here."

Toshinori shook his head. "If I'm being perfectly honest Mrs. Midoriya," he lifted one shoulder, "I don't sleep much, even on better days. Please keep your bed. I'll be happy to doze on the couch."

"Well alright then," Inko drifted to the kitchen, "I just have to finish up the dishes and then I'll let you rest."

Toshinori followed her, "Please let me help."

"Oh no Mr. Yagi," Inko pleaded, waving her hands. "I can't let you, not with your foot..."

"Please, I do this with Kenko."

The both fell silent, recovering from the impact of the statement.

"Well then," Inko said as she began filling the sink, " Of course Mr. Yagi."

* * *

The kitchen was quiet, except for the slosh of dishwater and the clinking of plates. Toshinori washed and Inko dried and put away.

As Inko took a bowl from Toshinori's hand, she gave him a small look, "How are you doing with all of this Mr. Yagi?"

Toshinori thought hard before , "I'm fine." He handed her another plate without meeting her eyes. "Shioto needs me right now."

A few more minutes of silence passed before Inko spoke in a quiet voice, "She's asleep now Mr. Yagi. You don't need to worry about her for the moment."

Toshinori didn't reply, but as he washed the dishes, amid the sloshing of the water, there was the slow drip of tears that has begun to flow down his cheeks.

He continued to cry as he washed dishes, tears filling his eyes until he could barely see. And Inko stood quietly, drying and letting him mourn.

Once the dishes were done Toshinori supported himself on the counter. Unable to distract himself any longer he crumpled, his shoulders shaking as he wept.

Inko wrapped one small arm around his waist, leaning her head on him. They cried together, taking a small solace in the fact they had each other. A friend, with whom they didn't have to pretend they were strong.

* * *

Toshinori watched another light extinguish on the building across the street. Another late night soul turning in for the evening.

His eyes refocused to his own reflection staring back at him on the window. Turning away from the tired eyes, his mind drifted back to his memories of Kenko. For a moment the memory would be sweet, comforting, until her face was replaced with the bloody ruin. The last time he had seen her face.

He rubbed his brow, leaning into the corner of the sofa as he let out a low growl. The trauma was to new. He couldn't push it from his mind, and it had done more then enough to keep sleep at bay.

A shuffle in the hall made his glance up, Shioto, with her sunken eyes, was watching him from the hall.

"You know," she whispered, "When I was little, if I had a nightmare, or I got scared by a storm, my mother would always sit up with me."

Toshinori watched her enter the living room, his cheek still resting on his hand. She stopped just short of the couch, her fingers knotting themselves into the ends of her hair.

"I'd sit with her, and she'd brush my hair until I calmed down." She looked down, freeing her hands from the tangles she had made. "Then I'd sit on her lap until I fell asleep."

Large soppy tears rolled down her cheeks, growing red as she spoke, "But I'm scared now Toshinori, and my mom isn't here. She isn't here..."

Toshinori slowly rose to his feet. Taking his crutches he brushed past Shioto without a word. He stopped at the bathroom, fiddling for the light.

It's considered very rude to look through someone else's belongings, but in this instance Toshinori was sure Inko wouldn't mind.

Shioto continued to whimper in the living room, until a gentle hand pressed itself to her back, pushing her towards the couch. She didn't resist and sat down as Toshinori maneuvered to sit behind her.

And Toshinori, the man with no real experience of family, brushed Shioto's hair as she wept. Even as the brush caught and yanked at the tangles Shioto didn't complain.

After a few minutes she turned, crawling wordlessly into Tashinoris lap. The small teen seemed a child against Toshinori's long frame, and he pulled a blanket over the girl and himself.

She pushed her head to his chest, her tears soaking his shirt as he cradled her in his arms. As her stuttering breaths began to slow, Toshinori rested his cheek on her head, letting out a long sigh. And, with the special power only children possess, her warmth and slow breathing finally lulled Toshinori into sleep.

 _Thank you all again for reading and enjoying! If your interested, I have crossed posted on AO3, where I added a picture with this chapter. I'm hoping to add a small illustration to each chapter before his story is over. :). No promises though ;P_


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

The air was different that day. Winter had finally begun to relax its grip on Tokyo and the cold snap that has clung to everyone's breath had faded to the wet warming do spring.

The visit was like all the others before. Shioto bounding into the room, already chattering away to her mother. Toshinori watched from the door with a soft smile giving the girl a private moment as she changed the flowers in the vase. She straightened the blankets at her mother's feet, making sure to avoid touching her directly.

In the hospital bed, Kenko still lay in her unnatural, but serene quiet. Toshinori approached the bed, only half listening as Shioto told stories of her week at school.

His eyes drifted to Kenko's still concealed face, now hidden behind a smooth dome of metal. Toshinori wasn't sure what it did exactly, but he had been told it helped regulate the pressure and inflammation.

Shioto came to stand beside him, and they both watched her slow breaths, almost unnoticeable, except to those who had been there, and watched, many times.

"I have to use the washroom," Shioto whispered quietly, shuffling to the door.

Toshinori knew she didn't. He knew she would go sit just outside the door and wait. Give him his turn.

He reached out his hand, his fingers stopping just above her lips. He could feel her breath, the soft rush of air warming the tips of his fingers. The subtlest of kisses.

"Hi Kenko," he whispered softly.

He never said much to her. It was odd, but he didn't want to bother her with how much he missed her. How much he felt her absence in the darkened hours of night. He didn't want her to worry.

He leaned down, his forehead pressing a giant the cool metal of the helmet. "We're taking care of each other." A tear fell from his eyes, landing on her cheek. The only way he could touch her.

"So sleep well, I promise..." He stuttered for a moment as more tears fell, "I promise I'm always here."

* * *

"What do you want for dinner little Shioto?" Toshinori said as he rifled through the fridge, pulling out various containers, scrutinizing their contents.

"Don't worry about me," Shioto said from where she was lying on his couch, "I'm supposed to meet Izuku and everyone else cause Jiro's dad got her a karaoke machine. So were just going to grab soemthing at lunch rush."

"That sounds fun," Toshinori popped up over the counter. He pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and placed it on the counter, "You were just running around though, so you should drink this." He stood a little straighter, as if his height would somehow give him authority.

Shioto rolled off the couch, slouching her way over, giving Toshinori side eye as she undid the lid. "You worry too much."

Toshinori frowned, "Being hydrated is important!"

Shioto raised her eyebrows as she chugged half of the bottle in a few gulps, "Yes sir, water manager sir."

Toshinori tried to be stern, but he cracked a grin before glancing to the top of the fridge. With just one small corner visible, he could see the crumpled yellow paper he had placed there weeks ago.

He turned back to Shioto, who was sipping the water while texting non stop in a very active group chat, at least that what Toshinori assumed by the amount her phone was vibrating.

He took a deep breath and pulled the paper off the fridge, "Shioto..."

The girl paused, glancing up from her chat. He eyes darted around his head, and without looking she turned off her phone, sliding it into her shirt pocket. "What's up?"

Toshinori ran his thumbs over the edges of the paper, his dry tongue making it hard to speak. "Well you see..." he bit his lip, pulled a pen out of a drawer as he thought, "Summer break is coming up and, well."

He looked up. Shioto was leaning on the counter her eyes still dancing around his head. But her usual ever present snark was missing. She was still, an impossibly old patience settling behind her eyes.

"I have this form you see," Toshinori placed it on the counter, "I've filled out as much as I can but I need your help." He faltered, "And well. With the summer coming you see..."

Shioto took the paper, her eyes finally leaving him. She scanned the page, her expression stoic. "Application of Guardianship," she said evenly.

Toshinori nodded, "Shioto. Please don't think this means I've given up on your mother, but it could make things simpler and, uh..."

Without a word Shioto took the pen, filling in all the blanks Toshinori had left. He stood ridged, his fingers twisting together, forgetting to breathe.

After she had finished, Shioto dropped the pen. Instead of placing the form down she walked around into the kitchen. She held it out, "Toshinori, were family right?"

Toshinori nodded.

Shioto broke into a grin, "Then the paper just makes it official."

She walked around, attaching the form to the fridge with a magnet she had made in third grade. Satisfied it was well attached she whipped around, embracing Toshinori around his waist.

Toshinori returned the hug. "You knew didnt you?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah," she replied without breaking the hug, "I was always fine with it." She pulled away tugging on one of Toshinori's long bangs, "But I could see you weren't ready."

Toshinori placed his hand on her head. He marvelled how he could still be surprised by the compassion of the young. This young one. "My wise little Shioto," He said rubbing her cheek.

Shioto sniffed rolling her shoulders as she tried to his the redness growing in her eyes, "Well I better head out. I can maybe grab some guitar practice before I meet up with everyone."

She bounced around the counter before Toshinori stopped her with a cough. "Shioto?"

"Yes?" She paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"What about your homework?"

Shioto stuck out her lip. Toshinori could see her brain already whirring with a million excuses and a thousand negotiations. Instead she sighed, "Yeah alright."

* * *

The first call went unnoticed by Toshinori. His phone buzzed in the pocket of his jacket which was sling over the back of his chair as he planned out the upcoming exam.

He almost missed the second, hearing it only because it rattled against the metal of the chairback. He looked down curiously, pulling it out of his pocket. Catching his breath as he ready the name on the caller ID

Toshinori couldn't see anything but his route as he ran, unperturbed by the stares of students and teachers alike. His heart was already miles ahead of him, pulling him to one, unassuming classroom.

He burst through the door, each student looking up to the disruption. Even Yamada stared, Toshinori's energy keeping them silent.

But Toshinori only had eyes for Shioto, who was standing up at her desk, gripping on to the edges as her knees threatened to buckle.

"Shioto..." Toshinori said through his gasping breath. He didn't need to say anymore.

She could see.

Shioto broke into a smile, then whimpered as she threw herself across the room and into Toshinori's arms.

They cried and they laughed as Toshinori pulled her close.

"She woke up."

* * *

Neither could recall the trip to the hospital, how they had raced precariously through traffic, to joyous to speak. Nor could they remember how they ran past the reception desks, ignoring the call of the nurses to slow down.

But they did remember ever detail of walking through the door.

Sitting, backlit by the sun which poured through the now open window, was Kenko. She was turned away, speaking softly with Recovery Girl.

She was awake.

It was the most beautiful thing. The culmination of all their dreams. All their hours of waiting and worrying. It was too good to be real. It was too aching not to be.

"Mom!" Shioto covered her mouth with shaking hands. Toshinori could see she was scared. They both were. They had trained themselves for so long not to touch her that the prospect of it froze them in place.

Hearing her daughters voice, Kenko snapped around, leaning forward eagerly. She was already smiling, one arm reaching for them.

Toshinori and Shioto gasped.

Across all of Kenko's forehead was an angry, red, scar. It's tendrils followed the lines of her face, some reaching down either side of her nose, brushing the edges of her eyebrows down disappearing into her hairline. It was the shape of a star, almost beautiful, except for all the pain it implied.

Kenko's eyes darted between them, reading their expressions of shock and sadness. She did her best to recover, chuckling as she pulled some of her hair in front of her face. "It is bad isn't it?"

Shioto ran over first, diving her head into the blankets as she wrapped herself around her mouth. Toshinori slowly crossed the room. As soon as she was in reach his fingers found her hair, running through the strands. The feeling shot through him, electrifying his joy. His gaze followed all of the new lines on her face. "Kenko..."

She dropped her eyes and threw out her arms, embracing her daughter and Toshinori in one hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." She kissed them both several times, "I'm...so sorry for making you worry."

She sniffed too, emotion overwhelming her, "And it's not so, uh, bad right?" She flicked her hair over her forehead again. "I can always hide it with my fringe. No my bangs sorry."

Toshinori pushed away her hands, pulling back her hair until she could no longer hide. She was trying so hard to be strong, but he could see the discomposure. How vulnerable, angry and shattered she felt. He kissed the scar hard, "No. Don't you ever hide that mark."

He looked down to Shioto, who still had her arms around Kenko's waist, and she smiled up at him, her red face full of teary joy.

"What you bought with that," he ran his thumb over her cheek, "What you did for that." Deep inside his chest, Toshinori could feel his heart swell, a similar feeling from when he had used One for All. It filled ever fibre of him as he stared into Kenko. "You wear it proudly you hear?"

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of visitors, check ups and many many laughs as students, teachers and friends visited Kenko in the hospital. Toshinori spent the end of everyday taking home the many gifts and flowers as they had run out of room at the hospital on the first day.

Toshinori sighed, trying releasing some tension from the days bustle. It had been a week since Kenko had woken up. Normally she would still be in hospital but now that she could use her quirk, and combine it with Recovery Girls, meant that she recovered fast enough to come home.

He poured water from the tap, circling it around the ice cubes. His body was a mix of fatigue and adrenaline but it wasn't until the apartment was dark and silent that he really noticed.

He paused at the counter, flipping through the stack of pages sent home by Recovery Girl. All the information they would need. He flipped to the second page, frowning at the long list of side effects Kenko could possibly experience from the trauma.

The list was long, and several had already been highlighted by Recovery Girl. Symptoms she had already witnessed in the hospital.

His brow furrowed as he read them. Short term memory problems. Some loss of dexterous motor function. Mild cognitive function impairment. Migraines. Mood swings.

His lip stung and Toshinori loosened his jaw, the familiar taste of copper running over his tongue. His had chewed his lip to much in anxiousness. He flipped the paper over, the flat white easier to handle.

She shouldn't have to suffer like this. She shouldn't have had to suffer in the first place.

He took the water and walked down the hall of the dimly lit apartment, opening the door slowly as not to wake the sleeping teenager, sprawled across the bed with her head on her mother lap.

He tip toed to the bed and when Kenko met his eyes he began tapping at his forehead while tilting his head to the side in a silent question.

Kenko chuckled at his ridiculous pantomime. "You can talk." She gazed affectionately at her daughter, softly snoring in her lap. "She's sleeping like a log."

Toshinori held out the glass of water, perching himself on the side of he mattress, paying mind to avoid Shioto's legs. "How's your head?"

Kenko took the glass, and Toshinori could see the liquid ripple with the minute trembling of her hand, "It's a little better now." She took only one sip, slowly moving the glass to the night table. It base smacked into the wood hard and Kenko winced. "Dark in here isn't it?" She tried lamely.

Toshinori studied Kenko's face as best he could in the dim, but the subtle cues he could use to read her were hidden by soft shadows. So he took a different track, looking down at the dozing girl, "I think this is the first rest she's gotten in awhile."

Kenko murmured in agreement. Toshinori watched as she gently worked an errant knot from Shioto's hair, so soft the girl didn't even stir.

She looked to him after a moment, smirking as he fidgeted awkwardly on the edge of the bed. He was trying not to be pushy, but he wanted nothing more then to be wrapped around her.

She smiled, sensing his wants. "Come over here," she patted the space beside her, and Toshinori crawled across, leaning into her arms.

As he felt the familiar sensation of her fingernails along his scalp, the release of tension was immediate. He dropped further onto her shoulder and she grunted then chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Very," he breathed in deeply, still greedily soaking in the scent of her. She still smelled vaguely of hospital

"Kenko" he asked softly, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember," Kenko's fingers brushed her forehead as she strained to remember, but they recoiled upon touching her scar. She frowned, curling her fingers into a fist before dropping her hand.

"I get flashes. I remember the girl. I remember seeing you and Midoriya hurt,". She screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head, "But it fades away...like a..."

She paused, "It's like a, oh what are they called." She pursed her lips, and wiggled her fingers, as if she was trying to pull the lost word from the air.

"A dream?" Toshinori said softly.

"Yes," She chuckled, "A dream."

Silence after that. Toshinori figured she was doing the same as him. Trying to find something to distract from the new and terribly obvious cracks in Kenko.

Shioto snorted loudly, breaking the tension and making them both chuckle.

Kenko smiled at him, and spoke soft. "Inko said you all have become quite a family while I was away."

Toshinori nodded, his hand absently resting on Shioto's head. "I think we always were."

Kenko bit her lip, her brow furrowing, "I'm sorry I missed it."

Toshinori cupped her face kissing her deeply, "You're here now. We have all the time in the world."

Kenko sniffed, smiled trough her tears. She kissed him back, as Toshinori selfishly pulled her in, wanted to make up for all the ones they had missed.

"As cute as this is, please stop its gross."

Toshinori broke away from Kenko and they laughed. Shioto was covering her eyes and pretending to be sick, "I mean really it's awesome you guys are happy and all, but can you be that kinda happy when I'm not right here?"

Kenko pulled Shioto into a squeeze, kissing her on the head as if she were a small child. "Get used to it. From now on we're all going to be together."

"Oh god that's so cheesy," Shioto whined, face palming dramatically.

Toshinori pulled his family in, his large arms easily holding them both. "We'll always be together."

Neither adult could see, but in the darkness, a young girl had all her dreams come true.

* * *

 _sorry for the wait on this! The summer is a really busy time for me! And wow holy cow. I love/hate to say it but we are nearing the end on the fic! Two three more I think? Depending on how I break it up! Thank you all for being on this crazy ride with me!_


End file.
